Akhet
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: When a case delves into an ancient ritual, the CSI Team must solve the puzzle before more innocent lives are taken. CO-WRITTEN with Speedfanatic05. WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE. You Are Warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Akhet...This was the horizon from which the sun emerged and disappeared. The horizon thus embodied the idea of both sunrise and sunset.

* * *

Approaching the two wooden slanted slabs that had been placed into the middle of the room, soft lighting from the candles casted shadows around, giving the room an aerie look about it. A fine layer of sand covered the hard floor under his bare feet as he came to rest between the two slabs. Hieroglyphs adorned the walls of the room, telling a story only a few could understand, but many would try to speculate about. At the head of the two slabs stood a small wooden table covered with a sheer linen and displaying the tools he would be needing.

Tanned from head to toe, the only clothing he wore was a white loin cloth to cover his midsection to his knees just like his father, and his father and going back to his deceased ancestors of ancient times that had long passed. Black mesdemet outlined his eyes just as his ancestors had used and his hair was black as night and cut short. Several darkened angry scars covered his bare chest, shoulders and back, a testament to the life in which he had once endured.

Keeping his dark eyes forward, his lips parted, his voice filling the room, "O ye who live and exist, who like life and hate death, whosoever shall pass by this tomb, as ye love life and hate death so ye offer to me what is in your hands."

Moving to the table, he picked up his first instrument, a long brass rod with a hook at one end. Eying it appreciatively, his ran his fingers of his other hand down the cold metal and then turned to the left and moved to the head of the slab. Looking down at the nude female body that lay before him, his eyes then gravitated up and to his assistant. Nodding, he waited as they moved to the head of the table and placed their hands onto the woman's shoulders. Remaining quiet, their eyes remained fixated on the woman's form, glancing to each tied wrist and admiring their work.

An evil smile formed on the man's lips as he lowered the rod down to the woman's face, his left hand going to the crown of her head as he positioned the rod at her left nostril. When her eyes fluttered open and terror set in, he raised his brow, "To the Gods...Anubis, Horus, Khepri, Nun, Osiris, Ra, Seth, Sobek...and to the Goddess...Ma'at, Nephthys, Sekhmet, I send you this body as an offering for your safe return from the spirit world."

"Aquert awaits you..." he said to the woman as she screamed out in fear. A rumble of laughter came from the man and in one quick motion, he shoved the hook end of the rod into the woman's nostril, breaking thru the ethmoid bone. Her body began to twitch almost violently and he waited as the blood spilled out of her nostril and sprayed out her mouth as she gasped for air and then stilled. Pushing the rod in further, he felt it give way to softer tissue and knew by experience he was inside her brain. Slowly, he began pulling the rod out some before shoving it back in, tearing apart the brain.

Almost thirty minutes passed and he finally pulled the brass rod from the woman's nostril and set it back onto the table. Looking to his assistant, he nodded once more, giving the silent command for them to move to there next position. Stepping back as his assistant untied the woman's hands, he turned to the table and dipping his bloody hands into the basin of herbal scented water, washed them off slowly. Finishing, he then picked up the linen cloth, drying his hands and turning back to the woman's body. With his assistant on the other side of the table, they turned the dead woman's body onto her side and watched as brain matter and blood began to slowly make it's way out thru the nasal cavity.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

_1 Year Later_

Slamming the door to the locker, Tim groaned as he felt the tension in his muscles, thankful that the end of the day was upon them. Along with the heart stopping heat, the case load that he was currently knee deep in was unrelenting. Normally, he wouldn't have minded the extra work; he found that he was at his best when pressed for a deadline and the added bonus of catching a perpetrator kept him on his toes even more. Sure, there were moments in which he questioned what he was doing but the answers seemed to be always waiting in the wings. Every time he solved a case or saw the relief in the family's eyes, his role was solidified. It wasn't glamorous but the rewards were something that money couldn't buy.

Turning to see Eric and Calleigh walking in, he smirked, chuckling at the efforts the young Cuban American was making. In the beginning, he thought Delko's attempts were cute but now, they bordered on desperation. His intended target was definitely worth the try but he knew as well as Eric did that getting Calleigh Duquesne's attention required …skill.

As the two of them chatted lightly among themselves, Tim moved past them nodding slightly in an effort to bid them a good night. After a long day, he was content on going home and getting into a good book, a luxury he hadn't had in a very long time.

Pulling out the newspaper, Calleigh smiled and opened it to the back page and folded the paper. Handing it to him, Calleigh smirked and glanced at Tim, "You leavin' out for the night, Tim?"

"Yeah, finally. I think after today, you would be following in my footsteps," Tim responded wryly . Looking over at Eric, he added, "So…what are you two getting into tonight?"

Looking at the newspaper, Eric shook his head and handed it back to her, "Nothin', man. I'll probably go hit Screamers for awhile. You should come. We could hit up on some hot women."

Rolling her eyes, Calleigh placed the newspaper down on the bench and reached back in for her purse, "Is that all you guys think about? Picking up women?"

"No, well...not all the time," Eric grinned as he chuckled some and closed his locker door.

Raising her brow, Calleigh closed and locked her locker back and then reached for her paper, handing it over to Tim to see, "I'm going to the museum tomorrow morning being we have the day off. The new Egyptian exhibits opened yesterday and I've been wanting to go."

Tim's interest piqued at the mention of the new exhibit and smirked, "Egyptian exhibits…sounds, profound. You're going alone?"

Shrugging some as they all headed towards the doors, she nodded, "Yeah. No one seemed to be interested in going...or they already had plans. So I'll be winging it alone I guess."

"Now that is a tragedy. What, you're telling me that Delko isn't at all interested in Egypt?" Tim asked sarcastically. Glancing at her as they pushed through the doors, he saw her downtrodden expression and relented, exhaling heavily, "Alright…alright…if you're okay with it, want me to tag along?"

"That's up to you, Tim. If it's not something you're into then it might be boring..."

"If it were something I wasn't in to, then I wouldn't have offered to go along. I mean, who isn't interested in how the mummification process goes." Laughing, he added, "Calleigh, I'm just joking. I've always had this fascination with the ancient Egyptian society. Maybe I'll learn something new."

"Well, okay then. I was planning on leaving around nine. Did you want me to pick you up or just meet you there?" she asked as the trio headed towards the elevators. "I kinda wanted to get there early and make a day of it."

"How about I come to pick you up?" Tim asked as they kept time with each other. He keenly noticed that Eric had fallen silent but continued, "You don't mind the bike do you?"

Shaking her head slightly, Calleigh smirked and glanced up at him, "Only if you promise to keep it at the speed limit...and let me wear a helmet."

"Keep it at the speed limit, hmm…I suppose I need to consider that." Chuckling as Calleigh frowned, he amended, "Alright, I'll keep it at a normal speed and I've got a spare helmet at the house."

When the elevator doors opened and they walked out, Eric said his goodbyes to them and Calleigh then walked with Tim. Biting her lip, she glanced up at him and gave him a small smile, "I didn't know you were into the Egyptian culture, Tim...otherwise I would have asked you when I found out about it."

"Anything that deals with learning something new, Calleigh, I'm down for. Besides…how can I remain mysterious if you know everything about me?" Chuckling, he shook his head, "Any ideas about lunch while we're out tomorrow?"

"Well," she said as they headed outside towards the parking lot, "I usually eat there when I go for the day. They have a pretty good little restaurant in there. But if you want something different, we can go somewhere else."

"No, no… we can eat there. I don't want to change your ways of doing things. I'm a guest, I won't rock the boat," he answered back as he spotted the bike. Stopping, he turned to her fully and smiled, wanting to know just a little more about their day, "So…tell me, what's so important about this Egyptian exhibit?"

Smiling more, Calleigh pushed her hair back from her face, "I don't know. I've always been fascinated by it all, even when I was growing up. I guess it's because of the mystery surrounding some of it...that and well...It's Egypt. Who isn't fascinated by it in some way?"

"Fascinated isn't the word, there's just so much to learn from ancient Egypt," Tim offered as he glanced around. He didn't want to let on that he held the same fascination about ancient civilizations and that he planned on going to this exact exhibit. He had been fully prepared to go alone but now the connotation of sharing his excitement with someone else who was equally excited seemed to infuse him with the desire to be there.

Pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail, Calleigh glanced at her alarm clock noting the time. With only minutes before Tim would be there to pick he up, she made sure she had everything she needed in her small wallet and slipped it into her pocket. Double checking herself in the mirror, she then gathered her tinny shoes and headed out her bedroom, turning the light off along the way.

After waking up early and going for her morning run, she had come back to shower and eat breakfast so she'd be ready when he arrived. Smiling at the thought of being able to spend the day not only learning more about the Egyptian way of life, she'd be able to also learn a little more about the man she worked with. Ever since Tim had joined them at the lab, Calleigh noticed how he kept to himself most of the time. Rarely did he divulge anything about himself to her, but she hoped after spending the day together away from the lab that she might get to know him better.

The door bell rang throughout her condo and Calleigh smiled as she went to the door. Opening it, she found him standing there in a pair of faded jeans and a tee shirt. Giving him a warm smile, she raised her brow, "Right on time I see."

"I'm on time for things that matter," Tim answered with a coy smile. Taking the moment to peruse her, he smiled and nodded, "I'm taking it that you're ready." When she noticed his hands empty, he stood aside and gestured toward the canary yellow Ducati 749 parked in the driveway, "Don't worry, your helmet is on the bike. See…I listen when others don't think I do."

Smiling more, Calleigh turned, getting her keys off the small table and then turned back to him, locking the door and then closing it behind her and chuckling, "I never said you don't listen, Tim. Now, I have said you sometimes have selective hearing."

"Huh? What was that?" he asked playfully as she shot him a dangerous look. Laughing, he shook his head and started toward the bike, "Just kidding, Calleigh. What's life if you can't have a little fun with it?"

"That's true." Eying the bike as they approached it, Calleigh smirked, "So, you're gonna let me drive this, right?"

Stopping short, Tim shot her a look of disbelief, "You…drive this? First of all, you don't drive it, you ride it. Second of all…"

"I was joking, Tim," Calleigh laughed as she placed a hand on his arm. "Lighten up and have fun with it."

"Have fun with it," he repeated with a small smirk. Her touch did not go unnoticed but he didn't say anything either. With the moment passed and they came to rest at the bike, he asked, "Need help getting the helmet on?"

Picking up the helmet, Calleigh unhooked the chin strap and shook her head, "I got it, I think. I've ridden before...but it's been a few years." Slipping on the helmet, she adjusted it and then rehooked the chin strap. When he got on, Calleigh climbed on behind him and called out, "Remember, no speeding...Speed."

"No speeding, gotcha." Tim nodded as he turned the key smiling deeply as the machine came to life. Revving the engine some, he relaxed and then took up the kickstand, walking it back. Turning the bike toward the city, he took her hand that was positioned around his stomach and squeezed it right before he shot off. The pressure tightened as she gripped his shirt more, a small inaudible laugh leaving his lips. He wasn't speeding by any length but he knew she was surprised at the recoil of the bike, simply through her touch.

Holding onto Tim tight as he maneuvered the bike thru the street of Miami, Calleigh felt her heart racing not only from the ride, but from the close proximity to him. She could honestly say she was attracted to him, his dark brown soulful eyes always seeming to draw her to him more. When his whitty and sarcastic side would come out, Calleigh couldn't help but smile inwardly. Something about him always seemed to draw her to him.

In what seemed like no time at all, they pulled into the parking lot of the museum and Tim found a parking space close to the doors. Waiting until he shut the bike off, Calleigh then sat back up and took off her helmet, "Well...that was fun."

Dismounting quickly, he took the helmet from her, he smirked at her comment and added, "See, it wasn't all that bad. I can see the smile, Cal. No need in trying to hide it." Offering his hand, he glanced up at the museum, "It looks like we've beat the kids here. We should be able to see some of the exhibits without the joyful noise of our society's youth."

Excepting his help off the bike, Calleigh then adjusted her shirt and waited while he secured the helmets back to the bike and teased, "What, you don't like kids, Tim? And here I thought you'd be the type to want to have a play day with them."

"Oh I love kids," he answered with a small smile, "but kids, me, and a place of importance…we don't belong together." Shrugging his shoulders, he continued, "Sometimes, I can't help myself. I am the proverbial big kid. I just choose to be a sarcastic smart ass at work. It's the only way anyone will take me seriously."

Starting to walk towards the entrance, Calleigh chuckled some, "I take you seriously, Tim...well, most of the time. I mean, there are times where I know you're kidding around and all...but I know you take your work very seriously." Looking up at him as they walked, she shrugged, "Why do you think we've been working a lot of cases together recently?"

"I just thought that you pulled the short straw. I'm okay with it, being new and everything." He exhaled heavily and scratched his brow, "I've always been more of a loner."

"That's what Horatio told me when he decided to put us together so he could work with Eric some more," Calleigh replied as they went up the few steps and crossed over to the entrance doors. Going inside, she smiled as she saw the banner for the exhibit and pointed to it, "Hey, they'll be having some seminars also while it's in town."

"Seminars, now that sounds interesting. Want to check them out?" When she arched a brow at him, he shrugged his shoulders, "That is if you're up to it."

Getting into the line to purchase their tickets to get in, Calleigh nodded, "How about we see which one's they are offering today. No use sitting in on one if isn't something we'd be interested in or what we want to learn about." Standing behind a couple and seeing the guys hand on the woman's ass, Calleigh leaned over to him and whispered, "I bet he's only here thinking it'll score points for later."

Tim snickered and nodded as he watched the guy palm her ass possessively, "Got news for you, Calleigh, he's already in. This is just the icing on the cake." Turning slightly, he met her curious gaze, explaining, "He's definitely in. If he wasn't, the girl wouldn't have his hand anywhere near there."

"I don't know...look at her body language, her shoulders are tense and she's fidgeting with the brochure in her hands," Calleigh whispered and smirked as she glanced up at him. "I'm thinking they might be together, just not in that sense quiet yet."

"I still say that he's all the way in. This is just a precursor." Noticing the way the couple moved around each other, he sighed, "Perhaps you're right. They're not quite there yet."

Snickering some, Calleigh pulled out her wallet, opening it and produced her credit card along with another card. Moving up as the other couple headed towards the entry, Calleigh looked to the cashier and handed both cards to her, "Two adults, please."

"Whoa, wait," Tim interjected as he reached out to take her arm. Holding it steadily, he asked, "What are you doing? I can get my own."

"It's okay, Tim...you can get lunch. Besides, I have a discount card being I come so much throughout the year," she replied giving him a sweet smile. Seeing he wasn't giving in, she cocked a brow at him, "You can buy me lunch...I promise."

"I don't want to see that wallet come out at lunch time, Calleigh. I'm serious," Tim responded as he let her go. Taking the ticket that she offered, he sighed, "I'm serious, Calleigh."

"Okay, I heard you, Tim," Calleigh replied and gave him a small smile. Nodding in the direction of the main entry, she began to walk, "Come on so we can see the exhibits and have fun on our rare day off."

Tim followed her, smirking at her exuberance. Even though he was treated to her boundless optimism at work, he found it somewhat refreshing outside of the lab. He didn't know if it was the atmosphere but he wasn't nearly as irritated with her effortless energy as he would be at work.

Handing over the tickets at the grand entry, Calleigh saw another large banner for the Egyptian exhibit and went over to it with Tim in tow. Reading what seminars they would be having and along with the dates and times, she raised her brow to one of them, "This look's interesting, '_Embalming In The Old Kingdom Of Pharoic Egypt' _a look into the mummification process, the tools used and the Embalmers."

"That seems to be more down Alexx's line, but I'm game. It will be kinda cool to see how they took care of their dead. What time is the seminar?"

Seeing the date and time at the bottom, Calleigh frowned and sighed, "Tomorrow at three. We'll be at work. Well, that sucks ass." Looking to the others, she went through the list seeing that only two would be going on while they were there and shook her head, "The two for today don't look all that interesting."

"Well, what are they?" Tim asked as he looked over her shoulder. Reading the lists, Tim pointed out one, "Excavation sounds pretty good. You'd be surprised at what they found at some of these burial sites; some of the tools are way before their time."

Seeing the time listed, Calleigh nodded and looked back up at him, "Starts at one twenty...that'll give us time to walk around looking and eat lunch too. So...seminar room two thirteen, second floor past the Space and Technology wing."

Taken aback by her close proximity, Tim hesitated slightly, averting his eyes away from Calleigh. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Um…yeah, that sounds like a plan." Moving quickly toward the featured exhibits, he glanced back to give her a nervous chuckle, "Coming, slow poke?"

Making a mental note of the location for the seminar, Calleigh hurried to catch up with him. Reaching his side, they got onto the escalator and rode it up to the second floor. Walking off the landing and looking around some, she smiled and then looked to Tim as she spotted the Egyptian exhibit entrance and pointed to it, "There it is. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Tim replied with a small smile as they moved forward together. Coming to the entrance, he stepped aside and gestured for her to pass through the entrance first, "After you."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh walked between the two large statues and into the exhibit. Instantly, she stopped, feeling Tim come to her side and looked around. Sarcophagi, pottery, golden jewelry, ancient tools and armor, religious relics, statues and everyday items from ancient Egypt were on display inside the exhibit. Her lips parted and she whispered softly, "This is amazing."

Perusing the artifacts, Tim snickered as he walked further into the exhibit, remarking sarcastically, "That's what you said about the laser light show at Lotus…but I get your point." Taking his time to absorb the atmosphere, he walked slowly, focusing on each artifact. Awestruck at the innovations of an ancient civilization, he sighed and shook his head, "Amazing isn't the word for what this is, Calleigh. It's…it's powerful."

When they came to an encased piece of scroll, Calleigh gazed down at it thru glass and whispered, "I would give anything to go back in time and be able to experience what it was like to live in Ancient Egypt."

"It would be something to see," Tim responded, lingering a little longer. Glancing up from the scrolls, he noticed that Calleigh had walked on, her eyes full of wonder. A small smile erupted as he shook his head, her exuberance even getting to him. True, most of the time, he saw her optimism as nothing but an annoying thorn on his side but to see her so involved in her surroundings made him appreciate the simplicity of her perspective.

Catching up to her, Tim inquired, "So, if you had the chance to go to Egypt, you'd take it?"

"In a heartbeat. But...with work and the economy, I've never had that chance. Maybe one day I'll get lucky and be able to go there."

"And I believe you'll get there," Tim answered with a genuine smile. Gesturing ahead, he narrowed his brow, "Well, it looks like we have our day planned out…this place is huge. We should get started."

"I agree," Calleigh smiled, looking up at him. Getting excited, she wrapped her arm around his and nudged him with her shoulder playfully, "And by the way, Tim...thanks for coming with me today. I don't think it would have been fun with anyone else."

Tim felt his face flush with her proximity and her words, attempting to effect an indifferent tone, "Don't mention it, Calleigh. You know I'm always down for a good time, besides, we always have fun together, don't we?"

Nodding her head, she smiled more, "Yeah, we do." Seeing a Sarcophagus behind bullet proof glass near where they were standing Calleigh's eye's went wide and pulled him in the direction of it. If it was one thing Calleigh enjoyed about Tim, it was how he seemed to go along with her on everything and make their time more enjoyable. And that in itself brought a bigger smile to her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

As the last seminar of the day came to an end, Tim stood and stretched, working out the stiffness in his muscles. In the six hours that had passed, they'd eaten lunch and taken in two seminars, effectively hemming up the rest of the day. For the most part, Tim had been satisfied at how the day preceded, much of it taken up by their conversation. As they milled about the different exhibits, some of the conversation delved into their respective lives, giving Tim a chance to find out more about the southern beauty. Before today, the pull of attraction had been based on how much fun she could provide, but with spending such an exuberant amount of time together, he could feel that pull intensify. It was of no circumstance however; Calleigh hadn't let on that she would reciprocate the simmering feelings, her focus remaining on what was before them. Every brush of her hand, every hint of vanilla that passed by him confirmed what he'd already known- he was beginning to have feelings for Calleigh. Even though he acknowledged that there was something stirring, he couldn't chance screwing the nice friendship they had. Despite going against every grain in his body, Tim would have to muzzle those feelings for the greater good. He was content to say that he'd had a great time with a good friend.

As the lecture hall began to empty out, he grabbed her arm and smiled at her confused expression, explaining, "Let them pass, Calleigh. It's not like we have some place to be."

Nodding, Calleigh took in a deep breath, stretching also and then turning to face him, "I'm glad we decided to do this seminar. It was pretty informative, especially the part about how they think the pyramids were erected. And the crafting tools and weaponry was amazing."

"Yes, you would hone in on the weapons," Tim remarked with a small smile, "despite all of the other modern marvels this civilization helped to initiate." Watching the ebb and flow of the people leaving, he continued absently, "I personally liked the part about translating the hieroglyphics. It's amazing what you can find out once you understand the language."

"I would love to learn how to read them," Calleigh replied, holding onto the pamphlet they'd been given. "There's a free program on the internet that I tried that will translate your name into Egyptian using the hieroglyphics. I've even been tempted to get a tattoo with something Egyptian, just still unsure about it though."

"Going all the way with the Egyptian addiction, are we, Cal?" Tim joked as he nudged her with his arm. Catching her stupefied expression, he chuckled, "I was just joking...an Egyptian tattoo would be hot. I think it's time to go…the crowd is thinning out."

Moving into the aisle, Calleigh and Tim headed out the room and back onto the veranda of the second floor of the museum. Glancing to her watch, Calleigh smirked and glanced to him, "It's five thirty, they close at six. You ready to head on out?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tim answered as he started toward the stairs. Save for the remnants of the seminar, the museum had quieted, most of the patrons having left earlier. Reflecting on the day, Tim could actually admit that he'd had a great time with her. As they made their way down the staircase, he fought with the notion of asking her out to dinner to cap off such a wonderful day. The thought of work the next day tempered his question and he exhaled heavily as they approached the doors leading to the outside, annoyed that the day was about to come to an end.

Biting the inside of her lip, Calleigh glanced to Tim and then back in front of her, her mind on the wonderful time she'd had with him. It was rare that they went places together being their days off were usually different from the others. Leaving out the building, Calleigh's eyes instantly went to the darkening skies and noticed the temperature had dropped a good bit. Crinkling her brow, she shook her head, "I think we're in for a good storm here soon."

Tim exhaled heavily and shook his head, "Let's hope it holds until I get you home. There's nothing like getting soaked on a motorcycle." Taking her hand, he pulled her along toward the bike, "C'mon, let's get moving."

Allowing him to hold onto her hand, Calleigh moved with him quickly, thankful that they had gotten a parking space close to the building. Reaching the bike, she waited as he handed her the helmet and she slipped hers on as he did the same with his. When he mounted, she got on behind him, remembering to hold onto him around his waist. Wrapping her arms around him, rain droplets began to fall, "Better get moving, Tim. It's starting to rain."

Starting the bike, Tim revved the engine and nodded as he stood the machine up. Letting go of the throttle, he shot out of the parking lot, tracing the route to her house in his head. As he wove in and out of traffic, he could feel the raindrops pelting them and cursed under his breath. If there was something he knew, it was if there was a couple of raindrops, the others wouldn't be far behind. Just like he thought, the sky opened up and released a torrent of rain, causing Tim to slow considerably. Realizing that his place was closer, he altered the route.

Keeping her head down to keep the rain out of her eyes, Calleigh held onto him tighter as she felt the bike slow more and the rain drench them. With the cooler air, a shiver ran thru her, chilling her even more and she began to wish she'd at least worn a jacket to help protect her from the elements. Trusting he'd get them to her house safely, she made up her mind to at least offer him dinner along with shelter until the storm passed and it would be safe for him to travel to his home.

Within minutes, both of them were completely soaked and when he slowed the bike even more and then turned, she finally looked up, seeing his apartment building before them. Figuring he'd brought them there to let the storm pass, she waited until he parked the bike and then got off, running towards the apartment building entrance to get out of the weather. Making it inside, she pulled off the helmet as he came in behind her and shivered in the cold air of the entrance way, "O-Okay...n-next time...w-we watch...the w-weather re-reports...before going...o-out."

Hissing as the cold air raked through him, Tim rubbed his hands vigorously as he pushed past her, "Yes…and probably drive a car." Walking down the corridor, he glanced back to see her following, her long blond hair matted to her skull. He picked up the pace, calling out to her, "We'll get to my apartment and we can get out of these wet clothes."

Stopping at his comment, Calleigh raised a brow as she shivered in the air conditioned hallway, "I ain't g-got no...e-extra clothes...with me, T-Tim."

Tim paused to think briefly before walking again, "I have a shirt and a pair of sweat pants you can slip on. Just long enough to toss your clothes in the dryer." When he didn't hear her behind him, he turned again and arched his brow, "Well, the alternative is probably going to make you sick, Calleigh."

Knowing he was right, Calleigh sighed heavily and closed the distance between them, "Fine...but I'm also using your shower then. I got road grim all over me."

"Knock yourself out, Princess. The water stays hot for more than ten minutes, I promise." Starting back again, he snickered and shook his head as she finally caught up to him. Shooting her a sideways glance, he added, "I'll be a perfect gentleman about the whole thing."

"I hope so...remember what I do for a living," she sassed back, giving him a smirk. Coming to his door, she waited as he opened the door and let her in first. Going inside, she moved so he could enter and rubbed her arm holding the helmet, "I haven't been this cold in a long while."

"Yeah, because this type of thing is unheard of in Miami," Tim answered back sharply. Tossing his keys on the table in the hall, he turned toward another hall, gesturing for Calleigh to follow, "I'll show you the bathroom and the linen. I've got some shampoo and conditioner; it's probably not what you're used to but it's what I have."

"Whatever you have I'm sure will be fine, Tim," she replied as she followed him. Looking around as he led her to the bathroom, she snickered and teased, "For a bachelor pad this place is pretty clean, Tim."

"You expected a pig sty?" Tim asked, flipping on the lights. Pointing toward the cabinet, he sighed heavily, "Shampoo, conditioner in there. Soap in the shower…wash cloth…" Approaching another cabinet, he pulled a wash cloth out, "A wash cloth. Happy showering, Calleigh."

"Thanks, Tim." Getting everything she needed for her shower, Calleigh then headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Placing the items onto the counter, she began to strip off her wet clothes, placing them into the sink. Shivering, she moved to the shower, reaching in and turning on the water. Getting it as hot as she could stand, she pulled on the knob to turn on the shower and got nothing. Trying again, she sighed heavily and looked around. Not wanting to put her clothes back on, she wrapped the towel around her and went in search of Tim.

Having left Calleigh to her own devices, Tim went to his room to change out of the soaking wet clothes. As he undressed, he pondered his current situation; in his home…his bathroom was a beautiful woman, a woman that he worked with. Aside from a great friend, Calleigh had been nothing more but now, certain feelings were bubbling to the surface. Seeing her dripping wet wasn't helping his cause in the least bit and the more he tried to think of her in a platonic way, the more lurid his thoughts became.

The sound of his doorbell ringing jarred him out of his stupor and he slipped the wet t shirt off and grabbed another on his way out. The incessant ringing was annoying to say the least but more so because it interrupted his daydream.

Coming to the door, he unlocked it quickly and pulled it open, his expression further dropping at the sight of three of his friends. Standing aside, he groused, "Ever heard of a phone?"

Smirking, Jamieson stepped in and looked behind him at the other two in tow before turning to face Tim again, his brow narrowing, "Oh, and why should we do that, Speedy? Got a hot date tonight? What were you doing in here anyway, you don't usually take hour long baths."

Closing the door behind them, Tim glanced down the hall and then turned his attention back to them, "None of your business, Jamieson and seriously, you guys can't stay. I already have a visitor."

"Is this visitor plastic by any chance?" piped up Maurice. Laughing, he gave a high five to a third man, hiking his thumb at Tim, "Look, Chester, he's turning beet read. That must mean something."

"It means you have just over stayed your welcome. Now, unless it's a matter of life and death…"

Hearing his voice, Calleigh came down the hallway, the small green towel wrapped securely around her body, "Tim, how do you get the shower to work?" Stopping as she entered the living room, Tim along with three other men turned towards her. Swallowing hard, she forced a smile, trying to hide the blush she felt running over her and held tight to the towel, "Uh...am I interrupting..."

Dumbfounded, Tim stared at Calleigh, his mouth dropping open and his heart rate speeding up. She was a vision encased in the sliver of material that covered her, the color on her cheeks making her that much more alluring. At a loss for words, he frowned and then shook his head just as Jamieson stepped up.

"No, you're not interrupting in the least bit," Jamieson responded as he gawked at her. Licking his lips lewdly, he chuckled, "The name's Jamieson Parker, I'm one of Tim's best friends." Cleverly extending his hand, he asked, "And who might you be?"

Raising her brow and glancing at Tim and seeing his aggravation with his friend, Calleigh looked back at him, "Calleigh Duquesne...Tim's friend and firearms expert."

Looking around him, she addressed a reddening Tim, "Tim, I can't get the shower to work. Can you give me a hand please?"

"I'll be more than welcomed to, Calleigh," Jamieson responded with a knowing smirk. Starting toward the bathroom, he was stopped by a heavy hand slapping down on his shoulder.

"Ah…you and the rest of the peanut gallery can go now, Jamieson." Glaring at the three of them, he emphasized, "NOW!"

Jamieson raised his hands in a conceding manner, "Alright, we're out. But…details man…Details."

"Kiss my ass, how's that for details," Tim shot back. Pointing to the door, he growled, "Get. Out."

Pursing her lips and cocking a brow at the men, Calleigh watched as they headed for the door and then left out. When they were gone and Tim turned back to her, she sighed and breathed out, "Sorry, Tim. I didn't realize you had company 'til it was too late."

Waving her off, Tim said, "It's me who should be apologizing to you, Calleigh. I'm sorry you had to be subjected to the pair of idiots and their king." Walking over to her he tempered his tone and exhaled heavily, "What was it that you needed help with?"

Giving him a small smile, she shrugged, "I couldn't get the shower to turn on. It's stuck or something."

Groaning, Tim ran a hand through his hair and started for the bathroom, "I forgot to tell you that it's tricky. It can get stuck." Looking back, he couldn't help but stare at her, chuckling as he shook his head. Calleigh had a death grip on the towel but there was nothing she could do below her waist. The shortness of the towel allowed her tone legs to be exposed all the way up, leaving little to nothing to the imagination.

Following him back to the bathroom, she watched as he got the shower going for her and gave him a small sly smile, "Thanks, Tim. I uh...I won't be too long."

"Take your time, Calleigh." Moving toward the door, he stopped and turned around, asking, "Do you want something to eat…maybe to drink? I figure it's going to take a while for your clothes to dry."

Nodding, she pushed back her wet hair trying not to stare at his shirtless chest, "Uh, both sound good actually...if it's not an inconvenience."

"It's not. I hope you like wine, aside from beer, it's all I've got." The moment was replete with silence as Tim stared at her unabashedly, his heart thrumming in his chest. She was the picture of perfection and she was standing willingly in his bathroom. "Anything special to eat?"

Thinking for a moment, she smiled somewhat and cocked a brow, "Have anything against pizza? I was planning on ordering one from Mama Alvino's when I got home...but being I'm stuck here for awhile, we could split one."

"Pizza it is. I'll wait to order it though. We don't want it to be cold," Tim offered. "Just give me a yell when you're close to finishing."

"Okay." Watching as he left out and closed the door behind himself, Calleigh took in a deep breath and fanned herself with her hand, "Not bad...not bad at all." Taking off the towel, she slipped in under the water, instantly warming up and whispered softly as she reached for the soap, "Damn, he's finer then I thought he was."

Standing just outside the bathroom door, Tim paused and closed his eyes, relishing the thought of Calleigh immersing herself under the steady flow of water. He could imagine the water sluicing off of her perfect body, licking his lips at the thought of wrapping them around a taut nipple. Reluctant to snap out of his lust infused daze, Tim groaned and palmed his growing erection, making his way toward the kitchen.

Washing her body and then her hair, Calleigh rinsed all the soap off her and then shut off the water. Opening the curtain, she reached for the towel and began to dry herself off. Seeing the spare towel, she wrapped her hair up in it tight and then went for her clothes. Closing her eyes, she remembered he was supposed to have given her some of his to wear and had forgotten to. Pursing her lips, she then chuckled to herself, "Oh this is turning into some evening already."

Wrapping the towel around herself once again, she opened the door, looking out and then headed back towards the living room, calling out his name, "Tim?"

Hearing her call his name, he came out of the kitchen and met her just before she went into the living room. Coming to her, he asked, "Is everything okay, Cal?"

"Kinda. I uh...I kinda need something to wear though. I forgot to get some clothes from you earlier," she replied as small water droplets that she missed ran over her collar bone and down her chest into the towel.

Tim's eyes gravitated to the water running down her chest and swallowed hard, "Um…yeah. I'll…I'll go and get them for you."

"Thanks, Tim," Calleigh said sweetly as she followed him back down the hallway and went back into the bathroom to clean up. Getting her things together and taking her hair back down and running her fingers thru it, she turned as he came back in with a black tee-shirt and sweatpants, "Remind me I owe you one."

Handing her the clothes, Tim shrugged, "Think nothing of it, Calleigh. It's the least I can do." When she smiled, he snickered and then moved toward the door, "I'll..ah…go and call. We can wait for it with a couple of glasses of wine, if you like."

Nodding, Calleigh gave him one of her mega-watt smiles and pushed her hair back from her face, "I'd like that. Be out in a few."

When he left out, Calleigh closed her eyes and released a breath. He was still shirtless, only now clad in a pair of black sweat pants, a shirt draped over his shoulder and barefoot and was giving her imagination loaded ammo for her dreams later that night. Reopening her eyes, she let the towel fall to the floor and began to dress, trying to get her body and mind under control.

Attempting to focus, Tim called in the order and then retrieved the bottle of wine along with two wine glasses. Taking his wares into the living room, Tim set them on the coffee table and then sat down, waiting for her to finish. It wasn't long before she emerged, fresh from a shower, her hair still dark with moisture. Clad in his clothes, she painted the perfect fantasy- well one of them anyway. Grinning widely, he gestured for her to join him, "The wine's perfectly chilled, Cal. You might as well enjoy."

Carrying her wet clothes with her, she smiled and raised her brow to him, "Where's the washer first? These are dripping wet still."

Tim moved into action and got up swiftly, reaching for her clothes, "Take a seat, Calleigh. I'll take care of these. I was waiting for yours before I started a load. It's not going to take long at all."

Handing him the wet clothes, Calleigh watched as he disappeared into the kitchen area and went to the couch. Taking a seat, she leaned forward, taking the glass of wine he'd poured for her. Sitting back with it and pulling her legs up under her, she then took a sip of the red liquid, savoring the flavor. When he came back a few minutes later, she waited until he sat back down. Taking another sip, she then licked her lips before speaking, "This is really good wine, Tim."

Grabbing the glass, Tim eyed it then looked to her, smirking, "I only pull out the good stuff for the important people."

Laughing some, Calleigh pushed the stand of hair back that fell into her eyes and teased, "So you have stuff better then this?"

"Let's put it this way, Calleigh. I don't have to go out to get the good stuff." Taking down the glass, he placed it down and challenged her, "You want to try some of the other good stuff?"

Eying him with a smirk for a moment, Calleigh raised her chin up some and then smiled more, "Bring it on, Tim."

Tim stood and grabbed the bottle of wine, before moving toward the kitchen. Knowing exactly what he was going to pull out, he chuckled as he worked, grabbing two more glasses. Returning back to her, he set out the bottles and then the glasses, gesturing grandly to the spread, "Choose your poison."

Raising her brow, Calleigh looked at the bottles before her, reading the names aloud, "Knob Creek Whiskey, Glenlivet Scotch Whiskey, La Grenouille Absinthe. Tim...these are some pretty strong high class liquors." Seeing his smile, she took in a deep breath, biting her bottom lip as she decided. Pointing to the second bottle, she looked up at him, "How about the Glenlivet. I've never had that one before."

"You're in for a treat then," Tim responded as he reached for the bottle. Breaking the seal, he arched his brow, "Be forewarned, this is going to hit you like a ton of bricks, but it's smooth as hell going down." Grabbing the glasses, he sighed, "Usually, you let a scotch like this breathe for the full flavor but in the essence of time, we'll take our chances."

Impressed with his knowledge of the beverage, Calleigh watched as he carefully poured some in both glasses, "So...is this a hobby of yours, Tim? Collecting high class liquors for consumption?"

"You can call it that," Tim answered with a small grin. Leaning toward her, he continued, "it's a little something I picked up from my father. He has a Glenlivet 23. The best of the best…he still hasn't opened it yet."

"Nice," Calleigh smiled and then took the offered glass. Holding it in her hand, she took in a deep breath and held her glass up to his, letting them clink together, "To good scotch whiskey then." Taking a drink, Calleigh swallowed hard and then took in a breath as the strong liquor went down. Covering her mouth with her hand, she then chuckled, "Okay...that's really strong...but good."

Savoring the liquor as it flowed downward, Tim nodded and then put the glass down, pouring another, "Smooth is more like it." Turning the bottle toward her glass, he asked, "Think you can handle another?"

Nodding, she held her glass out to him, "Just one more...then I'll go back to the wine." When he poured another shot into her glass, Calleigh waited for him and then gave him a small smile, "You're not trying to get me drunk are you, Tim?"

"Not in the least bit. Just take that one down and I'll put it up," Tim answered as he took up his glass again. When he finished, he hissed and shook his head, placing the glass down, "Now, that is what I call good. I better stop while I'm ahead."

Drinking her's down, Calleigh made a face and then breathed out again, the liquor already warming her body from the inside out. Setting her glass down, she reached for her wine glass and chuckled, "You know...it's good, but if I had anymore of it I would not be held responsible for my actions."

"I understand that fully, Cal. But I did promise to be nothing short of the perfect gentleman and I will." Glancing out the window, he took up the wine bottle and poured her a glass, "Besides, the rain is still falling. Looks like we're going to be here for a while."

Trusting him, Calleigh sat back on the couch again, watching as he put up the other bottles and then returned back to her. When he sat back down next to her, she turned to him more, her right hand running thru her hair as her arm rested on the back of the couch. Looking to him, she took a sip of the wine and the spoke softly, "I had a lot of fun today, Tim. Thanks for going with me."

Pouring himself another glass of wine, he smiled and raised his brows, "Don't mention it, Cal. I had a great time. Far better time than spending it alone, that's for sure." Sipping the wine, he turned toward her more and asked, "So, would you had really gone by yourself if I hadn't tagged along?"

"Probably so...but I wouldn't have had as much fun," she said tilting her head some. Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed, "I didn't want to spend my day off at home."

"Yeah, somehow taking it easy with a book all day doesn't seem the least bit appealing. I'm glad you let me come along. Not only did I have a great time, but I learned something too. Can't beat that." Placing the glass to his lips, he took a drink and then regarded her with a smile. The day had been perfect, especially with how easy they seemed to fit with each other. The thought of taking her out to dinner crossed his mind and he decided it was worth a chance. Exhaling lightly, he asked, "So…since we're relaxing, I have to know, Calleigh…Would you consider dating someone from the lab?"

Smiling shyly, Calleigh shrugged again, looking down at the glass in her hand as she thought about his question. Licking her lips and looking back up at him, she sighed, "I guess it would depend on who that person happened to be...and if I was attracted to them."

"No qualms whatsoever about me asking you to dinner then?" Arching his brow, he prodded with a gentle grin, "I'm decent enough, aren't I?"

Taking another sip of her wine to help with her nerves, Calleigh couldn't help the slight blush that came over her, "Yeah, you are."

At the sight of her blushing, Tim felt the warmth bloom in his chest and averted his eyes briefly before addressing her again. The way she bit her lip innocently had him wanting to take her into his arms and kiss her senselessly but he refrained, instead, saying, "Well, what do you say? Dinner? And pizza doesn't count, I have to take you to a real restaurant."

Deciding to take a gamble, Calleigh shifted towards him more and cocked a brow, "On one condition...you have to tell me more about yourself...this evening...and not stuff I already know about you. This has to be things you haven't told me before. You know I'll keep it between us only, just like I know you'd do the same for me."

Willing to take the line she'd thrown him, Tim nodded and asked, "So you'll be divulging things about yourself as well?" When she nodded, Tim readjusted himself and focused on her, his grin growing, "Alright, where do we start?"

"Well..." Calleigh started, taking a quick sip and then setting her glass back into her lap, "tell me more about your childhood. You've never mentioned it. I mean, do you have any brothers or sisters...were you a good kid or a rebel?" Giving him a warm smile, she tilted her head, "I want to know about you."

"Oh, so the easy stuff," Tim laughed lightly. "Well, I have a brother who's thirteen years younger than me, my mom and dad were just like any other couple; mom worked for social services, dad owned a restaurant. As for being a rebel…that could explain why they don't talk to me as much as they probably would." Catching her inquisitive expression, he added, "Rebel is putting it lightly. I was Satan's spawn. Everything that I shouldn't have done…I did."

Laughing, Calleigh settled in, getting more comfortable, "Like what?"

"Drugs, drinking, promiscuity. You name it, I pretty much partook of it." A sort of awkward silence drifted over them and for the first time, Tim was starting to rethink this. His past wasn't the sort of thing he revealed to everyone, and with good reason. If the powers that be had gotten a hold of anything, Tim would've seriously doubted that he'd be where he was today. Without the measure of discreetness that he encountered while getting cleaned up, he probably would've still been on the streets.

Suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable, he spoke gently, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you all of that. You've got to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone, Calleigh."

"As I said before, Tim...it'll stay between only you and me...that's it. No one else needs to know," she replied softly, seeing how he was starting to withdraw some. Taking a chance, she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and then began to speak, "My freshman thru junior year of college I spent bouncing around a lot in the dorms. You see, no one wanted to room with me because I...well, I had a problem with my temper...worse then it is now. It almost got me kicked out of school."

Crinkling his brow, Tim asked, "You have a temper?"

"I do...when I get really mad. But, then I was going thru a lot of things, pressure with school and my grades, my dad wasn't helping things with his drinking. It got to where no one could even say hi to me without getting there head bite off." Looking to him, she shrugged, "One of my professors in my junior year came to me cause she saw I was having a lot of problems. She got me to open up and finally talk about things instead of holding everything in. Granted, the first time I almost put her out the window...but, I eventually calmed down."

Seeing how much revealing this was affecting her, Tim reached and took her hand, "What's good is that you learned how to deal with it, Calleigh. You don't let your emotions rule you." Smiling some, he added, "Although, you with a gun totally has a different connotation now. Remind me not to piss you off."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded, "I wouldn't shoot you...threaten to yes, but I wouldn't."

Tim laughed and let her hand go, "So…is there anything else you wanted to know about me? Once in a lifetime type of deal here, better get it while the getting's good."

Pondering over the questions going thru her mind, Calleigh settled on one, unsure if he'd answer it but decided to give it a shot anyways. The doorbell rang and he excused himself, leaving her to think over her question more. Turning her head and watching him as he opened the door and paid the delivery guy, she remained quiet until he returned to the couch with the pizza in hand, "Okay, so, like I said, what we talk about won't go any further then us, Tim...and I mean that completely." Seeing his nod as he placed the pizza box onto the small coffee table, Calleigh bit her lip, "So...you've seen it all and done it all...what is your favorite?"

Slowing his movements, Tim closed his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head lightly, "This is your way of asking about my sexual proclivities?" Flipping the box open, his brows raised, "Cute. But to answer your question…anything having to do with sex is my favorite. Now, if you're asking about my fantasy, or what type of woman I'm looking for, then that's another story completely."

Turning back towards the table, Calleigh leaned over, reaching for a piece of the pizza, "How about all the above then? That way everything is covered."

Enjoying the chance to be blunt, Tim relaxed more, gazing up at the ceiling before answering, "Let's start with the woman. She's gotta be open minded…tremendously. I'm into a lot of alternative shit." Chuckling, he continued, "I like to have control, a little BDSM…I have a fetish for garter belts. My fantasy is to spank a very naughty girl and then fuck the living daylights out of her. Oh, and if she has piercings, she can practically call herself Mrs. Speedle."

Pausing for a moment and looking over at him and seeing his serious expression, Calleigh then took a bit of her pizza, chewing it and then swallowing before asking, "And if she doesn't have piercings?"

"Then I suppose other factors will have to come into play. If she's willing to get piercings, that would make it a whole lot better." Taking up a slice of pizza, he bit it and chewed, looking to Calleigh, "I haven't found a woman yet who all that I've ever wanted is. I mean, I've had my share of naughty women, and pierced women but some of the pierced women were just too…weird. The naughty women wanted to take control. And then there were the saintly types. I just haven't found the right combination."

Chewing another bite as she listened, Calleigh's eyes went to the tattoo on his arm and pointed to it, "Do you have more then that one?"

"I have another one on my back." Turning his back to her, he looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Took me quite a long time to get this one finished. It was very intricate. I love it though."

Taking in the details of the tattoo, Calleigh felt her body warm and a familiar tingle between her legs. Licking her lips slowly, she whispered, "I like it a lot." Getting up the courage, Calleigh placed her piece of pizza down on the box and turned, her back to him and lifting the hem of the shirt of for him to see her tramp stamp, "Not as good as yours, but I fell in love with it when I saw the drawing for it."

Tim turned quickly to see the ink on the small of her back and grinned wildly even as he battled his growing arousal back. If there was something to get him riled up, it was the sight of a well placed tattoo. Reaching out to touch it, he asked, "It's Celtic. May I?"

Looking back over her shoulder at him, Calleigh nodded, her voice soft, "Yeah." When he touched it, she added, "I got it right after I started at the lab. You're the only person from there that's ever seen it."

Watching as his fingers traced over the image, he smirked, "So…how many beers did it take to get that? Or was this a well thought out idea?"

"More like a start of a new life for myself," she replied, the feel of his fingers causing goosebumps to form on her skin. Licking her lips, she dropped her eyes some, "A better life."

"A new beginning, then?" His touch morphed into a caress and he sighed, fighting the urge to bring her closer. He couldn't imagine Calleigh miserable. The notion flew in the face of logic. Breaking the tension, Tim spoke gently, "Well, it looks like you've gotten a better life."

"I have...and it can only get better," she added as she looked back up at him.

"That's always a good thing." Holding her gaze, he ruefully pulled his hand away and sat back. Clearing his throat, he arched his brow, "So…what's good for the goose is good for the gander- what's your sexual stance?"

Lowering the shirt back down, Calleigh turned back around and took up her glass again. Taking a drink, she then sat it down and reached for her slice of pizza, "Well, I want a man that's gonna want to try for the long haul...and be commented." Smirking, she took a bite, chewing and then looked at Tim, "Plus, he's gotta be a rebel. I don't like pretty boys or guys that are infatuated with themselves. He has to be spontaneous, adventurous and open minded. And if he's got tattoo's or piercings, then I'll love him even more. He's also gotta be my superior...but at the same time my equal."

"Hmm…sounds…familiar, Calleigh." Eying her decisively, he asked, "Of all the times we've gone out with each other, aside from the rainstorm, what's different about today?" Unconsciously, he moved toward her, unable to keep his eyes off of her. He could see the outline of her nipples as they tented the t shirt, the evidence of her arousal taunting him. Licking his lips, he exhaled heavily, "What brought us to this point?"

"I don't know," she whispered, lowing the pizza and staring into his brown orbs. "Maybe fate...or just the timing..."

"What should we do about it then?" The attraction was intense between them and it took every fiber within his being to keep his distance. The allure of her green eyes coupled with the innocent expression was nearly his undoing.

Calleigh could easily admit to herself that she was attracted to Tim and had been for some time. Even though it had been a rule of her's never to date anyone she remotely worked with, she could see herself easily breaking that rule for him. From what she could tell, he was everything she was looking for and then some. Searching his eyes, she barely shook her head, "What feel's right?"

"What feels right," Tim repeated as he came closer, "is us…together. You have what I want, I have what you want." Arching his brow in a challenge, he asked, "Are you down to try this, Cal?"

"If we do...we can't let this interfere with our work at the lab in any way," she replied, her line of sight going to his full lips as her breathing increased some.

"I'm the master at keeping secrets," Tim assured, his eyes averting to her soft lips. He ached to feel them against his, to take from her as much as she wanted to give. Reaching to cup her cheek, he exhaled heavily, the sound grumbling through his chest, "I need to be sure you're okay with this, Calleigh. Your control…your will," he said as he traced his thumb over her quivering lips, "will be mine. Can you handle that?"

Needing in her life what he was offering, she nodded slightly, her voice becoming a whisper as she lifted her eyes back to his, "Yes...if you'll allow me my few boundaries."

"Boundaries? Specify."

Taking in a breath, she continued, "I don't do public humiliation...or bukkake or deification. And if it's something I haven't done...I'll try it once, but if I can't handle it I don't want it forced on me."

"I won't force anything on you and if you decide you can't handle it, you're free to walk any time you want." Smiling more, he rubbed her lips again and tilted his head, "Defecation and pissing is made for the bathroom and bathroom only. Public humiliation is just not my thing and I ask that you at least try. Who knows, you might like it."

"Maybe," she whispered softly, feeling a connection with him that she hadn't felt before. Closing her eyes she breathed out, "Trees."

The mention of her safe word gave him the confirmation he needed and he grinned wickedly, "That's my girl. Now…a few things. When we do this, you'll address me as Master. I will not hurt you, but I expect for you to follow directions." His eyes roamed over her visage, already seeing the hints of submissiveness.

Opening her eyes back to him, her body relaxed more, "I understand." Searching his eyes she opened up to him more, "I've only had one other Master in my life...but his job split us up when they sent him to California...and I haven't had anyone since."

"How long has that been, Calleigh?" Tim asked gently. Running his other hand through her hair, he nodded, "So I know what to expect."

"It's been almost two and a half years now. I don't talk with him on the phone or via the internet, so you don't have to worry about him interfering with us," she replied, knowing he needed to know everything.

"Did you love him?"

Lowering her eyes some, she sighed and nodded and then looked back at him, "I did...but he loved his job more. When he left I did a lot of thinking and after a few weeks I figured out for him it was just more of being in control then anything else. He wasn't looking for a commitment."

Tim could hear the hurt in her voice and again, shook his head, "Well, he's gone now, isn't he? Tonight is a new beginning. It's more than control for me, Calleigh. It's understanding…and commitment."

As his hand cupped her head, Calleigh leaned into it and nodded. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly and whispered to him, "I've liked you for months now, Tim...I just wasn't sure if you'd even consider me. I think your sarcastic side had me thinking I wasn't your type."

"It was only a defensive measure, Calleigh. I don't like to get close to people until I know I can trust them. And I've found that I can trust you." Enthused that she'd been attracted to him, he asked, "Months?"

Giving him a shy smile, Calleigh nodded and exhaled, "Yeah, months. When you, Eric and I went out to that state park a few months ago with Alexx and her family for the BBQ...well, I have to admit you in those tight jeans, the AC/DC tee-shirt, leather jacket and biker boots opened my eyes."

"So you do like the bad boy then. Interesting to know." Leaning to nuzzle her neck, his fingers skimmed the opposite side whispering, "What else do you like about me?"

Closing her eyes and trying to remain in control of herself, Calleigh blindly set her pizza back. Biting her lip as his warm breath ghosted over her skin, she whispered, "Your eyes...I can see your compassion, understanding and your spirit in them." When his lips touched her skin, she bite back a moan and leaned her head to the side more, offering him more of her neck, "I also...I like your scruffy look."

"That look" he started as he continued to forge a trail of light kisses against her skin, "is getting me into some serious trouble at work. I was told to clean it up a little." Coming to her ear, he whispered, "It remains to be seen if I do clean up or not."

Her pulse began to quicken and she barely opened her eyes, "Well, you have changed...what you wear...no more...tee-shirts..."

"No more tee-shirts," he replied breathlessly. The air between them pricked with electricity as he continued his quest. Grasping her by her shoulders, he swept his tongue across the shell of her ear, speaking lowly, "That's about all that they're getting out of me."

A small moan fell from her lips and her left hand went to his arm, her body waking up to his advancements more. Biting her lip, her eyes closed back, "Tim..."

"Calleigh," he answered back as he lost himself within her. Fighting against the desire to take her at that moment, he forced himself to back away, reluctantly, his body stiffening. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he smiled, "A bit of restraint…for the moment."

Looking back up at him as he put some space between them, Calleigh collected herself and reached for her wine, "Maybe we should finish eating...and talk some more."

"That sounds like a great idea, Calleigh. Don't want to go too far, too fast." Noticing her glass was low, he asked, "Would you like a little more?"

Nodding, she gave him a small smile as he took her glass and reached for her pizza. Taking a bite, she chewed as she watched him and then took her glass back. Swallowing, she took a sip to wash it down and asked, "Is there any other rules I need to know, Tim?"

"No, but I may ask a request of you once we get to know each other better…and are committed." Perceiving her hesitancy, he added quickly, "Remember, I won't ask or do anything to harm you. Just something that will make me happy."

Taking another bite, she thought about what he said and then nodded. When she looked back to him, she raised her brow, "I trust you, Tim...and that's because you've let me get to know you...not only at work, but outside of work as well. You'll have that trust as long as nothing intentionally happens that'll break it."

"I'm not interested in breaking that," he said as he eyed her hungrily, "just you." Chuckling, he got up and stretched, leaning to pick up his glass, "I'm going in the kitchen, need anything?"

Shaking her head, she watched him for a moment, "No, I'm good, thanks." Watching as he left out, Calleigh took in a deep breath and stood up, walking to the window and looking out. Seeing that it had darkened considerably and was still raining, she checked her watch and saw it was only six thirty. Both would have to return to work the following morning, but with them drinking she knew neither would be able to drive that night.

Hearing the dryer door close, she smiled, knowing he was getting them going and then looked back out. Taking a bite of her pizza, she stared out, content at the decisions she'd made to take a chance with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh rolled over in the bed, pulling the covers up over her more as she shifted in the bed. After finishing off the wine and talking a lot more, both had decided to retire for the night, Tim going to his room and Calleigh staying in his guest room across the hallway. A cold chill ran thru her and as her eyes opened slowly, the urge to use the bathroom hit her. Looking around the darkened room, she slowly sat up, the covers falling from her nude form and causing her to get colder. Even though it was still summer and warm outside, she'd always had the tendency to get cold.

Getting up, she went to the dresser, getting the tee-shirt he'd given her to wear and slipped it on. Walking to the door, she opened it, looking out and seeing all the lights were off. Quietly, she walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and then turning the light on. Releaving herself, she emerged and headed back to her room, stopping at the door and looking towards his room. Finding his door open, she looked in, seeing him laying in his bed asleep and a small smile formed on her lips.

In the course of the evening, they had talked more about themselves, learning about each other. Each gave details of there likes and dislikes and what made them tick. Both found out they were a lot alike and even liked a lot of the same things and had the same beliefs in life.

Another shiver ran through her again and Calleigh rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself. Her eyes remained on him and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself walking to his bed. Taking a gamble, she folded her arms about her chest as goose bumps covered her body.

"Tim? Tim..." she whispered, reaching out and gently touching his shoulder so she wouldn't startle him.

The sensation of an ice cold touch startled him and he sat up quickly, his brow knit in confusion. Taking a moment to focus, he rubbed his eyes and saw Calleigh standing there, trembling. Throwing the covers off and revealing himself to her, he asked, "Calleigh, are you okay?"

Stunned that he also slept in the nude, her eyes took in his body, her eyes gravitating to his cock briefly before looking back up at him, "Uh...yeah, I uh...well, I'm freezing and can't seem to get warm in there and..."

Tim took her by the hand and brought her close to him, encasing her within his arms. Instantly, he could feel the coolness of her skin and frowned, exhaling lightly, "You're an icicle. How about you sleep with me, that way, you won't freeze to death."

"You don't mind? I forgot to warn you, I get cold very easily...even in the summer," she replied softly, his warm body drawing her to him more.

"I don't mind in the least bit, Calleigh. It's a King size bed, I'm sure we can both fit in it comfortably." Lifting her chin, he smiled down at her, "Wouldn't want to lose you the moment you accepted my invitation out."

Giving him a small smile, she nodded, gazing into his eyes. When he turned them, she crawled into the bed, slipping between the sheets as he moved back in beside her. Out of habit, she lifted the shirt from her body, and placed it onto the floor on her side of the bed. When he pulled the covers up over them, she laid down on her side with her back to him and felt as his arm come around her midsection and his body spooned up behind her. Relishing his warmth, she whispered, "You're so warm."

"And you're so soft," he answered quietly. Pulling her into him even more, he could feel the firmness as well as the luscious curves of her body. Snickering deeply, he whispered, "We fit."

"We do," she smiled back and lifted her head some as he slipped his arm under her. Using his bicep as a pillow, he held her close and she closed her eyes, "We have something else in common, ya know?"

"We do? And what would that be?" Tim asked facetiously. His fingers swayed gently over her taut stomach relishing the feel of her skin under his touch. He already knew what she was going to say, he just wanted her to say it, a wicked grin surfacing.

Smirking some, she turned her head to him slightly, "We both sleep naked."

"That we do. This," he said as he pushed himself on her more, "isn't too much for you is it?" Unable to help himself, Tim allowed his fingers to dip closer to the heat of her exposed sex, tickling at the neatly trimmed patch of hair that stood as a boundary.

Laying her head back onto his arm, her eyes closed, "No...Master."

With her acquiescence, Tim carded his fingers through her soft curls, caressing her gently. When she arched her back into him, he went further, slipping a finger between her slit. Rewarded with the sound of sexual bliss, he dipped his finger to gather moisture and found her protruding clit, rubbing it in circles. As her body began to react, he whispered into her ear, "When you are in my bed, I want you just the way you are now, nude and waiting for me."

"Yes, Master," she breathed out, pushing her ass back into him more. Biting her lip to keep back a moan, her breathing began to increase, her body warming more under his touch.

Briefly, he took his hand away, lifting her leg and positioning it on his, opening her up even more. Returning to his work, Tim manipulated her sex to suit his needs, covering his fingers with her juices. Using his thumb to stimulate her clit, he dipped two fingers inside of her slickened walls, his breathing accelerating.

"Use your safe word if you want me to stop, Calleigh," he instructed straightforwardly.

Not wanting him to stop, Calleigh pushed her hips forward, wanting more contact from his hand and breathed out softly, "Please don't stop, Master." Bucking her hips as he found her g-spot, a moan fell from her lips and instantly she opened her eyes, unsure if she was allowed to express herself.

Tim could feel the minute shifting her body and kissed her shoulder, speaking against her skin, "Tonight, you are allowed to speak but from now on, ask for permission, Calleigh." Thrusting his fingers deeper, he gave the directive, "Express yourself, Princess."

"Yes, Master..." she moaned and then took in a sudden gasp of air as his fingers began to massage her g-spot from within. Wanting to open herself more to his questing fingers, she moaned again and then breathed out, "P-Permission...to lay...on my back...please, Master?"

Moving swiftly, Tim lifted away from her allowing her to lie on her back. With her presented in this manner, Tim could feel his arousal intensifying, the dark need to satiate himself with her body clawing at him. Her luscious nipples pebbled and begged to be sucked, the tiny points seemingly reaching for him. Dipping his head, he took one between his lips and ran his tongue over it, relishing the firm yet pliant flesh.

Arching her back off the bed and pushing her breasts up to him more, Calleigh moaned softly and then spread her legs open more for him, draping her right one back over him. Without his permission to touch him, Calleigh's hands clenched the bed sheet under them. When his teeth nipped at her nipple, she took in a sudden breath and moaned once more.

The thrill of mastering her body surged through him and he groaned as he bit down harder, his own arousal coming to the forefront. Resting his body in the cradle of her thighs, he thrust his erection into the softness of the bedding, the heat that surrounded him driving him insane. He knew he couldn't have her completely on the first night but nothing was stopping him from showing her his intent.

Lifting from her breasts, he bit out, "Touch me, Calleigh."

"Yes, Master." Obediently, she moved her right hand to his cock and encircled the shaft and slowly began to stroke him from base to tip. A hiss and then gasp left this lips as she continued on her ministrations, wanting to give him more pleasure, even more then he was allowing her to have. She understood her role with him, his pleasure would always come first in their relationship.

With her attending to his needs, Tim was able to focus more, again taking her nipple aggressively. Her touch infused him with a hunger that he'd never felt before and he increased his thrust into her body, amazed at how responsive her sex was. It was as if she was made for him solely. Shifting his focus to the unmolested twin, he growled again, wanting to bring her to the edge.

A small cry fell from her lips and both her hips and back arched up off the mattress, his hand and mouth bringing her more pleasure then she'd felt in a long time. Trying to remain focused on stroking his cock, she moved her hand to his engorged head, her fingers gently squeezing and teasing the soft flesh. Smearing the pre-cum she found there onto him more, she breathed out, "So big, Master."

Thrusting into her hand, he grinned mischievously as he lifted away from her breast, teasing it with his free hand, "Think of how it's going to feel inside of you, Calleigh."

Just the thought of him fucking her made Calleigh wetter as his thumb circled her clit and his fingers massaged her from within. The slight tensing of her muscles let her know she was close to falling over the edge and she began to beg, "Please...Master...let me cum...please, Master...please..."

Her slickened walls clutched to his fingers and he closed his eyes, feeling the oncoming deluge of pleasure. The more he thrust into her, the more she gripped his cock, coaxing his own release. At the last moment, he simply instructed, "Cum."

That one simple word was enough to send her over the edge and her body arched up, a cry of pleasure leaving her lips and bouncing off the walls of his room. Wave after wave washed through her body, each one just as powerful as the last. Her hand had only stilled for a few moments before slowly starting to stroke him again, wanting to give him the pleasure he demanded from her.

Tim grunted as she continued to stroke him, his release coursing through him like a lake of fire. Thrusting into her hand, he demanded, "Faster… Calleigh. Make me cum. Faster!"

Even as she was coming off her orgasmic high, her hand began to stroke him faster and her grip tightened around him once more. Wanting to make sure she pleased him thoroughly, Calleigh turned on her side towards him and maneuvered herself down to where her mouth was right at his cock. Sticking out her tongue, she teased the tip of his head, her hand stroking him faster, her mouth waiting to take every last drop of his seed so none would go to waste on his clean sheets.

Watching as she took his dripping cock into her mouth, Tim groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. From first blush, Calleigh did not strike him as the kind but the more he'd gotten to know her and what she was down for, the more he was readjusting his thoughts. He wanted her more than ever now and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

When his orgasm hit, Calleigh's lips wrapped around his cock and she began to swallow around him, taking every drop of his seed. When he was spent and began to still her tongue began to bath him, making sure she cleaned him thoroughly before letting his softening cock slip from her mouth. Licking her lips, she looked up at him and moved back up on the bed beside him, waiting obediently as he recovered.

Lying prone with his arm draped across his eyes, Tim attempted to calm his breathing. A complete sense of satisfaction coursed through him and as he began to surface from the pleasurable haze, a wide grin emerged at the thought of a treasure found.

Feeling her coming to rest beside him, Tim opened his eyes to look at her, seeing the need in her pensive gaze. Running his hand through her golden tresses, he nodded and spoke, his voice rough with an undercurrent of undeniable lust, "Very good, Calleigh. Very good indeed. For such a good job done, you get to choose your reward." Caressing her face gently, he added, "We won't have sex tonight but anything else…is yours for the choosing."

Blinking slowly as exhaustion began to set in, Calleigh gazed at him, her voice soft, "All I want is to be held while I sleep, Master." Turning her head and kissing the palm of his hand, she nuzzled him and then reopened her eyes to him, awaiting his response.

Wordlessly, he pulled her close to him and smiled, giving her a small kiss before wrapping his arms around her, "I'll wake you up a couple of hours before we have to go in. You still have to go home and prepare for the day."

Nodding, she cuddled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Closing her eyes, she began to slowly drift off and whispered to him, "Tim..."

Caressing her shoulder as she fell off to sleep, he smiled and stared up at the ceiling, his own eyes drooping slightly. In a day filled with surprises, none satisfied him more than to find all he ever wanted in a woman like Calleigh. Looking down at her, he exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, his voice softening, "Sleep, Calleigh."

* * *

Watching the progress over the work site, Gregory Pittman surveyed his men as they worked, hoping they would be able to finish up. The excavation had taken a hit with the recent rainstorms but with the onset of sunny weather, he was sure that they would be able to push right on through. As the owner of Pittman Construction, he was ecstatic to have gotten the contract from the city, now it was time for him to deliver.

Stepping off of the platform, Gregory entered into the job site and perused the area; three backhoes were digging up roots while three bulldozers transported the dirt away. Having had the site for a month now, Gregory had gotten a good feel for the job. On some sites, they would unearth some artifacts from the past and the dig would stop in its tracks. So far, they'd found nothing but dirt and now that they were nearing the end, he was confident that they wouldn't run into any problems.

The sounds of the machinery working was like music to his ears and money in his pocket. When silence permeated the site is when he would become anxious. Just as he passed one dig, he heard the ominous sound of a backhoe shutting down and groaned, looking a hundred feet a head of him. Watching as the operator got out the cab he shook his head. Apparently, they found something.

Trudging through the dusty lot, he approached the stilled backhoe worriedly, "Alright Jackson, what did you find?"

Jumping down and going around to the front of the earth mover, Jackson took off his hard hat, wiping at his sweaty brow and then knelt down. Placing the hat back on, his brow knit and he reached out to swipe more dirt off the wood he found there. Hearing his boss coming up behind him, he looked back at him, "Hey boss...not sure what we got here. Look's like a flat piece of board or somethin'."

"Oh, this can't be good. How far down are you?" Gregory asked, fearing the answer. Anything under six feet meant that the item was put down several years ago and that meant that the dig was suspended indefinitely until they figured out what they stumbled upon.

Sitting back up on his haunches, Jackson shook his head, "About four feet. I'll see what we got. Probably just some buried trash or somethin'. We got any shovels around?"

"Jimmy has a few." Turning to motion to one of the other teams, he called out, "JIMMY, bring a couple of shovels!" As the portly man lumbered over, Gregory sighed, "There's no way this can be anything older than a couple of months, Jackson. At four feet…"

Climbing down into the hole, Jackson adjusted his hat, breathing heavy in the humid air and sighed, "Probably someone's old foot locker or somethin' filled with trash. We'll find out soon, Greg." Chuckling, he looked back up at his boss, "Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be filled with unmarked bills and we'll be rich or somethin'."

"That almost never happens, Jack, but no one was ever arrested for dreaming. It would be our luck for this to be something priceless." Gregory watch pensively as Jackson dug until hitting the wood. Kneeling, he instructed, "Open it up!"

Digging around the rectangular shaped box, Jack was able to get the top exposed more and reached down. Trying to lift it, he struggled and then stopped, looking back up to his boss, "Need a pry bar...damn things nailed shut."

Calling out again, another worker brought the pry bar and he handed it down to Jackson, "Wonder what this could be to be sealed tight like that."

Handing up the shovel to get it out of his way, Jackson then began to pry the top of the box up until finally it gave. Lifting and pushing it aside, his eyes grew wide and he scurried to climb out the hole, "What the fuck!"

With that type of reaction, Gregory could only guess what was in the box. As Jack got out of the hole, he peered down and then exhaled heavily, the sight of the dried out body confirming his worst fears. What they had found hadn't had any historical importance but it's appearance was definitely about to shut his dig down.

"Call the police," he said quietly as he turned to look at the crew.

Breathing hard and sitting on the ground, Jackson shook his head, "Man's, that shit's just wrong. Damn thing look's like a mummy or somethin'. I've heard of digging to Egypt, but that shit..." he said pointing back to the hole, "that shit...don't ask me to get back down there."

"Don't worry, you won't be going down there again. The wrappings moved with the forceful wind and he sighed, "No one will. This is a job for the police." Gesturing toward the rest of the machines, he ordered them to shut them down.

Adjusting her sunglasses over her eyes, Calleigh sat back in the passenger seat of the CSI County Hummer as Tim followed behind Horatio's, both vehicle's heading out to a call they had received involving a dead body. Glancing over at him, a small smile formed as Calleigh thought back to the night before and the time they had shared together.

After waking up to his fingers softly exploring her body once more, she had showered with him and dressed so he could take her home and she could change clothes before heading into the lab. Neither had mentioned a word about the night before at the lab, and both had agreed before leaving his place to have it that way. The risk of someone overhearing was just to great there. Now though, they were alone and Calleigh decided to break the silence between them.

"What are your plans for after work tonight, Tim?"

A small smirk rose on his lips as he answered, "I was thinking of asking you out to dinner- that is if we can manage to get out of here at a descent hour. Now, I'm playing it by ear." Smiling more, he asked, "What about you? What were your plans?"

Laying her head back against the headrest and looking at him, Calleigh smiled, "I didn't have any plans actually. But, if we do get to leave early, I'd take you up on that dinner offer."

"Good, I was thinking Italian…but if you're not good with it, then we can go somewhere else," Tim answered as he drove efficiently through the streets, "Whatever you're feeling like, we can do."

"I'm good with Italian as long as it doesn't have Italian sausage in the dish," she replied and reached for her bottle of water she'd brought with her.

"Why, what's up with Italian sausage?" Tim asked as he arched his brow. Now that they were an item, he wasn't going to miss a chance to get to know as much as he could about her. Shifting his gaze from the street to her, he asked, "Does it make you sick or something?"

Taking a drink of her water, Calleigh shook her head as she closed it back, "No, I just never could acquire a taste for it. Regular sausage I'm fine with, just not Italian. Now Italian eggplant dishes, I'll eat those all day long."

Tim laughed and nodded, "Incidentally, that's how I feel about you, but that's for another time. Italian sounds delicious." Coming to the crime scene, Tim exhaled heavily and gestured a head of them, "Looks like we're up."

As they pulled up to the scene, Calleigh saw all the heavy equipment and the area the local police had sectioned off. Shaking her head, she frowned as he brought the vehicle to a stop and shut it off, "This ought to be fun...a construction site. Wonder how much evidence has been lost thanks to those dozers and all."

"I was just thinking that. Let's just hope that the scene is left in tact. We could be out here for hours as it is." Getting out, he rounded the back of the Hummer to retrieve their kits, handing one to Calleigh as she met him. Giving her a small smile, he nodded, "I don't think I got a chance to say this yet but you're gorgeous today, Calleigh."

A smile formed and Calleigh licked her lips, her voice lowering so only he could hear, "Thank you...and you look rather yummy yourself today."

"Thank you. Now, let's get this done. I think I'm going to want to try and make my dinner date." Gesturing toward the site, he said, "After you, Calleigh."

Heading out towards the site with Tim at her side, they trudged through the dirt and mud to get to the taped off area. Seeing Horatio looking into the hole and slowly take off his sunglasses, as he looked down into it, Calleigh's brow furrowed. It wasn't like the red head Lieutenant to take off his shades in the bright Miami sun, so when he did, she instantly knew it had to be bad. Coming to the edge, they looked down, seeing the wooden box and it's contents and Calleigh raised her brow, "Oh my."

Tim took a look and then sighed, moving toward Horatio. Coming to rest next to him, he asked plainly. The evidence of what was in the box wasn't disputable but still the same, he was at a loss for words. "What are we looking at here, Horatio? Is that a…is that a mummy?"

Squatting down, Horatio squinted his eyes, looking at the body before them and shook his head, "From the look's of it, Speed...I think it is. Question is, how did it get here and where did it come from?"

"Good questions." Looking around, Tim asked, "So…who found our victim?"

"Site manager and his crew. Let's get Alexx out here. Speed, Eric, we'll need to sift through that dirt they dug up from around that box and see if whoever buried our vic here left us anything. Calleigh, start talking to the crew and find out who had access to the site," Horatio said, standing back up and slipping his shades back on. Placing is hands on his hips, he sighed, "Plan to be here for awhile, folks."

Groaning, Tim glanced to Calleigh and shrugged his shoulders, knowing fully that their chances at a dinner date were looking slim. With his eyes still on the dig site, he grumbled, "We'll suit up and get started then."

Watching as Tim and Eric began to head back to the hummers, Calleigh moved over to Horatio's side, "Horatio...if this is an actual mummy then we might want to check in at the museum to see if they are missing any. Their Egyptian exhibit just opened yesterday."

"That's a good idea, Calleigh. I have a feeling, however, that this isn't a part of an exhibit. We may be looking at the real deal here. We won't know until Alexx gets here." Looking to Calleigh, he nodded, "It wouldn't be a bad idea to make nice with the museum; we're probably going to need their help on this."

Nodding, Calleigh shifted her kit to her other hand, "I'll do that after I interview all the workers. We probably won't know til post if there was a weapon we need to be looking for."

"That's what I'm thinking. While you're interviewing the workers, I'll talk to the owner of the construction company. As soon as we get some viable evidence, we'll need to start processing it."

"We'll be on it," Calleigh replied as they parted ways. Heading back to the hummer to put her kit back in and get her notebook, she looked over at the men as they stood around, trying to see if she saw any of them acting suspicious. Reaching the hummer, she looked to Tim as he zipped up and placed her kit into the back, "Look's like we're gonna be here awhile. When I get done talking to the crew and the curator at the museum I'll come give you and Eric a hand."

"You think this may have come from the exhibit?" Tim asked as he continued his preparations. Shaking his head, he grimaced, "This guy looks to be a bit fresh to be from the exhibit." Looking to her, his expression lightened slightly, "On a slightly more pleasurable note, Eric and I will welcome the help."

"Well, no matter how old this mummy is, we need to find out where it came from and who it was," Calleigh replied, getting a notebook and pen out. Waiting as Tim gathered his equipment, she then closed up the back of the hummer for him, "Don't have too much fun without me."

"Fun? What's that?" Tim asked sarcastically. Giving her a small smile, he nodded as he glanced at the throngs of men, "And you…remember who you belong to."

Glancing to see Eric still at the other hummer, Calleigh turned to Tim more, lowering her voice, "Only you, Master."

"Very good." Tim exhaled heavily and started toward Eric, "See you when I surface…be careful Calleigh."

"You too," she replied as she took in a deep breath, heading towards the small circle of men. Hearing some of their cat calls and whistles as she approached, she rolled her eyes under her shades and whispered, "So immature."

Hearing the cat calls, Tim shook his head and groaned, meeting Eric half way. As the calls continued, he growled, "For a bunch of men, they can act like a pack of boys."

Grinning at Tim's comment, Eric carried his equipment in one hand and a bucket in another, "Yeah, well, I remember you and I doing the same at quite a few bars we've gone to, Speed. Besides, if they get out of line, Cal will either straighten them out or use them as target practice."

"That's the good thing about it all." Coming to the edge of the dig site, he placed his kit down and took up his camera, taking the initial shots. Frowning, he continued shooting, "And what do you mean, I've never cat called to a woman before."

"Wrong, Speed," Eric laughed as he placed his things down and opened his kit and pulled out his gloves, "you did that first time we went to Altitude's. They were having that bikini contest and you were all over that brunette with the red thong bikini."

"Well, it was a bikini contest, Delko. Those types of things tend to happen in that atmosphere. Here…it's not called for." Frowning, he shook himself out of it and gestured with a nod of his head as he shifted his gaze from the dig site to Delko, "So…looks like it's not too deep for you to step down into it."

Raising his brow, Eric looked down into the hole, taking note that there wasn't a lot of room, "Don't you think we should wait for Alexx to remove the body? We'll have to get the flatbed out here to get this box it's in out of here and back to the lab."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Tim said as he glanced again at Calleigh. For some reason, he couldn't concentrate, his mind shifting to Calleigh more often than not. This hadn't been a problem, even when he was pining for her attention but now, he couldn't focus on anything because of thoughts of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Having made preparation for the mummy unearthed at the dig site, Alexx was now forced to wait for the curator and Horatio to arrive to begin the post. Staring at the covered remains, Alexx pondered on the exact procedure of mummification having heard very little of it. In medical school, they learned about all of the procedures concerning the body but Alexx had no desire to further an inquiry about mummification. As much as it was a cultural ritual, she respected the procedure but there was something eerie about the process itself. Still the same, the discovery of a mummy in Miami had historical connotations, connotations that she could not disregard. As such, she had to wait for the experts before she could begin her evaluation.

Placing a hand on the cover, she arched a brow and quipped lightly, "You have the distinction of being the first mummy found in Miami soil. We're going to find out who you are, baby."

The sound of the double doors opening pried her attention away from the body, watching as two figures entered. Greeting Horatio with a smile, she extended her hand to whom she assumed was the curator, introducing herself, "Dr. Alexx Woods, Medical Examiner. You're here for our new found friend, I presume."

"I am," replied the older gentlemen, extending his hand out to her, "Doctor Alexander Rice, curator of the Miami Science Museum...pleasure to meet you doctor and yes. When I spoke with Ms. Duquesne and she explained that their had been a mummy unearthed here in Miami I had to see it for myself."

Stepping aside, Alexx gestured to the covered body and allowed them passage, following behind them, "Well, here it is. I haven't done anything to the body as of yet; I wanted to know exactly what we were dealing with. Be it far from me to desecrate history." Standing on the opposite side of the slab, she took the sheet in hand and flicked it back, "There's not much I can see other than the wrappings. I didn't want to go any further until I had the go ahead."

Doctor Rice took in the mummy before him, his eyes traveling over the intricate wrapping with what looked to be hand painted designs. Reaching into the breast pocket of his suit coat, he pulled out his glasses, slipping them on and bending at the waist to get a better look. Raising his brow, he then looked up at them, "These designs...they're of Egyptian origin...as from what I'm seeing so far from the dressings, it is even wrapped in the same manner the Egyptians wrapped their dead."

Looking to Alexx, he asked, "Could I bother you for a pair of gloves, Doctor...and a magnifying glass?"

Intrigued, Alexx moved quickly, snatching a couple of gloves out of the box and handing them to him. Reaching above them, she pulled the magnifying glass down in front of him, switching on the light. Frowning, she asked, "Everything is presenting as if this were done by an Egyptian, but we're in Florida, how can that be?"

"Anything in the world is possible, Doctor. Mummy's are found all over the world actually...from the deserts of Egypt to the snow covered Alps and even in Peru. Most ancient cultures adapted their own type of mummification, but, the most famous is that of the Egyptians," he explained as he slipped on the gloves and then adjusted the magnifying glass. Peering down at it for a few moments, he then moved the glass to another area, "The linen shroud looks to also be covered in resin to hold it in place."

Looking to both the Lieutenant and the Doctor, he raised his chin some, "I will need to take a small sample of the linen to be radiocarbon dated to know for sure how old of a specimen we're looking at here. In the meantime, it will need to be stored where air and the humidity cannot do anymore damage then it's already done. I can get a team from the Museum to assist you in this if need be."

"Anything we need to do, Doctor, we will," Horatio answered as he observed them both. Wondering about the time frame, he asked, "Is there anyway to tell us how long this process will take? We need to get the autopsy done as soon as possible."

"I'll go ahead and make the necessary calls and have Doctor Ezrah Uzan come down and take the sample and get it submitted. He's one of the museum's archaeologist and has assisted on several digs in Egypt as well as the dating process," Doctor Rice replied, taking off his gloves and reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. "He'll also be photographing and getting the body stabilized to preserve any evidence that might be adhered to the linen. Feel free Lieutenant to have any one of your staff monitor what will be done."

"In the essence of preserving the integrity of the evidence, we will need to be there to observe," Horatio answered succinctly. "The quicker we can get moving on this, the quicker we can find out what happened to this person." Turning to Alexx, he sighed heavily, "It looks like we're in a holding pattern, Alexx."

Giving Horatio a reassuring smile, she nodded, "I'm available for whatever, Horatio, you know that. Just give me a call when it's my turn."

Smiling some at the woman, Doctor Rice nodded to her, "I thank you, Doctor Woods, for doing what you could to preserve our friend here. Your discretion with keeping the body untouched until the test are ran has been extremely helpful for the process."

"It's just proper protocol, Doctor. It's the least that I could do." Furrowing her brow, she asked, "One question though…If this were an ancient mummy, wouldn't the wrappings be in a more distressed state? This…looks rather fresh."

Nodding in understanding of her question, Doctor Rice texted his colleagues and spoke, "Most would think so, yes. But, depending on where the mummy was stored previously can effect it as well. Most mummies that are as you say fresh, their linen's are whiter...this, this linen has yellowed and even shows some as we call it wear. Not only that, true Egyptian mummies have gone thru a extended mummification process. You see, the process of mummification took the embalmers nearly seventy days to prepare the body."

Going back over to the body, Doctor Rice motioned for her to join him at his side. Pointing to an area towards the feet he then looked to her, "You see here, this residue is from the resin used during the wrapping and bandaging process. In ancient Egypt, the embalmers used a special resin that scientist have only found in that region...and this here looks to be the same type because of the coloring."

Standing back up straight, he looked to her, "Also, once we know for sure the estimated numbers of years this body has been in this state, we can test further to see exactly what materials were used to dry out this person."

Fascinated, Alexx nodded, "So, the possibilities are literally limitless. This mummy could've been here a year or even hundreds of years." Turning to Horatio she chuckled, "You have your hands full on this one, baby."

"Yes, but we're going to do whatever necessary to find out who this person is and why they were buried in some remote area." Addressing the doctor, he asked, "Is there anything more we can do to assist in this process?"

"The body will need to be stored in a cool, dry atmosphere, like in here, until we have the results." Looking around, Doctor Rice pointed to one of the many drawers on the far wall, "Is that your holding area?"

"Yes, will it be suitable for your needs?" Alexx asked.

"May I?" he asked, pointing to one of the drawers. When Alexx nodded and went over, he followed and watched as she opened it and pulled out the table. Looking inside, he nodded and looked back at them both, "This should do for now. As I said before, Doctor Uzan will make sure the body is handled correctly."

"We will make every effort to help," Alexx affirmed as she looked to Horatio. "I'll be ready to receive the body when you make it available."

The ringing of his phone caught Doctor Rice's attention and he quickly answered. Giving the information about the mummy, he then made sure of who would be coming and ended the call. Looking to them both, he smiled, "Doctor Uzan and two assistants will be on the way here shortly to do what is needed. In the meantime, if you don't need my assistance any longer, I have a budget meeting I need to get to."

Horatio extended his hand and gave him a pleasant smile, "Thank you for taking the time out to attend to this, Doctor Rice. We appreciate the help." Shaking his hand, he gestured to the door, "I'll walk you out. Alexx."

"I'll be here waiting, Horatio. Thank you, Doctor Rice."

"Thank you," he replied, giving her a nod and a smile and then turning to follow the red head Lieutenant out. Exiting out and going to the elevator, he waited as Horatio pressed the button for the elevator. "Whatever the results come out to be, Lieutenant Caine...you can call on myself or any of my staff to help. I can almost say for certain though...whatever was used on that person in there was authentic Egyptian materials."

"How is it possible to get these materials in the country, Doctor? I would think it would be hard to pass such materials through U.S. customs." Horatio asked as the doors slid open. Entering into the elevator, he continued, "Wouldn't someone have to be an expert to have pulled this off in this manner?"

Coming to rest in the back of the cab as the door closed, Doctor Rice nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. But, some modern day embalmers in Egypt still practice the ways of their ancestors. They use the same materials being they are so common in that region. But as for them being brought into the States...it's hard to say."

"Can someone who is not of Egyptian descent be taught the true process of mummification?"

"I suppose, Lieutenant...but it would take many, many years to learn," Doctor Rice said as the door slid open and both men walked out. Moving down the brightly light hallway, Doctor Rice reached into his pocket, producing a card, "Here is my number if you have any other questions, Lieutenant Caine, or require any other assistance with this matter. Also...the museum currently has several seminars going on with the traveling exhibit in town for the month. With this case of yours...your people might benefit from some of the lectures."

"I'll see what I can do to get a couple of them to attend." Slipping the card into his pocket, they made way to the front of the crime lab, walking through the doors leading to the outside. Pausing briefly, Horatio extended his hand again, "Thank you, Doctor for everything."

Shaking the man's hand, Doctor Rice nodded his head, "Anytime, Lieutenant Caine. Take care." Releasing his hand, Doctor Rice turned, heading down the steps and then towards the parking lot.

Watching as the doctor departed, Horatio exhaled heavily and turned to go back into the lab. Not only did they have to wait to perform the autopsy, now it seemed that the suspect pool was limitless. With so much work ahead of the team, Horatio realized that all their effort and time was going to have to be put toward this case. Their job had just gotten that much harder.

* * *

Running her fingers through her wet hair, Calleigh carried her glass of wine back with her to the living room, feeling refreshed after the shower she'd just gotten out of. Finding Tim already on the couch with a beer in hand, she gave him a small smile, going over to him and taking a seat next to him. The past two days had been long for the both of them. The entire team had worked at sifting through the dirt from the construction site where the mummy had been found only to come up empty handed for there efforts. Now with them waiting on the results from the samples the archaeologist had taken from the wrapping of the body, they were practically at a stand still.

Taking another sip of her wine, Calleigh sat back and turned to him, a soft smile riding her lips, "Dinner was wonderful tonight, Tim...thank you."

Having kept his eyes on her as she entered the living room, Tim smiled wide as she sat down next to him, the scent of her body wash already working on him. The past two days had given them little to no time to connect and he was going to relish the time he spent with her tonight. He attended to dinner before she arrived and ate as soon as she hit the door. After dinner, he cleaned while she took a shower, thus allowing them more time for themselves. He had to admit, since they confirmed a relationship between them, he couldn't think of anything else.

"Glad you enjoyed, Calleigh. It's a nice departure from vending machines and fast food," Tim answered softly. Reaching out to caress her cheek, he smiled more, "I think we both deserve it after the last couple of days."

Unable to take her eyes off of him, Calleigh nodded slightly, enjoying being able to relax once again with him, "Yeah, they've been kinda rough, huh?"

"Rough is putting it mildly," Tim responded, bringing her closer to him. Taking the glass out of her hand, he leaned to nuzzle her, whispering, "Two days without you was murder. To see you and not touch you…"

Her pulse quickened as his warm breath hit her skin followed by his lips. Closing her eyes, she breathed out, "And me interviewing all those men at the construction site I could tell was bothering you..."

"Tremendously so," he responded as he advanced on her more. Moving his beer, he pressed her into the corner of the couch, his hands roaming over her body. It was true, the cat calls and whistles did stoke the possessive fires that burned deep within him and to see Calleigh amongst the hungry gazes infuriated him but he knew he had to keep himself in check. She knew who she belonged to and now, he was intent on reminding her once more.

Lifting from her, he cupped her face gently, staring down into her glittering green orbs, completely fascinated by the submission he saw there. Smiling, he bent to take her lips in a passionate kiss before parting once more.

"Did it turn you on to know that I was a hair away from losing it?" he questioned huskily.

Catching her breath from the kiss, Calleigh licked her kiss swollen lips before answering, "Somewhat. I...I was more worried about you then anything. I could tell it was effecting your work...which isn't what I want this to do."

Tim readily admitted to himself that getting involved with Calleigh had definitely affected his ability to just shrug things off. He found himself more in tuned to her when she was around and lost in thought when she wasn't. As much as he hadn't wanted it to, she was affecting him like none had ever before.

Exhaling heavily, he nodded, "I can't lie, Calleigh, you've taken over."

Lowering her eyes and taking his hand into hers, she then looked back up at him, her voice soft and reassuring, "Tim, when I'm with someone, no one else matters. I'm devoted to that person only. You don't have to worry about loosing me to someone else...and you need to remember, I won't let anyone try to persuade me otherwise."

"That's good to know," Tim responded with a small smile. Tracing his fingers across her forehead, he frowned, "It still drove me crazy. To know that they were undressing you with their eyes…"

"Tim, that's gonna happen...just like it happens in the lab with you. There are a few of the female techs that think your hot as hell and I've heard some of there comments and seen how they watch you," she replied with a smile.

Tim groaned and rolled his eyes, "There's no one watching me, Calleigh…and not a soul thinks that I'm hot."

"Samantha, Valera and Nicki..." Calleigh said with a smirk and a raise of her brow. Snickering, she added, "Haven't you noticed how they tend to stumble of their words and stare at you whenever they are anywhere near you?"

"Truthfully, no. I was a little preoccupied with a little thing called work," Tim responded sarcastically. Snickering, he shook his head, "None of them fit my criteria..they don't complete the fantasy. Speaking of….I never really got to your fantasy…" Leaning down again, he ran his tongue against her neck once more, whispering, "What are your fantasies, Calleigh."

Reaching up, she ran her fingers thru his hair at the nape of his neck, her other hand on his chest. Closing her eyes, she blushed some, lowering her head and licking her lips, "My...my fantasies?" When he nodded and licked at her skin again, she breathed out, "Well, I...I don't know if you'd really call it a fantasy or not...especially with our jobs."

"Tell me," he said as he flexed his hips against her. Lost in the warmth of her skin and her scent, he could feel his arousal growing, the ache to feel and hear her starting to burn through him. When she groaned, he prodded her, biting at her gently, "Tell me, Calleigh."

Taking in a shaky breath, Calleigh tried to relax and whispered, "I...I've fantasied about being taken...in my home." Feeling her cheeks redden, she struggled to continue, "My...my partner would...he would like break in and force me..."

Pausing slightly, Tim lifted his head and narrowed his brow as he looked down at her, "You want to be raped, Calleigh?"

Lifting her head, she blinked quickly as if coming out of a daze, "No...no, not raped...well, least not in that since, just, well...have that element of surprise, and be...and be taken roughly."

"The element of surprise," Tim answered back as he looked to her again. Smoothing her hair back, he nodded, "I understand fully, Calleigh and…I'll remember." Chuckling, he bent again, thrusting his hips more, "And I thought I had some interesting fantasies."

Closing her eyes, her hand trailed his cheek to his jawline, "Tell me yours, Tim."

Smirking deviously he grinned his hips against hers more, "The tamest of them is fucking a woman dressed as a schoolgirl." Dipping his head, he bit her gently, "To strap a woman to my bike and take her…hard. And…to have public sex…discreetly."

A small smile formed, her fingers snaking to the back of his head and her other hand slowly traveled down to his crotch and palmed his hardening cock thru his jeans, "And you would do those with me?"

"I would. Every one of them," Tim answered roughly. Catching her skin with his teeth, he bit slightly harder, relishing the sound of her groan in pleasure. Feeling the heat rise between them, he whispered, "Every which way I could, I would."

Moaning softly, her breathing hitched and she whispered, "I...I wish I would...have known. I...I would have...have dressed for you..."

"There's still time," he answered as he skimmed his lips against her ear, "it's not like we're going to break up tomorrow." Nibbling at her ear, he asked lowly, "You have a schoolgirl outfit?"

"Plaid mini...skirt, white, low cut...tight shirt...black thigh highs..." Swallowing, she tried to concentrate on what she was saying, "and...and black heels. Will...that work?"

"That definitely works." Feeling her arms tightening around his neck, he smirked, "You wouldn't by any chance have that now, would you?"

"No..." she breathed out and then smirked, "but I can go get them if you want...and dress up for you tonight."

Moving quickly, Tim lifted away from her and held out his hand, "I want to see you in that outfit, Calleigh."

Chuckling, Calleigh stood up and then wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in close, "I'll go get it...you go shower and get ready for the show."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't take too long." Reluctant to let her go, Tim held her tightly, kissing her lips with fervor. Frowning, he forced himself to release her and stepped away, "Go…"

Giving him a sultry look, Calleigh nodded, gathering up her purse and keys. Heading tot eh door, she looked back at him for a brief moment and then opened the door and headed out. She knew she didn't have long and it was her intention to get home, change and come back to him dressed and ready for anything he wanted.

Tim watched her leave and laughed, palming his raging erection, hoping she wouldn't be long. While she was gone, he'd shower and prepare for her, readying to see his fantasy brought into reality.

"I should've asked her if she wanted to go out," he said lightly as he moved toward the bathroom.

Driving across town, Calleigh pulled into her parking space and shut the engine off. getting out, she ran up to her doorstep, trying to hurry and get in. She didn't want to waste time, and being she'd just spent almost twenty minutes driving, she was anxious to get back to him. Flipping on the front room light, she headed straight for her bedroom, already knowing where everything was that she'd need.

Fifteen minutes later, Calleigh emerged from her room, a long trench coat wrapped around her and a overnight bag in her right hand. Collecting her keys and purse, she made sure everything was locked up and headed back out. Getting in her car, she placed everything into the passenger seat and started the vehicle. Soon, she would be back in the privacy of his apartment and in his arms.

Checking the clock for the umpteenth time, Tim exhaled heavily and went to the door in the hopes that she hadn't had second thoughts about it all. She'd been gone for almost an hour, that was plenty of time for her to have changed her mind. Remembering the desire that was present in her eyes, he scuttled that thought just as he heard a knock at his door.

Opening it, he smirked at the sight of her clothed in a long trench coat and arched his brow, "I was beginning to think you'd had second thoughts."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh shook her head and stepped inside the threshold, "Never. They were doing road construction on Hillcrest and I left my cell here so I couldn't call to let you know." Licking her lips, Calleigh showed him her bag and tilted her head, "Mind if I put this in your room? It's my overnight bag...in case I need it for in the morning."

"Knock yourself out, Princess," Tim replied, eying her hungrily. He was dying to know what was under the coat and approached her slowly, "Should I follow?"

Tilting her head, he closed the distance between them and ran her finger down his chest, "Why don't you wait out here and...prepare for me." Giving him a soft kiss, she then parted from him, turning and walking towards his bedroom and leaving him wondering some more.

Tim stared at her departing form and felt the sensation of his arousal returning, the rhythmic sway of her hips enticing him even more. Quickly moving through the house, he locked the doors and then turned down the lights, taking a seat he settled in, waiting for her to return.

Going to his room, Calleigh quickly set her bag aside and then stripped off the trench coat. Walking over to his mirror, she checked her appearance, liking what she saw and then came up with another idea. Smirking, she went to her bag, getting out two hair ties and her brush. Going back to the mirror, she brushed out her hair and then separated it down the middle. Pulling one side up, she tied it in place and then did the same to the other. When she finished, she smiled, liking her new look and tossed her brush into the bag. Leaving out, she headed back out and called out to him, "Oh, Mr. Speedle..."

At the sound of her voice, Tim's eyes were drawn to her, his heart thudding in his chest. The sight of her dressed in a tight white shirt coupled with the shortest plaid skirt he'd ever seen was enough to pull at his arousal, his shaft hardening even more. As she walked toward him seductively, he took notice of the thigh highs and heels, his throat drying instantly.

Clearing it roughly, he spoke, "You look, phenomenal, Ms. Duquesne."

Instantly going into her role with him, Calleigh twirled her hair from one pigtail around her finger, acting innocent, "Thank you. I was told to report to your office, Mr. Speedle."

"Yes. I got a report stating that you were very naughty, Ms. Duquesne. What was it that you did, exactly?" When she came to rest in front of him, he got an eye full of her exposed cleavage and smirked as he reached to trace a finger around her plump breasts. "Tell me what you did, Ms. Duquesne."

Biting her bottom lip she shifted her weight, looking down and shrugging, "I was caught cheating on my math test...but I really wasn't cheating, sir. All I did was lean over to whisper to Angie that Billy wanted to meet her at the locker room after school."

"Talking during test time is forbidden, Ms. Duquesne." Stepping closer to her, he reached around her and slid his hand up her skirt, caressing the soft skin of her ass. Grinning mischievously, he palmed it hungrily, "I think you need to be punished."

Lowering her eyes more, Calleigh shifted her weight again and let go of her hair, "But I promise I won't do it again, Mr. Speedle."

Running his hand over her exposed ass, he nodded and chuckled lightly, "Yes, that's what you're saying, Ms. Duquesne, but how am I supposed to know for sure? How am I to trust you?" Licking his lips, he moved his hand and slipped it between her cheeks, pleased that she wore no panties, "I can feel that you're wet. Are you turned on because you got caught?"

"No, sir," she replied softly and then lifted her eyes and turning her head to look up at him, "Because there is this guy I like..."

Slipping his finger through her slit, he grinned, "Ah…I think you're lying, Ms. Duquesne. You wanted to get caught so you can show me how naughty you could be." Finding her clit, he rubbed it slowly, "You want to show me what naughty girls do."

Taking in a breath, she bite the inside of her lip and lowered her eyes once more and nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry I lied."

"Now you've lied. What do you think I should do to you, Ms. Duquesne. Should I punish you?" Eager to see her straddling him wearing the outfit, he arched his brow, "I think I should punish you."

Turning towards him more, Calleigh shook her head and pouted her lip out some, her hair swaying with the movement, "No, please, Mr. Speedle...I promise I'll be good and not lie or talk during a test again. Please...don't punish me."

"You'll never learn," Tim answered darkly. Moving his hand around to cup her sex, he kicked her legs out to give him more room, thrusting a finger deep into her wet heat. When she reacted, he smiled deviously, "You like your punishment…perhaps I should give you more?"

Gasping at the sudden entry of his finger, Calleigh looked back at him, her body warming with sexual excitement and sassed, "If that's what you call punishment...then yes."

The defiance in her eyes stoked his fire and he grinned more, "You've got fire. I like that. But what I say goes and you're going to remember that." Without warning, he slipped his finger out and turned her around, her ass now pressing against his rigid cock. Thrusting his hips toward her, his hands roamed over her front, grasping at the shirt. Tugging on it forcefully, he tore it down, leaving her clad in just a black bra. Wordlessly, he made short work of that as well and then palmed each perfect globe, her hardening nipples peeking out from under his fingers. Slowly moving his hips against her, he bit out, "You want to see punishment, do you?"

Loving that he he was being rough with her, Calleigh breathed heavily and pushed her ass back into him more, "Punish me, Mr. Speedle. I've been a very naughty girl."

Wasting no time, Tim pulled his pants down and then lined her up with his erection and pushed forward, filling her in one complete thrust. Not giving her time to adjust, he started a punishing pace, bringing himself all the way out only to slam his hips forcefully against hers. Thrusting deeper into her, he listened as her cries of pleasure echoed off the walls of his apartment and smiled more, knowing she was enjoying this.

"Naughty girls get punished. Talk to me, and tell me how naughty you can be, Ms. Duquesne."

With his hands gripping her hips hard and his cock filling her completely with each thrust, Calleigh moaned and cried out with each powerful stroke into her. Catching her breath, she panted, "I'm so bad...Mr. Speedle...I...I play with myself...when the teacher...isn't looking..."

Slamming his hips against her roughly, he bit out, "The teacher sees you and you open your legs wider, don't you? You want him to see. You fantasize that it's me when you're playing with yourself, don't you?"

Loving everything he was giving her, Calleigh swallowed hard and breathed out, "Y-Yes...oh yes...fuck me, Mr. Speedle...punish me."

Releasing her hips, he struck her ass with a heavy hand as he pounded into her, biting out, "Tell me that you want me to watch you fuck yourself."

Crying out in both pleasure and pain as his hand made contact with her bare flesh, Calleigh fought to hold back, her orgasm close. Closing her eyes tight as he struck her ass again, she moaned, "I want...you to watch me...fuck myself, Mr...Speedle. I want...you to see...me cum..."

"I want to see you come," Tim replied with a devious smile. "Perhaps, that will be for a later time. Right now," he said as he slowed his strokes and pulled out. Striking her ass, he finished, "Right now, we're going to concentrate on the now." Sitting on the couch, he stroked his hardened cock and instructed, "Sit."

Coming over in front of him, Calleigh turned around, her back to him and straddled his legs. Lowering herself down onto him, his cock entered her and Calleigh spread her legs more, taking him in further and then leaning her body back against his chest. Biting her lip, her hips began to move, rotating in small circles and then dipping. Moaning, she breathed out, "You feel so good inside me, Mr. Speedle."

"You feel so good around me, Ms. Duquesne. Fuck this cock like you want it," he demanded as cupped her breasts hard. Pulling at her nipples, he thrust harder, determined to give her what she wanted.

Reaching back, Calleigh ran a hand thru his hair, her voice filling the room with the sounds of her pleasure. When he released her breasts, she sat up more on him and began to move more, her body rising and falling onto his hardened shaft. Meeting his thrust up into her each time she came down on him pulled more cries of pleasure from deep within her. Placing her hands onto his knees, she leaned forward more, changing the angle of the penetration to hit her g-spot and bite out, "M-Mr. Speedle...gonna...cum..."

Knowing she was waiting for the word, Tim smirked and met her thrusts downward, instructing, "If you want to come, ride me harder, Ms. Duquesne." Bending her even more, he ran his hand up her back and cupped her neck, tempted to get up and push her to her knees. Instead he allowed her to stay in this position, feeling the increase in her efforts.

Giving him a good view of her ass as she rode him, Calleigh bounced up and down on him, moving as fast as she could and taking him deep. Fighting back her orgasm, She gripped his knees, holding onto him as best as she could, the need to release herself becoming almost too much for her. When she felt as if she couldn't go any longer, she began to beg, "P-Please, Mr. Speedle...let me cum...I'll be good, I...I'll be...good."

With his own release barreling through, he relinquished his hold on her and gave his permission, "Cum, Calleigh."

It only took a few more strokes and Calleigh let go, her body pulsing with her release and her cry of pleasure falling from her lips. Laying back against him, her back arched as her orgasm flowed through her, her inner muscles contracting and gripping him more.

The pulsating rhythm of her muscled walls coaxed his release and he stiffened as his seed, streamed into her. Once he was spent, he held her close, his hands drifting absently over her body. He could feel her attempts to gather herself and closed his eyes, basking in the after effects of their release.

Chuckling softly, he skimmed his fingers over her still rock hard nipples, "Now…that was a fantasy come true."

Her muscles jumped under his touch, her highly sensitive nipples pulling another soft moan from her lips. Opening her eyes to mere slits, she whispered, "Thank you, Master."

"The pleasure was all mine, Calleigh." Wrapping his hands about her waist, he held her closer, whispering in her ear, "Speak freely, Calleigh. Tell me what you think about what we just did."

"Um...I loved it," she purred as a small smile formed on her lips. Turning her head to him, she opened her eyes more, "It turned me on more when you spanked me those few times."

Tim laughed and moved her hair aside and kissed her neck gently, the warmth from her body encasing him wholly. For the first time, in a long time, Tim felt something other than the thrill of domination. Her willingness to submit to his every desire was nothing compared to the understanding she held for him and his proclivities. More than anything, he had a new found respect for her and that was translating to stronger feelings. Lapsing into a thoughtful silence, he eased his touch, his eyes closing as he tightened his embrace around her.

"Thank you, Calleigh."

Relaxing against him, Calleigh purred lazily, "For what? I should be thanking you."

Tim chuckled and shook his head and gently skimmed her arm, "Thank you for understanding me. It's not often one finds everything they've ever dreamed of in one package. You're the embodiment of what I've always wanted, Calleigh."

Nuzzling his neck, she kissed his skin softly and whispered, "And you're all I've wanted too, Tim." Letting a few moments of silence lapse between them, Calleigh's fingers traced imaginary circles on his arm, "I'm glad we went to the museum together...otherwise, we might not have ever gotten together."

"We would've missed out on something special," Tim answered reverently . A smile began to inch across his lips as he added, "Aside from that one, do you have any more fantasies?"

Smiling some, Calleigh nodded and lifted her eyes to look at him, "Yeah...I do. But I'm not sure it can be done."

"Hit me with your best shot, Princess," Tim challenged. Seeing the hints of mischievousness, he laughed softly, "Something tells me that this one's going to be a dozy."

"Kinda," she chuckled and lifted her right hand, cupping his cheek, "One of my fantasies is to be taken in my gun vault...but, with the surveillance and all, I know it'll never happen."

"I'd never thought that you'd want to risk something like that," Tim responded with a hint of surprise. Calleigh was turning out to be something of an enigma; every revelation was puzzling to say the least. His brow crinkled as he thought, asking, "Let's say, hypothetically, if I could make it happen, you'd go for it?"

"If it was late at night...and no one was around...yeah, I'd try it. I mean, the door does lock from the inside too ya know," she chuckled again, her skin beginning to cool. A shiver ran thru her and she nuzzled his neck again, "It's getting chilly in here to me."

Now consumed with the thoughts of making her fantasy come true, Tim gave her an unassuming smile and let her go, "Well, we should do something to remedy that. How about a nice hot shower? I can do with another one, that's for sure." When she rose slowly, he followed, taking her into his arms, "And then we can retire to my room and warm each other up some more."

"I like the sound of that...Master. But, I have one request," she said, placing both hands onto his chest and looking up into his eyes, "Promise to spank me some more after our shower?"

Grinning widely, Tim carded his fingers through her hair and nodded, "I think I can honor your request. You'll have to scream louder, understood?"

Nodding as she smiled more, Calleigh licked lips seductively and then purred, "Yes, my Master." When he let her go and turned them, they headed towards the shower, both content with the relationship that they were forging together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Watching as Chefren made the preparations for the final ritual, Bektmut stared at the dried corpse wishing she could feel something, anything instead of the complete numbness that now swallowed her. She'd witnessed so many lives taken by his hand that it had become commonplace and to spare herself the pain of sorrow, she'd completely detached herself from what was going on. She couldn't afford to feel anymore, not after all the horrors she'd witnessed. In the beginning, she had been afraid for only herself; as a young woman on the streets of her native land, she had been carefree, even happy. That had changed in one meeting. At first, he'd been the consummate gentleman, filling her ear with beautiful words and showing her the care and respect she'd hope to find in her lifelong mate. It wasn't until he'd taken her against her will did she see the true Chefren, the one who suffered bouts of insanity and inconsolable rage. The one who had threatened her life on more than one occasion, and also the one who had kept her captive against her will and promised he wouldn't let her go.

Still the same, she did as she was told and assisted him in the rituals of old. Again, her eyes ran over the corpse, remembering the agony that the young woman had gone through before she was blessedly silenced by Chefren. It was a sound that she wouldn't soon forget.

Moving unconsciously, she came to his side and gave him a small smile as he looked to her, the madness clear in his eyes. She'd often questioned how such a mild mannered man could do such vile things but she realized that there was no logic for complete madness. Only he knew his motives and Bektmut knew it was best not to question them.

Bowing out of respect, Bektmut asked, "Chefren, will this be the last? Surely there cannot be more."

Picking up the mortar and pestle, Chefen placed more Malachite into the mortar and began to grind it down to a fine powder. Glancing at the woman, his brow furrowed as he looked back down, putting his strength into crushing the natural green copper ore. In the years they had been together, he'd fallen deeply in love with Bektmut, so much so he could never let her go from his life. The day she would leave would be the day they would both die and move into the afterlife to be joined there.

Clenching his jaw, he looked back to Bektmut, and set the mortar down. Reaching with one hand, he cupped her tan cheek, her jet black hair hanging freely about her. Raising his brow, he then lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, his accent becoming thick, "There will always be more, Bektmut. It is our job to free their souls from the darkness that tries so hard to consume their bodies...bodies that belong to the great Ra. Apep must be driven from the bodies he has invaded. We are aiding Ra to continue his journey across the sky"

"I understand, Chefren. Forgive me for questioning you." The thought of remaining with him caused a stiff shiver to course through her body and she glanced at the corpse once more, steeling herself. Her survival predicated on her ability to distance herself away from what he was doing.

Giving her a small toothy smile, he raised his brow to her, his hand tracing her strong jawbone, "I saved you from Apep before the darkness could take you...and I will protect you from it always...even in death. Ra has blessed us, Bektmut, and chosen myself to see he reigns for all eternity." Leaning in, he kissed her soft lips and whispered, "Not even Apep can take you from me."

"I am grateful for what you've done, Chefren. I cannot thank you enough." Forcing herself to smile, she touched his hand and nodded, "We should attend to her now and prepare her for her journey through the afterlife."

Eying her for a moment, he then nodded, "I will finished preparing the pigment. Bring the mask we prepared and place it onto her. I will allow you to apply the pigment this time. You have proven you are ready for this next step while I finish the wrappings."

Astonished that he would allow her to participate to this extent, Bektmut stifled a small cry instead nodding, "Thank you for the chance to prove that I am worthy, Chefren."

Letting her go, Chefren turned back tot he small table, picking up the mortar once more and began to grind down the pigment, "Do not disappoint, Bektmut. You know the punishment if you do."

"Yes, I know." The punishment that he spoke of chilled her blood, "I will not do anything to incur your wrath."

Finishing the pigment, Chefren added the oil to the powder, mixing it to the consistency needed and placed it onto a leaf pallet for Bektmut. Watching as she brought over the mask and said a prayer she them carefully lowered it onto the face. Moving to the feet, Chefren began to once again set the last layer of linen into place, wrapping carefully as he went. It would be at least two more days before they would have their task complete, but, as he smiled, he had all the time Ra would give him.

Carrying the current case file in her hand, Calleigh walked thru the hallways of the crime lab, heading towards Trace to get Tim. After meeting up with Horatio and finding out the results of the radiocarbon test, they had been given the go ahead to autopsy the mummy in there morgue. Looking back at the paperwork, Calleigh couldn't believe that the corpse was only around a year old. Even with the protective box it had been in, it couldn't stop the aging process of the materials used in it's preparation.

Coming to the double doors, Calleigh pushed through, finding Tim behind a microscope and smiled, "Hey, Hotstuff...you busy?"

At the sound of her voice, Tim stood up slowly and grimaced as he worked out the crick in his back. Frowning, he shook his head and answered, "No…other than this sample I've been trying to identify for the better part of three hours." Facing her, he gave her a painted on smile, his voice holding a sarcastic tone, "Other than that, my day's free." Noticing the file in her hand, he asked, "What's that?"

"The file on our mummy down in the morgue. Test came back. Look's like it's about a year old, so we have the go ahead to do the autopsy and collect more evidence from the body. I was gonna see if you wanted to come with me for that. Doctor Uzan is down there with Alexx now," she replied, already knowing he would want to go with her.

"You know it!" Stepping around the microscope, Tim smirked more as he approached, "So, a year… That much age in a year? I thought that mummification was supposed to preserve the body. That looks like it's been down there for ages."

"Yeah. I thought we could ask Doctor Uzan about that," she replied as they both headed out of the lab. Heading towards the elevators, Calleigh handed him the file for him to see, "I still think it's kinda weird that we get this mummy in right after the opening of the Egyptian exhibit at the museum. I thought for sure there would be some connection."

"Maybe it was planned that way. The museum was more of a red herring to shift the blame." Thinking about it more, he added, "Whoever did this was apparently very knowledgeable about the ritual. It could be someone who is affiliated with the exhibit."

"Hard to say at this point. But whoever it is, we need to stop them before they try to do this again, if they already haven't," Calleigh replied as they arrive at the elevator. Pressing the button, she shook her head, "You know, as much as I want to learn about the ancient Egyptians and their way of life, this really wasn't how I saw myself learning about it."

Tim chuckled and scratched his eyebrow, replying, "Yeah, this gives another meaning to hands on learning." As the door slid open, he gestured for her to enter continuing, "This is definitely where your obsession is going to come in handy."

Laughing some, Calleigh entered and then turned back to him as he stepped inside and pressed the button for the morgue, "And yours. Just think of all the wonderful trace you'll be having to run."

"I'm trying not to. I'm already backed up into next week; this is just going to be the icing on the cake." Catching her expression, he asked, "What? I'm serious. Now there's probably a hundred samples to run…at the very least. This is definitely going to curb my interest."

"Well, until a murder weapon comes into play, I can help you in trace if you want, Tim," she offered as the lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. Walking out, she looked up at him, "I don't mind helping you."

"I know that, Calleigh and thank you. It's just…this person…It's been a year, Calleigh. The person who did this could very well be anywhere in the world. It just seems like we're a day late and a dollar short."

Stopping him, Calleigh turned to him more, placing her hand onto his arm as she looked up at him, "That may be true, Tim...but we still owe it to that person in there to find out what happened and try to find the person that took their life. They still need that closure."

Tim knew that Calleigh was right and conceded, "If nothing else, that's what we can give them. I just hope we can find someone to hold responsible for this."

"We'll at least be able to say we tried," she replied softly as she looked up at him. Giving him a warm smile, she nodded her head towards the autopsy doors, "Come on. Let's get on in there and see what we can find, okay?"

Gesturing toward the double doors of the morgue, Tim followed as Calleigh entered, finding Alexx in a deep conversation with who Tim presumed was the doctor from the museum. When Alexx noticed them, Tim lifted his hand in greeting, giving her a small smile. He'd learned of the medical examiner not so soon after he'd arrived in Miami and took a fast liking to her. Alexx was straight forward, something Tim held in high regards. If he wanted to know the truth, he knew where he could come.

Waiting for them to finish their discussion, Tim approached, his eyes dancing across the covered body. Taking in a deep breath, he addressed Alexx first, "I see we're ready to do the post on this person. Mind if we get right to it?"

"That's fine, baby. Oh, Tim, Calleigh, let me introduce you to Doctor Ezrah Uzan. He's the archaeologist from the museum that has been assisting us." Turning her attention back to the Doctor, Alexx smiled, "Doctor, this is CSI Tim Speedle and CSI Calleigh Duquesne. They'll be collecting further evidence from the body."

Extending his hand out to each other them, Doctor Uzan nodded, "Pleasure to meet you both."

Shaking his hand briefly, Tim frowned, "Nice to meet you too. Um..Doc, I'm dying to know, if this person was mummified for only a year, why is it in such a distressed state? Shouldn't it be a little fresher?"

Chuckling some, Doctor Uzan shook his head and motioned them over to the body. Uncovering it, he then took the gloves that Alexx handed him and slipped them on. Looking to both the CSI's, he began to explain, his foreign accent thick, "Most would thick so. But, this body has been through an extreme bout of humidity and natural elements that true Egyptian mummies have not undergone. Therefore, the mummified body under the linens has...weeped, causing the distress to the linens and also the breakdown of some of the resin used in the process."

"So, essentially, while the mummification process did preserve the body, the climate difference destroyed it? That defies the motive behind mummifying someone, right?" Tim looked closer and saw faint markings and asked, "What's with the markings? I mean you can barely see it, but they're there."

Looking to the area, Doctor Uzan raised his brow, "That is where pigment has been applied to...decorate this body for the afterlife. Normally, a mask was placed onto the mummy and it was painted...to look like the person that has passed. Now, with the Pharaoh, members of royalty and the nobility, their deaths masks would have great detail, or even be made of pure gold."

"But this one didn't have a mask. So…going by the ritual, this person was of no importance," Tim speculated. "Perhaps this can give us insight as to who this person is."

"Hard to say really," Doctor Uzan replied as he looked over at Tim. "If the body was preserved properly and in the ancient ways, the only way you'll get any DNA to identify this person will be from the teeth."

"After the post, I'll send the teeth up to DNA," Alexx interjected as she moved around to the head of the body. Snapping on a pair of gloves, she glanced to the doctor and nodded, "With Dr. Uzan's permission, I'll start by taking the linens off."

Tim watched as Alexx carefully removed the linens, slowly unwrapping the body and placing in individual bags. The process was extensive but as more and more of the body was revealed, he could see just how well the body had been preserved. Had it been exposed to nature and climate, they would've been working with far less.

Once the linens were removed, Tim moved in more and noticed the markings, "Just like you said, Doc. There are markings on the body. What does it mean though?"

"In ancient Egypt, the embalmers would have made similar incisions and removed the internal organs, stomach, liver, lungs and intestines, but they would leave the heart. You see, the heart was left in the body as the Ancient Egyptians believed the heart would be needed on the Day of Judgment. The removed organs would however have been stored in special containers called canopic jars, which would be buried with the mummy. The canopic jars were filled with crystals of natron. Natron is a compound of sodium carbonate and bicarbonate which stopped the rotting process."

Looking to Tim, Doctor Uzan raised his brow more, "Was any jars of organs found in the area the mummy was recovered from?"

"No, we haven't found any jars just yet, but we haven't looked extensively." Addressing Calleigh, he exhaled, "Someone's going to have to go out there and give it another look. If this is as true to the ritual as it's looking, those jars are out there."

Pulling out her cell phone, Calleigh nodded, "I'll call Horatio and let him know and have him keep the site closed until we find them."

Looking at the head of the body further, a small smile formed as Doctor Uzan looked back up, "Young man...you might want to get something to collect this and run it." Pointing to the nostrils, Doctor Uzan stood back up, "That there look's to be pistacia tree resin and balsam sap which would have been poured into the brain which then solidified to prevent the skull from collapsing. If it is...then there is a good chance this person went thru the embalming ritual in Egypt."

Moving quickly, Tim grabbed a swab and then took the sample, sealing it as he looked to Calleigh. With his eyebrows raised, he exhaled heavily, "If that's the case, then the suspect pool has widened…tremendously. Is there a possibility that this ritual could've been done here in the States?"

Shrugging, Doctor Uzan watched the younger man go about his work, "Possibly. But that would mean having what is needed for the embalming process shipped into the States and that could be very costly. All of the ingredients of the oils, pigments, resins, even the water used are only found around the Nile River or from it."

"So, now we're looking for a very wealthy lunatic," Tim quipped as he continued to scour the body. Taking as many samples as he could, Tim sighed, "This is some very detailed work- how long do you think this takes?"

"The embalming process lasted for a period of seventy days. Now, that seventy day embalming period corresponded to the length of time during which Sirius, the 'Dog Star', appeared to die by dipping below the horizon. But seventy day embalming rule applied to all classes of Egyptians whether they were rich or poor." Going over to his satchel, Doctor Uzan pulled out a thick book and took it back over to the table. Opening it to the page he wanted, he then turned it so Tim could see, "The process for embalming was divided into the following activities; fifteen days spent on cleansing and purification, a forty day drying period and then fifteen days wrapping, bandaging and applying any paintings."

"That's some extensive work," Tim answered as he looked to Calleigh. "It takes patience and devotion to execute this type of work correctly." Retaining his attention to the body, he frowned, finding a dead bug, "This little guy got caught up in the process. Maybe he'll give us a head start."

Closing her phone, Calleigh went back over, collecting a pair of gloves so she could help Tim, "Horatio and Eric are gonna head back out there with Frank and extend the site out. He said when we are done here to go ahead and start processing what we find."

Perusing what he'd already collected, Tim exhaled heavily, "Well, we definitely have a lot to process. Are you sure you're free to help me, Calleigh?"

"Of course. Capwell is handling the evidence collected from yesterday's drive by shooting, so I'm free. Besides, I wouldn't miss this," Calleigh smiled as she gathered what she needed to collect evidence from under the nails. Looking over at Alexx and Doctor Uzan, she asked, "Anyway of knowing if our victim here was male or female being her arms are covering it's torso?"

Looking over the body, Doctor Uzan nodded and then pointed towards the hips, "Female I would say. Doctor?"

Alexx surveyed the body and narrowed her brow, "From the looks of it, it looks like it could be a small male or female. We'll be able to confirm when we get deeper into the post."

Scrapping under the nails the best she could, Calleigh then placed the small bit of evidence into a small envelope and sealed it. Once it was labeled, she got a comb and went to the head, "Alexx, won't it be hard to do a traditional autopsy being the body is well...dried out?"

"It's going to be a delicate process because let's face it, I've never done an autopsy on a mummy. That's why I have Dr. Uzan to assist me, isn't that right, Doctor?" Alexx gave him a small smile and assured him, "Don't worry, I'll be doing the cutting."

"Yes, well...once x-rays have been taken, and you both collect what you'll need, we'll submerge the body into water and let it rehydrate. Then Doctor Woods will be able to perform what she needs. Being there will be no bodily fluids...or organs side from the heart, I'm not too sure what you think will be found."

"Hopefully, some answers. I don't know if you know this or not but Dr. Woods is one of the best of the best. If there's an answer, she's going to find it." Tim winked at Alexx before moving down the body more, "I'm almost done here."

Crinkling her brow as she ran the comb through the victims hair, Calleigh then leaned down, smelling it and lifted back up, "Okay, there is a strange scent to her hair...not like shampoo or anything I've ever smelled."

Smiling more, Doctor Uzan nodded, "That would be the oils they prepared the body with. Mummification may have included anointing the body with fragrant gum-resins. like frankincense and myrrh and various oils and fats such as cedar oil, ox fat and ointments, as a religious ceremony between the end of embalming and the beginning of wrapping. This process is mentioned in several Egyptian papyri. After wrapping, there was apparently another ceremony that consisted of pouring a liquid or semi-liquid resinous material over the mummy and sometimes also over the coffin and over the viscera after they had been put into the canopic box."

Pointing to the eyes, Doctor Uzan looked to Tim, "You might also find onions as well. They've been know to have been found in bandages and coffins from Dynasty Twenty Two, and even as early as Dynasty Thirteen. Onion skins were sometimes placed over the eyes of the dead. Onions have also been placed in the pelvis, in the thorax, and in the external ears."

Focusing his sights back to Calleigh, Doctor Uzan smiled, "Also, Henna flowers were used in ancient Egypt for perfuming ointments and the leaves were used as a cosmetic to color the palms of the hands, the soles of the feet, and the hair. It was thought that it was used to paint these parts of mummies as well as the finger and toe nails, but we think this discoloration may actually have been from the embalming process."

Tim frowned and took notice of the discoloration and asked, "Why did they paint these areas? Is there some distinction within the ritual?"

Going back to his book, Doctor Uzan opened it to another page, showing the young CSI, "As with most of the mummification ritual, the last part of mummification began with wrapping the body with resin soaked linen cloths, paying particular attention to the face, sometimes painting it to make it more recognizable. The paints could be applied to stone, cartonnage, wood, linen or papyrus rolls. The type of paint they used is called tempera. Tempera paints are made by mixing the source of the color, called the pigment, with water and an adhesive. The pigments used in Egyptian paints came from natural materials such as powdered minerals like copper for example, and then also with chalk and soot. For true tempera paints egg yolks are used as the adhesive, though some scientists believe that egg whites and glue were also used by the ancient Egyptians. Glue was created by boiling animal bones, skins, cartilage, and tendons until the gelatin was released. The gelatin glue was then put in molds and allowed to harden until ready for use."

"Someone was really up on their ancient rituals," Tim quipped with a small smirk. Shaking his head, he asked, "Really, doc, how many people know how to do this ritual as specific as this is? Who are we looking for here?"

Closing the book and setting it aside, Doctor Uzan crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "It could be anyone. From someone who studies ancient Egyptian civilization and customs...to a descendant with ties to Egypt. It's very hard to say at this point."

"And that makes our job just that much harder." Finishing up, he moved to the other side and began his search again, painstakingly perusing the body for anything out of the ordinary. After several more minutes, he reached the foot of the body and nodded, "I think that's everything... I'm going to go ahead and get started. Alexx, page me if you find anything else?"

"You know I will," Alexx grinned as she looked to the doctor, "will you be observing, Doctor Uzan?"

"If that is okay, Doctor Woods, I would enjoy that. I'll get to see a different side of autopsying a mummy," he chuckled lightly, giving her a warm smile.

"You're more than welcome to, Doctor. Besides, if I have any questions, you'll be right here to answer them for me." Looking to Calleigh and Tim as they gathered the samples and the linens, she asked, "You two good?"

Filling her arms and hands with the envelops she collected, Calleigh turned back to her friend and nodded, "I think so, Alexx. You'll get samples to tox right?"

"Sure will, honey. You guys have fun!"

Tim cringed, his demeanor dropping by the second, "Fun…right. Talk to you later, Alexx." Taking up the last of the evidence, he looked to Calleigh, "Ready to go, Cal?"

"Yeah," Calleigh replied, both heading to the double doors. Turning, she pushed the door open with her back, her shoulder holding it as Tim followed through and then both moved towards the elevator, "Well, that was very informative...and kinda cool at the same time."

Despite his dismay, Tim agreed, exhaling lightly, "Yeah, I have to admit, it was informative. It's going to help us with the processing." Smiling lightly, he added, "Looks like we didn't miss the mummification seminar after all."

"No...and we got some hands on experience also," Calleigh replied as Tim pushed the button and they waited. Shifting her weight some, she crinkled her brow, "I think in some ways it would have been really cool to have lived back then. I mean, everything they did had either a belief or reason behind it...on top of being around royalty, even if you were a peasant. And let's not forget the clothing and jewelry."

"Yes, that sounds very fascinating," Tim answered sharply. Feeling her steely gaze on him, Tim amended his tone, "And you would've fit right in, Princess. One day, you're definitely going to have to go there."

The doors to the elevator slid open and both got in. When they closed back, sealing them off from everyone, she looked over at him, "What's really wrong, Tim? I can tell something is eating at you. What is it?"

Tim didn't want to tell her that the case had gotten to him but he realized with a certain ruefulness, that Calleigh had already learned how to read him. Exhaling heavily, he shook his head and stared at the numbers, "It's this case…It already seems hopeless, and now we've got more questions than answers."

Understanding his concern's, Calleigh sighed, nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah, we do. But we've been in this boat before...and eventually solved that case. Granted, we might not every time, but, Tim...we still need to remain positive. Even if it does seem hopeless."

Meeting her gaze, Tim smiled lightly and nodded, "You're right. We need to remain positive even in light of the hundreds of hours that we're about to spend on trace alone." Exhaling, he arched a brow, "I guess this means we're going to take lunch together. My treat?"

"Sounds good. What did you have in mind?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"How about a private lunch? I think we can swing an hour, don't you?" Loving the mischievous glint in her eyes, he moved closer to her, "It would probably refresh the both of us to get away for a few."

"And I think you might be right. We'll just have to make sure things are running when we leave so Horatio stay's happy," Calleigh replied softly, looking up into his eyes. Licking her lips slowly and seeing how he watched her tongue, she then whispered, "By the way, I did like you requested this morning...crotchless panties."

"You've done well, then, Calleigh. Looks like we can both get our fill at lunch," Tim responded in a daze. Images danced around in his memory and he chuckled darkly, "Shame that we won't have a lot of time. The things I'd make you do…"

"We have tonight," she whispered and then stepped back when the bell toned for there floor. The door opened and walked past him, keeping her voice so only he could hear, "Black lace."

A flush of arousal washed through him and he cleared his throat roughly, watching as she walked, the alluring sway of her hips hypnotizing him. It was clear to him at that moment that what rested between them was more than dominance and submissiveness. His feelings ran deeper than that and he admitted to himself for the first time.

And that thought terrified him completely.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Growling in anger, Tim stepped away from the microscope, irritated at yet another roadblock. After a very filling and refreshing lunch, Tim and Calleigh had hunkered down in the trace lab to begin analyzing the evidence from the body. Working in tandem, they had managed to identify some of the trace but it was short lived; Calleigh had been called away, leaving him alone to navigate the complexities of the remnants of their John Doe. Most of the difficulties had risen from attempting to identify the compounds, many of them were not indigenous to Miami, or even the United States, and his database didn't have an international reach. Alone in his trace lab, he quickly found himself descending into madness, annoyed at the wall he kept hitting with each turn he took.

Pacing away from the microscope, he snapped off his gloves and tossed them away. Reacting without thinking, Tim shoved the stack of files on the floor in an explosion of rage, watching as the papers covered the floor of the lab. Seconds passed before his anger abated and he came to his senses, bending to pick up the scattered files. He was so involved in picking up his mess that he didn't hear the door open and only realized he wasn't alone when he heard her heels clicking on the floor, her scent unforgettable.

Not even venturing to look up, he offered a pitiful explanation, "I lost myself for a minute. I'll have this picked up in a moment."

Walking around the mess, Calleigh went to the corner desk, setting her purse and keys down onto it and turned back to find him still picking up everything. Tilting her head and seeing his frustration in his movements, she raised a brow, "What happened? I didn't think I was gone all that long."

"You were gone long enough," Tim responded tersely as he continued to pick up the papers. A stab of annoyance hit him and he groused, "Every way I've tried to approach this, I've run into one roadblock after another. It's starting to piss me off." Pausing for a second, he looked to her and asked, "Did you finish whatever it was you were called away for?"

Raising her brow and crossing her arms over her chest, Calleigh nodded and took a step towards him, "I did. It was for the Murgatroyd case...it's closed now, so that's one last thing we have to worry about. Now, what roadblocks are you talking about, Tim?"

Finishing with his task, Tim stood and regarded her with a slight glare, "Nothing that I'm coming up with is in our databases. All of the components of the resins and linens are not indigenous to the United States, and we don't have access to international databases, so I would definitely call that a roadblock."

"Okay, so it's just verifying that it is what it's supposed to be then," Calleigh said, lowering her arms and going over to get her lab coat. "Isn't Doctor Uzan still down in the morgue with Alexx?"

"I'm not sure," Tim managed as he slammed the files down on the table, "I've been up to my ears in unidentifiable materials."

Slipping on her lab coat, Calleigh turned back to him, annoyance with his attitude making it's presence know through her voice, "Then call down to the morgue, see if Doctor Uzan is still there and if he'll come help identify these samples, Tim. He said he'd help any way he could, ya know?"

Hearing the sharp tone, he glared at her and then shook his head, murmuring, "Wow…if it were just that easy." Snatching up the phone, he dialed the morgue extension and waited for someone to pick up. Running his hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he was going to have to apologize to her for his abrasive tone. Just as he was about to speak to Calleigh, he heard Alexx's chipper greeting and groaned. Was he the only one plagued with difficulties on the case?

Attempting to temper his tone, he asked quietly, "Ah…Hi, Alexx. I was wondering if Dr. Uzan was still down there with you."

Looking over to the visiting archaeologist as he washed his hands, Alexx smirked, and pulled off her gloves, "Yeah, baby, he's still here. Did you need him?"

Reluctantly, he answered, "Yeah, I've run into some difficulties and wondered if he could help. So far, he's answered all the questions we've needed him to answer. Is he available?"

"I can see if he is," Alexx answered, gathering up the samples they had collected. "I've got to run some samples to TOX and a few more to you. I'll see if he has some time to come up there before he leaves."

"That would be great," Tim responded with a sigh of relief. Catching Calleigh's inquisitive grin, he chuckled, his brows raising, "Thanks, Alexx." Placing the phone back in its cradle, he admitted, "She said she would see if he'd be able to come up. I owe you a big apology."

Shrugging, Calleigh pulled a pair of gloves from the box and began to slip them onto her hands, turning her back to him and smirking as she went over to collect more evidence that needed processing, "I'll settle for a home cooked dinner on our next day off."

"You've got it," Tim answered smoothly, "as a matter of fact, that night, you can have anything you want. Name it and it's yours." Coming next to her, he pulled another pair of gloves out of his lab coat pocket and slipped them on, regarding the evidence, "If there's anything to find, a pair of fresh eyes will probably help."

Lifting her eyes to him, Calleigh turned to him some, "Don't let this get to you so much, Tim. It won't do with helping the case. We treat this one just like any other, okay?"

Taking a second, he bent his head and acknowledged, his voice soft, "Alright. Well…let's get started, shall we?"

"'Kay. Is Doctor Uzan gonna be able to come up and give you a hand with those results too?" Calleigh asked softly, holding his gaze.

"Alexx said she would ask." Seeing the concern in her eyes, he stepped closer to her and leaned in, "I'm not going to go off my rocker, Cal. I just hate to be railroaded. This person…didn't have to die…" Lost for words, he shook his head and dismissed his thoughts, "We'll do what we can to find this maniac, right?"

Nodding, Calleigh fought the urge to wrap her arms around him and instead whispered, "We will...and I'll be here to help you, Tim."

"That's what I'm counting on." Silence cloaked them both as they stared at each other, a small smile erupting on Tim's face. It warmed his heart to hear such devotion, something he'd never felt from anyone, that he nearly took her into his arms. The sound of the door opening drew his attention and he regained his composure, nodding at the doctor as he entered into the lab, "Thank you, Dr. Uzan for taking the time to assist us. We're really having a hard time here."

Coming into the lab, Doctor Uzan looked around, nodding at the machines and microscope that the Crime Lab had. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he walked over to Tim, giving the younger man a smile, "I said I would help if I can, uh...Tim wasn't it? You have to forgive me, I'm bad with names sometimes."

"Yes, it's Tim," he answered, stepping aside. Gesturing to the samples, he exhaled heavily, "I can't identify these components because our database isn't recognizing them and I don't have access to any databases that could possibly identify them."

"Okay, well, I'll do my best with what I already know," Doctor Uzan replied, giving him a reassuring smile. Taking the printed out report, he looked over it and then to Tim, "Can you show me this sample under the scope please? I'm thinking this is the natron here, but want to be sure."

Moving the sample under the scope, he frowned, "I wonder why this is only found in Egypt, it's just hydrated sodium carbonate."

"Natron deposits are sometimes found in saline lake beds which arose in arid environments. There are very few in the US...one being in Utah. But, not to these levels." Focusing the microscope, Doctor Uzan peered at the sample and then stood back up. Seeing the dry erase board, he went over to it, taking the pen in hand and began to write while holding the results in his other hand, "Okay, you have Na2CO3•10H2O which is the sodium carbonate decahydrate. Then..." Writing more, he smiled as the equations began to flow from him, "you have NaHCO3 known as sodium bicarbonate but also called nahcolite or...in layman's terms...baking soda."

Turning back and looking to Tim, Doctor Uzan grinned, "Now...Natron is white to colorless when pure, varying to gray or yellow with impurities. From the samples you took from the mummy in the morgue...that Natron looks to be pure."

"So there's no doubt that this has come directly from Egypt then," Tim confirmed as he stared at the equation again. Frowning, he shook his head, "Aside from bringing it with them, is there a possibility that this stuff can be shipped to the U.S.?"

Looking back at the amounts of the compounds in the samples taken, Doctor Uzan shook his head, "No, not at the levels of the compounds in these samples. These are the same amounts that have been found in Natron that was sampled from the Nile River."

"With no other way of getting it into the States, what you're saying is that this mummy was prepared in Egypt?" Tim questioned as he looked to the Doctor. He could see the ease at which the doctor regarded the compound before him and frowned, an edge to his voice, "Then how did the mummy travel to Miami and managed to get buried in some random location?"

Shaking his head, Doctor Uzan continued, "Remember what I told you down in the morgue? About the resin and linen? This mummy...it wasn't prepared in Egypt, not with the way the resin had reacted. This mummy...I believe was prepared somewhere in the States. As to where, I don't know. But, everything that was used speaks of Egypt...which means it had to be brought in somehow."

"Now we have to find out how, and I have no idea on how to even start," Tim answered, his annoyance growing. Stepping away, he asked, "Seriously, who would want to mummify anyone?"

"Maybe someone with a grudge...or looking to make a statement," Calleigh replied as she looked up from the evidence she was working on. "That or maybe this isn't the only mummy out there. We could be looking at the start of a serial killer."

"Great, more of this," Tim answered bitingly. "What exactly are we supposed to do, wait until another one has been unearthed and pray that this crazed lunatic isn't in the process of doing this to someone else?" Having had enough, Tim stalked over to the door and snatched off his lab coat, turning back to them both before opening the door, remarking morosely, "I need a minute."

Watching Tim leave out, Calleigh lowered her sights, shaking her head. She knew that he was passionate about his work, but there were times when he would let it get to him on a personal level. Looking back to Doctor Uzan, Calleigh sighed and tried to explain, "Tim is passionate about his work. This case kinda has us all a bit stumped and on edge some."

"I can understand that, Detective. This is puzzling to say the least but it isn't impossible. The key to figuring this out is to start from the beginning." Smiling lightly, he added, "Look around and ask yourself, who would most likely know about this ancient ritual so…specifically?"

Thinking for a moment, Calleigh nodded and raised her brow, "Unfortunately, that's still a big suspect pool. Which means we'll even have to question museum personnel, the people with the traveling Egyptian exhibit...even Customs agents."

"That may be, but you have to start somewhere, Detective. From this point, the end seems dim, but you'll find it if you let the evidence guide you." Watching the young CSI pacing outside of the lab, Doctor Uzan asked, "Will the young man be okay?"

Looking in the direction he was, Calleigh nodded slightly and sighed, "Yeah, he will. He just needed a break from all this. He's been going at it since he got in this morning. Sometimes we all have to walk away for a little bit and get everything into perspective in our heads. He's one of the best trace analyst in the state...if there is something off in these samples, he'll find it."

"I have all faith that you will both find the right path. If there's anything I can do, please do not hesitate." Frowning, he thought more and then looked to Calleigh again, "As for a beginning, perhaps the museum would be a great place to start. If anyone knows ancient rituals, it will be the traveling exhibit."

"Okay. I'll get up with our Lieutenant and get it all set up. By chance...and I have to ask, last year, where were you, Doctor? You also know a lot about the rituals as well," Calleigh replied, hoping she wasn't cutting off the help he'd so freely gave them.

Chuckling at her question, he nodded, raising his brows, "I understand why you have to ask that question and I'll answer it. I was on sabbatical in California. I took in a few seminars with an old college friend. We had to sign up, so I'm sure there's record of my attendance."

Giving him a warm smile, Calleigh made a mental note of it so she could double check, "Thank you, Doctor...and thank you for all the help you've given us today. This has all been a new experience for us. But I must say, as fascinating as the Egyptian culture is, I wish I could have learned about it at one of the museum seminars instead of here in this form."

"Do not let this deter you, Detective. There's still so much about the Egyptian culture that still entrances us all. The act of one should not mar the rich history of a civilization." Giving her a small smile, "You will find this person, Ms. Duquesne."

"Yes, we will. Well, I still have it in my plans to one day travel to Egypt to see it all for myself...this hasn't changed that," Calleigh replied sweetly, giving him a pretty smile.

"That's nice to know. Maybe one day, you can tell me of your adventures." Reaching for her hand, he added, "It was very nice to meet you, Detective. If you need any assistance, remember…don't hesitate."

"I won't...and thank you again," she said softly, allowing him to take her hand into his. Out the corner of her eye, Calleigh saw Tim stop his pacing and look towards them, watching there every move. Letting a bigger smile form, Calleigh added, "Maybe I'll see you around at the museum."

Watching their exchange, Tim's brow furrowed more, his attention more on their hands joining. Suddenly, his preoccupation with the case diminished and the all too familiar sensation of possessiveness invaded him. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled and pushed through the door just as the doctor released her hand.

Approaching, he groused, "On your way out, doctor?"

"Yes. I have to get back to the museum to oversee a few shipments we have coming in later. As I told Detective Duquesne...please don't hesitate to call if you need my assistance further," Doctor Uzan replied as he turned to Tim more. Extending his hand to him, he nodded, "It was a pleasure working with you today, Tim."

"Pleasure was all mine, Doctor," Tim responded, taking his hand quickly. Giving him a strong handshake, he released his hand, "Thank you for your assistance."

Gathering his satchel once more, Doctor Uzan looked back at both of the CSI's, "Good day." With that, he left out the lab, heading back towards the elevators.

Watching the doctor leave, Calleigh then smirked and looked back down to the evidence in front of her. Reaching for a fresh set of gloves, she pulled them from the box, "He was very helpful today."

"I'm sure. So…how helpful was he?" Tim asked, taking notice of her smirk. "Must've been very helpful if he's got you smiling like that."

Shrugging some, Calleigh put on the new pair of gloves and looked up at him, seeing the jealousy in his eyes, "Well, he said that we should start from the beginning. Museum staff that would have knowledge of the Egyptian rituals, all the way to Customs being any materials used would have had to go through them if they were shipped into the US. I did question is whereabouts for last year. He was attending some seminars out in California and said they should have his name on record as being there."

"And that's enough to have you grinning like the Cheshire cat?" Stepping closer to her, he spoke huskily, "Sure it wasn't anything else? You looked…chummy."

"Tim," Calleigh said, raising a brow to him and looking up, meeting his eyes, "it was nothing else, honestly. He was just being nice, that's all. He hoped this case wouldn't change our minds about learning more about the culture."

Letting it go, Tim nodded, "Alright…well, I suppose we'll need to get to this then." Reaching for a pair of gloves, he sighed heavily, "It's wishful thinking to hope to see my bed tonight."

"You will, Tim. You know Horatio isn't gonna make us stay all night working on this. This is almost like a cold case in some ways. We just have to try to piece things together as we get them." Placing a sample of the linen onto a slide, she got up, going to the microscope, "Besides, I know for a fact we'll be out of here early. Horatio wants us keeping fresh eyes on everything with this case."

"Well, that's encouraging," Tim answered as he grabbed an envelope of his own. Preparing the slide, he glanced to the box again and shook his head, "Are you going to stop by tonight, or will you be too tired?"

Looking into the scope lens, Calleigh adjusted it to her eyes, "I'll be fine, Tim. Do you want me to come over?"

"If you want." Leaving it at that, Tim focused on the evidence before him and slipped the slide on the opposite scope. Magnifying the sample to better see it, he sighed heavily and frowned, "This would be better if there was something to actually find. So far, nothing but the same."

Standing back up and making notes on her sample, Calleigh then removed it from the scope and prepared it for the Maspec, "Well, just think, at least we are trying, Tim." Crinkling her brow, she worked silently, unsure if her ploy to draw Tim into focusing more had been a mistake. Sighing softly, she placed a piece of the sample into the machine, "Maybe I'll just go home tonight."

Surprised by her proclamation, Tim looked to her quickly before averting his eyes once more, his demeanor dropping even more. Continuing to work silently, he could feel his anger spiking and attempted to keep it under control. When he trusted himself to speak again, he answered lowly, "If you don't feel like it, I understand."

Starting the test on the sample, Calleigh then slipped off her gloves and went to the computer, typing in the information needed. When she finished, she went to her purse, pulling out a dollar bill, "I'm going to the break room for a drink. Want anything?"

"No, thank you." The atmosphere between them had cooled tremendously and Tim grimaced as she passed him, "Calleigh…"

"I'll be back in a little bit, Tim," Calleigh said, walking to the door and pushing out. Knowing she needed to let things settle down between them, especially being they were at work, she walked swiftly towards the break room, her goal in giving them both some time.

Left in the wake of her dismissal, Tim gripped the table in the hopes of keeping it together. The last thing he needed was to lose his tenuous grasp on his control. Straightening himself, he glanced at the door and made a decision, slipping off his gloves. Tossing them in the trash, he pushed out of the lab and headed for the break room unsure of what he was expecting.

Going in the break room and finding it empty, Calleigh walked over to the soda machine and looked over the offerings. Deciding on the soda she wanted, she put her money in and made her selection. Reaching down for it, she heard the door open and stood back up to find Tim standing there watching her. Popping the top open, she took a sip and went over to the table, "Change your mind on a drink?"

Watching as she sat down, Tim slipped his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "No, I came to talk to you, Calleigh. To apologize…"

"Tim...It's been a long, frustrating day already..."

"I know that…believe me, I know. I just wanted to apologize for taking it out on you. I had no right," Tim responded, trying to get his point across. The last thing he wanted was to lose her to a misunderstanding. "I'm sorry for being such an ass, Princess."

Taking a sip of her soda, Calleigh looked over at him and nodded before motioning to the other chair at the table. When he came over and took a seat, Calleigh set the drink down, "It's okay, Tim, really. But you need to stop letting this case get to you. We're already doing all we can with what we have to work with. It'll all start coming together...and we'll catch whoever did this. If not, we'll have at least done what we could."

Placing his elbows on the table, Tim held his head and exhaled heavily, "It just…this person was just snatched from somewhere and mummified. No one knows who this person is, where they came from and even if he or she is the first or last of this maniac's work. We have to stop this lunatic, Calleigh."

"Tim, you know as well as I do that if we can, we will," Calleigh replied softly, watching him. Seeing the exhaustion and frustration in his eyes and movements, she licked her lips and whispered, "I'll ask again...do you want me to come over tonight?"

"I need you to come over tonight, Calleigh." The desperation in his voice surprised even him as he looked to her, seeing the concern once more. Just as she moved toward him more, the door opened and he stood quickly, turning to see Eric enter. Glancing back at Calleigh, he nodded and then addressed Eric, "Back in already, Delko?"

Letting the door close behind him, Eric shook his head and went over to the couch, taking a seat. Dusting off his pants some, he sighed, "Yeah, we are. Found those jar things Cal called about. They were about three foot over from where the body was found, but, we got them. Valera has them in DNA now getting samples to run and then will bring them over to you guys. Find out anything on our mummy?"

"Nothing so far," Tim answered lowly. Crinkling his brow, he asked, "Did you happen to find anything else out there?"

"No. And H and I went over that area thoroughly. Even had Rodgers from night shift helping us," Eric added as he stood back up and went to the refrigerator. Getting out his drink, he opened it, taking in the cold liquid and then closed it back. Setting it back inside, he closed the door and smiled, "Well, I'm gonna go hit the showers. I sweated my ass off out there while you two got to enjoy the nice air conditioning."

"Just because we were here doesn't mean we fared any better than you did, Delko," Tim answered tersely. Glaring at the younger man, he shook his head, "Not everything's easy like you think it is."

Raising his hands, Eric chuckled and smiled more, "Easy boy. I know you two were working your asses off here. Speed, you need to relax, man." Going to the door, Eric opened it and looked back at his friend, "How about some beers after work...my treat?"

Suddenly at a loss for what to do or say, Tim shook his head as he looked away from Eric, his voice distant, "No…I think …maybe I need to go home after work." Finally able to look up at him, he gave him a weak smile and offered, "But rain check it, alright?" Moving toward the door, he pushed out and turned to look at the both of them, "I'll see you later."

Arching his brow at his friend's odd behavior, Eric asked, "What the hell was that all about? Is he okay, Calleigh?"

"He'll be fine, Eric. I think he's frustrated being that we aren't really getting any answers and even more questions are popping up the more we do find out. Can't say I blame him though," she replied softly, taking another sip of her drink. Sighing some and not wanting to let Eric in on what was really going on she shrugged, "This is one of the oddest cases we've had."

"Just when I thought I'd seen everything," Eric answered with a soft sigh, "but just like everything else, we're going to figure this one out. It may take us a little more time, but we're going to get it." Looking toward the door, he added, "I guess Speed just needs to be reminded of that."

"I'll remind him when I go back into trace. In the meantime...hit the shower, dirt boy. Every time you move you leave a dust cloud in your wake," she teased, giving him a smile.

Smirking, Eric nodded, "Alright…you don't have to twist my arm, that's for sure." Getting up, he moved toward the door and paused, turning to her, "Hey, want to grab a beer after work? I need to unwind before going home, and since Speed opted out..."

Getting up and gathering her drink, Calleigh sighed, "I'm sorry, Eric...but I already made plans for tonight. Maybe another night though?"

"Alright, another night then." Frowning, he added, "I don't see much of you anymore, Calleigh. Is everything going okay? You know if you ever need anyone to talk to…"

Tossing her can into trash, Calleigh went over to him, giving him a smile, "I know, Eric. And I promise that everything is okay. I've just been keeping myself busy with some things at home and reading up on some new journals I got in. Gotta stay up on the current weapons and ammo coming out."

"This is why you're the best at what you do. You don't allow anything to get past you." Throwing up his hand to wave at her, he turned for the door, "See you tomorrow, then. Have a good night."

"C'ya Eric...and don't forget to shower," she called after him with amusement in her voice. Making sure she had cleaned up her mess, Calleigh then headed out the break room, heading back towards Trace. Unsure of the mood she'd find Tim in, she took in a deep breath, steadying herself for what might come. Pushing back into the room, Calleigh's eyes immediately went to him and she spoke softly, "Eric is worried about you."

"He shouldn't be worried about me," Tim responded quietly. Continuing with his work, he frowned and shook his head, "I reacted…badly. I should have a lot more composure than that, Calleigh."

Going to her work station, Calleigh took a seat on the stool, watching him, "Maybe you should go on home for the rest of the day...relax, unwind."

"And leave you with all of the work, Calleigh?" Chancing a glance toward her, he sighed and narrowed his eyes, "You don't think Horatio would frown upon that? Just because I had a hissy fit doesn't mean that he'll excuse me from work. I'll just have to get over it and get the job done. That's it."

"Okay. I was just making suggestions, that's all," she replied, plucking out a new set of gloves. Slipping them on, she began to work on her sample again, feeling his eyes on her. Continuing with her work, she smirked, "I'm listening if you have something to say, Tim."

Resting his hands on the table, Tim smiled lightly and shook his head, "You know how to really get to me, Cal. Do you really think I should leave?"

Collecting a swab sample, Calleigh then put it into an evidence box and looked to him, "I think the only person that can answer that is you, Tim. And if you do...I won't be too far behind on clocking out anyways. Like I said, Horatio doesn't want us burning ourselves out on this."

Rethinking his stance on the situation, Tim returned his attention to the sample before him, weighing the options. In his current state of mind, the possibility of something slipping through was extremely high, further complicating an already complicated case. On the other hand, he owed it to the victim to continue despite his personal feelings.

Making a decision, he put down the sample and exhaled heavily, "I'll put this back in the evidence locker and find Horatio. Perhaps it's better if I take off."

"I won't be too far behind you, Tim. I just need to check on a few things down in my lab and then I'll be heading out too I think," Calleigh replied, hoping he would see they both needed the break from the case.

Picking up the remaining samples, Tim nodded as a small smile appeared on his lips, "Will you…will you come by? I'll understand if you can't. This case has got us all wrapped up."

Placing her sample to the side, Calleigh looked back up at him, giving him a warm smile, "I just need to stop by my place to change clothes...then I'll be over."

Unable to stop smiling, Tim nodded, "That sounds like a fantastic idea. Is there anything you want or need from me? I can cook us up a good meal…"

"Tim, all I want is for you to relax. Go home, take a nice long hot shower, put on some comfortable clothes...or not," she replied with a knowing smile. "I'll stop on the way over and pick us up something for dinner, okay?"

"Alright," he responded, finally resigning to the notion that he'd had enough. Unbuttoning his lab coat, he slipped it off and hung it up, looking back to her, "I'll see you at home then."

Giving him a warm smile, Calleigh nodded, "I'll be there soon. Drive careful, Tim...okay?"

"Don't worry," Tim answered with a smirk, "I'll take it easy on the bike. Take your time, Princess."

Smiling as he left out, Calleigh watched him until he disappeared upstairs into Horatio's office. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she began to gather up the evidence, placing it back into the box to return to the evidence locker. If anything, she would at least make sure he'd eat a good meal and relax before retiring for the night. In her mind, it was her number one goal at the moment.

* * *

Following Doctor Rice through the halls of the museum, Calleigh held a small smile at knowing they would be going behind the scenes of the Egyptian exhibit that she and Tim has visited when it had opened. Still with no leads as to who they were looking for in the death of the young woman that had been mummified, they wanted to talk with the museum staff that was knowledgeable in the Egyptian culture and way of life.

Coming to a locked door, they waited as Doctor Rice put in the combination and opened it for them, allowing them in first. Stepping aside once they entered into the larger room, the began to follow him once more. Walking past huge unopened shipping crates and they approached a chain linked fence and waited once more as the curator opened it. When they passed through, Calleigh whispered to Tim, "Wonder if it's as secure as Fort Knox here?"

Tim chuckled and raised a brow, "Well, I kinda understand, Cal. Most of the items in an exhibit's pretty old and well…priceless. You wouldn't want anyone to just make off with history's treasures, right?"

"Well, of course not. I just never been behind the scenes, so to speak, of a museum, so all this is something new to me," she replied as they began to follow Doctor Rice again.

Coming to a succession of rooms, the Doctor went to the fourth door, opening it for them and smiling, "Maybe you'll enjoy this as well, Ms. Duquesne. Not many get to see what your about to."

Going in, Calleigh's eyes went wide, taking in the large room with microscope, tables, equipment, and what looked like a mummy under a glass covering. Technicians continued with there work as if they weren't even there and Calleigh breathed out, "Is...is that a real Egyptian Mummy?"

Smiling and motioning Tim and Calleigh to follow, Doctor Rice nodded and lead them over, "This fine specimen just arrived this morning from New York with an armed escort. It was one of the mummies recovered from The Valley Of The Kings. His name...Tutankhamen, also known as King Tut. This will be the last part of our Egyptian exhibit until they move the Pharaoh along with the artifacts found inside of his tomb and many others in the Valley Of The Kings to the museum in Fort Lauderdale."

Glancing to Calleigh, he nodded, "So, King Tut? You don't see that every day. How long will the exhibit be in Fort Lauderdale?"

"Four months here...then four months there before continuing on to Chicago, Austin, Los Angeles, and Philadelphia. We'll be opening that part of the exhibit at the end of the week." Seeing the young blond staring at the mummy of the young boy king, Doctor Rice smiled, "If you both would like, I can see to it that you both have tickets to see the entire exhibit."

Tim chuckled and shook his head, "You've just made her day, you know that, right?" Looking to her again, he asked, "Any specific day you want to go, Calleigh?"

"Any day..." Calleigh replied softly as she took a closer look. Shaking her head somewhat, Calleigh couldn't help the smile that had formed and breathed out, "This is so amazing."

Taking in her wonderment, Tim arched his brow and shook his head, "We definitely have to get you to Egypt." Turning his attention to the doctor, he asked, "So, because Tut here was royalty, he pretty much went through the same procedure of mummification that our vic did, right?"

"Correct. The only difference being the prayers used and the gold face mask...where as your mummy only had one painted onto the linens about the facial area." Going over and admiring Tut's remains, he smiled, "That and Tut's embalmers would have used the most expensive oils, linens, pigments and resins at the time. Granted they would have used the same ingredients...but, more then likely, have been harvested specifically for the King."

"I have a question for you, Doc. Is there any way to tell the manner in which someone died after they've been mummified?" Tim stared at the mummy and gestured to it, "For instance, is there any way to identify how King Tut died?"

Raising his brow and sighing, Doctor Rice looked to Tim, "That is a mystery in itself. Evidence has been found that more then likely Tut died of natural causes...the latest report is that he died of gangrene caused by a broken leg. But, there is still reason to believe he could have been murdered. Scientist and investigators are still waying that out though through research and scans of Tut's body along with isolated samples from his body. Now in your mummy's case...being that the heart was left in the body, I'm sure tissue samples can be taken from it to see if she was poisoned and then with the body being soaked, there could be puncture wounds."

"But what you're saying is that there is a possibility of being able to determine what caused the death of the woman." Narrowing down the cause of death would lead them in another direction completely. "Our ME is currently scanning the body for any abnormalities and we've sent the tissue samples to toxicology. So far, we've come up on zero for poisons."

Shaking his head and frowning, Doctor Rice sighed, "Then I don't know. Unless..." Leaving Tim, Doctor Rice went over, looking to the books on one of the shelves. Finding the one he wanted, he flipped through the pages, coming to the one he wanted. Reading some, he then looked at Tim, "Unless she was murdered during the mummification process."

"That can actually happen?" Tim asked, looking to Calleigh. He could see that her interests were piqued and continued, "That type of trauma…the victim would suffer greatly. Why would someone do that if they were taking the care to mummify them?"

"That is something you'd have to find out. But, throughout history, it's been rumored that some priests took it upon themselves to take lives as a sacrifice. Most would do so through the nasal cavity, using a hot metal rod with a hook at the end and puncturing into the skull. The same way the brain is removed during the embalming process on a dead body."

Grimacing, Tim shook his head, "Not a great way to go." Reaching for the book, he asked, "Is there any way I could take this book? I'm interested to research this more."

Shaking his head, Doctor Rice sighed, "I'm sorry, but no. However, I think I might have a copy at home still. If I can find it I'd be happy to loan it to you."

"That would be a great help, Doctor." Looking to Calleigh, he asked, "Anything you wanted to know, Calleigh?"

Coming over to them, Calleigh nodded, "These rods with hooks you're talking about, is there any way we can see what they look like and get some photo's of? It could possibly help us in the investigation, especially if one was used to kill the young woman."

Placing the book back, Doctor Rice nodded, "Of course. I'll take you out to the exhibit where we have them on display."

Walking with them toward the doors, Tim glanced to Calleigh and asked, "Is there any way that someone could get their hands on that type of tool?"

"Well, there not all that hard to make," Doctor Rice replied as they headed out and down another hallway. "If someone is good with metals...or even knows someone that is, then it could easily be made."

Sighing heavily, Tim shook his head, "So anyone in Miami could've killed this woman and we're no closer to finding this person."

Coming up beside Tim, Calleigh gently touched his hand, getting his attention and shook her head slightly. Giving him a warm smile, she ran her finger discretely over his hand and then added, "But, with this new information about what might have been used, we might be able to track down who could have made one of these tools that might have been used."

"It would be nice to have a solid break in this case," Tim groused as he looked to her. In her eyes, he saw hints of annoyance and reigned in his own frustration, "Sorry…"

Coming out the hallway on the far side of the exhibit, Doctor Rice lead them to where the embalming tools were on display. Coming to the cases, Calleigh took in there craftsmanship, "Wow, those look simple, yet...painful."

"Yes, they could be if used on a person that wasn't dead. Knives, needles...basically still used in current medical autopsies...just made of different material of course. But, as you can see here, the metal rod with the hook at the end...used for removing the brain."

Pointing toward the case, he narrowed his brow, "Look at the business end of that. That can definitely do some damage."

"Tim, can you snap some pictures of them for me please?" Calleigh asked as she pulled out her small notepad and a pen. Writing down the information on the tools, she sighed, "Look's like I might have to make one at the lab for comparison."

"You've got some work cut out for you," Tim answered back with a small smirk. Going for the camera, he started taking pictures of the tools in the cases and sighed, "I guess this kills our plans for later."

"No, I'll start on them tomorrow more then likely. I'll have to get measurements and hold of a piece of metal," Calleigh replied getting the measure out and placing it onto the glass so she'd have it's measurements.

"There's hope after all then. I'll take what I can get," Tim answered as he continued to take pictures. Laughing slightly, he continued, "You probably can hardly wait, can you, Calleigh?"

"To make this...well, truthfully, I'm not looking forward to it. I don't particularly like having to make tools or weapons like this myself," she replied, watching as he continued to snap photo's. When he finished, she picked the measure back up, "I'd rater have to inventory my vault from top to bottom."

"That's interesting. I thought you loved all things weaponry." Laughing lightly, he shook his head, "Well, I know one thing, we need a major break in this case."

"Maybe all this will help," Calleigh replied and then turned, looking at the doctor. "We'll still need to talk to the staff with the exhibit, Doctor Rice."

Nodding and giving her a smile, Doctor Rice slipped his hands into his pockets, "Of course, Ms. Duquesne. That will not be a problem at all. Matter of fact, they should be starting there break here shortly...so I'll take you both to the break area next."

"That will be great," Tim answered with a hint of a smile, "maybe a bit of human perspective will help salvage the investigation." Glancing at his watch, he asked, "What time do they take their breaks?"

"They get three fifteen minute breaks, but, I can make sure you talk with each and it won't effect anything. As you finish with one they can go on regular break and then back to there work," Rice said, watching as they packed up there things once more. Turning, he began to walk with them following, "I'm sure they won't mind helping out any."

"I can only hope they'll be able to give us something." Lapsing into silence as they made their way to the break area, Tim took in his surroundings and shook his head. With all of the difficulties that they were experiencing on this case, his fascination with the ancient society had waned slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Having watched many of her colleagues come and go from the break room, Bektmut glanced to Chefren, her gaze full of worry. She didn't particularity know what they were doing but had heard the whispers of those returning that Doctor Rice was asking for all staff to be made available. He had assured them that they would still be able to take their breaks but even so, Bektmut was skittish. With the knowledge of what she'd done with Chefren, Bektmut found herself beginning to look over her shoulder, the fear of someone finding out plaguing her.

As another couple of co-workers came back in, Bektmut placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it, her eyes following them, "Charlie…what do you think this is about? "

Watching the two detectives speaking with two more co-workers, he raised his head slightly, his eyes staying on them and leaned his head towards her, "Whatever it is, you remember everything we have talked about. You know nothing of the rituals or customs...you are American to them. Understood?"

"Yes, Charlie. I understand." Slipping her hair behind her ear, she bit her lip and then glanced to Charlie before retaining her gaze on them, "I've seen them here before. They took the tour. Could they just be asking questions about the exhibit?"

"No...this is something much more then questions about the exhibit." Turning to her, Chefren reached up, gently stroking her cheek and looking into her eyes, "I will handle all this. Remember, you know nothing. If you mess up..." Slipping his fingers into her hair, he gripped it tighter, his voice lowering to a soft growl, "If you mess up you will pay dearly."

"I will not make a mistake, Chefren. I promise," she winced. When he pulled tighter, she assured him, "I know nothing, Chefren. I know nothing."

Glaring down at her, he then loosened his grip on her hair and whispered, "I want to see that fire in you tonight. It's time you give me a son to carry on the old ways and our heritage."

"To continue our customs," she whispered with a small smile. From the moment he'd taken her, he indoctrinated within her the role she would play. She had been instructed to assist him but when he became intimate with her, she understood clearly that she was there for much more than to help him carry out his sadistic plan. In light of his constant promise of retribution, Bektmut had no choice but to heed his every word.

Fixing her hair back into place gently, he voice remained low, "Tonight, we finish and then you will come dressed for me. Make sure to wear your new gold pieces I acquired for your lovely neck."

"I will wear it for you, Chefren." Giving him a smile, she straightened up in time enough to hear their names being called. Exhaling, she nodded and stood up, "I guess we will need to get this over with."

"Just remember what I've said," he replied, moving and turning, leading her over towards the two detectives. Taking her hand into his gently, a small smile formed as he approached them. Not liking that she was also being questioned as well, he gave her hand a slight squeeze and then let go, extending his hand out to the man, "Charlie Wright and this is my wife, Angelia. Is there a problem officers?"

Tim glanced between the husband and wife, noticing the hint of hesitancy in the wife's eyes. Narrowing his sights, he exhaled heavily and shook his head, "No problem here, Mr. Wright. Just asking questions. How long have you and your wife worked for the exhibit?"

Smiling, Charlie chuckled some and shook his head, "Actually, Angelia doesn't work the exhibits...she's in the snack bar. We take our breaks together, that's why she was here with me. But, I've been with the museum for about eight and a half years." Looking to his wife, he smiled, "And it's been what...two years for you now, Ang?"

"Yes, Charlie, two very good years," Angelia answered with a wide smile. She chanced a glance toward the blond and nodded, "I really enjoy working here, I was very lucky to get this job."

Honing in on the woman, Tim continued, "Why do you consider yourself lucky, Mrs. Wright?"

Biting her lip, Angelia stammered, "Ah…well, you know it's hard to get a job nowadays."

Slipping his arm around her, Charlie rubbed her arm, "It's okay, honey." Looking back to the officers, he sighed, "This is Ang's first job. Her parent's were well off and well...she wanted to help out so we could have more without relying on help from family members."

Tim gave him a faint smile and nodded, "I'm sure. So… Angelia, prior to working here, have you ever been to this exhibit?"

Looking to Charlie, she answered, "No…I was busy doing other things. Even now, I don't pay much attention to it. I'm busy here as it turns out."

Not liking the line of questions being on her, Charlie's brow crinkled and he hugged her closer to him, "What is this about, Officer? Is my Angelia in trouble or something?"

"No, we're just merely asking questions, Mr. Wright." Shifting his focus, Tim asked, "How much exposure do you have to the exhibit?"

Shrugging some, Charlie shook his head, looking to the man, "I'm always working the Egyptian exhibit. Ever since it opened years ago and even now that's it's been reopened after the restoration. I'm even assisting in the King Tut exhibit."

"So it stands to reason that you would know the ins and outs of ancient Egyptian rituals and ceremonies, right?" Tim asked graciously.

"Some yes, but I'm no expert in them. I basically help with the set up and presentation of the items in the exhibits. I do not deal with the research or anything like that." Letting go of Angelia, he raised his brow, "If you are done with my wife, can she go back to the snack bar? I'll try to help you any way I can."

Tim stared at the two of them before asking, "Calleigh, do you have any questions?"

Taking in a breath, Calleigh looked to the woman, giving her a warm smile, "Not right now. We'll contact you ma'am if we have anything further though."

Nervously looking toward Charlie, Angelia answered, her smile faint, "Certainly. Any way I can help, I will." Bowing her head, she added, "If you will excuse me, please."

Leaning in and giving her a kiss on her cheek, Charlie nodded to her and watched her head back. Turning back to the two detectives, he smiled, "You'll have to excuse my wife, she's shy around people she doesn't know. It took her awhile to warm up to the people here as well."

"I can understand that," Tim answered with a small grin, "everyone has a shy side." Narrowing his brow, he continued by asking, "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary here?"

"No. But I don't deal with the public. I usually stay out of the public eye when the museum is open. I'm mainly preparing things for exhibits, cleaning artifacts, even helping with the design of upcoming shows for the Egyptian Hall."

"You have access to the artifacts?" When he nodded, Tim asked, "With this much access, you should know a lot about ancient Egyptian rituals or ceremonies, right?"

"As I said, Officer, I know some, just not a lot," Charlie replied, looking the man in the eyes. "I wish I did know more though. It's a rather interesting culture, but I'd have to take more classes at the college and with work and Angelia and I trying to start a family...well, I just don't have the time."

Tim realized they were looking at yet another wall and exhaled heavily, "Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Wright. We'll be back if we have any more questions."

Looking around some, Charlie made sure no one was near and lowered his voice, asking, "Officer, is it true? The rumors we've been hearing here...that a mummy was found in Miami?"

"Well, we're not at liberty to discuss an ongoing investigation," Tim started, watching Charlie closely. Studying him, he asked, "Do you know of any information regarding that type of activity?"

"No. But one of the other employees said he had heard Doctor Rice and Doctor Uzan talking about one that had been found in Miami...or so he says. That's why I asked you being it was a rumor," Charlie explained further and then looked over to one of his co-workers as they walked by them. Giving him a nod and a smile, he looked back to them both, "But, I understand if you can't confirm or deny...I was just curious."

Smiling more, Calleigh glanced at Tim and then to the other man, "I can understand that. I probably would have asked also."

"Well, still the same, it doesn't hurt to ask." Interested in Charlie's reactions, he asked, "Do you believe that there could be a way to mummify someone in Miami? From what I've been told, it's an extensive process, a process that can only be done in Egypt."

Crinkling his brow at them, Charlie raised a brow and then chuckled, "Here...in Miami? I wouldn't think so. But, I don't know for sure...never tried it." Chuckling more, he shook his head, "Sorry, to me the mummification stuff is a little creepy. Even if I was dead I wouldn't want someone sticking a stick up my nose and making scrambled eggs of my brain."

"I know what you mean, the act of mummifying is something out of a science fiction novel…and just as disturbing. I mean, I could understand ancient Egyptians practicing this, but now? Why? It just takes up too much time. It's a waste of time actually."

Shrugging some, Charlie smirked, "Who knows. But, I guess that's what you do, huh?"

"Yes, it is what we do." Tim regarded Calleigh with a grim expression, shaking his head, "Do you have any questions for Mr. Wright, Calleigh?"

"I do," Calleigh replied looking up at Tim and then to Charlie, "If you don't mind me asking...where are you from exactly? I noticed a slight accent in your voice."

Taking in a breath, Charlie forced a wider smile and nodded, "Yes...well, I'm from Indiana as was my mother, but my father was from Alexandria. He taught me some Egyptian Arabic being he spoke the language having grew up there until he came to the States with his grandparents."

"Did he teach you anything else about Egypt?" Tim asked, feeling somewhat awry about the man. Focusing more, he noticed an almost imperceptible hint of a glare, each answer sounding more like something they wanted to hear rather than the truth. "I mean, he taught you the language so well that you have an accent."

"He taught me the way of a farmer. My father's family raised sheep and goats there. When my great grandparents brought him here after his parents died in a fire, they could not speak the English language, he taught himself. Just as he taught me until he died when I was twelve."

"A self made man," Tim answered unconvincingly. Realizing he could take this no further, he gave him a slight nod, "Thanks for your time, Mr. Wright. If we have any additional questions, we'll be back."

Giving them both a nod, Charlie smiled, "Stay safe out there officers." Turning, his smile faded and his jaw clenched. A mistake had been made somewhere in their burial rituals, and he wasn't about to let that same mistake happen again.

Watching the man leave, Calleigh leaned in towards Tim, whispering, "What do you think?"

"I think that we have a person of interest on our hands, Calleigh." Just as Charlie disappeared from their sights, he turned to look at her, his brow furrowed, "Something wasn't right about that entire interview. The wife was submissive…almost lost and he was…Misleading. Have you ever heard of someone born in America but having a very distinct foreign accent?"

Taking in a breath, Calleigh shrugged some, "Well, yeah. My best friends was born in Georgia, but her parents were from Italy...and she had a thick Italian accent being her parents spoke it. And look at the Mexican's, Porta Rican's, Cuban's...the one's born in the US have one also. Just depends on the family. Granted, I'm not saying to just forget about this guy...but, we also cannot jump to conclusions."

"No, the last thing we can do is jump to conclusions," Tim groused. Turning away from her, he perused the area once more, annoyed that the questions were still left unanswered. A hint of frustration penetrated through his demeanor and he sighed heavily, "I guess we need to get out of here."

"Yeah. We'll get everything back to the lab and by the time we fill in Horatio it'll be time to go home," she replied as she closed up her kit. Smiling some, she looked over at him, "Babe...relax. Sooner or later we'll get something to help us."

"Yeah, sooner or later." As much as Tim wanted to believe Calleigh's optimism, he could not shake the feeling that every road they were taking was leading them to an impenetrable wall. With every rational path struck down, the investigation was in danger of being permanently derailed.

* * *

Sitting in the patio chair gazing up at the stars, Calleigh relaxed, her bare feet resting on the arm of the other chair, her shorts riding up her thighs. The day had been filled with more unanswered questions and very little in finding anything that could help them. Even with the measurements of the embalming tools and detailed photographs, Calleigh wasn't sure if she'd be able to find an exact match unless they found the weapon itself. Closing her eyes as a lite breeze blew, she smiled as a whiff of his body soap made his presence known behind her. Opening her eyes and leaning her head back, she smiled up at him and reached out her hand for his.

When he took it and came around, she sat up some, "Feeling any better after your shower?"

Holding her hand, Tim smiled down at her and nodded, the cleansing breeze washing over him. The frustration that had plagued him from earlier dissipated under the scalding spray of the shower, leaving him for the most discontent. With the case at a standstill, Tim was ill at ease. Someone had been brutally murdered and there were no answers forthcoming. In his perspective, he felt as if he wasn't doing all he could to find the perpetrator. He felt as if he were failing not only himself, but the citizens of Miami. It wasn't something that sat well with him.

Taking a seat next to her, he answered truthfully, "Not really, but it does feel good to finally relax. Today was…brutal."

"Well, just think, one more day to go and then it'll be the weekend and we can relax and take a small break from the case," Calleigh replied, knowing there weekend off was something he really needed. The stress of the case was eating at him and that was something no CSI needed on there shoulders. Getting up, Calleigh walked around behind him, placing her hands on his shoulder and began to massage them, "Have you ever been to Secrets, Tim?"

At her question, Tim arched his brow and chuckled lightly, his demeanor lighting slightly. He turned to look at her and asked, "I haven't but I've been dying to go. I think the better question is, have you been?"

"No," Calleigh laughed lightly, and pulled him back softly so she could continued massaging his shoulders. "I've seen the reviews on the place though, and it look's like it could be fun. Not too many clubs offer fantasy rooms for couple's after a night of eating and drinking. Supposedly the restaurant there has really good seafood dishes."

Having heard about the place through a couple of friends, Tim had often fantasized about going there. It wasn't until he met the owner at the bike races that his obsession began to gain strength. Because of its stringent policies, only couples could enjoy the club, leaving those without a significant other out in the cold. For so long, Tim wanted to go there but without someone by his side, his fantasies would be regulated to only his imagination.

Licking his lips, he relaxed more, "I've heard good things about the place, that's for sure. Are you interested in trying it out?"

Finding a knot and working it out for him, Calleigh shrugged, "Yeah, but, the waiting list is like three weeks long to get in there...or so the article said."

Closing his eyes tightly, Tim groaned and asked, "What if I told you I have an inside line?" The feel of her delicate touch across his skin further calmed his ire and he whispered breathlessly, "What if I told you that we could skip the waiting list altogether?"

"What?" Stilling her hands for a moment, she then started again, "But how?"

"A buddy of mine. We race together and he told me whenever I find the right one, I should bring her down." Turning completely around, he pulled her into his lap and brought his hand to cup her cheek lovingly, "I think I have found the one."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Calleigh smiled at him, and then leaned in, giving him a kiss. When they parted, she whispered, "I'd love to go there with you, Tim."

"Good," he whispered as he ran his fingers over her face. As his eyes roamed over her features, he struggled to put into words what he had been feeling. For some time now, Tim had recognized that there was something more between them than just the sex. He already knew that Calleigh was special but he had not presented his thoughts to her.

Just as the silence was about to take them over, he spoke, his voice breaking slightly, "Calleigh…there's been something on my mind…"

Hearing the change in his voice, Calleigh tilted her head slightly, nodding and lowering her eyes from his. Wondering if she was reading into their relationship more then he was she felt her stomach tighten, "You can tell me, Tim."

Sensing the fear in her voice, Tim shook his head, "It's not what you think, Calleigh. It's about us. I've never had a relationship quite like this. I've never wanted more out of a relationship like I do with you, Calleigh." Growing annoyed with himself, he groused, "This seems so much easier when other people do it."

Lifting her eyes back to his, Calleigh voice grew softer, "You want more, Tim?" When he nodded, she cupped his cheek, "You can be open with me, Tim. I promise, it's not hard. Just tell me what you are thinking about."

"Okay, the long and short of it is that I love you. I think on some levels, I have always loved you, but I could never really…understand it." Glancing away, he then refocused on her and smiled lightly, "The more I'm with you, the more I want to be with you, if that makes any sense."

A small smile formed and Calleigh leaned back to him, her lips going to his in a soft kiss. Wrapping her arms back around him, she felt his tighten around her. When they parted, she looked into his eyes, whispering, "Yes, Tim...it all makes sense. I love you too and I feel the same. You're an amazing man whether you know it or not."

"Amazing is not the word I'd chose to describe myself," he responded running his fingers through her hair. Chuckling at the silkiness, he sighed, "Well, I guess it wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. So…what do we do now?"

"Whatever we want to do sounds good to me," Calleigh smiled more, loving that they were able to open up to each other more. Giving him another kiss, she chuckled, "You know...I talked to my dad today while you finished writing your report. I told him about us."

"And what did he say?" Tim asked, curious as to what her father would think. "Should I run for the hills?"

"No," she laughed and shifted some in his lap to get more comfortable. Looking into his brown eyes, she raised her brow, "He was happy that I found someone that makes me happy. Although he did say if you did anything to hurt me he'd take you out behind a wood shed somewhere."

Laughing lightly, Tim arched a brow, "Well, I suppose I should be on my best behavior then." Shifting her to straddle his lap, he ran his hands up her back and smirked deviously, "He should know that I intend on taking good care his baby girl."

Leaning forward into him, Calleigh nodded, "You take very good care of me...in many different ways I might add."

"Yeah, well, I won't elaborate on that with him." Laughing, he placed his hands on her hips and leaned to kiss her, his lips glancing off of hers. Taking in her scent, he asked, "So…I should probably call my buddy then, huh?"

"Yes," she whispered softly, moving her hips and rubbing her crotch over the bulge starting in his shorts, "I think we could have a lot of fun in many, many ways there."

The subtle rocking of her hips caused the blood to pool in his crotch and he grinned deviously as he looked up at her, "I'll make the call then." Palming her hips, he stilled her for a second, catching her quizzical gaze. Shaking his head, he slipped his fingers under her shirt and lifted it slightly, arching his brow, "Tell me what you want if we go there, Calleigh."

Unsure of what they offered there for rooms, Calleigh shook her head, "I don't know. All the article said was fantasy rooms. It didn't describe them...so I guess surprise me."

"Surprise you. That shouldn't be so hard." Slowly allowing her to move once again, Tim grinned, "When I call my friend, I'll get the rundown, how's that sound, Princess?"

Feeling his cock hardening under her, Calleigh smiled and nodded, "That sounds good to me." Licking her lips, she draped her arms over his shoulders, rotating her hips more and leaned back to him, whispering in his ear, "I'm nice and wet for you."

At the sensual tone of her voice, Tim groaned, his member stiffening even more. Releasing his hips, he took her shirt in hand and pulled it up over her head and tossing it away. Centering on her budding nipples, he licked his lips, "I see you're ready."

The cool breeze washed over her warm skin and Calleigh sat up some, giving him a better view of her breasts. Glancing back behind her, Calleigh then looked back at him, a smirk forming, "You know, if your neighbors come out they will get an eye full."

"I think that's the point, Princess." Leaning toward her, he captured a hardened nipple between his lips and suckled her, his brow knitting in concentration. He could hear her corresponding moans and sucked harder, relishing the feel of her unraveling under his touch.

Gasping in pleasure, Calleigh ran a hand thru his hair, pulling his head to her breast more and arching her back to push her chest towards him. Continuing to move her hips, she breathed out softly, "Yes, Tim...feels so good."

Biting gently, Tim groaned as she whipped her hips back and forth hungrily, the lustful need spilling out of her. Lifting his eyes, he pulled away from her, the taut nipple snapping free of his grasp. Attacking it's twin, he brought her closer, slipping his hand down toward her shorts, grabbing at her ass.

Calleigh breathing hitched as his teeth grazed her tender flesh and then pulled at her nipple. Mindful that at any moment someone could walk by and see them, Calleigh tried to keep her voice down. Biting her lip, she opened her eyes and looked down, watching as he took his fill of her. Finding it turning her on even more, she whispered to him, "I have no panties on, Tim...my shorts are getting so wet because of you."

Tim reluctantly broke free of her and growled, his hands molding her breasts, "Take them off. I want to see."

Surprised by his request, Calleigh's eyes went wide and she stammered, "But...but someone could walk by and see us, Tim. It's too open out here."

"That is the idea, Calleigh." Caressing her ass more, he lifted his brow, "it's a part of the fantasy, Princess." He could see her hesitancy and relented, shaking his head minutely, "On second thought, you're not comfortable…so never mind."

Knowing he was disappointed, Calleigh frowned some, feeling as if she was letting him down, "I'm sorry, Tim...I just..."

Placing a finger over her lips, Tim smiled lightly and shook his head, "I'm disappointed but not angry. You're not ready to do this…some people aren't. We'll just take this inside is all." Moving a strand of hair out of her eyes, he sighed, "I'm sure I have more fantasies stored up."

Lifting her eyes to him, she then looked away, "I wanted this though too, Tim. I just...I don't know. If there was a little more cover...I..." Looking back at him, her brow crinkled, "I only want you seeing my body."

Tim chuckled as his brows raised, "I do see it, and I love it." Bringing her closer, he wrapped his arms around her, effectively shielding her, "We don't have to do this, Calleigh. I'm alright, seriously." Running his hand over her bare back, he sighed, "Besides, there's a lot more I can do in private."

Laying her head onto his shoulder, Calleigh whispered against his neck, her eyes closing, "Will you show me please...Master."

Hearing her tone, Tim grinned mischievously and nodded, "Yes…I'll show you but first, we have to get inside, right?"

"Yes, Master," she replied, kissing his neck and then gently blowing on the spot. When his arm's tightened around her, Calleigh smirked, "Did I find a hot spot, Master?"

"You did," he answered quietly. Skimming his hands against her skin, he grumbled, "Do it again."

Licking with the tip of her tongue, her lips then pressed against the spot once more before retreating and gently blowing on the wet area. When he moaned in pleasure, she whispered, "Master...I think one day I need to find all your hot spots."

"What's stopping you?" Tim asked absently. His eyes slid shut as she began to move aggressively, her tender kisses morphing into something more sensual. Laughing lightly, he whispered, "Seems you have the right idea."

Moving up his neck to just below his ear, she found another spot to focus on, her tongue lapping at the area before her lips melded to his skin. Feeling his cock hardening in his shorts, Calleigh then blew on the area, whispering once more, "You're getting so hard, Master."

Sitting up, Tim held on to her as she continued her assault, his thoughts mired in a pleasurable fog. As much as she didn't want to be exposed, he was finding it difficult to abstain, the desire to take her right as they sat coursing through him like a wildfire. Stifling a moan, he moved with her in his arms, determined to get to a place where he could have her completely.

Lifting her head from him as he stood holding her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and looked into his eyes and gave him a wicked smile, "Problem, Master?"

Taking in the lustful glint in her eyes, he licked his lips and walked blindly toward the door, "No problem at all, Princess." Averting his eyes briefly, he smirked and then retained his focus on her, "I just need you." Stopping just before entering, he instead placed her back against the wall and grinned widely, "You're covered…I see no need to waste a fantasy."

Within the shadows of the doorway, a small smile formed, trusting him to keep her from view of anyone that might walk by. Holding onto him with her arms around his neck, she wanted to turn him on more and breathed out, "Is this what you fantasize about? Fucking me where we can get caught? Knowing that I'm dripping wet right now yet I still have my shorts on..."

Pressing her against the wall, he directed, "Hold on to me." As she grasped him tighter, he grinned and started to work on the buckle of her shorts, holding her gaze, "Let's see just how wet you are."

"So wet..." she moaned softly, looking into his brown orbs. Biting her lip innocently, she purred, "I thought you wanted to fuck me, not feel me up."

Prodded by her tone, Tim released his hold on her and then pulled her shorts down and then followed by pushing his down as well. His member throbbed with anticipation as he stepped closer to her, leaning to whisper in her ear, "We're getting to that. Patience, patience, Princess."

Pressed between the wall and his warm body, Calleigh placed one arm back up onto his shoulder and slipped the other between them, her fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking him, "And how much patience do you have...Master?"

Feeling himself stiffen even more, Tim fought to remain in control, his attempts weakening with every stroke. The sensation of her soft, delicate hands coaxing his cock to life drove him insane and without another thought, he reached for her hand and stilled it, his member pulsating with anticipation. Hefting her up into his arms, he grinned darkly and slid himself deep into her folds, greeted by the heat that he craved.

Thrusting into her, he bit out, "Fuck patience, Princess."

Gasping, Calleigh eyes closed and her hands gripped his shoulders, thankful for the smooth wall behind her to hold her up. Each powerful thrust of his cock into her seemed to send her to a new level of pleasure. His hand splayed open on her ass as he continued to push into her and Calleigh moaned softly, "Y-Yes...oh yes..."

Tim found himself reeling under the heady sensation of her sex clutching him hungrily, her voice dripping with sensuality. The cool breeze of the early evening blew across his back as he thrust into her harder, wanting to hear her scream with pleasure. He was sure that she would attempt to quiet her bliss and that thought motivated him to work harder at pulling an enthusiastic expression from her lips. He imagined that if anyone within earshot of them heard her scream, they would definitely know what was going on- and complete the fantasy.

Biting her bottom lip to keep from making too much noise and giving away to the neighbors what they were doing, Calleigh fought the urge to cry out his name over and over again. When he lowered her left leg down and continued to hold onto her right, the change of angle caused his cock to hit her g-spot. A small cry of pleasure escaped her lips and her eyes slowly opened to find a wicked grin riding his features.

Keeping her pinned against the wall, Tim bit out, "Scream for me, Calleigh." Picking up the pace and strength of his strokes, he leaned in and nuzzled her neck before nipping at it, feeling the direct response of his actions, her body weeping. Grinning more, he whispered, "Scream for me."

With her body so close to release, she knew she couldn't hold on much longer at the pace he was setting for them. Every hit of his cock against her sweet spot pushed her further to the edge until she couldn't hold back any longer. Her breathing began to hitch and just as her orgasm hit, she did as he commanded, "T-TIM..."

Thrusting haphazardly, Tim grunted, relishing the sound of her voice strained with pleasure. As he neared completion himself, he heard the faint rustling in the bushes and grinned, "That's right, Princess…Cum for me."

Lost in the moment, Calleigh's body clenched around him as her orgasm spilled forth, sending ripples of pleasure thru her. Moans and small yelps caused by his thrust filled the air and her fingers dig into the skin of his shoulders as she tried to hold onto him. Unable to control her voice, she cried out once more as he thrust into her hard, hitting her spot and intensifying her orgasm.

As her body convulsed around his, Tim's resolve shattered, pounding into her. The sweet sounds of his name on her lips coursed through him, coaxing his own release to the surface. Just as he was about to come, he heard the faint whispers in the bushes and snickered, setting a bone crushing pace. Encouraged by his audience, Tim pumped into her harder and faster, finally climaxing with a resounding bellow. Spending his seed deep within her, he slowed his pace and hovered over her protectively, closing her off from prying eyes.

When he was able to regain his breath, he asked, "Enjoyed the fantasy?"

Letting her breathing come back to normal before answering, Calleigh's head laid against him, her eyes closed and relishing the warmth of his body against hers in the cool night air. Lifting her head some and looking up at him, she nodded slightly and whispered, "I did. What about you?"

"Immensely," Tim answered facetiously. Caressing her cheek, he chuckled as he shook his head averting his eyes, "I never thought I'd be able to do that. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Tim...anything," she whispered softly and then laid her head back against him once more. Hearing a noise come from behind them, Calleigh tensed in his arms, "Tim..."

"It's alright, Calleigh. I've got you. No one can see you," Tim answered softly. Bending to nuzzle her neck, he felt himself stiffening again, slowly thrusting into her willing body. Feeling her grasp tighten even more, he lifted from her and asked, "Are you okay, Calleigh?"

"Think we can take this inside now? As much as I love this with you...I want to go in now," she replied softly, hoping he would understand.

Detecting her unease, Tim slowed his thrusts and pulled out of her completely. Letting her down slowly, he carded his fingers through her hair, "You've done more than enough for me, Calleigh. Don't worry, we don't have to do this again. The experience was more than enough."

Nodding, Calleigh looked into his eyes and then pushed up on her toes. Giving him a soft kiss, she then whispered against his lips, "Thank you for sharing your fantasy with me, Tim."

"No, thank you for agreeing to go along with it. There's not many out there who would have," he responded as he glanced around for her shirt. Spying it near him, he snickered, "You might want to turn around, I have to get your shirt."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh turned her back to him, her arms wrapping around her breasts to cover them. Biting her lip, she giggled, "Think you can slip my shorts back on me too?"

"No problem," Tim answered as he retrieved the shirt. Coming back to her, he bent and picked up the shorts, eying her nude form from the back. Unable to stop staring at her ass, he shook his head and sighed contently, "I am the luckiest guy on earth."

Blushing at his comment, Calleigh stepped into the shorts as he held them for her and slipped them back up her legs. When he finished, she looked back over her shoulder at him and raised her arms up. When he placed the shirt back onto her and pulled it down, she then turned back around, "Thank you, sweetness."

"You're welcome, Princess." Resting his hands on her hip, he gestured toward the apartment with a slight nod, "You want to eat something? I can start something up really quickly."

"I'm good for now. I'll probably just get myself a drink. But you..." she replied looking down at his nude form, "you might want to put your shorts back on also."

Picking them up but not back on, he grinned widely, "Nah, I'm good. I mean, we're just going in, right?"

"Very true," Calleigh grinned back and then took a step towards the door. Opening it, she went inside, followed by Tim and headed towards the kitchen. Hearing the door close and followed by the blinds, she smiled as she got her a drink and headed back to the living room. Finding him laying half on the couch, she took a drink and then set it down on the small table, then took a seat between his legs and laid back against him. When his arms encircled her, she closed her eyes and purred, "This feels so right."

"I know what you mean," Tim answered with a small grin. Staring at the ceiling, he chuckled and then arched a brow, "I never thought it could be this good."

Lifting her head and looking up at him, Calleigh reached up, her fingers tracing down his jaw, "Neither did I. Honestly...I thought that all you wanted me for was pleasure. I didn't think you'd feel the way I do."

Frowning somewhat, Tim admitted, "I can't lie, Calleigh. At first, it was just solely for pleasure but something changed…something shifted." Looking at her, he moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled warmly, "You went deeper than anyone had."

"I feel safe when I'm with you...and I'm happy, really happy," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

Skimming his finger across her cheek, he smiled warmly, "You are the first to make me happy, Calleigh. You are the most important thing in my life. I wasn't lying when I told you that you're all I think about."

Closing her eyes at his soft touch, Calleigh breathed out softly, "I love you."

Watching her, he felt the warmth bloom in his chest at her proclamation, the words washing over him completely. These were not errant words; he could tell from the conviction in her tone that she did love him. Holding her closer, he made a silent vow to do all in his power to keep her happy, to be the man she needed.

Whispering softly, he responded, "I love you too, Calleigh."

Feeling his arms tighten around her, she laid her head back against his chest once again, content with just being there with him. For so long she had been looking for someone like Tim, someone that not only shared her same desires, but also wanted the same things in life. With Tim, she felt as if she'd found that person. Leaving her eyes closed, she relaxed against him and whispered, "My knight on a shinny Ducati."

Chuckling deeply, he took her hand in his and interlaced his fingers between hers, gripping it tightly, "A knight who would die for you, Calleigh." Hearing her laugh lightly, he asked, "What…it's true."

"I know, Tim...it just reminded me of that one Robin Hood movie with Kevin Costner. Only, you are real," she replied as she looked back up at him, "and wonderful...and handsome..."

"And lucky. Don't forget that." Loving the moment, Tim exhaled lightly and arched his brow, "So…now what do we do? The night's still young."

Thinking for a moment, a devious smile formed and Calleigh smirked, "Well, we could always go to your room and you could introduce me to more of your fantasies."

"There are a lot more, Princess." Lifting her hand, he asked, "Where should we start? I'm thinking that you could dress up for me. That worked out so well the last time." The images of her in the school girl outfit stirred his loins once more and he moved slightly, laughing softly, "Already, I'm thinking good thoughts."

"I still have that one here...and I got a new one too," she replied, noticing the raise of his brow. Laughing at his curiosity, she licked her lips and smirked, "Remember you telling me how you liked to see a woman in uniform?"

"I do." With his interest piqued, he asked, "And you brought this new outfit?" The sight of her biting her lip innocently coursed through him like lava and he groaned as he tried to readjust himself, "Please tell me you brought this new outfit with you."

Smiling more, Calleigh turned some to face him, her hands resting on his chest, "I did...just in case you might want me to...model it for you." Leaning to him, she gave him a sweet kiss and then whispered against his lips, "I even got you the one that goes with it...so that way you can dominate me."

Tim arched his brow and nodded, the anticipation eating at him, "Well, by all means, you must model this new outfit. I'm curious as to just how well it fits you."

Pushing herself up and off of him, Calleigh smiled down at him as she stood next to the couch, "I'll be right back...and I'll bring yours with me. Although, I think we really need to be in the bedroom for this one."

Without another thought, Tim was up on his feet and following her as she sauntered toward the back room, his heart hammering in his chest. It was in that very moment that he realized the power she held over him; he may have taken the role of master in name, but Calleigh dominated his heart.

Catching up to her, he captured her by her waist and whispered sinisterly in her ear, "Lead and I'll follow, Princess."

"Always," Calleigh purred, as she looked back and up at him. Giving him a smile, they continued down the hallway to his room, closing the door behind them. With the night still young, they would be able to enjoy each other, locking themselves away from the world outside and showing each other not only pleasure, but also love.


	9. Chapter 9

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Walking through the lab in search of Horatio, Frank glanced at his watch and exhaled heavily. With several weeks passed since finding the mummy, they were no closer to an identity or a culprit, all of which did not bode well with him. The lack of tangible evidence had all of them running in circles, and until something stuck, they were doomed to repeat the vicious cycle their workdays had become. Thankfully, another body hadn't popped up but that was only a momentary relief; Tripp knew without a shadow of a doubt that this person wasn't nearly done. There was a message, a reasoning to presenting the victim in such a manner; unfortunately, they were all missing the mark completely.

Coming to the layout room, Frank spotted Horatio standing near the lighted board as Calleigh and Tim poured over the evidence on the layout table. The tension was evident in the three of them; Horatio stood with his hands on his hips, fully submerged in the images before him, his shoulders stiff. The younger CSI's wore twin expressions of annoyance as they attempted the impossible. Frank could easily understand the frustration in the quest to find a killer that didn't seem to exist. The problem that remained was that no one knew if or when this person would strike again.

Just before entering the room, Frank heard his name called and turned to see the officer approaching at a rapid speed. Something was telling him that this wasn't going to be good.

After receiving a call from State Troopers about some bodies being found and requesting the Crime Lab be sent out to there location, Officer Tameka Sabaska went in search of Detective Tripp. Finding him in the Crime Lab as she exited off the elevators, she quickened her steps and called to him to stop him. When he turned to her, she came in front of him, handing him the slip of paper with the location address written on it, "Detective, we got a call from State Patrol. They requested that you and a CSI team meet them out on Highway forty one past the Miccosukee Resort and Convention Center and Miccosukee Tribe of Indians. Some bodies were found at an abandoned gas station out there."

"Out in the middle of nowhere?" Frank questioned. Eying the three CSI's he exhaled heavily and shook his head, "Thanks, Sabaska. We'll get right on it." When she left, Frank reluctantly pushed through the door and stood just inside the threshold, garnering the attention of the scientists, "Looks like we've got a helluva scene waiting for us out on Highway 41. There's a report several bodies being discovered."

Crinkling his brow and turning to him more, Horatio tilted his head slightly, "Several bodies, Frank? Any idea what we're gonna be looking at out there?"

"No idea. As of right now, the only thing we know is the location." Taking in the disbelief written on their faces, he exhaled heavily and asked, "You think this is our perp at work again?"

"Which one? We have several cases still open," Calleigh replied as she began to put the evidence they had laid out back into the box. "Let's just hope this one is quick to solve. I'm tried of road blocks and suspects pulling alibi's out there ass."

"I know what you mean, but I got a bad idea about this one, Cal." Steadying his gaze with hers, he frowned, "I'm not even sure that Highway 41's in our jurisdiction."

Taking off his lab coat, Horatio went over, hanging it back up, "Most of it's not, Frank. So we'll have to tread lightly when we get out there and see. Calleigh, Speed...let's get out there and see what's going on. Frank, you riding with me or taking your own car?"

"I'll follow you out there, just in case." There was no telling what they were walking into or even where it would lead them. It would be better if they were all free of constraints. Moving toward the door, he glanced back at the three of them, "See you out there."

Turning back to his team, Horatio raised a brow as he watched them put the evidence up that they had been going over with them, "I'll have Eric bring the van. You two follow in another hummer...and make sure your kits are stocked up. Also make sure you got water with you. No telling how long we might be out there."

Groaning, Tim shook his head and glanced toward Calleigh, "Great…a body dump in the middle of nowhere. Like we needed this." Regarding the evidence in front of them, Tim groused, "We're no closer than we were in the beginning."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh knew Tim was right, they were at a stand still and therefore no closer to finding the killer. Sealing the box back, she sighed, watching as Horatio got on his phone and left out the lab, "We've gone over everything three times, asked every question we can think of asking...and until we get a result back from the dental records...we might just have to sit and wait."

"Yeah," he reconciled as he looked to Calleigh, "The answer is probably looking us right in the face, but without the correct context, we just can't see it."

"I agree," Calleigh said, taking off her lab coat and going over and putting it up. Coming back to the table, she smiled and looked over at him, "I'll take this back to the evidence locker if you get our kits. Deal?"

"Throw in getting the water and you've got yourself a deal." Catching her expression, Tim asked, "What? I'm stocking the kits."

Chuckling some, Calleigh picked up the box and headed towards the door, "Alright, deal. Oh and uh...so you know, I need more lifters, gloves and a new battery pack for my flashlight too. Meet you at the elevators."

Catching the subtle sway of her hips as she exited the room, Tim arched a brow and exhaled heavily, his demeanor lightening tremendously. The plus to this was that they were riding together and could talk out their frustrations.

Having arrived before Horatio and his team, Frank got out of his car, looking around at the far out location and breathed outwardly as the heat of the day settled onto the area. Taking off his suit coat, he placed it into the back seat of his car and then began to roll up his sleeves. Even with having grown up in Texas, he still couldn't get used to the high heat and humidity of Florida.

Heading over towards the taped off area, he nodded to a few of the State Troopers that were there and made a bee line for the one kneeling down in the middle of the scene. Showing his badge and signing in, he ducked under the tape and walked towards the man as he stood and nodded to him, "Frank Tripp, MDPD...got word you guys called."

Extending his hand, Mark Richardson squinted as he perused the Texan, a small grin forming, "Thought I'd call the closest lab. We're pretty much in the center of nowhere." Releasing his hand, he gestured toward the tanks just breaking the surface, "We have some grisly findings down there."

Going over closer and looking down into the holes, Frank's brow furrowed and looked back at the man, "In the gas tanks? You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Nope…and it's not just one. I sure hope you've brought some more manpower. At first sight, it looks to be two in each tank." Wiping at his brow, Mark shook his head and asked, "My question, how the hell did they get them down there?"

Looking around that the tops of the tanks, Frank shook his head, "Look's like someone cut a hole into the tops of these. Probably used a ladder to get down there...which means, we're gonna need a couple too." Looking back at the run down station, Frank nodded towards it, "Place has been closed for years...what were they doin' diggin' out here when they found this?"

"Some big shot land developer was razing the site. I believe they're gonna try and build a spa or something out here." Scratching his head, he exhaled as he stared out into the open vista, taking note of the expanse of nothingness. Chuckling, he expressed, "It's remote enough, that's for sure. Definitely a great place for a body dump."

Hearing more vehicles arriving, Frank turned to see two CSI Hummers and the Crime Lab van pulling in behind his car. Shaking his head, he looked back over to the officer and pointed towards the underground tanks, "I hope your gonna tell me we got jurisdiction on this then."

"Sure, less paperwork for me," Mark answered easily. Gesturing grandly, "Have at it. If you have any questions, feel free."

"Yeah, I got one. Got any ladders out here we can use?" Frank asked as he placed his hands onto his hips and sweat beads formed on his brow.

Looking toward the tanks, Mark frowned, "Didn't know that this was what we were looking into but I'm going to hazard a guess that your friends don't have one." When the older man shook his head, he sighed and scratched his head, "I can get on the horn and request two, it might take a few minutes though. How's that sound?"

"Do that. In the meantime, let me use your flashlight so I can look down in there and see what we're dealing with, okay?" Frank replied, as he moved to the edge of the hole and carefully slid down onto the top of the tank. When Mark handed him the flashlight, Frank carefully made his way to the cut out section on top of the tank and knelt down. Turning on the flashlight, he shined it in and looked around the best he could.

Crinkling his brow at what he found inside, he breathed out heavily, "What the hell?"

Kneeling next to the burly detective, he asked, "What have you found there?" Getting next to him, he peered in and narrowed his brow, "What the hell? What is that?"

Taking in a breath and releasing it slowly as he shined the light around more, Frank sighed, "A tomb." Turning off the light, Frank stood back up and turned to see Horatio coming towards the area. Looking to Mark he instructed, "Get those ladders here pronto."

Getting up and dusting himself off, Mark nodded, "I'll get it called in and put a rush on it." Taking his leave, he nodded toward the red head and the younger man, quickening his pace toward his radio car.

Waiting as Horatio climbed down to him, Frank nodded over towards the hole on top of the tank, "You ain't gonna like this one bit, Horatio." Leading him over, both men knelt down and Frank turned on the flash light so the red head could see inside, "Look's like something you'd see on the Discovery Channel in there."

Surveying the inside of the tank, Horatio saw markings on the walls of the tank, resembling paintings. Furrowing his brow, he then took in the two bodies that were placed within and sighed, shaking his head, "This is starting to look familiar, Frank. Too familiar."

"I haven't checked the other tank yet, so I'm not sure if it'll be the same. More then likely it will be. Look's like we got us a serial killer on our hands, Horatio," Frank replied as he shined the light in onto what looked like a table with decorative jars.

Easily recognizing the sacred canopic jars, Horatio agreed, "It's starting to look that way, Frank. We'll need to get down there as soon as possible. I'll have Tim and Calleigh check in on the other tank while Eric helps me." Looking toward Frank, he smirked faintly, "I would say canvas the area but it seems as if witnesses are...scarce."

"No kiddin'," Frank replied sourly and then sat back up. Turning off the light, he stood back up, "State Patrol is giving us jurisdiction on this...and bringing in some ladders so we can get down there. From what they told me some land developer was planning on tearing this place down and putting in a spa or some shit. If you ask me it's a waste of money being it's so far out."

Horatio chuckled lightly and glanced toward Frank, remarking, "Frank, you'd be surprised at what people will pay for. Some are looking for an escape; what better way to do that than to run to a place in the middle of nowhere?"

"A nice fishin' hole with some beers sounds like a better escape to me," Frank groused as he looked to see the other CSI's walking towards them. Sighing, he turned to Horatio, "Speedle and Calleigh have been working that other case and haven't gotten anywhere with it. We need some answers, Horatio...and quick."

"I agree, Frank. Right now, we have more questions than answers and those questions are piling up by the minute." Glancing toward the tanks, he sighed, "We've got a long road ahead of us."

Climbing back up, Frank dusted himself off and looked back down at Horatio and tossed him the flashlight, "I'm gonna go see if I can get the developer on the phone and see if he might be able to get a few things answered for us. Hope you guys brought plenty of water. It's gonna get hot as hell down in those tanks being the tops are exposed now."

"We're going to be fine, Frank," Horatio responded as he caught the flashlight easily. Watching as his team approached he could see the weariness on their faces as the heat began to beat down on them. Time was against them in all aspects and the importance getting every piece of evidence they could became paramount.

* * *

Sitting in the backseat, Angelia eyed the location warily, already knowing why they were there. A certain fear coursed through her as they drove, the darkening streets of Miami beckoning its true residents. She hated coming with him down here, trolling for their next victim. Charlie hadn't wanted to call them victims; he always thought he was doing the people they picked up a service. He thought he was saving them from themselves, giving them an enlightened path to the next life. It quickly dawned on Angelia that what Charlie was doing was nothing more than murdering innocent people for his own sick gain and even now as she reconciled her part in this macabre dance, she shuddered anew for the sins she herself would have to atone for. Allowing this to continue had to be against not only the laws of man but of nature as well. Killing for no other reason than ease one's warped mental state was not sufficient enough to warrant forgiveness. For her role, she would surely suffer.

Exhaling as he turned another corner, she kept her eyes on the people that milled about, seeing the disparity in their hollowed expressions, the hardships of their lives wearing them like a heavy cloak. In Charlie's warped logic, it made sense to come to the depths of society to release people from their own personal hell but to do it through murderous means meant they were no better than the people they lured into their car. Still the same, she continued to help him to snuff out a life prematurely.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she stared at the two women standing on the side of the road and exhaled lightly, her heart quickening. Their eyes seemed to be brighter than the usual ones, their smiles not yet marred by the darkness of the life they'd chosen. Angelia silently wagered that these young girls were fresh to the corner, not yet seventeen. He would be pleased.

"Right there, Charlie, two of them." She'd been shocked to hear the anticipation in her voice, disgusted at her readiness to please him. "They don't look as if they'll put up a fight."

Slowing the car down as he pulled over for a better look at them, Charlie placed his hand onto her's as he eyed the two younger women. Narrowing his eyes as he watched them, he spoke softly, giving her the instructions she's need, "We take both. Offer them each extra if they agree to stay the night...a night of pure pleasure for all involved. Prepare four cloths...once they are in, talk to them, get to know them...and offer them each a cloth. Tell them it is a sample of the perfume you have ordered from Italy...and ask there opinion of it. They shouldn't put up much of a struggle after that."

Doing as she was told, she sat back and prepared four cloths and set the bottle on the floorboard. Placing them on her lap, she looked up to see him staring at her through the rear view mirror, his eyes transfixed on her. Easily, she could see the madness that pooled within them and shuddered slightly, pulling up a stretched smile to counter the current of fear that ran down her spine. It was in the moment before they acquired their victims that he was the most frightening, his voice cold, his grin, dark. Inhaling, she breathed out slowly and nodded, feeling as the car moved again.

When he stopped at the curb, she rolled the window down and watched as they approached, sticking their heads in the window. Smiling prettily, Angelia tilted her head innocently, taking in their youthful faces, "Looking for a good time for my driver here. Interested? You will be compensated well for your services…and you will be pleased beyond your wildest dreams."

Popping her gum, Janice rolled her eyes and then narrowed them, looking to the driver before retaining her gaze on the woman, "The both of us? You must be looking to spend some serious cheddar, honey. We don't come cheap." Hearing Tiffani laughing beside her, she nudged her hard with her elbow and continued on, "Five hundred for the both of us…an hour tops."

Biting her lip, Angelia inched closer and reached for her cheek, caressing it gently, "What will it take for an entire night of pleasure?"

"An entire night?" Janice asked, her eyes widening. When the woman nodded and moved her hand down toward her neck and then to her breasts, she swallowed hard, "Uh…for an entire night, it's going to be two grand. One up front and one when we're done."

Turning some in his seat, Charlie looked back at Angelia, giving her a smile and laying it on thick for the two young women, "Ma'am...I cannot let you spend so much on myself. I...I can find comfort elsewhere if it pleases you."

Knowing her role, she countered him quickly, "No. You are in need of pleasure and if I can't give it to you, I told you I would find you someone who could." Looking to the two again, she smiled sensually, "It looks as if we've lucked up tonight."

Bending down and looking in the window, Tiffani looked at them both, a smile plastered on her face, "So like...are you gonna watch or something, Lady?"

"You can say that. I'll pay extra to watch if that's what's required." Laughing languidly, Angelia nodded, "I suppose we need to make a deal, ladies. What do you say?"

Glancing to Tiffani, Janice stood up completely and asked, "Alright, Tiff. This is what we're going to do. We're going to take this one but put it out there in front that we're not gonna do any weird shit. The moment they think they got us, they will run with it, understand?"

"Got it. But, hey, you got to admit, that lady is hot too," Tiffani replied with a smirk. Biting her lip. Tiffani nodded to Janice, "Hey, maybe we can get them to be reggies for us."

"Maybe. If the lady wants to play, you're down for that, Tiff?" Janice asked, searching the younger girl's eyes for any hint of hesitation. It wasn't unusual for special requests to come up but she had to be certain Tiffani could handle it. Arching her brow, she asked again, smirking, "You're okay with gettin' down with the woman?"

Shrugging, Tiffani nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'm mean hey, it's puttin' cash in our pocket, ain't it. I'll do what I have too, even if that means goin' down on her."

Chuckling, Angelia licked her lips and then opened the door, moving to make room, "Well, get in ladies and let's start this night off right." When they got in, she picked up the cloths and handed them over, "Before we get started, I was wondering if you'd give me your opinion of this perfume I just bought. It's really expensive but if it doesn't smell good, then I'll get rid of it."

"Perfume?" Tiffani asked as she looked at the cloths the woman was holding out towards them. "You want our opinions of some perfume?" Looking to her friend, Tiffani busted out laughing, shaking her head, "Now this is a first for me."

"Me too, but I don't see no harm in it," Janice responded as she took the cloth. Bringing it to her nose, she inhaled deeply and frowned, "Hey…this …doesn't smell right."

Taking one of the offered cloths, Tiffani inhaled the scent and crinkled her nose as she pulled it back, "Oh man...no. Lady...if I was you, I'd tell them to keep that stuff. Yeah, it's sweet...but it sure don't smell good." Smelling it again, she shook her head, "It's like they forgot any fragrance or somethin' in it."

Watching the woman in the mirror as he drove silently, Charlie caught Angelia's eye and nodded slightly. Bringing out the blindfolds and an envelope with fake cash in it, he lifted it up so Angelia could take them, "Ma'am...the money and the blindfolds."

Hearing the word blindfolds, Tiffani shot Janice a glance and then looked to the woman, "Blindfolds? Oh...wait...so we don't see where you guys live, right? You don't have to worry, we ain't gonna say a word to anyone."

Angelia smiled and gestured for them to lean closer, "Yes, it's so you can't see where we're going. I promise, this will make it all better." Slipping one blindfold over Janice first and then Tiffani, she then handed the envelope to Janice, "As you can see, I'm making good on my part. You two just have to deliver."

Adjusting the blindfold over her eyes better, Tiffani sat back some and giggled, "So...you said you like to watch. Is there anything we can do for you also?" Placing her hand onto the woman's knee, Tiffani smiled more, "And by the way, your diver is very hot lookin'. We'll make sure he has a great time tonight too."

Taking the young girl's hand into hers, she squeezed it briefly before letting it go, "Oh no, I'm very much spoken for. This is solely for my driver." Noticing that they were both were losing consciousness, she glanced up to Charlie and nodded as she lifted their cloths to their noses again, her voice losing the luster it had, "This is all for the pleasure of Charlie."

Frowning once more, Janice slurred, "Hey…I'm starting not to feel so good…"

Turning her head some from the smell on the cloth, Tiffani raised her hand to try to push it away but before she could, her hand fell back down, "W-What...what's happening...to us..."

"Just relax," Angelia coaxed as she placed the cloth over Janice's nose and mouth. Feeling her weakly fighting back, she continued, "Don't fight it. Let it do it's work."

Janice fought to push through the descending fog, her limbs feeling as if they were weighted down. Panic gripped her as she felt the cloth pressing against her nose and mouth and she flailed about only briefly, succumbing to the oncoming darkness, oblivious to what direction the car was taking them.

Trying to sit up more, Tiffani held onto the back of the front passenger seat and then reached up, pushing the blindfold off her eyes. Taking in a few deep breaths, and closing her eyes tight to try to get the fuzziness out of her head, she breathed out, "Lady...please...stop...stop the car."

Moving quickly, Angelia forced the cloth over the younger woman's mouth and nose, pressing it down forcibly. After only a moment, Tiffani stopped moving and Angelia sat back down, looking toward Charlie. Straightening herself, she said, "It is done, Charlie."

Looking back at her, Charlie grinned and continued to drive, making a turn in the direction to head back to prepare the women for what he had planned for them. Raising a brow, he glanced back again to Angelia, "Very good, my dear, Bektmut. You have learned well. Now restrain there hands as you have been taught." Watching her move, he noticed as she took her time with the raven haired young woman and seemed to take greater care in restraining her hands.

Cocking a brow in curiosity, he looked between the mirror and the road, "Do you like her, Bektmut? Why does she have your interest?"

"She's so young, Chefren. She reminds me of myself when I was younger," Bektmut replied as she looked toward him, "Will you spare her if I say that I do like her?"

"She is corrupted and needs to be freed, Bektmut." Seeing the saddened look in her eyes as she looked back to the young woman, he took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "You know what will happen if she lives, do you not?"

"I know fully, Chefren." Determined to save the young one from his maniacal desires, she continued, "But to compensate, I offer myself to you and I will train her to please you as well. Please, Chefren."

Her offer to him was heart felt, he could hear it in her voice. She was wanting to give him more pleasure in his life, even it if took from hers. Considering her request, he took in the younger woman's features, seeing hints of familiarity there. Clenching his jaw some, he then breathed out, "She must be of our decent...or close to it, Bektmut...otherwise, she will be freed of the sins that plagues her in this life."

"She is, I am sure of it, Chefren." With a little hope, Bektmut looked toward her, "I will teach her in the customs that you desire, Chefren. I will not fail you."

"No, you won't. Because if you do, you will see the afterlife much sooner then you think," Chefren replied, his voice deadly as he came to a stop at a light and looked at her in the mirror. Seeing the fear in her eyes, his own peered at her, "She will have to be cleansed of her impurities tonight...understood?"

"Yes, fully," she answered as she glanced to the young girl. Thankful that she was able to save her from a fate worse than death, she exhaled and relaxed, steeling herself for what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Examining one of the canopic jars that had been collected for any trace or fingerprints, Calleigh sighed heavily, setting it down and moving on to another. Since early that morning, the CSI team had been at it, examining evidence from inside the two gas tanks, collecting evidence from the four bodies that had been found, and trying to find anything that could give them a solid lead to find the killer that was taking lives.

Glancing up as Tim came back with a box full of evidence and samples taken from the bodies, Calleigh then looked back to the decorative jar in her hand, her eyes searching for the slightest little thing that could help them. When she found nothing once again, she set it aside and then stretched her back, "Please tell me there could be something helpful in that box."

At the sound of her desperate tone, Tim exhaled heavily as he sat the box down on the table, "I haven't gotten into it just yet, Princess. I just hope we're not looking down the same rabbit hole like the other case. There's no way that someone could kill five people and not leave a speck of evidence. That just doesn't happen." Donning a new pair of gloves he began sifting through the evidence bags and shook his head, "We got a lot more from this scene; there's a lot to analyze."

"Yeah," Calleigh sighed and got up to place the jars back into the evidence bags. "Horatio and Eric are working on the boxes the bodies had been placed in. Maybe they'll find something in there...a hair or something would be very helpful right about now. It's getting to the point where I'm not really feeling like I want to visit Egypt now."

"A little too much exposure, huh?" Tim questioned with a small smile on his face. Pulling out more evidence baggies, he placed them down and paused, his frown deepening even more, "Did you happen to see the markings on the sides of the tank? Those looked like hieroglyphics. I wonder what it said."

Sealing the bags back as she went, Calleigh's brow furrowed and she stopped what she was doing, "Yeah, I saw them. I was thinking Doctor Uzan might know, maybe see if he would look at the photo's at least. It wouldn't hurt to ask anyways."

"He always said that all we had to do was call him," Tim reminded gently. He could see the frustration mounting in Calleigh's every move and smirked more, "At the risk of you taking my head off, I'll say this: Don't worry, Calleigh, we're going to find whoever is doing this."

Walking thru the hallways quickly and looking in each lab as she went, Alexx come to the Trace Lab and saw Tim and Calleigh both inside working on processing evidence. With the file she'd just received in hand, she pushed thru the doors, "Good, I found you both. Thought you might want to see this...just got the dental records on our first mummy. Her name's Stephanie Sponholz."

Taking the file from Alexx when she reached out with it, Tim nodded grimly and opened it up, "I wonder if she's on any of the missing persons list. I'll check it out and then get this image out. There's gotta be someone out there who is missing Stephanie Sponholz."

"I'll be sending dental x-rays of our latest ones out later this afternoon to see if we can get any information on who they might be also. This is one sick bastard we're dealing with here," Alexx replied, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Yes, it is. Maybe with this lead, we can get a head of this creep," Tim remarked absently as he stared at the file. He could only hope that when they papered the agencies that Stephanie Sponholz's name would jog their memories. Looking up from the file, Tim gave a nod of gratitude towards Alexx, "Thanks, Alexx."

"You're welcome, baby. And you two..." she said pointing to them both, "don't get so caught up in all this and forget to eat. You all need your strength...and before you say a word, Timmy...I told Horatio the same thing already."

"Good, at least you've made your rounds," Tim quipped sharply. Returning to his task, he asked Alexx, "So, are you calling the good doctor back in or do you have everything under control? These looked to be a bit more…older. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do, but I think I can handle these myself," Alexx replied as she walked over to him, watching him work. Tilting her head some, she then sighed, "Well, I'm gonna head back down to the morgue. I'm up to my elbows in mummies down there. I'll call you if I find anything else."

Chuckling, Tim answered, "I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Alexx." As she left, Tim focused back on Calleigh and exhaled heavily, "Well, it looks as if we won't see the light of day for a while. Have you found anything on those canopic jars yet?"

Shaking her head as she opened another bag containing individualized bagged jars found near the second body in the first tank, Calleigh frowned and looked over at him, "Nothing but dust. Not a print, or hair...it's like they wore gloves or something."

"I think we're going to have to face some truths here," Tim answered as he took up an evidence bag. Opening it gently, he continued, "One, it's obvious that whoever we're dealing with is very…particular. Two, we have to look deeper than the surface."

Cocking a brow in his direction, Calleigh breathed out heavily and pulled out another jar, setting it on the table. Shifting her weight, Calleigh collected a lifter to see if she could get anything off the jar, "Well, Valera will be looking deeper into these jar and seeing if any DNA can be pulled. I'll sift out the natron though."

"And while you're playing with the pottery, I'm going to be analyzing the soil around the burial site as well as the paints used for the hieroglyphics." Pushing the evidence box aside, he began to prepare the slide, asking, "Have you heard if anyone can translate the hieroglyphics?"

Carefully opening the jar in hand, Calleigh began to slowly pour out the natron onto the sifter pans, "Yeah. There's a lot of archaeologist that can read it and all the deal with the Egyptian culture. That's why I suggested asking Doctor Uzan. He might be able to or know someone that can for us. At least we'd know what it says...if anything at all that is."

"Oh, I'm sure it says something. This person wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble for it to not mean anything," Tim replied as he mounted the slide. Slipping it under the microscope, he bent to look at it, "There's a rhyme and reason to this, Calleigh."

"Yeah, well I wish we could figure it out," Calleigh groused. Looking into the sifter, her brow furrowed and she reached for the tweezers. Reaching in, she pulled out the small item and lifted it, looking at it carefully, "Tim...come here. I found something."

Leaving the scope, Tim moved to her side, looking at what she held in her hand. The hopeful tone in her voice spurred his own optimism at the possibility of something to give them some direction. "What do you have, Calleigh?"

Starring at the item she held with the tweezers, Calleigh's eyes crinkled at the corners and she shook her head, "I'm not sure. It kinda looks like dyed wood or something. I'm just not sure."

"Dyed wood? Well, we can run the gamut, test it for trace and then see what happens." Taking up a swab, Tim then looked around and smirked, "I'll just swab it and see what we're dealing with."

A small smile formed as Calleigh held it for him as he swabbed it and then chuckled "Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Yes, luck would be nice right about now," Tim answered as he reached for the hematrace. Spraying the swab, his smile grew as the sample turned pink. "Well, what do you know, it's blood. Human blood. I think we need to send this on to DNA."

"This could be the break in the case we've been looking for," Calleigh replied as she reached for an evidence envelope and placed the object inside. Sealing and labeling it, Calleigh looked to him and smiled, "I'll run this on over to Valera and see if she can put a rush on it. You need anything while I'm gone?"

Returning his attention to the scope, he shook his head, "No. I'm going to keep it going here. Maybe we'll happen upon something else that will help us."

"That would be nice. Okay, I'll be back in a few. Don't have too much fun without me," Calleigh replied with a smirk as she headed for the door.

"Oh don't worry," Tim answered dryly as he nodded toward her, "I'll save all the fun for you."

Chuckling, Calleigh sassed back, "Aw, aren't you just so sweet." Opening the door, she called back to him, "Be back in a few."

Acknowledging her with a slight nod, Tim bent to look into the microscope with a new found optimism. No longer did this case seem impossible to figure out, they just had to look deeper. With that mindset, Tim jotted down a few notes before moving to prepare samples for the mass spec. If the answers where there, he was more than determined to find them.

* * *

Entering the tiny room, Bektmut closed the door behind her and stood with her back to it, peering into the darkness. After preparing the older woman for her upcoming ritual, Bektmut stole away to check on the young girl, hoping that she would be awake. There was a method to her madness; by staking claim to her she hoped that she could save her life, playing on Chefren's desires to maintain her happiness. Thus far, it was working; Chefren hadn't said a word about preparing Tiffani for the ritual. If she could save at least one life, her misery would be acceptable.

Walking into the room more, she cleared her throat and spoke softly, her voice breaking the tensed silence, "Hello? Tiffani…are you okay?"

Having already awakened and finding herself bound to what she thought was a bed, Tiffani had struggled, trying to free herself. When she found there was no way to escape, she had tried to peer into the darkened room she was in, hoping to see something to give her a clue as to where she was. The last thing she could remember was being in the backseat of a car with her closet friend and a woman that they had met.

The sound of the door being unlocked caused her to still and Tiffani closed her eyes in hopes whoever it was would think she was still asleep. Fear coursed thru her and her body trembled as the door opened and then closed back. Barely peeking out, the room remained dark, but the woman's voice broke the silence. Unsure of whether she was there to harm her, Tiffani remained silent, hoping the woman would give up and leave.

With nothing but silence returning to her, Bektmut continued through the room toward the bed. Coming to rest at the side of the bed, she reached up and pulled the string, flooding the room with light. Kneeling, Bektmut stared at the young girl and sighed, biting her lip in contemplation. She wanted to explain to her what was happening in the hopes she would play along and not anger Chefren.

Reaching to move a stray strand from her eyes, Bektmut spoke quietly, "I don't know if you're awake, young one, but I wanted to let you know, I'm not going to hurt you. I saved you for a reason, Tiffani. You remind me of myself when I was your age, the innocence that was taken from me, I see in you." Reaching for her cheek, she caressed it gently and smiled, "You are beautiful, too beautiful to see death so early in your life. Be obedient and you will live."

Unable to remain composed any longer, Tiffani's eyes slowly opened, finding one of her capture's there beside her and tears formed in her eyes. Seeing the woman had since changed her clothes to what looked like a white dress with eccentric makeup on her face and what she thought was costume jewelery, she whispered, "Please let me go..."

Sorrow filled Bektmut's voice, answering, "I can't let you go, Tiffani. But I promise you that I will not hurt you. I'm going to take care of you as long as you are respectful and obedient. Chefren doesn't like disobedience."

Her tears fell onto the sheet of the bed and Tiffani continued to cry as her body shook with fear. Pulling some on her restraints, she breathed out, "Why me? What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to keep you alive, Tiffani. I want you to listen, you life depends on it." When she was sure she had her attention, she began slowly, "You are here on my request. Your friend…she will be cleaned and purified. You on the other hand will learn."

"Janice...what...what do you mean she's being cleaned and purified? Where is she?" Tiffani asked as she began to struggle against her restraints more. "You have to let us go!"

Shaking her head, Bektmut frowned as she attempted to calm her, "You have to be quiet, Tiffani. If you are disobedient, you will face the same fate. I have saved you." Giving her a small smile, she continued, "You will serve us in all manners. In return, he will let you live. I suggest you do not fail him, Tiffani."

"He...he killed her?" she asked as more tears fell.

"Not yet," Bektmut answered quietly. Wiping the tears away, she explained, "Your friend, Janice will be cleansed in preparation for her redemption. Chefren will lead her into the afterlife and preserve her body for when she arrives, clean and pure."

Confused at her words, Tiffani shook her head and pulled away from the woman, "Afterlife? Lady, you're crazy! You're both crazy!"

Understanding her outburst fully, Bektmut nodded and smiled lightly, "I know this seems…crazy as you called it but…This is how it is. If you remain in your place, you will be spared, Tiffani."

Turning from the woman the best she could, Tiffani continued to cry, her life now all but gone from her. In the short time she'd been in Miami, she'd reached an all time low, having to take to the streets in order to live. Regretting ever running away from her parents who now resided in New Jersey after having moved from there native country in hopes of a better life for themselves, she now faced loosing them for good.

A small sob left her as she cried, "I...I never...should have left..."

Hearing her cry, Bektmut asked, "Where did you come from, Tiffani?"

Sniffling some, Tiffani closed her eyes, seeing her mother and father in her mind. A fresh round of tears came and she whispered, "Ho-Hoboken...New Jersey. My father...he...he has a store there."

"Hoboken?" Bektmut nodded and then asked, "Why did you leave them?"

Thinking back to that day, she barely opened her red swollen eyes, "We...we had a fight. Ever since coming here...he's changed so much. I hardly ever got to see him...neither did mom."

"Coming here? Where are you from, Tiffani?"

"Rafah...it's on the Israel border with Egypt. My uncle told him things would be so much better here for us, like it was for him. But..." closing her eyes, she turned on her side, pulling her legs up some and laying in a fetal position, "He's full of hate now...he won't listen..."

"Well, then you are better off, Tiffani." At the revelation that she was of similar descent, Bektmut asked, "If I may…what is your real name, Tiffani?"

Lifting her eyes to the woman, she then dropped her sights, "Dafne Azoulai. Janice said we couldn't use our real names on the streets. That having another name would keep people from knowing who we really are."

"She was right, Dafne. You don't mind if I call you that, do you? It suits you so much better," Bektmut responded. Inching closer to her, she reached to caress her cheek once again and smiled, "My name is Bektmut. Angelia is the name I use when I am at work." Hoping she was calming, she continued to smile, "You are a very beautiful young woman, Dafne."

Unsure of what was going to happen, Dafne swallowed and blinked slowly, "What is he going to do to me?"

Running her hands through the young woman's hair, Bektmut smiled warmly, "If you remain obedient and do not anger Chefren, you will survive this as I have." Thinking back to the day he took her, her smile faded and she glanced away, "I learned my place and kept it, so I live. So shall it be for you, Dafne."

Seeing her expression change, Dafne shook her head, asking softly, "Why don't you leave him? If he hurts people...why do you stay with him?"

"I stay with him because it's all I know. Without Chefren, I wouldn't know what to do…what to say. I wouldn't survive. He's taken care of me," Bektmut responded as she stared at the floor. Wiping at her tears, she exhaled shakily, "I only know what he's taught me."

"You can still leave. We could go...you and me. We could go back to my families home in Hoboken. You wouldn't have to be afraid anymore either," Dafne replied, hoping the older woman would listen to reason. "Please...I can help you if you let me go, I promise."

"No one can help me but him," Bektmut answered.

Shaking her head, Dafne pushed herself up as far as she could, pleading with the woman, "No...no, I can help you. You...you helped me tonight, let me help you and get us out of here. I'll take us to my home, you can stay with me. Please...listen to me."

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Chefren replied from the door of the room. Looking at both women, he took two more steps into the room and raised his chin up some, "Bektmut, it is time. Make sure she is secure and give her the drink. Don't keep me waiting long." Turning back, he left out the room, assured his prize would follow his every order as she had been taught.

At his word, Bektmut stood and then looked down at Dafne, "I am sorry, Dafne but this is how it is. I must do what Chefren asks of me." Pulling the vial from her pocket, she reached over for the water sitting on the table beside Dafne. Pouring a little bit from the vial to the water, she offered it to Dafne, "Drink. You will feel better afterwards."

Eying the cup, Dafne shook her head and then lifted her eyes up to the woman, seeing the change in her when the man had came into the room, "No...I...I don't want your poison...or whatever it is."

"It will help you to rest, comfortably, Dafne." Knowing she had to get her under control, she offered, "Just enough to relax you, okay?"

Clenching her jaw, Dafne glared at the woman, "I said...NO!"

"Very well," Dafne responded with a sigh. Slipping her hand out of her pocket again, she pulled out a needle and then jabbed it in her neck. Watching as the young woman stared at her, she offered, "I am sorry, Dafne."

Surprised at the sudden action, Dafne blinked a few times before her eye lids started to become heavy. Swallowing hard as Bektmut placed the needle back, she breathed out breathlessly, "You...you...promised..."

Nodding slowly, she stroked her cheek and whispered, "I did this to protect you, Dafne." Bending closer to her, she brushed her lips across hers, relishing the sensation of her incredibly soft lips against hers. With her eyes closed, she pressed against them more and then eased back. Opening her eyes, she sighed, "Rest, Dafne. Rest."

Fading fast, Dafne's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing began to slow some as her body relaxed from the effects of what she'd been given. Unable to fight against the drug, she murmured as she fell fast asleep, "Wanna...go...home..."

"You are home, Dafne," Bektmut answered gently. Running her fingers over her hair, she smiled faintly and stood, making her way to the door. Pausing briefly, she looked back at the sleeping girl and sighed, "I will do everything I can to protect you, Dafne."

Sitting in his chair in the living room and waiting for her, Chefren pondered over the events of the evening, his mind still on why Bektmut had asked to have the younger woman spared. Looking up as she entered the room and came to him, he signaled her to bow before him and watched as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him. Looking at her, he pursed his lips, seeing the signs of her tears and raised a brow to her, "Why have you shed tears, Bektmut? Are they over that whore in there?"

Keeping her head bowed, she nodded, "Yes, Chefren. I am taken by the young woman. I do not wish for her to be harmed." Feeling the sadness creep over her, she reached to wipe her tears once again, "She is of similar descent, Chefren. Surely you will spare her?"

Narrowing his eyes as he stared at her, he reached for his drink, "Similar descent? And how would you know this?"

Bektmut felt his hardened gaze on her and looked up at him, "I spoke with her, Chefren. She came to this country with her parents, seeking a new life. Her father is rigid…she left them in New Jersey to make a life for herself."

Taking a long slow drink, Chefren then placed it back, swallowing down his wine before speaking again, "From where was she born and what descent?"

"Rafah. It's on the border with Israel and Egypt. She is of Egyptian descent, Chefren. She's worthy," Bektmut pleaded. "Please let me keep her."

"She has soiled herself and is not pure," Chefren said nonchalantly and stood up. Moving around her, he went over collecting his ritual robe and slipping it on, "She will taint you."

"No, she will not," Bektmut answered, her voice growing in confidence, "I will teach her the way we do things. She will be obedient…please, Chefren, consider my request."

Tying the robe into place, he turned back to her, seeing the hope in her eyes. Walking back over to her, he reached out, cupping her cheek gently and then trailing his fingers down to her chin. Gripping her, he bent down, his eyes boring into her, "If she fails, she will die...and so will you."

Holding his gaze, she responded steadily, "I understand fully, Chefren. I will not fail you…she will not fail you. Thank you."

Her voice and her eyes showed him how grateful she was in him having granted her this one request. Easing his grip on her chin, he then trailed his hand down to her neck, his fingers caressing the tender flash, "Train her as I trained you. She will sleep in our room as you did...on the floor at the foot of our bed. She will obey every command we give her...cook for us, clean for us...bathe us. And when I say, she will pleasure us."

"Yes, Chefren." Grateful that he allowed her this one thing, she asked, "Is there anything that I may do for you?"

Letting go of her neck and helping her to stand up, he gazed at her, still amazed at how beautiful she was. Placing his hand onto her abdomen he leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Tonight, once we return and clean ourselves, we will try again for a child. You will pleasure me with your mouth, your breasts, your womanhood."

At the connotation of what was in store for her, Bektmut smiled and reached up to caress his cheek. Usually, she wasn't allowed such berth but she saw the hunger in his eyes and knew he wouldn't deny her . A flush of arousal coursed through her and she bit her lip, "If you allow it, I would like to pleasure you the remainder of the night."

Looking down into her eyes, Chefren reached up, running his hand thru her dark hair and whispered, "After we finish the task at hand, I will allow you your request." Leaning down and taking her lips in a heated kiss, he pulled her to him more, holding her against his body. When he parted from her lips, he whispered, "You have been my greatest accomplishment, Bektmut...and you are still as beautiful as the day I found you."

"Thank you for taking care of me Chefren. It is because of you that I am who I am now." Warmed by his touch, she smiled, "I would like one more request, Chefren, if it pleases you."

Continuing to run his hand thru her raven locks, he eyed her hungrily, "It will depend on your request."

Realizing that it was a bold move, Bektmut gathered her confidence and asked, "Would it please you to take both me and Dafne?" Ever hopeful, she stroked his cheek once more and smiled, "We would give you much pleasure."

Understanding what she was asking, he stilled his hand in her hair and raised his brow, "And how would you feel about me taking from another woman? It has always been just you and I."

Bektmut glanced away, feeling the pang of jealousy as it began to take root within her. More so for her sake, she wanted Dafne to be with her. Hopeful that he would be in a giving mood, she asked, "Would it please you if I were to be with her as well, Chefren?"

"You have an attraction to this woman, Bektmut?" he asked, curious about this new development. When she nodded and lowered her eyes, he lifted her chin making her look up at him, "Our ancestors would sometimes share lovers...even the women. You are wanting to embrace all the old ways, are you not?"

"Yes," Bektmut responded with a hint of optimism. Smiling more she licked her lips, "I want to do nothing more than to please you and I know embracing the old ways will please you."

Looking deep into her eyes, he smoothed her hair back and then leaned into her, taking her lips once more. Bringing her flush with his body, he released her lips and breathed out heavily, "I knew you would embrace them...all it took was time." Kissing her once more, he then wrapped his arms around her, his hand holding her head to his chest as he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, "You have brought me great pleasure with your willingness to cede your will to mine."

"You are the only one who will take care of me, Chefren. I will only do what you wish," Bektmut admonished. Running her hand up his chest, she smiled, "Chefren, forgive me, but I desire to have you now."

Covering her hand with his, he stilled it on his chest and looked down to her, "First we must get our other ward ready for her journey. Then...then we will have our pleasure."

"Yes, Chefren." Releasing him, she stood away from him and bowed, "I'll go and prepare myself for the ritual. I will not be long."

Nodding, she began to walk away and he raised his chin, calling to her, "Bektmut." When she turned and looked to him, he gave her a small smile, "Leave your make-up as it is. It's lovely on you tonight and is suitable for the ritual."

"As you wish, Chefren. Anything else you would like to request?" She asked, licking her lips sensually. She could tell by his lustful gaze that he was near the precipice of his control, "Anything you desire, Chefren."

Gaining control of himself, Chefren waved her off and went back to his glass, collecting it in his hand and taking a drink. Looking back to her, he nodded towards their bedroom, "Hurry along, Bektmut. You may have pleased me thus far, don't make any mistakes now."

Taking her leave, Bektmut walked quickly, knowing she should stay within his good graces. She would prepare quickly and return to him, ready to do his bidding and awaiting the pleasure he would afford her.

* * *

Coming out of her bedroom, Calleigh towel dried her hair as she headed back out into the living room to join Tim. After spending the day processing evidence and helping run samples both CSI's had called it a day and agreed to head to her place for the night. The night was still young and Calleigh was determined not to let the case ruin the night for them.

Smiling as she emerged into the living room, she found him laying on the couch in only a pair of cut off sweats he'd made into shorts and flipping through the channels on the TV. Wearing only her sleep shirt, she went over and stood next to the couch. "Hey, you want a beer? I have some in the fridge."

"Sure, I can take one," he responded absently as he continued to flip through the channels. With the day done, Tim relished the moment he could unplug and not think about the case and he could think of no better way to do it than to watch television. Glancing to her as she stood beside the couch, he smirked, "You look refreshed. Was the shower that good?"

Smiling, Calleigh nodded, "It was. You should have joined me in there." Leaving his side, Calleigh headed into the kitchen and called out to him as she got them out each a beer, "Did you get enough to eat, Tim?"

"Plenty!" he called back to her as he sat up more. When she returned with two beers in hand, he took one and moved over, making room for her. Pulling her close to him, Tim smirked and bent to whisper in her ear, "You and I both know that we would still be in there if I took a shower with you."

Laughing some, Calleigh took a drink of her beer and then settled back against him more, "Yeah, but just think...all your frustrations of the past couple days would be washed away...in more ways then one."

Laughing, Tim skimmed his free hand against her shoulder and arm before taking a swig. Gulping down the amber liquid, he smirked, "If you ask me, the night's still young."

"It is. I was thinking, why don't we go out an do something? I mean, we haven't gone anywhere together since our first date to the museum," Calleigh said and then took another drink.

Narrowing his brow, Tim placed the bottle down on the table and lifted her, turning her toward him completely. Running his fingers against her cheek, he smiled, "And where do you want to go, Calleigh? You have some place in mind?"

Shrugging some, Calleigh adverted her eyes for a second and then looked back at him, "I don't know. Just...out. I kinda want to get out into the real world for awhile with you. We could...I don't know, maybe go to a club or catch a movie." A sudden thought came to mind and her smile grew, "I know! We can go and I can get my tattoo done that I been wanting to get."

At the mention of a tattoo, Tim's interests piqued, "A tattoo? You were thinking of getting a tattoo? What do you want…or better yet, where do you want it?"

"Well, I've been wanting another Celtic knot...I was thinking about getting it on my right hip." Biting her lip innocently, she then blushed some and shrugged, "I've been also thinking about getting a piercing too. I remember how you said you like them."

Deeply enthralled, Tim focused on her more and asked, "What are you willing to get pierced?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Calleigh licked her lips and then looked down at their intertwined hands, "Well, what would you like?"

Tim's heartbeat tripled at the thought of the various places she could be pierced and felt his shaft harden. Arching his brow, he asked, "You're serious, my choice?"

"Well, your choice within reason. I'm not into physical pain too much," she giggled as he moved a hand to her exposed thigh. "I've heard that clit piercings hurt a lot...so I'm a little leery on that one."

Sliding his hand up her thigh more, he groaned, "Alright, clit piercings are out. What about nipple piercings?" Moving his hand once again, he cupped her breast, feeling her nipple harden under his touch, "It will be nice to see these adorned with some nice rings."

Looking down at his hand and then back up to him, she blinked slowly and purred, "I'd get them pierced for you...if you think you'd like them that way. I've read it'd also give me more pleasure being they will become more sensitive."

"Will you get them both done?" The more they talked, the more Tim's arousal grew. Moving quickly, he pulled her to straddle his lap and raised his brows, "What do you have on under there, Calleigh?"

"Nothing," she replied, looking down at him and tilting her head some. Giving him a seductive smile, she leaned forward, her lips mere inches from his and whispered, "And yes, I'd have both nipples done."

"Then, by all means, we should go out," Tim quipped as he ran his hands under the shirt. Cupping her ass, he groaned, "Just the thought of you with nipple rings…" Thrusting up slightly, he smirked, "Kinda makes me want to take care of a little business before we go out."

Looking into his eyes, she leaned in, her lips ghosting over his and whispered once more, "And what type business are you thinking about...Mr. Speedle?"

"I think you know well and good the business I'm talking about," Tim answered breathlessly. Closing in the distance between their lips, Tim kissed her passionately, grasping at her ass more. With his brow knit, he focused on the sensations coursing through him, willing to further his quest to pleasure her.

Moaning into the kiss, Calleigh's arms went around his neck and she moved her hips, purposely rubbing against his hardening cock through the soft material of his sweat shorts. When he released her lips and moved to her neck, she breathed out, "If we're...gonna go out...oh yes...there...we...we need...to hurry..."

Skimming her neck gently, he chuckled, "Somehow, Princess, I don't believe we'll get what we want out of hurrying." Smacking her ass some, he grinned, "Although the idea of a quickie is just as enticing."

Jumping some on his lap and letting out a small yelp, Calleigh smiled and reach down, grasping the hem of her night shirt and lifting it up and off her. Tossing it aside, she giggled, "Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

Calleigh's blatant exposure of her body fueled his desires and he lifted his hips and took down his shorts, freeing his hardened cock. Moving her back over his lap, he lifted her hips and then steadied her descent as she impaled herself on his rock hard erection. Hissing in pleasure, he grasped at her hips and directed her, coaxing her gently, "Ride me, Princess."

Moaning softly as she began to slowly move her hips, her hands moved up to her breasts, cupping them in front of his face and with her thumb and forefinger pinching and pulling at her hardened nipples. Steadily, she began to move above him more, dipping and rotating her hips, knowing how much he loved it. Opening her eyes to mere slits, she moaned, "God you feel so good in me."

"It's where I belong," Tim bit out as he lifted to meet her thrust. Keeping his eyes on her, Tim ran his hands up her sides and rested on hers as she held her breasts in the cusp of her hands. Rolling his palm over her pebbling nipples, Tim moaned, "You are so beautiful, Calleigh."

Arching her back and pushing her breasts out to him more, she leaned her head back, her wet hair swaying behind her. Grinding her hips down and taking his cock in more, she released a small cry of pleasure. Wanting more, she removed her hands from her breasts, letting him take over stimulating them and placed her hands behind her on his thighs. Bucking her hips, she lost herself in the pleasure of his body and breathed out, "Please...Master...punish my nipples..."

Without any more prodding, Tim set in on her nipples, first teasing each one slowly with his tongue. Concentrating on just one, he continued to manipulate the other, keeping the puckered nipple hard. Dipping his head, he sucked the nipple hard and then bit her, relishing the sounds of her ecstasy.

Crying out, Calleigh's body moved more, riding his cock up and down and taking as deep as she could. When he bit her nipple again and then twisted and pulled at her other nipple it sent her over the edge, her orgasm hitting her suddenly. His name bounced off the walls of her living room and her body shook from the force of her orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure ran thru her body.

As her orgasm coursed through her body, he climaxed, gripping her hips to still her. Pumping her full of his seed, Tim grunted as his release took control of his body. Once he was spent, he opened his eyes to watch her come down from a sensual high.

Running his hand down the valley of her breasts, he smirked, "This will be it for those lovelies. It's going to take a few weeks for you to heal."

Catching her breath, Calleigh nodded and then leaned forward, resting her body against his and cuddling close to him, "I know. But...just think, when I'm healed, we'll have even more fun. At least we can still make love though."

"Yes, we can," Tim responded as he held her close. Tracing a finger around the swell of her breast, he sighed, "They are so beautiful…it's going to be torture." Pulling on her nipple, he smiled, "But imagine the fun afterwards."

Smiling more, Calleigh moaned softly and then lifted her head, looking into his eyes, "You're not gonna have a problem with someone else looking at them and even touching them are you?"

Continuing to play with her nipple, he shook his head and frowned. Of course, he had a problem with someone fondling her but he knew that most of the piercing parlors around Miami employed upstanding artists and he even knew a few personally. Running his finger over her hardened tip, he sighed, "If I were taking you to a place I didn't know, then yeah, I would. But we're going somewhere familiar. She's very deft with a needle."

Smiling more, Calleigh leaned to him, giving him a soft kiss and whispering, "Are you gonna have anything done while we're there?"

"I might get a tattoo. Depends on if I see what I like," Tim answered gently. "Another Celtic knot would be pretty great. Where do you think I should get it?"

Biting her lip as she thought about it, Calleigh then smiled and raised her brow, "What about your calf? You don't wear shorts at work, so no one would see it except me when we're relaxing at home or you wear shorts if we go out anywhere."

"My calf. Hmmm…" Pondering the location, he nodded, "Sounds good to me. Calf it is. Where are you going to get your tattoo?"

"My right hip," she replied as she sat back up on his lap and trailed a finger down his chest, "But, if we don't get going it'll be too late to get anything done tonight. Remember, we both have to work tomorrow."

Unable to help himself, Tim thrust inside of her, his semi hard erection springing back to life again. Smirking, he lifted his brow, "No chance of getting another one?"

Groaning in both pleasure and frustration, Calleigh smiled and leaned in, kissing him and then sighing, "I thought you wanted to see my nipples pierced."

"I do," he responded, his voice strained with the effort to thrust effectively. Palming her breasts, he ran his tongue over the tips of her nipples and sighed, "I'm going to miss these for a while." Quickening his pace, he stared at her as she allowed herself the moment to wrack loose.


	11. Chapter 11

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Coming to the door of the room, Bektmut knocked before entering, pushing the door open to reveal Dafne as she sat plaintively on the bed. After a couple of days, Bektmut was able to persuade Dafne to relax and to understand she wasn't going to be hurt. With the reassurance, Bektmut gained precious ground, the trust that now shone in Dafne's eyes bringing her much joy. Above anything, she wanted her young ward to love where she was now and to recognize the gift she had been given. Step by step, Bektmut could feel the anxiety slipping off of the shoulders of the younger girl and was content that she was coming around.

Closing the door behind her, Bektmut gestured toward the clothes in hand and smiled, "We're to get dressed today, Dafne. Chefren would like to formally meet you today."

Pushing back her messy hair with her bound hand, Dafne watched as as Bektmut entered with two white dresses in hand and a small bag. In the days she'd been held captive, Bektmut would come and sit with her, telling her about what she would be doing and the life she would now have. When Dafne would ask questions about her friend, they were ignored or looked over, the conversation turning back to Dafne and her life before coming to Miami.

Feeling somewhat out of sorts, Dafne just nodded and lowered her eyes. "Bektmut...can...I mean may I please have some water?"

"Of course you may, Dafne." Crossing the expanse of the room, Bektmut went to the corner and opened the small refrigerator. Pulling out a small container, she then reached for a cup and poured the water in. Crossing back to her, she offered the cup, "Here you are, my sweet. Drink slowly, okay?"

"Okay, thank you," she replied, taking the cup from her and then taking a sip of the cool liquid. The refreshing liquid was what she needed and she took another and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Looking to the other woman, she took in a breath, releasing it as she spoke, "My mouth was very dry."

"I apologize, Dafne. It is not my intentions to make you suffer." When she was done with the cup, Bektmut took it from her and then gestured toward the dresses, "Chefren has been very accommodating and patient. It is now time to repay him with respect." Unfolding the first dress, she smiled, "Respect him unequivocally. Answer when he speaks to you and humble yourself to him."

Not fully understanding, Dafne shook her head and her eyes crinkled as she saw the first dress, "I...I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Bektmut. What do you mean humble myself?"

"I mean that you need to remember that you're his servant now. In his presence, you have no opinions, no decisive words." Running her hand through the young woman's hair, she smiled, "It's not as hard as you think it is."

Feeling her heart drop some, Dafne frowned, her voice sounding deflated, "I'm a slave then."

"Yes, but you are not going to be treated badly. If you do as you're told and learn quickly, then you will be treated well." Bektmut felt her heart constrict at her expression and shook her head, "Chefren will grow to love you. You have to try, Dafne."

A single tear fell and Dafne closed her eyes, fighting back more from coming, "All I want is to go home to my family."

"You are home, Dafne." The sadness in her eyes ate at Bektmut and she worried her lip as she pondered on what to do. If Dafne did not rise to the occasion, Chefren would most assuredly deal with her and extract his ideas of punishment on herself. Reaching to caress her hair, she attempted to smile, "Dafne, we as women do anything to survive. Sometimes, these things are not enjoyable but necessary. In order for you to survive this, you are going to have to amend yourself to where you are now. It is what I had to do…"

"But I'm not you," Dafne replied softly, lifting her sights to the other woman. Shaking her head, she sighed, "What he's doing is wrong, Bektmut. He's basically kidnapped me...you both have."

"As much as that may be true, Dafne, it is the position you find yourself in. The question becomes just how far you are willing to go to survive." Bektmut reached to touch her face and sighed, "I am willing to do anything to keep you safe, but you have to work with me, Dafne."

Not sure why the other woman was wanting to help her so much, Dafne turned some, "Why? Why do you even care what happens to me? You don't know me."

"I care because…because I'm drawn to you, Dafne. I want to protect you. If not for me, Chefren would have dealt with you…differently." Hurt that Dafne had turned away, Bektmut sighed heavily, "Self preservation is the key now, Dafne. Do what you must to survive."

Hearing her heading towards the door, Dafne looked up to find her heading out. Biting her lip, she then called out to her, unsure of why she was doing so, "Please don't leave me!"

Stopping just short of walking out of the door, Bektmut paused before turning toward her, narrowing her eyes, "I cannot stay if you're not willing to learn, Dafne. Chefren is expecting me."

Realizing that Bektmut might be her only way to come out of this alive, Dafne took in a shaky breath, and nodded slowly. Turning back towards her more, she then licked her lips, her voice small, "You won't let him hurt me?"

"I will do all within my power to keep that from happening, Dafne." Returning back to her, she smiled as she reached for her cheek, "You are special, Dafne. You were spared for a reason."

Looking up at her, Dafne's eyes met hers and she nodded slightly, "I...I will try, but only for you. You've been nice to me."

Bektmut's smile grew as she drew her into her arms, hugging her tightly. Cupping both sides of Dafne's face, she exclaimed, "We need to prepare. Chefren will be expecting us soon. We do not want to anger him with defiance." Seeing the hesitancy, she quickly amended, "As long as we obey him, we have nothing to fear, Dafne."

Nodding hesitantly, Dafne noticed how close Bektmut had placed herself to her. Feeling a bit awkward Dafne bit her lip, feeling the heat in her cheeks as they reddened some. Noticing for the first time that Bektmut didn't have on any make-up like she normally wore, she nodded to her, "No make-up today?"

"I did this to help you prepare. I will teach you how to apply makeup in the manner that Chefren likes. He's very distinct when it comes to ritual." Reaching for her bound hand, she took it and squeezed it, "Perhaps in time, he will see fit for you to have freedom to roam without the binds."

"Why...why does he like your make-up like the way what's her name..." Thinking for a minute, Dafne remembered the name she wanted and crinkled her brow, "Like Cleopatra or someone like that wore?"

"It's his preference, Dafne. He loves to see me in makeup that reminds him of his home. Chefren is very traditional in that sense." Laying out her palette, Bektmut nodded, "This won't take long and it's very easy to apply."

Watching her as she did one eye carefully and skillfully, Dafne wondered if she herself would have to wear the same make-up as Bektmut or if she would be made to wear something all together different. When Bektmut finally finished and put the brush down, Dafne shook her head, "You do a really good job. It look's beautiful on you."

"Thank you. Are you ready to try?" Bektmut asked, glancing at the door. Smiling faintly she nodded, "We must hurry, Dafne."

"I don't want to mess up...but, I'll try," Dafne replied. Taking up the small brush that Bektmut handed her, Dafne paused for a few seconds and then moved a little closer to her. Lifting her hand she carefully made the first stroke, just as Bektmut had done, "I've never seen this type of make-up before. What brand is it? Cover Girl, L'Oreal, Wet N Wild?"

"It is neither. It's mainly chalks, powdered minerals, soot and flowers mixed with oils," Bektmut answered succinctly.

"Homemade make-up?" she asked as she began on her eyelid. Making sure to keep her line's straight, Dafne whispered, "Will I also have to wear it?"

"When he requires it," Bektmut answered as she watched her intently. With each stroke of the brush, Dafne had applied the makeup almost flawlessly, smiling as she finished.

"Okay...I hope I did it right. I don't want to get you in trouble any," she said, setting the brush back down. "Will...will I have to wear it to meet him too?"

"It is why we are preparing," Bektmut answered with a small smile. Time was passing them by and she had to still dress her. When she looked over the makeup job and saw she did it to perfection, Bektmut nodded, "Very good. Come, we have to dress."

Standing to the side of the bed, Dafne watched as Bektmut prepared her dress and then turned to her. Suddenly feeling shy, she blushed, "I...I'm not used to having someone watch me dress. Normally the Johns just wanted a quickie so I just lifted my skirt."

Bektmut smiled and shook her head, "Nonsense. We are both women." Bending to take off the restraints, she added, "You do not have anything that I haven't seen already."

Watching and waiting as she freed her, Dafne then rubbed her wrists where the restraint had been. Seeing Bektmut nod to her, Dafne hesitantly lifted her shirt from her body and set it onto the bed. Then, reaching behind her, she unzipped the mini skirt and lowered it down her legs, stepping out of it and setting it with the shirt. Standing there in just her thong and red lace bra she felt venerable in front of the other woman. "Can I leave these on?"

"No, you need to be free from the bindings of this world," Bektmut answered, completely enthralled by Dafne's beauty. Licking her lips, she instructed, "Take the undergarments off as well, Dafne."

Swallowing hard, Dafne lowered her eyes and then slowly reached behind her and unfastened the clasp of her bra. Bringing her arms back around, she reached up, slipping the straps down her arms and exposing her size C breasts to Bektmut. Dropping the bra on her clothes, she then reached down, pushing her thongs down and stepping out of them and set them aside, leaving herself naked in front of the other woman.

In awe of her perfect body, Bektmut swallowed hard and nodded, taking her time to peruse her body at length. Dafne was beautiful in every sense of the word and Bektmut struggled to keep her focus as she moved toward her. Smiling to reassure her, she spoke softly, "You are beautiful, Dafne. Never doubt yourself. It is your strength. Use it." Slipping the dress on her, Bektmut allowed her fingers to skim her breasts briefly and whispered, "A woman's sexuality is the only weapon she has."

Letting Bektmut dress her in the white dress, Dafne noticed how she watched her and even stared at times with a hungry look in her eyes. In her time on the streets, she'd only ever been with one other woman and it was a brief encounter. Pushing a stand of hair back behind her ear, she turned her head, following Bektmut's movements as the other woman came around behind her to tie the golden colored corded belt of the dress in place.

"Bektmut, may I ask you something...personal?"

"Of course, Dafne. Go ahead," Bektmut allowed as she stood away from her. Eying her decisively, Bektmut nodded, "Beautiful, simply beautiful."

Looking down at the dress, Dafne then looked back at the woman, her voice almost a whisper, "Thank you." Taking in a breath, she raised her brow, asking, "Why do you look at me the way you do?"

Nodding at her observation, Bektmut stepped closer, "You have noticed my attention to you, very observant. The reasoning why is simple; I desire you, Dafne. You are beautiful and definitely worth the time and effort." Running her finger across her cheek, she asked, "Does it make you nervous that I am attracted to you?"

Looking away, Dafne shook her head, understanding what the older woman was now wanting. Turning back to her, Dafne tilted her head to the side some, her raven hair draping over her left shoulder, "I'm not nervous...not really anyways. I just...well..."

Placing a finger at her lips, Bektmut shook her head, "You have nothing to be nervous about, Dafne." Cupping her cheek, she smiled, "Chefren has allowed me to have you. Would you be opposed to having me?"

Her eyes grew wide at the question and Dafne stared at Bektmut for several moments, not believing what she was hearing. "You...you mean as your slave...or something else, right?"

"You are my equal but Chefren does not see it that way. He is very traditional in that sense." Skimming the backs of her fingers across her cheek, she explained, "I am Chefren's slave but I am treated well because I know my place. The same can be said for you…if you respond right."

"Respond right...you mean by doing as I'm taught?" Dafne asked, not sure if she was understanding right. "Will...will I have to have sex with him?"

"Yes," Bektmut answered with certainty, "you will. It will be expected of you. Will this be a problem for you?"

Ashamed and looking away, she couldn't believe the situation she's placed herself into. She had chosen to leave the safety of her parents home, she had chosen to travel to Miami and she had chosen to prostitute for money. All her actions lead her to where she was now. Lowering her head, sadness filled her and she whispered, "I have to do it if I want to live."

"A small price to pay, I'd say, Dafne." Again, the sadness prevailed and again, it took her breath away, her brow knitting, "Why are you sad?"

"Because I did this to myself. I should never have left home," she replied softly, keeping her eyes down from the woman.

"We deal with the ramifications of our situation and we move on. Your decision to leave your parents suited you, it is your life after all." Tilting her head, she felt the same sadness and sighed, "I never wanted to leave the security of my parent's home but one day in the market was all it took. I told my mother that I was going out, that I would be right back. Instead of staying home and studying, I met my friends at the market…and Chefren found me."

Shaking her head, Dafne reached for her hands, taking them into hers and pleading with Bektmut to understand, "But you can leave, Bektmut. You can't tell me there isn't a time that you are alone. You said you work...you could leave him then. I could take you to my parents house...you'd be safe there. He has no right doing this to us."

"He's my protector," Bektmut answered with confidence, "he has looked out for me and taken care of my every need. All he ask is for obedience. Who am I to deny him that?"

Letting go of her hands, Dafne shook her head and stepped back from her, "He's got you brainwashed. He killed my friend...yet you can't see how wrong that is."

"Your friend was impure, he simply rescued her. I don't expect that you understand that at the moment." Saddened at her reaction, Bektmut dropped her head, "Please say you will comply, Dafne. I do not want to lose you, you are special."

"Special? I don't think so. You just have some sick need to have me around," Dafne bite back and went back to the bed. Reaching for the restraints, she threw them at Bektmut's feet and cocked a brow to her, "I'll only 'comply' because I want to live...and I will see my parents again whether you like it or not."

Bending to take the restraints in her hand, she stared at them before lifting her eyes toward Dafne and shook her head, "You will not live to see your parents again. I can see that you will not do what is asked of you." Moving quickly, she restrained her again and turned to walk away, "Chefren will be here any minute. Good luck."

"Whatever...bitch," Dafne replied now glaring at the other woman as she reached the door and stopped.

At the spiteful tone, Bektmut arched her brow and sighed, "I was wrong about you." Realizing that she would pay the price for the mistake, she shook her head, "I am sorry." Opening the door and leaving, Bektmut allowed a tear to drop as she closed the door behind her. Chefren would not be happy and as such, she was going to suffer the consequences. Slowly, she trudged to his quarters, steeling herself to face him.

After having spoken to Bektmut and hearing of the complications with Dafne, Chefren's anger with her had risen to a new level at her failure. Dabbing the sweat from his brow with a small cloth and then wiping the blood from his knuckles, he walked the hallway towards the room Dafne was being held in. Clenching his jaw, his pulse raced through his veins, his face reddened from his fury. Their young ward would learn to respect them or she would die.

Coming to the door, he quickly unlocked it, pushing it open and entering before slamming it shut behind him. Finding her sitting on the edge of the bed, he strode over to her, her head coming up as he closed the distance. Striking out suddenly, he backhanded her, her left cheek taking the brunt of the hit and growled, "You will show respect in this house!"

When she regained herself and looked back at him, he struck her again and then reached for her, grabbing her by her throat and lifting her from the bed. Glaring down at the young woman, his fingers tightened, digging into her tender flesh, "You were spared for a reason when you were brought here. And you repay Bektmut with your insolence! Now you will learn to properly comply or you will die."

Holding her cheek as the tears began to well, Dafne lifted her eyes toward him, seeing the unadulterated anger burning in his eyes. Stunned for just a brief moment, she stared at him, her confidence starting to build. Despite his attempts at intimidation, Dafne had seen worse on the streets of Miami. He was just a crazed lunatic who functioned on his perception of fear.

"I don't have to respect you! You kidnapped me!" she bit out as she rubbed her cheek.

With little effort, his hand tightened around her throat, cutting off her airway and then lifted her. Throwing her aside onto the floor, he went to her, kicking her in the abdomen and watching as she curled up into a ball, "You will respect me or you will die. I will have no problem killing you, child."

Kicking her two more time in the abdomen, he then turned his body slightly, and kicked once more, his shoe catching her face, "YOU WILL COMPLY!"

Groaning as the blood flowed from her mouth and nose, Dafne kept herself curled into a tight ball, the tears beginning to fall. Pain radiated through her throat and stomach as she rocked back and forth, hoping he would leave her alone. When he reached for her again, she flinched, crying out, "Leave me alone!"

Grabbing her raven hair, he pulled her up and then backhanded her again for her insolence towards him. Forceably shoving her back and into the wall, his hand went back to her throat, his body pinning her in place and squeezed his fingers hard as he growled, "Comply."

"Kill me," she managed before the black spots began to pepper her vision. As much as the fear began to course through her, she was determined not to allow him the satisfaction of breaking her. Staring at him defiantly, she rasped, "Kill...me."

"With pleasure," he bite back, squeezing harder, her body shaking under his hand. Staring into her eyes as he squeezed the life out of her, he watched as she began to loose conciseness as she struggled to breath. His jaw clenched, his determination to be rid of her once and for all taking over.

Having crept toward the room where they were holding Dafne, Bektmut rounded the corner to hear her strangled cries. Placing a hand to her mouth, Bektmut forced the tears back but still moved forward. She wanted so much for Dafne to work out for them but mostly for her. Suffering this abusive treatment alone was the catalyst of taking Dafne under her wing but now it seemed as if her efforts were for naught. Chefren would not tolerate insolence or disobedience and Dafne would most assuredly meet her end under his hand. Stopping, she stood against the wall and slid down, bringing her legs close to her body. As the silence descended, she sobbed quietly, her heart breaking at the loss of another life.

Letting the girl's body fall to the floor at his feet, Chefren breathed heavy, looking down at her still form. Taking a step back, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his cloth once more and wiping his hands of the blood that was now there from the young woman's injuries. Looking around the small room, he noted the folded skirt, shirt and undergarments at the end of the bed and went over, picking them up. Walking towards the door, he looked back at her, shaking his head and opened the door.

Going out, he turned to find Bektmut sitting on the floor, her tears streaking down her face. Stepping closer to her, he bent down, dropping the clothes beside her, "Burn these. She will not be needing them anymore."

Glancing to see the clothes on the ground, Bektmut nodded as he glared down at her, "Yes, Chefren. What am I to do with her body?"

Realizing she didn't know the young woman was still alive, Chefren reached out to her, lifting her chin so he could see her eyes. Taking note of the damage he'd done to her face, his voice came out soft, but firm, "You are to clean her up and place her back into the bed." Confusion filled her eyes and he added, "Because I do love you I spared her. She will no longer give you any problems. Finish her training...properly this time."

Careful not to allow too much happiness to surface, Bektmut answered quietly, "Thank you, Chefren. I apologize for her insolence and my failure."

"I see how much you like this woman...next time, I will overlook it and she will move into the afterlife just not as pleasantly as the others have," Chefren added before standing back up. Walking away, he called back to her, "You will call in sick until you are healed."

Left with instructions, Bektmut stood and then watched as he departed, the hope now brimming within her. With a small smile, she moved to enter the room, happy to see the young woman still lying on the floor and knowing that she lived. Of course, she would have the same injuries as Bektmut had suffered but that didn't matter. She was still alive.

Going to her, Bektmut sat down and then cradled her head in her arms. Running her fingers over the injuries, she whispered, "Learn, little one. Learn from this lesson. He will not repeat it."

A soft voice and gentle touch seemed to rouse her and Dafne moaned in pain as her eyes began to flutter open. Whimpering some, her eyes closed back as she breathed out, "Hurt..."

"I know," Bektmut answered tearfully, "I know. We will heal together." Caressing her face gently, she smiled, "You survived and now, I will take care of you."

Reopening her eyes the best she could through the swelling, Dafne could see the bruises on Bektmut's face and whispered, "I'm...sorry..."

"No worries. We learn from this moment on, okay?" Bektmut asked as she moved slightly. Eliciting a groan from Dafne, Bektmut winced, "I apologize, but I do have to move you. I am to clean you and teach you properly."

With her arms covering her mid-section as she lay there in pain, Dafne breathed out, "Why...why do you...stay with him? He...he beat you..."

"He takes care of me," Bektmut answered back quickly. Giving her a small smile, she added, "He loves me."

Trying to sit up, Dafne cried out in pain, holding her ribcage as she tried to breath. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she bite out, "That's...not love..." When Bektmut came closer and helped to support her body, Dafne leaned against her, "You are brainwashed."

"I am alive," Bektmut responded softly. Frowning, she held her at her shoulder, "Try not to move so much. You may have a broken rib. I will have to tape your abdomen up." Bringing her up more, she sighed, "I will wash you up and you can rest some before we start, okay?"

Nodding slightly, Bektmut got up and then helped Dafne up to her feet. Holding her ribs, she walked slowly with the other woman holding onto her, pain etched over her features, "He should have just killed me."

"He did not as a favor to me. See, he loves me enough to try and make me happy," Bektmut said with a small smile. Helping her to the bed, she gently laid her down and frowned, "He could've been a little less brutal, but he can't help himself once his anger gets the best of him." Leaning down, she pressed her hand against Dafne's forehead and beamed wider, "I'll get a basin and start."

Nodding, Bektmut left her side and Dafne watched as she left out the room quickly. With her wrists still in the restraint, she turned onto her side some, releaving some of the pain in her left side. Closing her eyes, she knew now that she was their prisoner, and would more then likely never see her parents again. The beating had been like no other she'd ever received. He could have killed her easily, done to her what he'd done to Janice or anyone else that had crossed his path. She'd been spared for a reason, a reason she'd never fully understand...or want to understand.

Minutes passed before Bektmut returned with a large wash basin and several white linen towels. Rolling back onto her back, Dafne watched as she sat on the edge of the bed and wet one of the cloths. Flinching some as Bektmut gently touched her cheek with the cloth, she breathed out, "I will comply, Bektmut...but only because you shouldn't have been beaten."

"I was the one who requested to spare you, Dafne. You are my responsibility and therefore, if you do not comply, I will suffer along with you." Gently attending to her wounds, she continued, "Comply fully, Dafne. We will not have to go through this again."

Being she was restrained, Dafne lifted both hands, stopping Bektmut's hand and looking up at the woman, Dafne gave her hand a small squeeze and whispered softly, "Only because you have been nice to me...I will do as you request."

"Thank you, Dafne." Holding her gaze, she promised, "I will do everything within my power to protect you. Even if it means my own life."

Shaking her head slightly, Dafne breathed out, "No, I would never let you do that. I'm not worth your life, Bektmut."

Smiling lightly, she shook her head, "It's what friends do for each other. I would like to be your friend, Dafne…"

"There will be NO friendships here!" Chefren's voice boomed from the door. Coming into the room more, he eyed the young woman on the bed and then looked to Bektmut, "She is not your friend. She is your charge and will be treated as such! Or do I need to refresh your memory on your own training, Bektmut?"

Standing quickly, Bektmut shook her head vigorously, "No…No I do not need to be reminded, Chefren." When he approached and struck her, she held her cheek as he bore down on her, the fire of his touch coursing through her face. Whispering, she kept her head down, "I am sorry, Chefren. It will not happen again."

His eyes went from Bektmut down to the girl laying on the bed. Glaring at her, he nodded her way, "And you better learn to mind your tongue...or I'll cut it out and feed it to you for your dinner."

"Yes…Chefren," Dafne responded softly. Bowing her head, she promised, "It will not happen again."

Looking between the two of them, Chefren could see the beauty in them both and headed back towards the door, "I want you both out front in ten minutes...or face the punishment."

Watching as he left out, Dafne released a breath and looked to Bektmut. The older woman wiped away her tears before lifting her head again and coming back to her. When she sat back down and took up the cloth, Dafne lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry. It doesn't seem I can do anything right."

"It's quite alright, Dafne. We just…we just need to be obedient." Moving with more intent, she whispered, "I will have to play a role for him, Dafne, but I meant what I said. I want to be your friend. In his presence, I will have to be cold to you. Do you understand?"

Wondering if maybe she had gotten through to Bektmut some, Dafne nodded as she continued to clean her. When all the blood was gone from her face, Dafne looked her in the eyes, whispering softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bektmut responded with a small smile. Once she was done, she reached for the brush and began to brush her hair gently. Each stroke calmed her, bringing a smile to her face. After brushing her hair, she prodded her, "We must go now. Follow me."

Standing with her help, Dafne stopped Bektmut's forwards motion. Looking into the other woman's eyes, Dafne's then reached up gingerly, her rib's protesting against the movement, and moved a small strand of Bektmut's hair back into place. Letting her hand trail down her hair to her shoulder and then down Bektmut's arm, she nodded and whispered, "I will follow you."

Giving her a small smile, Bektmut reminded her, "Remember, I must be cold toward you in his presence. Know that I do not wish to do that. We have each other now…" Taking her hand in hers, she squeezed it, "Be obedient, Dafne."

Nodding, Dafne thought back to earlier when they were dressing, Bektmut's admission to her still ringing in her ears, _I desire you, Dafne_. Taking in a deep breath, Dafne looked towards the door, seeing they were still alone and then looked back to Bektmut. Stilling herself, she whispered, "I've never done this before...but..." Taking a step closer, Dafne leaned in, her lips ghosting over Bektmut's softly before pulling back and gauging her reaction.

As Dafne pulled back, Bektmut touched her lips absently and then looked to her, a shy smile emerging, "That was…nice. Thank you, Dafne."

For the first time since she had been there, Dafne let a small smile form and nodded, "I'm ready now, Bektmut. Let go so he doesn't get mad again."

Dipping her head before lifting her eyes to her again, Bektmut nodded, "Yes…we need to go. Perhaps later, when he is otherwise engaged, we can talk more." Opening the door, she led her out toward the front room and what awaited them.


	12. Chapter 12

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

As the sunlight filtered into the room, Tim turned over and blinked, the memories of the previous night filling his mind rapidly. After yet another marathon day at the lab, they both returned back to his place to relax. What was supposed to be a night of relaxation turned quickly into a night filled with passionate sex with them losing themselves for hours on end. Tim laid awake to watch her sleep, thankful that among all of the chaos and confusion, she was there to keep him on an even keel. Now as the morning began to dawn, he sought to give her as much pleasure as she had given him.

Shifting to face her more, he noticed with a certain amount of glee that she'd come to rest on her back, leaving her exposed to his exploits. Carefully taking the cover down, he eyed the tiny hoops that pierced her nipples and felt himself harden. Watching her face for any change of expression, he ran a finger around one nipple before dipping his head to take it between his lips, flicking it with his tongue. Thoroughly engaged in suckling her, he caressed the other, bringing the flaccid nipple to bud. Running his tongue over the golden hoop, he picked it up and tugged gently before returning to suckling her, relishing the sensation of her nipple hardening under his tongue.

A soft moan fell from Calleigh's lips as she shifted slightly and then settled back down, her dream filled with passion and love. The warm and wet sensation on her breast along with the erotic tingling from her pierced nipples caused her to take in a breath, the darkness giving in to light as she began to wake. Eye lashes fluttered as another moan left her lips as she slowly opened her eyes to find Tim worshiping her breasts with his mouth.

Bringing her hand up, she ran her fingers thru his messy hair and smiled, "I love your wake up calls."

Skimming his lips against her hardened buds, he chuckled throatily, "I just can't get enough of these. It's like a kid with his new Christmas toy." Lifting his eyes to hers, he flicked his tongue against her nipple again, watching as she savored the sensation, "Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning," she smiled as she continued to run her fingers thru his hair. "I have to say, my new jewelery does stimulate them more now. I'm glad I got them...and that you like them so much."

"This is more than just like," he answered as he ran his finger over the other. Rolling her nipple under the pad of his thumb, he exhaled lightly, "I could do this for hours and never tire of it. Just touching them makes me want to fuck you senseless."

A wave of pleasure tingled through her, ending at the junction between her legs and causing the moisture there to build. Licking her lips she watched as his thumb grazed the tip of her nipple back and forth slowly and breathed out, "Keep doing that and you just might."

The sound of her alarm on her cell phone filled the room and she reached over, opening it and dismissing the alarm. Setting it back onto the nightstand, her fingers returned to his hair and she purred, "I have to go to my place today to get some fresh clothes and do my laundry. Did you want to go with me?"

"I see no reason why I can't," Tim answered lazily. Continuing to manipulate her nipple, he smirked, "We really have to talk about this though, Calleigh." Garnering her confused expression, he amended, "Why don't we just move in together? I mean, if we're not here, we're at your house. It makes sense for us to be somewhere…together." Lying on his back and bringing her along with him, he smiled as she straddled his legs, his hands gravitating toward her breasts. Palming them gratuitously, he arched a brow, "So…what do you think, Princess? Move in with me?"

Smiling down at him, Calleigh thought about his question and then tilted her head. Her golden hair framed her face and she raised a brow, "You sure you can handle me being here twenty four seven? That and my obsessions?"

Softly skimming his fingers against her hips, he arched his brow, "I thought I was the one who should be worried if you could tolerate me." Walking his fingers up her sides, he groaned as she moved her hips slightly, "To answer your question, I can definitely handle you being here and as for your obsessions…Bring them on."

Laughing, she lowered herself down onto him, her breasts pressing into his chest and kissed him softly. When they parted, she gave him a small smile and purred, "Well, I guess we'll be having to do some packing...roomie."

Chuckling, Tim kept her close, "Whoa…wait a minute. We can pack later…for the moment, I think I woke you up for a reason." Tim ran his hands up and down her back, resting at her ass, "We have time, we have the day off."

"True. Too bad you didn't have tomorrow off with me. But, I can start packing stuff up at my place while you're at the lab." Wiggling her ass for him, she giggled and then yelped as he smacked her ass and then palmed it roughly. Leaning back to him, she kissed him hard, her tongue darting into his mouth and then moaning as he captured her tongue between his lips and sucked. When he freed her tongue, she smirked and then quickly rolled off him and the bed, challenging him to catch her.

Getting to his feet, his eyes shifted between her and the door, realizing that if she got out of the room, this could go on forever and as it was, he was hungry for her. Moving quickly, he went for the door and slammed it close, smirking deviously as she frowned slightly, "Looks like you're trapped. If you want to get out, you'll have to go through me." Eying her nude body, his brows rose, "That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, mind you."

"That's not fair," she chuckled as she got an idea. Taking in a deep breath, she shrugged and sighed, "Well, I guess you win then. I have no place to go." Moving back to the bed, she laid back down, patting his side, "Come back to bed with me, Tim. I think you said something earlier about fucking me senseless."

"You give up too easily, Princess. I would've given you a fair chance," Tim answered as he started back toward the bed. Her flushed color caused his erection to stiffen harder and he groaned, "You definitely would've been well worth the chase." Lying next to her, he smirked, "But yes…I do plan on fucking you senseless."

When he rolled onto his side towards her, Calleigh rolled back quickly and pushed herself up and off the bed. Running towards the door, she reached it, her hand going to the knob an opening it. Arms suddenly came around her, lifting her up and she yelped in surprise. Starting to struggle against him, she knew he would be turned on by the role she was putting herself into. Her feet dangled and she tried kicking her feet out to get loose, "Let me go!"

"Oh no, not until I get what I want," he bit out as he dropped her on the bed. The struggle infused him with a carnal need and he growled as he took her hands and held them up above her head, "I love it when you struggle, Princess. Makes the challenge just that much sweeter."

"I won't let you have anything," she breathed out hard as she continued to struggle under him. Loving the way he was handling her, Calleigh upped the anty and hooked a leg around his, trying to pull him over so she could get the upper hand on him. When he countered and pressed his weight into her, she gasped, "You won't get away with this."

"It looks as if I am," Tim responded darkly. Bending to take her neck roughly, he thrust his hips downward, skimming her sex. Coupled with her struggling, the brief warmth of her core unnerved him and he growled as he nipped at her neck again, whispering harshly, "You like it when I take it rough, don't you, Princess?"

Writhing under him, Calleigh tried to get him off of her to no avail. Tim maneuvered himself, opening her legs with his body and settling between them. When he pushed his hips forward, his cock pushed against her entrance and she bite out, "I said no!"

For a split second, Tim hesitated, hearing the word no. Slowing his thought process down, he forced himself to look at her for any evidence that this wasn't what she truly wanted. Remembering her fantasy of being taken roughly, he searched her eyes for distress and not seeing any.

_She didn't say her safe word_, he thought briefly. Leaning to her ear, he whispered roughly, "Say your safe word if you do not want to take this any further, Princess."

His request met her ears and was able to tell he was concerned for her. Wanting to stay in role with him, she whispered back to him, "I don't want my safe word...you know what I need."

A dark smirk rose on his lips as he held her hands tighter, the sound of her groaning pushing him further. Growling, he mounted her sheath roughly, and began to thrust unapologetically, the sensation of her body giving into his coursing through his body like wildfire. As long as she was present and willing, he would do what he had to please her.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her bed with one wrist still shackled to it, Dafne brushed her hair slowly, knowing Bektmut would be coming in soon to resume there training for the day. In the weeks she'd been with them, her and the other woman formed a bond of sorts, Bektmut helping Dafne the best she could with her training and explaining things to her. Dafne in return would give her the companionship she desperately sought, taking with the other woman, sharing some stories of her life growing up and even teaching her how to read better.

The sound of the door opening pulled her attention and Dafne stopped brushing her hair, looking over to see the other woman coming in. Giving her a small smile, she set the brush aside as Bektmut closed the door behind her and come to her carrying a small tray of fruits and drinks for them both. Moving over and making more room for her, Dafne looked to the tray with hungry eyes seeing some familiar offerings and ones that she'd never seen before, "This look's wonderful, Bektmut. Chefren allowed this?"

Setting the tray down, Bektmut nodded, "Yes, he's in good spirits today. You are doing so well, he felt it necessary to reward you…and me." Taking a seat next to Dafne, she smiled, "I am proud of you, Dafne. You're making the best of a horrible situation."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter though." Looking over at her, Dafne shrugged and then looked down, "Sorry...but it's true. At least I have you here to talk to though."

"Yes, we have each other," Bektmut answered quietly. Gazing at her, she smiled lightly, "As long as you continue to understand your role, you should be just fine." Gesturing toward the food, she prodded, "Eat, eat! Enjoy!"

Looking at the offerings, Dafne pointed to one, her brow furrowing, "What is that?"

"It is a date, Dafne. It's very delicious." Seeing her frown, she chastised gently, "You shouldn't refuse until you've tried it, my dear." Picking up the date, she smiled more, "Go ahead, try it."

Watching as Bektmut took a bite of hers, Dafne picked one up and took in a deep breath. Lifting it to her lips, she then took a small bite, chewing slowly and looking at the other woman, "It's not too bad. But, I think this might be the only one I eat. I'll eat some of the other things though...like the coconut and kiwi...and the apples."

"Have your fill, Dafne. Once you are finished, we can start on your training once again." Glancing at her watch, she sighed heavily, "It will be brief; Chefren and I have work today."

Finishing the date, Dafne then picked up a piece of kiwi, taking a bite of it and chewing. Once she swallowed, she sighed, "So I'll be stuck in here looking at the walls again, huh? Or his he gonna make me sleep again?"

"You will be confined to the room but we will not leave you idle." Moving a strand of hair out of her eyes, she nodded, "He is going to allow you to move around the room today. To show that he trusts you, he wants me to take the shackle off." Reaching for the key, she unlocked the shackle and emphasized, "Please, do not make him regret his choice."

Nodding and rubbing her wrist, Dafne took a gamble and reached for another piece of fruit, "Can I at least have something to read while you both are working? It's so I don't get bored."

"I will bring you a book before we leave." Seeing her discontent, Bektmut sighed and shook her head, "It won't be long before he allows you more freedom. Continue to do well and he'll reward you handsomely."

Chewing slowly, Dafne nodded, looking down at the piece in her hand. In many ways, she wanted to try to escape, but she knew if she got caught he would kill her and possibly even Bektmut. Looking back to the other woman, she nodded to her, "When will you have a day off from work where you and I can be alone without him around?"

Staring at Dafne, she blinked and then smiled, "Tomorrow he's taking a day trip with the museum. He's going to be gone for several hours and I was told that I didn't have to work. He says he's going trust me with you. I cannot skewer his trust."

"I understand...and I won't do anything to get you in trouble," Dafne promised as she reached over and placed her hand onto Bektmut's. Giving her a small smile, she whispered, "I'd just like us to be alone for awhile, that's all."

"I would like that as well." Holding her gaze, Bektmut sighed heavily, "Having you around has given me more happiness than I've ever known."

"I hope I'll be able to give you even more," Dafne whispered, gazing into the other woman's eyes. Leaning over the tray, Dafne gave her a soft kiss on the lips, letting it linger for a moment before pulling back, "You deserve happiness."

Relishing the feel of her lips on hers, Bektmut raised her fingers to her lips and laughed lightly, "That…that was nice. Thank you, Dafne."

"I can show you more...if you want," Dafne said as she reached for a piece of coconut and brought it to her lips. Taking a bite slowly, she looked at Bektmut, and then lowered it, chewing and then swallowing, "May I use the restroom?"

Swallowing hard, Bektmut nodded, "Sure…sure you can use the restroom."

"Thank you," Dafne said respectfully and stood. Waiting as Bektmut stood, she then followed her out the room and across the hallway into the small bathroom. Going in, she then turned as Bektmut waited at the door and nodded for her to enter. When she did, she whispered, "Close the door, please."

Closing the door, Bektmut looked to Dafne and asked, "Is there a problem, Dafne?"

Shaking her head, Dafne gave her a small reassuring smile, "No, there's not. I just remember that you said when it came to using the bathroom I wouldn't have to worry about Chefren coming in here." Moving closer to the other woman, she smiled and reached for her hand, "I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't see this."

Closing the distance, Dafne's hand went to her neck, pulling gently to her. When she was inches from her, Dafne's lips went to Bektmut's, kissing her softly, her tongue skimming over her lips asking silent permission for entrance.

Hesitant at first, Bektmut then relaxed, taking the younger girl into her arms. As the kiss morphed into a passionate embrace, Bektmut allowed her entrance and moaned at the invasion of her nubile tongue. She could feel Dafne's hands as they roamed and secretly wanted her to continue, hoping that she could be quick about it.

Not wanting to overload Bektmut just yet, Dafne gently moved her hand up and down the other woman hip as her other slid down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her tongue darted around her mouth, tasting of the other woman and pulling soft moans from her. Knowing they did not have a lot of time, she slowly pulled back, giving her once last parting kiss and then opened her eyes, looking at her as Bektmut opened her own. A small smile formed and she whispered again, "Tomorrow when Chefren is gone, I will show you more if you will allow me."

Licking her lips, Bektmut could feel the heat in them and smiled widely, "Yes, of course. When Chefren is gone. I would like that." Biting her lip, she laughed lightly, "I enjoyed that, Dafne. To tell you the truth, I didn't think you would want this with me."

Running her fingers thru Bektmut's hair, Dafne shook her head, "There is still a lot you do not know about me...but you will learn, as I will learn about you." Leaning back to her, she gave her one final kiss and then parted from her. Trailing her hand down and over her breast, she looked the other woman in the eyes and nodded, "'Til tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she answered with anticipation. Running her hand through her hair, she smirked more, "I'll be thinking of you, Dafne."

"And I'll think of you while you are gone," she smiled back. Going over and flushing the toilet so Chefren wouldn't get suspicious, Dafne smirked and shrugged, "Gotta make it look good."

"Yes, we have to be careful." Taking a glance at her watch, she sighed, "We should get back to the room. Chefren will be wondering where I am."

"Okay." Waiting as she opened the door, Dafne then went out and back across to her room. Taking a seat once more on the bed, she took in a deep breath, "I'll make sure to eat this food slowly so it'll last me today."

Nodding, Bektmut smiled, "Perhaps I can talk Chefren into letting you take dinner with us. Do you think you're ready for it?"

"I'd like to try," she replied softly, looking up at her. Slipping a strand of hair behind her ear, Dafne shrugged, "But only if he'll allow it."

"I will talk to him and see what he says," Bektmut responded with a gentle smile. To have Dafne present at meal times would be something different and something to look forward to. Resting her hand on Dafne's head, she sighed, "I wish I didn't have to wait until tomorrow."

Closing her eyes, Dafne sighed and then reopened them, looking back up at her, "Neither do I. When you come back home, will...will I be able to assist with dinner again at least?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Bektmut answered softly. Running her fingers through her raven strands, she continued, "What do you think about fish for dinner? It's one of Chefren's favorite. Do you like fish?"

"I like fish...but I...I cannot eat shellfish. You know, shrimp, crabs...stuff like that. I'm allergic to them really bad," Dafne replied, knowing that she needed to let Bektmut know. The last time she had came into contact with shellfish she had to be rushed to the hospital and nearly died. Frowning some, she sighed, "My throat swells shut and all."

"Well, we're just going to have to make sure we don't prepare any selfish." Cupping her chin, Bektmut smiled, "Thank you for telling me, Dafne."

Hearing Chefren call her name from down the hallway, Dafne looked towards the door and then back to her, "Don't forget my book, please...and I promise I'll be good."

"I won't forget and thank you, Dafne." Hearing him call her name again, she bent to kiss her on the head, "I must go. Be good, Dafne."

Watching her leave out the room and close the door behind her, Dafne smirked and then reached for a piece of coconut. Taking a bit, she chuckled as she laid down on the bed and sighed, "If only you knew you were being played, Bektmut...if only you knew. You will be putty in my hand soon and I'll be outta here."

* * *

Hearing the music blaring out of her home, Kenwall walked with a quickened step toward her door. It had been a few weeks since he'd last seen her; most of the time, they related by phone but something was telling him he ought to stop in to see his daughter. She'd taken with a young man and although she was happy, Kenwall couldn't get a certain feeling off of him. He could only hope that her suitor was treating her right- if not, the pup would have hell to pay.

Frowning as the song seem to permeate through the walls, he poised his hand to knock on the door, wondering why she would have her music up so loud. As a general rule, Calleigh had always been quiet and low-key. Lately, she'd been showing another side.

Knocking hard, he called out, "Calleigh! It's me…It's your Dad!"

Sitting in the middle of the living floor surrounded by her books, Calleigh had already separated out the one's she was going to keep from the one's she would donate to one of the local charities.

She'd been packing for hours, making use of the time to get done all she could. After seeing Tim off to work earlier that morning, she had came straight to her place and had begun work. Placing two more book's into the box, she then reached for her soda, her head nodding to the beat of the music she had on and then took a drink.

Noticing that she hadn't answered the door, Kenwall knocked again, the evidence of his concern showing through his voice, "Calleigh! Open up, it's Daddy!"

Hearing someone pound on the door, Calleigh reached for the stereo remote, turning down the music and got up. Tossing the remote onto the couch, she headed for the door, hearing him calling out to her. Quickly opening the door, she found her dad on the other side, a scowl on his face, "Dad...what are you doing here?"

Surprised at her sudden emergence, Kenwall nodded, "I stopped in to see my little girl only to find that she's," he said as he took in the boxes, "leaving apparently."

Looking back behind her, Calleigh smiled and looked back to him, reaching out and taking his arm and pulling him gently to come inside, "Come on in, Dad and I'll explain everything." When he passed thru the door, she let go of his arm and closed back the door. Weaving her way around the boxes, she looked back at him, "You want something to eat or drink?"

"No…actually, I would like answers. Calleigh, you're moving and you haven't told me once where you're moving to."

Taking in a deep breath and slipping her hands into the pocket of her shorts, Calleigh nodded and adverted her eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be pleased with what she was doing. Looking to the couch, she went over to it, sitting down and patting the seat next to her, "Have a seat, Dad, and I'll explain everything, okay?"

Navigating the numerous boxes, Kenwall narrowed his brow, "Are you leaving Miami?"

"No, Dad...I'm not leaving Miami. I uh...I'm moving in with someone," she replied watching as he took a seat next to her. "Tim asked me to move in with him."

Taken aback by the information, Kenwall frowned, "That young man you've been seeing? Calleigh, don't you think that it is a bit early in the relationship to be thinking to move in with him? You just started going out with him. It's too risky…"

"Dad...I'm in love with him. And he's in love with me. We're so much alike and have so much in common. He...he makes me happy," Calleigh replied, a smile forming as she thought about Tim.

"You barely know him, Lambchop," Kenwall countered as he squared himself up for a fight. He'd seen the ups and downs his daughter went through all in the name of love and didn't want to see her go through anymore. Shaking his head, he continued, "I think you're moving too fast. Is he pressuring you into moving in with him?"

Knowing he would have his reservations about her moving, Calleigh sighed, "No, Dad...he's not. And yes, I do know him...pretty well actually considering we work together at the lab. We were friends before we even started dating."

"He works with you at the lab? Oh Calleigh," he started, holding her gaze, "dating someone you work with is just a recipe for disaster. It's not going to work." Seeing her about to counter him, he held up his hands to ward off her impending response, "Now, don't get upset or anything but it's true Calleigh. Who's to say that once he grows tired of you, he won't move on to another girl? What will that do for your career? You've got to think logically here, Cal."

"Dad, Tim is not like that," she replied, her anger starting to kick in and got up. Moving around the boxes she picked up a couple more books, tossing them into the box, "You know nothing about him and yet here you are judging him!"

"I'm not judging him, I'm just warning you. I was young once, sweetheart. I know how a young man's mind thinks." Getting up and following her, he explained more, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Calleigh."

"Tim would never hurt me, Dad...he's not like the other guys I've dated." Stopping her forward motion, she looked to him, hoping he'd understand, "He's different, Dad. He...he actually cares about me...how I feel, what my thought's are on things. Before he does anything he asks my opinion or if it's okay."

Kenwall could see and hear the sincerity in her voice and realized that he may have gone too far. Amending his tone, he asked, "Are you moving far? Where does Tim live?"

Not wanting to give him the address incase he tried to start something with Tim, Calleigh shook her head, "His place his about fifteen minutes from here...and closer to the lab."

"Well, do I get to meet the man who has captured my daughter's heart? Or am I to just wonder about this mystery man?" Kenwall could feel the sarcastic tones in his voice but couldn't help it; Calleigh was his only daughter and he felt it necessary to protect her from any and everything.

"Why? So you can give him the third degree too?" she asked as she cocked her brow at him, knowing how he could be at times.

"Calleigh, I only do that to keep you safe. You never know what kind of wolf can come in sheep's clothing." Tilting his head, his brows rose, "So…when will I get to meet this young man?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh then picked up another book, looking at it and tossing it into the box of giveaways, "I don't know, Dad. Tim's like me...we both work a lot." Seeing that he wasn't going to back down, Calleigh sighed, "I'll talk to Tim and see when would be good to have you over for dinner or something...okay? But you have to promise me not to ride his ass."

"Me? Calleigh, I will do no such thing," Kenwall replied heartily. Smirking, he arched a brow, "So long as he's not adverse to answering a few questions." Noticing her attempts to rebuff him, he added, "I will not cross examine him, Calleigh. You're my daughter, I just want to make sure he's treating you right."

"Dad...he's treating better then I could ever ask of anyone," Calleigh answered back, hoping he's at least listen. "Besides, if he wasn't I'd use him as target practice and he knows it."

"Well, that's favorable." Silence descended between them and he exhaled heavily, drawing her into his arms, "Look, Calleigh, it's my duty as a father to look out for you, even if you're grown enough to do it yourself. I know….I know I haven't always been there for you, but I want to be there for you now. No matter what, I want you to know that you can count on me- for anything. Understand?"

Wrapping her arms around him, Calleigh sighed and nodded, her eyes closing as she rested her head against him, "I know I can, Dad. Just go easy on Tim. I really think you'll like him...he wants what you want, me to be happy."

"Good," Kenwall laughed. Leaning in more, he whispered, "I just want to make sure, Lambchop. One or two questions won't break the bank." Hearing the phone ring, he felt Calleigh leave his arms quickly and frowned, "Where's the fire, Cal?"

"Could be the moving company or work," she replied maneuvering around the boxes and reaching the phone. Answering, she pointed to her dad to sit back down, "Hello?"

"Out of breath are we? I would've thought I was the only one who could leave you breathless," Tim answered with a facetious grin as he leaned against the counter top of the break room. Scratching his brow, he asked "What are you up to?"

Walking back over to the couch, she chuckled, "I'm visiting with my dad actually. He stopped by for a bit."

"I'm sure he's pleasantly surprised. Please tell me you packed up all of our toys before he got there," Tim quipped with a wide smile, "I'd hate to have to explain the restraints."

Laughing some as she sat down, Calleigh sighed, "Yes, and I already took them over. Hey, would you mind if I give you a call back, sweetie? I wanna visit with my dad a little more."

"Sure, ah..no problem. I'll um…I'll talk to you later then."

"Thanks, babe. Oh...and also, don't forget to call in on your insurance. I meant to remind you this morning when you were leaving," Calleigh replied, seeing her dad raise his brow to her.

Standing completely, Tim nodded, "Consider it done. I suppose you're going to have to explain the boxes to your Dad. Call me if you need me?"

"I will. Love you," she replied softly, a smile forming as she thought more about him.

"Love you. Take it easy, Princess."

"You know it," she replied, finishing up the call. Hanging up the phone, Calleigh set it aside and turned back to her dad, "Sorry, that was Tim."

Running his hand over his mouth, Kenwall sat back and glanced around at the boxes before asking, "He spent the night with you last night, Calleigh? If he has his own place, why didn't he stay there?"

Pursing her lips, Calleigh shook her head, looking down at her hands and sighed, "He stayed at his placed last night, Dad...and so did I. This is why we are moving in together. Matter of fact...I've spent the night a lot times at his place."

Standing quickly, Kenwall began to pace, the anger beginning to surface, "Why am I the last to know about this? Does being your father warrant anything, a phone call…anything? You're making all of these steps and you're forgetting that you have family."

"I'm a grown woman, Dad...I don't need your permission or momma's!" Calleigh countered back, her brow furrowing. Watching him move, she shook her head, "And this is the exact reason why I keep things from you. You blow up every time!"

"You're my child, Calleigh! I have a right to know what's going on in your life!" Kenwall countered as he faced her completely. Gesturing to the boxes, he groused, "I would think you'd let your father know before the moving truck pulls up to your door that you're moving in with some man!"

"That man has a name, Dad! And I may be your child but that doesn't mean you have to know when I wipe my ass, sneeze or have sex!" she bite back, her temper getting the best of her.

"No, you've made it clear that you don't need me or anyone else for that matter!" Kenwall replied haughtily. "You've always pushed us away, Calleigh. Don't you think we want to be a part of your life?"

"I've pushed you away? I'm not the one that lives at the bars in town, Dad! I'm not the one that doesn't show up to family gatherings or anything like that! And I'm sure the hell not the one that's breaking this family up!" Standing, Calleigh ran her hands through her hair, "I'm moving in with Tim whether you like it or not."

Faced with his failures and shortcomings, Kenwall grew silent and then nodded, "I've made mistakes, sure. I've done some bad things but you don't see the good I'm doing now. I'll never live those mistakes down." Turning away from her completely, he sighed, "I apologize for intruding on you, Calleigh. I can see my way out."

Closing her eyes, her shoulders slumped and she lulled her head back. Knowing she'd overstepped her bounds with him and had possibly pushed him to the brink of him drinking again, she knew she couldn't leave things the way they were. Calleigh looked towards the door as he started to open it, "Dad...don't...don't go."

Pausing for just a moment, Kenwall waved at her dismissively and frowned, "No…no…You're busy. I'm not exactly a good motivating factor here. I'll call you later, Calleigh."

Going after him, Calleigh hurried to the door, her hand going to his arm and stopping him from leaving out. Turning him to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry, Dad."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Calleigh. You…you were telling the truth. I did nothing for years…nothing except hold up a stool at a bar. I've wasted so much time…" Holding on to her tightly, he closed his eyes, "You're right to feel this way, Calleigh."

Keeping her arms around him, Calleigh let silence fall between them for a few moments before she spoke again. This time, her voice was soft, "Stay and have lunch with me, Dad. I could use some company while I'm packing."

"Are you sure, Lambchop? I don't want to intrude," he answered gently. Pulling himself away from her, he shook his head, "I realize I don't have the right to anything in your life."

"I want you to stay, Dad," she said reaching for the door and closing it back. Turning back to face him, she gave him a smile and took hold of his arm, "I think this will give us some time to catch up with each other."

Taken by her gesture, Kenwall smiled faintly, "So much time has been lost…time I won't get back." Looking toward the boxes, he shook his head regretfully, "I've made such a mess out of life."

"But the main thing is that your trying to make it better now, Dad," she repleid as she let go of his arm and went back to her spot on the floor. Sitting down, she smiled up at him and chuckled, "You gonna stand there or you gonna get down here and help me?"

Slipping off his suit coat, Kenwall placed it on a box and took a seat across from her and smiled, "You look as if you have this under control already. Where are you at?"

Pointing to a box off to the side, Calleigh smiled, "Those book's I'm donating...and these..." Placing her hand on a huge pile of books, she smirked, "These have to be all packed up...and as you can see, the boxes for them are pretty small."

"So, that means that we have to use more boxes." Surveying the area, he narrowed his brow, "You've got a lot still left to do, Calleigh. How are you going to get everything done? Is he going to help you?"

"He is when he get's off work later. He just asked me to move in yesterday...so this is the first day of packing," she said as she placed a few more book into the box and then closed it. Taping it shut and writing what the box held inside, she then pushed it aside and got another empty one. "Trust me, Dad...Tim will want to help. That's just the type person he is."

"I guess that remains to be seen." Garnering her icy glare, Kenwall put up his hands, "It's the Dad in me, Lambchop. It's a natural response."

"Well, he'd be here right now, but he had to work today. I wasn't his fault Horatio scheduled him to work," Calleigh replied as she placed more books in.

Working at a steady pace, Kenwall looked to her, "Calleigh, are you sure you know what you're doing? It's never good to mix work and pleasure. It almost never works out."

Finishing another box, Calleigh closed and labeled it, pushing it over next to the others and looking to him, "Dad...if I didn't think it wouldn't work, I'd stay here. Tim and I love each other. We separate our private life from our work life...we've been doing that since we started dating. Our number one rule is not to one interfere with the other. It also helps that we were friends first."

Moving on to the last box, Kenwall nodded thoughtfully, "I didn't even know that you had someone steady in your life, Cal. The last I heard, you were with some idiot from SWAT and you were miserable. You can understand how I reacted the way I did walking into this."

"I understand, Dad. But, I'd like for you to remember that I'm not gonna do anything that I don't feel one hundred percent comfortable with." Getting up, she smiled down at him, "How about I go get some shoes on and we go out for lunch...my treat of course."

"No…no… Let me get lunch. I have to do something nowadays." He got up and asked, "So..what are you feeling today?"

Giving him a smile, the first place Calleigh thought of she knew was one of his favorite's, "How about Granny's Kitchen? I haven't been there in awhile."

"Now you're talking. I haven't been there in a while either. Do you remember my favorite dish?" Kenwall asked, arching his brow.

Laughing some, Calleigh went over, slipping on her shoes, "Yes. Chicken fried steak smothered in gravy, cabbage casserole, turnip greens, cornbread and a glass of buttermilk."

At the mention of his favorite meal, Kenwall smirked, "You've got me hankerin' to get there, Calleigh. Are you ready to go?"

Fixing her left shoe, Calleigh then went over, getting her purse and keys and went back to him. Taking his offered arm, she smiled, "Ready, Dad...and I'm driving us. And before you say it...don't. I'm driving."

Knowing he shouldn't prod her, Kenwall relented and gestured toward the door, "Shall we then?" As they walked to the door, he offered, "We really should get together with your guy for dinner or something. I would like to get to know the man who has my daughter's heart. He's gotta be something if you're willing to go to bat for him."

"I'll talk to him tonight and see when we can get a free night, Dad. We've been working a really tuff case and it's kinda had us both stressed," Calleigh said as they walked out to her car. Letting go of his arm, she used the remote to unlock the doors and then got in. Settling behind the wheel, she set her purse beside her and strapped in, "That's one of the reason's I haven't called you really."

"I know you can't discuss this with me, Calleigh, but whatever it is, I'm sure you and your team will get to the bottom of it." He could easily see the stress and tension that rose when she talked about the case and sighed heavily. Even when she was younger, Kenwall couldn't stand the sight of his daughter dismayed. He moved heaven and earth to right any wrongs when it came to Calleigh.


	13. Chapter 13

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting on her bed reading, Dafne exhaled heavily as she turned the page wondering when Chefren would be leaving so she and Bektmut could spend some more time together. Unable to concentrate on what she was reading, she closed the book, setting it aside and got up off the bed. Going over to the small corner table, she picked up the brush he'd allowed her to have and brushed out her straight raven colored hair.

The night before had been filled with a few unexpected surprises, one being Chefren allowing her to sit on the floor between them during dinner and eating. Normally Bektmut would bring her food to her in the room, but with the changes she'd made in order to survive her ordeal, he'd granted her more trust. Setting the brush back onto the table, Dafne turned, looking around the almost bare room and frowned. She wasn't sure how long it would be until she was trusted with being allowed to leave her room without them, she only knew she'd have to hold out until that time.

Walking at a clipped pace, Bektmut approached Dafne's door, her heart racing. Chefren had just left for his trip and before she allowed the excitement to crowd her sensibilities, she waited for minutes to ensure that he was gone for good. Once she had her confirmation, she spirited away toward her room, her heart threatening to burst. Since Dafne's promise, she could think of nothing else, the feeling of being wanted, revered making her anxious for the day to finally dawn. She had to be careful; if Chefren got even a hint of something amiss, he would've canceled the trip and ruined their day. With a bright smile, she was glad she could hold on to the deception.

Coming to Dafne's door, Bektmut waited for a second before knocking, her heart now in her throat. If anything, she hoped that she could get closer to the younger woman, to gain her trust. Chefren had strangled the last of her resolve out of her and now with the connotation of support from Dafne, she could survive under Chefren's unrelenting hand. Hearing Dafne's voice made her heart palpate and she grinned wider, licking her lips in anticipation.

Entering into the room, she paused to look upon the young woman, her eyes raking over her small form; coupled with the long, raven colored mane, Dafne was the epitome of beauty. Not fully trusting herself to speak, Bektmut cleared her throat, garnering her attention, "He's left. He assured me he wouldn't be back until late this evening. We have the day."

Giving the other woman a smile, Dafne walked over to her, giving the woman a hug and whispering softly, "I was starting to think he wasn't going to go after all."

Relishing the feel of Dafne's body against hers, Bektmut sighed softly, "Me too. He took his time preparing for his trip." Running her hand through her hair, she smiled as she reluctantly parted from her, "But now he's gone. What should we do first?"

"How about we get something to eat first and then go from there. It's lunchtime, right?" Dafne asked, taking hold of Bektmut's hand and walking with her towards the door. "Maybe we could have some grilled cheese sandwiches."

"That sounds great," Bektmut responded as she squeezed her hand more. Looking to her, she smiled, "Perhaps, we can go out for a little while…but we have to stay near the house. Chefren could call." Stopping at the door, she asked, "Would you like to help me prepare lunch?"

"I'd like that," Dafne replied, her smile growing at the thought of being able to go outside and possibly get them away from the madman that was holding them.

When she opened the door, she checked the hallway before stepping out fully, and then turned to Dafne. This would be the first time the young woman would taste freedom since the night she'd been taken. At the thought of that night, Bektmut's heart seized and she exhaled heavily, convicted of the role that she'd played. Silently, they walked toward the kitchen, the ambient sounds of the home surrounding them. It was a rare treat that Chefren left the house without her and as such, she knew she couldn't risk losing his trust.

Cognizant of that fact, she reminded, "We cannot lose time, Dafne. We have to make the best of this while we have it, okay?"

"Okay." Thinking for a moment, Dafne looked to her as they walked to the kitchen, "How about regular sandwiches instead of grilled cheese? That way we won't have to cook and take so much time."

"That's a better idea. Come let's be quick about it." Leading her into the kitchen, Bektmut released her hand and asked, "Would you like some fruit as well, Dafne? What would you like to drink?"

Looking around and spotting the apples on the counter, she went over, picking one up and smirking as she held it up for her to see, "I'll cut this up for us...and what do we have to drink? Something other then water or wine would be nice."

"I think we have some fruit juice. Would that be okay?" Bektmut asked, ever hopeful. Leaving her side, she went into the kitchen further and grabbed two glasses, talking animatedly, "Chefren doesn't like soft drinks. He thinks it's a waste. I think there is some orange juice left."

"That'll be fine," Dafne replied, moving over and getting the cutting board. Reaching for a knife, she placed it with the cutting board and then moved to the sink to wash the apple, "Did he give you a time that he might be back?"

"Eleven this evening…if that. It has something to do with the work he does at the museum. Perhaps we'll get lucky and he'll stay the night. One can only hope." Preparing the drink and then turning to Dafne, she offered it to her, "Here you go. There's plenty more where that came from."

"Thank you." Taking the drink in hand, Dafne took a drink from it and then set it onto the counter. Cutting into the apple as Bektmut went to the refrigerator, she glanced to the woman as she began to pull out sandwich meat, cheese, condiments and a jar of pickles. Smiling, she cored the apple as she went, "Well, I guess we'll be able to get to know each other a lot better while he's gone."

"Yes. You can tell me more about yourself," Bektmut smiled. Arching a brow, she asked, "What would you like on your sandwich?"

Looking over at the offerings, Dafne raised a brow and then went back to cutting the apple, "A little of everything is fine. I like it all." Finishing the apple, she then cleaned the knife and dried it, making sure to place it back. Turing to face Bektmut, she tilted her head as she watched her, "How old are you, Bektmut?"

"I am," she started as she looked up at her, "I am twenty- four. Chefren took me from my home when I was just fifteen. I have been with him the entire time."

Frowning and shaking her head, she sighed, "You never got to experience what life had to offer you. Then again...here I am eighteen, I got a taste of life...and now I'm in the same boat as you. What's his deal anyways? Is it a religious kick he's on or something?"

Finishing with one sandwich, she shook her head, "He considers himself enlightened. He has studied the rituals of ancient Egypt and has gotten the idea that mummification is a pathway to purification. In his mind, a person of filth is granted paradise once he mummifies them." Lifting her eyes, she sighed, "I have seen some horrible things while with him."

"Then why do you stay, Bektmut? Why not leave and let the cops know? If you go to them and tell them what he's done to you, they can get you help and he won't be able to hurt you or anyone else again," Dafne explained, hoping it would make a difference.

Knowing she wouldn't understand, Bektmut attempted to explain anyway, "He's taken care of me since fifteen. I was still a child when he took me. I've known nothing else but him." Ashamed of her dependence on such a mad man, she sighed, "Besides, he's never left me before so I've never had a chance to get away."

Moving to her side, Dafne placed her hand onto Bektmut's shoulder, rubbing it gently to reassure her and spoke softly, "He did today...you have a chance. The question is though, will you take that chance? I've done told you I'd take care of you...we'd go back to Hoboken, and I meant it. I wouldn't leave you alone."

Tempted to take her up on the offer, she looked to her, the hope welling in her chest. For so long, she wondered how it would feel to live a normal life, to know nothing but freedom. Smiling, she asked, "You would take care of me? How would we get there?"

"I would take care of you...and we could call my parents. They would pay for bus tickets back up there. We could be there in a day or so." Turning her to her more, she gave her a warm smile, her hand coming up and gently stroking her cheek, "You wouldn't have to be scared anymore and the police would see to it that Chefren got the help he needed. Bektmut, this is your chance...take it. I'll stay right at your side through it all I promise."

"It sounds too good to be true," Bektmut answered hesitantly, looking to her again, "He wouldn't stop until he found me."

"That's why we go to the police and tell him what he's done. They won't allow him to ever hurt you again." Running her hand through her hair, she sighed, "I want to show you what true happiness is and what it's like not living in fear all the time."

To live without fear gave Bektmut the confidence she needed and she nodded, "I have nothing to lose here."

Moving closer, Dafne gave her a kiss, letting her lips linger before parting and whispering against them, "Go get what you think you'll need. We'll have to hurry, sweetie. We'll go straight to the police station and tonight...we'll sleep without fear...and together."

Anxiety filled Bektmut as she stared at Dafne, seeing the determination in the young woman's eyes. She was serious about her plan and was willing to do anything to enact it. Despite the desire to leave Chefren, Bektmut did not know if she had the will to.

Shaking her head, she stood away, "Chefren will find me. He said he would always find me."

"Not if we go straight to the police, Bektmut. They will protect us from him," Dafne said, taking a step closer to her. "Please...I don't want to see you going through this anymore. I want to see you happy. I promise you, I will not leave you...you will have me now. We can do this together."

"You're telling the truth," Bektmut said softly as she stared at her. Seconds passed before she'd made her decision, leaving Dafne and going toward the food, "We have to be quick. I don't have much with me, but I have some things that I saved that were from my family. It's in his study. I have to find them."

"Forget about the food then. Let's go get them...and some different clothes and get the hell out of here. Well have to find a payphone and call the cops..." Dafne said, reaching for her hand and pulling her towards the hallway.

Remembering at the last moment the card in her bag, she stopped their forward motion and shook her head, "I have a contact. She's a detective…she came to the museum. Her card is in my room. We can call her."

Thinking fast, Dafne nodded and gave her a smile, "Smart thinking. We'll have to call her from a payphone though. He might have the phone's tapped. I don't want to risk calling from here. Come on, we'll get that...a few clothes or at least change out of these dresses into something normal and then get your stuff from the study."

Bektmut smiled nervously and began to walk with Dafne, her heart beating a mile a minute, "I cannot believe I'm about to do this. I can't believe I'm going to be free." Laughing lightly, she shook her head and stopped, "You go and gather some clothes, I'll go through his study. Splitting up will make it faster and easier." Seeing her hesitation, Bektmut reached for her cheek and nodded once, "I am with you, Dafne. We are going to leave today."

"Good." Leaning to her, Dafne gave her a kiss and then smiled, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing a set of clothes from you being he burned mine. I promise you'll get them back."

"Take what you need, Dafne. I owe you much more than I can give at the moment." Giving her a kiss, she then pushed her away lightly, "Go. We need to be quick." Watching as she moved toward her bedroom, Bektmut turned and made way toward the study, hopeful that she could find the items Chefren took from her years ago.

Entering the study, she eyed the area before launching into her search, her heart thumping in her chest. She would know when she found them; often through the years, she thought about the necklace her mother gave her for her fifteenth birthday and the ring her father gave her. Although mere scrapes of jewelry in Chefren's eyes, to Bektmut, they were the last ties she had to her family back in Egypt.

Her search took longer than she had thought it would and was surprised to see Dafne walk in and join in, flipping cautiously through Chefren's belongings. After another hour of searching and having no success, Bektmut was starting to believe that she would not find it.

Reaching for a small vase up on one of the bookshelves, Dafne looked inside, seeing a small envelope folded at the bottom of it. Turning it over, she fished it out and setting the vase back, she then opened the envelope. Looking inside, a smile formed and she went to Bektmut, "Hey, is this what you are looking for, sweetie?"

Turning toward her voice, Bektmut looked to see Dafne holding an envelope and watched as she pulled out the necklace and the ring. Tears surfaced quickly as she took the jewelry in hand, "Oh my…You found them! Thank you, Dafne." Smiling as she looked up to the younger woman, she repeated her gratitude, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, you have to go change clothes so we can get going. Granted we still got nine hours before he's due back...but that's nine more hours of freedom we'll have," Dafne said, crumpling the envelope and tossing it into the trash can at the corner of his desk. "I uh...I found some cash he had hidden also. We'll need it for later on, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Biting her lip, she exhaled, "I will go dress now. It shouldn't take me long and then we can leave this place." Walking away from her, she turned back briefly, "We will be free, Dafne."

"We'll be free and together, Bektmut." Giving her a smile, she nodded for her to go and watching her leave out to change clothes, Dafne took in a breath. Looking around, she shook her head and sighed, going to his desk and looking around more. Not finding anything she thought useful, she then left out the room, their freedom now within there reach.

In no time at all, Bektmut came back out to the living room, joining Dafne as she held her hand out to her. When the other woman took it, Dafne pulled her close, looking into her eyes, "You sure you want to do this, right?"

Bektmut stared at her and answered quietly, "I am afraid but I want my freedom. I've been under his _care_ for far too long." Placing a hand on her stomach, she bit her lip, "Freedom is important now more than ever."

Taking notice of where her hand was, Dafne then looked back up at her, shock riding her features, "Bektmut...are...are you pregnant?"

Looking away sadly, she folded her lips and nodded, "I am fourteen weeks pregnant. Chefren does not know. I didn't know what I was going to do or how I was going to keep it from him." Finally having the courage to lift her eyes, she sobbed lightly, "I am so ashamed…"

"No...no, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Dafne said, reaching out to her and bring her closer. Wrapping her arms around her, Dafne closed her eyes, her heart going out to Bektmut, "You did nothing wrong, sweetie. You did what you had to do to survive...no one will fault you for that."

"I did not fight him off. I…enjoyed it," Bektmut sobbed. Holding on to Dafne, she shook her head, "He cannot have a hold on me anymore. For the sake of my child, he cannot be a part of my life." Letting her go, she wiped at her eyes, "I have everything I need. We can leave now."

Nodding her head, Dafne wrapped an arm around Bektmut, walking with her towards the door, "We'll get through this all together. You won't have to go through any of it alone. And when we get back to Hoboken I'll get a job so we can get our own place there." Laughing some as they reached the door, Dafne stopped her and turned Bektmut to look at her, "I mean, that is if you want too. You don't have to stay with me unless that's what you really want."

Bektmut nodded, and traced her fingers down her cheek, tucking in a sliver of loose hair, "Of course I would like to stay with you. We are in this together…right? I only hope that I can do what I can to help you."

Giving her a smile of understanding, Dafne then reached for the lock and turned it. Taking in a breath and then looking back to Bektmut, she held her hand with her free hand and then unlocked the door knob and opened the door for them. The bright Miami sun filtered in to them and Dafne squinted as she led the other woman out. Making sure to close the door behind them, both woman began to walk down the driveway, "Okay, Bektmut, is there a convenience store or gas station close to here?"

"There's a gas station a couple of blocks away from here. We should be able to walk there." Taking a look in both directions, she spied a neighbor and grabbed Dafne's hand, "We must leave now. Chefren has many friends in this neighborhood."

"Just act normal, Bektmut," Dafne said, lowering her voice some. Walking with her, she could see the anxiety in the other woman and whispered, "You need to calm yourself now, sweetie. It's not good for you or the baby. We're going to make it...I'll make sure of it."

Peering at the two women as they emerged from the home, Edith Washington moved closer to the edge of the yard, watching as they started walking down the sidewalk. Noticing that they had bags with them, Edith's curiosity piqued and she lifted her hand in greetings, plastering a smile on her face.

"Well, hello, Angelia. I haven't seen you in a while. Who's your friend? Are you guys going away? I saw Charlie when he left out; he said to keep an eye on the place." Laughing, she walked toward them, "If I'd known you were home, I would've come over."

Laughing nervously, Bektmut shook her head, "Ah…no…need, Mrs. Washington. We..we're just…ah…"

"Taking some clothes to my aunts house around the corner. Hi, I'm Tiffani..." Dafne said giving the woman a pretty smile. Looking to Bektmut and seeing her stricken expression, Dafne laughed, "Angelia is my cousin...and she had some clothes she thought might fit my aunt so we were gonna take them over and see."

"Your cousin? Angelia, I didn't know you had family in Miami." Pushing her glasses up on her nose, she glanced toward the house, "Well, I suppose I can call Charlie. He told me to let him know if something out of the ordinary happened- and this is out of the ordinary. I mean, I never see you without him. That's odd in itself."

"Oh, Mrs. Washington…there's no need for that. I'll call Charlie when I get back," Bektmut responded anxiously. She held on to Dafne's hand and squeezed it, "As a matter of fact, I'll call him when I know he's not busy. He's got a long day."

Giving the two a small smile, Edith nodded, "Well just the same, I'll call him. I gave him my word, you know."

Shrugging her shoulders some, Dafne looked to Bektmut and frowned, "Guess that ruin our surprise for Charlie then. Now we'll have to come up with something else for him."

Placing a hand up to her mouth, Edith gasped, "Oh no! By no means do I want to ruin anything for him. He's so nice." Waving them on, she smiled more, "Go ahead…but let him know that I was going to call him but you two said you would."

"I will, Mrs. Washington. Thanks for everything." Bektmut waved and started to walk with Dafne, her heart slowing to its regular pace. Once the woman was behind them, she looked to Dafne and exhaled heavily, "Thank you for saving me, Dafne."

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Dafne looked to her and smiled, "I told you I'd watch out for you and I meant it. From here on out you have only yourself to answer to and much, much happiness to look forward to each day. You won't have to live in fear anymore. Chefren will never hurt you again."

"Hearing that makes me hopeful. I never want to see him again," Bektmut responded with last glance back. Picking up her pace, she could feel the uneasiness filtering away, and in its place, optimism.

* * *

In awe of her beautiful smile, Kenwall gazed at his daughter as she told an animated story, relishing the pleasantness that surrounded them. It had been years since he'd seen Calleigh this happy; she had been in love with a man she'd known from Louisiana and he himself had been sober for more than a year. As she laughed again, Kenwall was reminded of her mother as well. With the same bedazzling green eyes, Evelyn Duquesne had stopped his heart with one look. Since that moment, his heart had been hers, even as his addiction to alcohol took over. He never stopped loving Evelyn but he also knew she wouldn't take him as is. There was a lot of work still left to do.

Reaching for Calleigh's hand, he laughed, "It's nice to see you laughing again, Lambchop. That's a sight that should never be hidden."

After enjoying a pleasant lunch with her dad, they sat at the table, each with a piece of homemade apple cobbler in front of them. She had enjoyed the time they had been able to share together, something that rarely happened. Smiling and looking over at him, Calleigh nodded, "It's good to be able to again. I don't know...Tim does this to me. When I talk about him or think about him, I can't help but smile."

Scooping up a forkful of cobbler, Kenwall eyed it before shifting his gaze to his daughter, "He has that kind of effect on you, huh?" Shoving the fork in his mouth, he chewed thoughtfully and then pointed the fork at her, "I want to meet this young man, Calleigh. I want to get to know the man who loves my daughter."

"Like I said, Dad, I'll talk to him and see when..." Getting cut off as her cell phone began to ring, Calleigh looked at the screen, seeing it was an unknown number. Taking in a breath, she looked to her dad and flipped it open, "Excuse me, I have to take this, Dad...This is Calleigh."

Hearing her light voice, Bektmut looked to Dafne and smiled faintly, "Ah…yes, is this Detective Calleigh Duquesne?"

Crinkling her brow at the sound of the woman's voice, Calleigh got some cobbler on her fork, "Yes, it is. Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Angelia Wright…from the museum. You said if I needed anything that I should call you." Reaching for Dafne's hand, she squeezed it, "I need your help. I have information that you will need."

Looking at her dad, Calleigh put up a finger and then stood, walking away from the table towards the restrooms for more privacy, "What type of help and information, Angelia?"

"It is about the mummies you are finding all over Miami. I know who is doing it." Taking in a deep breath, she continued, "I need a place to stay, me and another woman. I will feel better if I can get away safely."

Stopping, Calleigh looked around, making sure no one could hear, "Angelia, where are you now? I'll have an officer come and get you both and bring you to MDPD. You'll be safe there."

"No! No police station. He will be able to find me there. Charlie is a very…very bad man." Looking to Dafne for support, she shook her head, "He will find me and kill me. I have betrayed his trust."

Shaking her head, Dafne raised her brow, giving her the support she needed, "We'll be safe there, sweetie. He won't be able to hurt us there, not with all those cops around. Trust me...I haven't let you down so far have I?"

"Angelia, tell me where you're at then and I'll come and get you myself, okay?" Calleigh replied, hearing the other woman in the background trying to calm Angelia.

Glancing around, Bektmut bit her lip, "We are at the Sip and Drive on Southwest 27th. This was the only way we could get in touch with you, Detective."

"Okay. Go inside and stay there until I get there, Angelia. I'm on my way, okay?" Calleigh said, heading back towards there table.

"We will be waiting, Detective. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Angelia. I'll be there shortly." Hanging up, Calleigh reached the table and looked to him, "Dad, an emergency has come up and I have to go. I can drop you back off at my place if you want..."

Taking out his wallet, Kenwall shook his head, "I know an emergency when I see one. Don't worry, Calleigh, I'll find my way home." Pulling out a few bills, he put them on the table, "I'll just pick up the car and be on my way."

Getting her purse and then moving around the table to him, Calleigh gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "Thank you for a wonderful lunch, Dad. I'll call you later tonight about dinner, okay?"

"Okay. You take it easy, Calleigh. Understand me?" Kenwall asked seriously. "Call me if you need anything."

Knowing she had to get going, Calleigh smiled and nodded, "I will, Dad. Love you...and drive home carefully."

"I will. Be careful, Calleigh." Watching as she wove through the crowded dining room, Kenwall shook his head and hoped that his daughter would heed his advice and watch her back.

Leaving out the restaurant, Calleigh pulled out her keys as she walked to her car. Unlocking it, she got in, buckling herself up and starting the vehicle. Backing out and then leaving out the parking lot, she flipped opened her phone and dialed Horatio's number. Hearing him answer, she smiled, "Horatio...it's Calleigh. Are you at the lab?"

Instantly hearing the edge in Calleigh's voice, Horatio furrowed his brow, "Yes, I am. What's going on , Calleigh?"

"I just got a call from Angelia Wright...she's one of the employees at the museum that Tim and I had talked to. She says she has information on the mummies we've been finding," Calleigh said as she pressed on the gas, barely making a light. "I'm on my way to meet her right now."

"She has information? Why did she call you? Why not come in to the police?"

"I'd given her my card when we'd spoke with her. Tim and I thought something was odd about them, but we couldn't find anything to hold them on. As for coming in...she said that her husband would find her and kill her if she came to us. There's another woman with her. Horatio, I think we might have our killer that we've been looking for," Calleigh replied as she came to the street she needed and turned.

"We can't be sure, Calleigh so take it easy," Horatio said as he stood. Staring out into the lab, he sighed, "She's our only resource at the moment."

"I'll see if I can get her to come in so we can talk to her more," she replied, reaching into her purse and pulling out her badge. Slipping it on her belt, she added, "I think there is also some abuse going on with her and her husband. When we interviewed them she was very reluctant to talk...he mainly did all the talking. It was like she was scared of him in some ways now that I think more about it."

"We definitely need to get her here and talk to her. If she's been abused, she's going to have to be processed." At the connotation of gaining some ground in the investigation, Horatio continued, "Handle her with kid gloves, Calleigh. We don't want to lose her."

"I will, Horatio. I'll call you with an update within the hour," Calleigh replied as she saw the convenience store coming into view. Hanging up with him, Calleigh slowed down, pulling in and finding a open space near the door. Shutting off the car, she reached over, pulling out her gun from the glove box and closing it back. Clipping it onto her hip, she got out, locking her doors and then heading inside.

Attempting to stay calm, Bektmut paced the length of the aisle, cognizant of Dafne's watchful eye. Coupled with the incident with Mrs. Washington, waiting for the detective to show was playing havoc on her nerves. Looking up as someone approached them, Bektmut smiled at the sight of the blonde woman, glad to see a familiar face.

"Detective Duquesne?"

"Hi Angelia...thanks for calling me." Looking at the other woman with Angelia, Calleigh then focused back on her, "Are you okay? Are either of you hurt?"

"We are not hurt but we definitely need to leave," Bektmut reminded gently.

Looking at them both, Calleigh raised her brow, "I hope you both understand...I need to check you for weapons before you get into my vehicle. I can take you both to the safest place in Miami, get you both something to eat and drink and we can talk, okay?"

When Bektmut looked to her, Dafne nodded and looked to the blond, "You can check us...but you won't find any weapons, Detective. We're looking for help, not trouble."

Stepping forward, Bektmut held her hands out, "Search us if you have to. We have no weapons."

Checking both women, Calleigh then looked through there bags, finding nothing but clothes and nodded to them, "Okay, let's get you two out of here."

Reaching for both bags, Dafne gave Bektmut a smiled as she took hers in hand, "You don't need to be carrying anything heavy. You're already carrying precious cargo, sweetie."

Leading them out, Calleigh took them to her car, opening the trunk and letting them put there bags in. Unlocking the doors, she motioned for them to get in and she got in behind the wheel. When all three women were in and secure, Calleigh started the car and left out. Looking back into her rear view at them, she asked, "Angelia, you said something about information on the mummies that have been found here. What do you know about them?"

Realizing that she was about to betray Chefren, Bektmut swallowed and then spoke, "I know that many of them are the work of Charlie Wright. He would pick up prostitutes and keep them until he mummifies them…alive."

Raising a brow, Calleigh looked back at the road and asked, "And you can prove this, Angelia?"

"I was one of those prostitutes, Detective. Him and Angelia found me on the streets...only she convinced him to spare me. Granted, he wouldn't let me leave...instead he had her training me to be one of his slaves, like he had done with her," Dafne interjected, reaching over and taking Bektmut's hand into her's. Looking at her friend, she sighed, "She saved me from ending up like the others...like my friend Janice."

"I can tell you where we buried the mummies and the exact method we used." Bektmut glanced away and sighed, knowing that she was putting herself in the line of fire as well, "I assisted him in carrying out these rituals under the guise of protecting myself. Charlie kidnapped me from Egypt when I was fifteen…He raped me and kept me like a slave. He told me if I didn't do this, he'd kill me too."

Knowing they were going to have the information they'd need, Calleigh glanced back to them in the mirror and then back to the road, "Okay, Angelia, I don't want you to say anymore until we get you to the PD. I'm going to need to record your statement and have you write it out...both of you. In the meantime, we'll make sure your both safe. You don't have to worry about him hurting either of you again."

Wrapping her arm around Bektmut as her tears began to fall, Dafne pulled her close, kissing the side of her head, "See, I told you we'd be safe. We're free now...we don't have to be afraid anymore."

Relishing the contact between her and Dafne, she exhaled and closed her eyes, "I hope you're right, Dafne. I hope you're right."

* * *

Traveling across the city, Calleigh finally pulled up in front of the Crime Lab. Shutting off the car and getting out, she opened the door for the women, letting them out. Giving them both a smile, she began to escort them towards the door. Seeing Horatio standing outside the entrance, they headed towards him. Going up the steps, Calleigh smiled, stopping just short of him and turning to the women, "Horatio, these are the two ladies I told you about. They're gonna need our protection as well."

Horatio nodded as he placed his hands on his hips and frowned, "There's hints of abuse; they both have faded bruises." Looking to Calleigh, he sighed, "Has she said anything about the mummies?"

Nodding, she lowered her voice, "She claims her husband is responsible...and that he made her help him. She said he kidnapped her from Egypt when she was fifteen...raped her...made her help him. The other one said she was lured in by them, but Angelia saved her from meeting the same fate as the others. I think it was her that got them out of there."

Studying them both, Horatio exhaled and glanced away. It was very evident that these women were victims and he could see the truth of the words played out on their expressions. Shifting his weight, he addressed Calleigh once more, "Here's what we're going to do. We need to get specific information from them both; we can't make a move without solid evidence. We get that, we can get him."

"Angelia said she can give us the locations of the mummies, the techniques they used...everything basically. She want's away from this animal," Calleigh whispered, seeing his expression. Nodding, she sighed, "There is another thing too, Horatio. Angelia is now pregnant with his child...but she doesn't want him near them at all."

Cringing at the horrors this woman has had to endure, Horatio struggled to keep his control. Averting his eyes, he spoke carefully, "Any ideas where he is now?"

Nodding, Calleigh tilted her head, "She said he went out to a meeting at the museum. He won't be back until around eleven she said."

"We'll see what she gives us and move appropriately. For the time being, we make them comfortable."

"Okay." Turning back to the two women, Calleigh smiled and held out her arm towards them, "Come this way and we'll go inside. Would either of you like something to drink? Once we get into interrogation I can get you a soda or something."

Bektmut looked to Dafne before returning her hesitant gaze toward the striking blond, "I…would like some water, if that's okay?" Feeling Dafne's hand settle across the small of her back, she relaxed some and turned to her fully, "We haven't had anything to eat, Dafne. We should eat."

"I can see if I can round up something for ya. It might only be something out of the snack machine though," Calleigh replied, looking to them both of them as she lead them inside. Walking through, she took them to the interrogation room, opening the door and letting them both in. Motioning for them to take a seat, Calleigh gave them both a smile, "I'll go get your drink. I won't be long."

Watching as she left out, Dafne sat down next to Bektmut, her hand staying in hers and looked around some, "They'll be able to help, sweetie. Don't worry about anything. She seems really nice and like she wants to help."

Worried more about Chefren, Bektmut looked away, "He's going to find out that I've betrayed him. He won't stop."

"They'll catch him and you won't have to worry, sweetie. Please, trust me on this. It's what these people do. They know how to handle people like Chefren...they won't let him get away with what he did to us and all those others."

"He's been able to evade detection so far, Dafne. He's careful…cautious. He always told me he'd rather die than fall into the hands of the enemy." Overwhelmed with such emotion, Bektmut couldn't help the emotion that spilled over, the tears streaming down her face, "I just want this to be over."

Moving her chair closer, Dafne wrapped her arms around her, whispering to Bektmut, "No one ever knew it was him doing it...now they will and can catch him. Look at all the lives you are saving by doing this, Bektmut. You saved my life...and now you're saving others. This will all be behind us soon and we'll go to Hoboken and start a new life together there." Lifting her chin, she gave her a smile as she gazed into her eyes, "Hold on just a little bit longer for me...then I'll take you away from all this so you can live in happiness."

Wiping at her eyes, Bektmut smiled, "You will take care of me, help me to get on my feet. I am looking forward to living a life without fear." Placing a hand on her stomach, she sighed, "My baby will not know its father…"

Reaching with her free hand, Dafne placed it onto hers and smiled, "It won't need to...it'll have us, Bektmut. I'll love your baby too."

Taken with Dafne's gesture, Bektmut smiled more even as the question formed on her lips, "I am grateful, Dafne, but why are you doing this? Your freedom's at hand, you can leave here and never look back."

Nodding, Dafne sighed, "I could...and I had thought about it week's ago...but...you put your life on the line for me. You rescued me from what could have been a very painful death. You showed me friendship...and caring. And I...I can't see myself now leaving without you with me. You once said you had feelings for me, well...I have feelings for you too."

"You do?" Bektmut asked. When Dafne gave her a small smile, she reached to cup her cheek lovingly, "Then we do this together, the both of us."

"Yes," Dafne whispered, tilting her head into her hand more.

Watching the two women thru the two way mirror with Horatio, Calleigh shook her head and sighed, "It's like they are the only one's they have for each other. You don't think it's a form of Stockholm syndrome do you?"

"It could be," Horatio answered as he continued to watch the two women. Furrowing his brow, he shook his head, "There really is no telling, especially what they've been through." Turning to Calleigh completely, he continued, "We're going to need the entire story. If we can get some solid details, we can get a warrant."

"I'll get out of them what I can," Calleigh replied as she held onto the two waters. Shaking her head, she sighed, "At least they survived there ordeal."

"Yes, and hopefully, they'll lead us to his victims." Starting for the door, he instructed, "Make sure that you get as much as you can, but not at their expense. They've been through enough. Call me if you need something."

Leaving out behind him, Calleigh headed towards the room, going back inside and giving both women a smile. Setting the bottles down in front of them, Calleigh moved to the other side of the table, and took a seat. When the door opened again, Calleigh saw Frank coming in and nodded to him before addressing the women, "This is Detective Tripp with the MDPD, he's going to sit in while we talk."

Reaching over and bringing out a small recorder, Calleigh set it in the middle of the table, "And this will record everything you tell me here today. Do you both understand?"

Nodding, Dafne glanced at Bektmut and then back to the other woman, "I understand...it's for when you catch him right? So you can prove what we've told you?"

"Yes it is," Calleigh confirmed, her voice remaining soft.

Eying the tape recorder, Bektmut exhaled and nodded, "Then you will need the entire story…from the beginning." Sitting up straight, Bektmut gathered her strength and began talking, feeling the emotion as it began to spill effortlessly. At times, she had to reach for Dafne and the younger woman gave her the support she needed to get through it all.

Listening to the woman's story, Calleigh couldn't believe the torture and abuse she had endured at her husband's hands. When she finally took a moment, Calleigh let the silence fill the room for a few long moments before she asked, "Angelia, how did Charlie get the materials needed for the mummification? The Natron...oils...everything, even the tools?"

Still holding on to Dafne's hand, she explained, "Charlie had a friend who would bring these materials back to the states for him. You can imagine that these types of materials were hard to get through customs; his friend saved him a lot of trouble. Shipments came every month, just like clockwork. He sometimes used money as payment, others he…used…me as payment."

Glancing at Frank, Calleigh saw his look of shock and then looked back to Angelia, "Did he do this with anyone else, Angelia? Use you as a payment that is?"

"He used me as bait for the prostitutes he snared. When he was looking for more victims, he would pose as my driver and I was supposed to lure them in with the promise of having sex with him. While they were in the back, I…I used chloroform to subdue them." Growing quiet, she met the shocked gazes of the detectives and cried, "I knew it was wrong…but I was thinking of my life. I was being selfish."

Wanting them to understand just what a violent man Chefren could be, Dafne looking to them, "When I was taken, it was as Bektmut said...Janice and I were lured into there car. But...she begged him to spare my life. She had promised him to train me to be like her. When I woke up, she was there with me...apologizing for what she'd done. She told me what had happened and over time what had been happening. One day, not long after I had gotten there, I refused to comply with the rules they wanted me to follow. He beat Bektmut for it...and then came to my room and beat me too."

"He was very…cruel," Bektmut added as she cast her gaze downward. Despite being forced into submission, she felt very responsible for her role in taking the lives of many.

"Look, Bektmut was forced to do these things. She did them only so she could survive...you can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same, so you could live. She was so strong to have survived this long...she shouldn't be punished for any of this...not when she was forced to do it or die."

"That may be true, Ma'am, but she had a hand in the deaths of these victims. We cannot just turn a blind eye to that sort of thing," Frank interjected as he shifted his gaze between the older woman and Calleigh. Shaking his head, he continued, "I understand she was under duress but she has to be held accountable for the part she played."

"Then we say nothing more until we have a lawyer," Dafne replied, looking to Bektmut and seeing the look of fear in her eyes. Taking her hand, she gave it a squeeze and then looked back to the man, "If you send her to jail, you might as well send me also then...cause I'm not leaving her."

"Well, then we just might do that," Frank answered as he held up his hand. A female officer entered the room and Frank stood to his feet quickly, "Find them a nice 6x 9 to put them in until their lawyer arrives."

"But…but I do not have money for a lawyer," Bektmut responded fearfully.

"Then you're in for a long stay," Frank answered stonily.

"Bektmut, say no more to them. They apparently don't want the truth...or the real killer," Dafne replied, glaring at the man and then the blond. When the female officer went to handcuff Bektmut, Dafne turned to her, "She's pregnant...you have to cuff her up front."

Watching silently, Calleigh fumed inside at how Frank had turned the progress she'd made into shambles. Once the two women were lead out the room, Calleigh turned to him, "What the hell was that all about, Frank?"

"What do you mean what was that all about? She's an accessory, Calleigh. She lured those victims to their deaths! She's gotta be held accountable for it!" Frank responded forcefully. Gesturing toward the departing women, he asked, "So every woman who has been victimized but held party to a crime should be released because she was forced to do it, Calleigh?"

"I'm not saying that, Frank...but don't you think those two have been through enough already?" Shutting off the recorder, Calleigh stood up, gathering her things and turned to look at him, "Sometimes a victim does deserve a chance...especially one who willing comes forward as soon as she escapes from her capture so he can't hurt anyone else. We could have at least offered them a bargaining chip...but that chance is probably shot now. Plus, we still don't have enough to get a warrant."

Leaving him with that thought, Calleigh left out to find Horatio to fill him in on what all had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Walking into the DA's office a step behind Horatio, Calleigh felt as if she had let Angelia down, having told the woman she'd help her anyway she could. Now both of the women were sitting in holding and neither willing to talk. If they were going to be able to catch Charlie Wright, they would need there help in order to get the evidence needed to make the arrest. Having discussed with Horatio what had happened, both of them thought it best to go talk District Attorney Rebecca Nevins to see if there was anyway a deal could be struck.

Standing as the two CSI's from the Crime Lab walked into her office, Rebecca smiled at them both and came around her desk, "Lieutenant Caine...CSI Duquesne...what brings you both down here?"

Horatio regarded Nevins with a faint smile before addressing her, his voice soft, "We're here, Rebecca to see if some kind of deal can be struck for Angelia Wright and the young woman with her. Mrs. Wright has acknowledged her participation in the murders of several people, but did so under duress. According to her, her husband, who kidnapped her from Egypt threatened her with her life if she did not comply."

Releasing a breath, Rebecca turned, reaching for the file and showing it to them, "Frank Tripp forwarded this over to me, I was looking it over when you came in. Even if she did so under duress, Horatio...she still participated in them. No judge is just going to let her walk."

"She's the only link between Mr. Wright and the victims; if she doesn't talk, Rebecca, he's going to walk. A known murderer would be given the opportunity to walk the streets of Miami…to subject someone to else to the brutality that so many others had suffered." Squaring his sights with the beautiful woman, Horatio arched his brow and asked quietly, "Think a judge will allow that, Rebecca?"

Pursing her lips as she stared at him, Rebecca then cocked a brow at him, "And what are you proposing be done?"

"A deal, in exchange for information," Horatio answered confidently. "Mrs. Wright does not serve a second of time in exchange for information leading to the arrest of her husband, Mr. Charles Wright."

"And why are you so confident that she didn't willingly do any of this, Horatio? For all you know both these women could be lying...they could be the murderers and could be framing the husband. Have you thought about that?" Rebecca asked as she went back around her desk and took a seat in her chair.

"Why would they be willing to come in and offer up information instead of running?" Horatio asked as he placed his hands on his hips. Tapping his badge, he stared at her, his tone hardening, "These women were victims of Mr. Wright; there's evidence of abuse and …the amount of fear in Mrs. Wright's eyes can't be duplicated. They're telling the truth."

Thinking about it for a few moments, Rebecca continued to look at him and then nodded, "Tripp said they lawyered up. Who is their council?"

"They have been assigned a public defender being neither could afford there own lawyer," Calleigh pitched in, hoping Rebecca would consider their request. "As soon as Angelia and Dafne were able to leave the home, they immediately went to a gas station phone and called me. They are begging for our help in exchange for what they know of the murders."

"Rebecca, it's on you if this guy walks. They are willing to give us the tools we need to catch him and hold him responsible."

"Alright, Horatio...you got your deal...But, on one condition. They have to give viable information on the locations of the rest of the bodies, anyone else that was assisting Mr. Wright along with a detailed description of the rituals he used. They both also have to adhere to a medical exam for confirmation of abuse," Rebecca replied, her stare and tone both unwavering.

"Consider it done, Rebecca. You're doing a good thing here," Horatio responded with a hint of relief.

"We'll see, Horatio. I'll find out who will be representing them and meet them at the PD and we'll go from there. In the meantime, get me that evidence and we'll open a case on Mr. Wright," Rebecca replied as she closed the file.

"Thank you, Ms. Nevins." Turning to Calleigh as they walked out of the office he said, "We need to get them talking, Calleigh. We need everything they know."

"I'll go down to holding when we get back and try to get them talking again, Horatio. Right now, they don't trust us," Calleigh replied as they left out the office and headed towards the elevators. "Dafne is apparently somewhat knowledgeable in the judicial system unlike Angelia."

"Then we appeal to Dafne more. Perhaps, Angelia will be willing to follow her and give us the information we need." Glancing back at the office, he sighed, "We won't have long to put this together. We need to move on this. Quickly."

"Charlie will be home in a few hours. If he finds them missing he could flee..." Calleigh replied as the door's slid open and they stepped inside.

"And we can't let that happen, Calleigh. We can't let that happen." As the doors to the elevator slid shut, he turned to her more, "Get them into interrogation as soon as possible and let them know that their cooperation will facilitate their freedom. Maybe that will speed this process up some."

"Will do. And Horatio...you might want to have a word with Frank about toning it down some. I know he was doing his job...but, it did put us in this predicament."

"I'll speak with him, Calleigh but he was following protocol. He did what he was trained to do," Horatio answered gently.

"I know...but sometimes we all have to take a step out of the box and see things for what they are," Calleigh said with a smile as she looked to him. "Or at least so I've been told."

"True. I'll have a talk with him, Calleigh. You do what you have to get the information we need. Time's ticking against us."

When the door slid open, they both stepped out, heading for the front doors. Withing swiftly with him, Calleigh glanced to her boss, "Can you get Tim to pull up what he can find on Charlie Wright? It'll help speed things up on my end too."

"Sure, he'll be glad to know that we have some leads on the case. I'll get with him as soon as we get back in the lab." Checking his watch, Horatio exhaled heavily and quickened his step. They had less than nine hours to gather the information and a warrant in hand to execute against Charlie Wright before he got wise.

* * *

Watching Dafne pace the length of the cell, Bektmut sat on the bunk, her thoughts running wild with her. Now under the lock and key of the Miami Dade police department, her anxiety levels had reached new highs as they waited. At first, she was angry at Dafne for taking such initiative but now, she understood why she went to bat for her. Ultimately, Chefren had to be stopped and by cooperating with the authorities, they would be rid of him once and for all.

Reaching out for Dafne, Bektmut smiled lightly, "You have to stop that. Pacing back and forth will do nothing except worry you more." Having come to an understanding, Bektmut smiled more, "Things will work out."

Shaking her head, Dafne sighed and went over to her, taking a seat on the bunk. Leaning onto her knees, Dafne looked out at the cell bars, her demeanor dropping the longer she was in there, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Bektmut. Chefren should be in here, not us. All we did was stay alive...and we're being blamed for that."

"Truth will prevail, Dafne. We will be exonerated. Chefren will be held accountable." Putting her hand on her back, Bektmut smiled, "And then, you will show me the ideal life in Hoboken."

Lifting her head and looking at Bektmut, Dafne nodded and whispered, "I want that." Turning to her more, she took both her hands into her own and looked into Bektmut's eyes, "Before I met you I really had never been interested in a woman. But I am interested in you. If you hadn't agreed to leave the house today then I would have been sad...but, I also would have wanted to explore my feeling towards you...in an intimate way. Does...does that bother you that I want that?"

Reaching to move a sliver of hair out of her eyes, Bektmut smiled more, "It does not bother me, Dafne because it is what I want as well. My intentions for you were straightforward from the moment I saw you. I was glad when Chefren allowed me to have you." Running her finger across her cheek, her tone of voice dropped considerably, "I would love to have the chance to explore you…more intimately."

Giving her a small smile, Dafne breathed out a sigh of relief, "That money I found, it was a thousand dollars...it'll get us to Hoboken and give us a good start. We can both get a job and a place together...or if you don't want to go to Hoboken, we can go someplace else...anywhere you want. I want you happy from now on."

"I am happiest when I am with you," Bektmut answered quietly. Smiling more, she nodded, "I can think of a few more things that would contribute to my happiness…but that can wait until we're truly free from all of this."

Coming to the cell, Calleigh nodded to the officer, watching as he opened the door and went inside. Giving both women a warm smile, she turned as the officer closed the door back and took a step forward, "The public defender assigned to you both will be here shortly...so will the district DA. She's willing to work a deal out if you both will cooperate with the Crime Lab and PD."

Looking to Dafne, Bektmut nodded, "We will cooperate, Detective. It's why we are here."

"No...not until our lawyer get's here, Bektmut," Dafne said, looking to her, her brow furrowing. "It's probably a scam to get what they want and hang us out to dry."

Bektmut held on to her hand and frowned, "Dafne, perhaps we should allow this. Hear them out. If we don't like it, we don't have to agree to it, right?"

"No, you don't. But, if you do, it'll help you more then you know. The DA is willing to drop any charges in exchange for the information on Charlie Wright, the locations of the other bodies, names of anyone else involved. You both will also have to undergo a medical exam to confirm you injuries for the abuse charges also against Charlie. But, we need to act fast if you agree. The sooner you can give us all the information, the sooner we can get him into custody."

"All the charges against me…will be dropped?" Bektmut asked. Shifting her gaze between Dafne and the detective, she smiled tearfully, "I will be free?"

"You'll both still have to go before the judge, but she said she wouldn't press the charges if you both cooperate," Calleigh replied, giving them both a warm smile.

Garnering Dafne's approval, she asked, "What do you think, Dafne?"

Eying the woman and not really trusting her after there earlier encounter, Dafne sighed, shaking her head, "I don't know, Bektmut. She said she'd help before, and you see where we're sitting now...in jail."

"In holding...there is a difference," Calleigh interjected. Wanting the young woman to understand, Calleigh leaned against the bars, "If you both agree, I can take you back upstairs, by then your lawyer and the DA will be here and you can see for yourself that the deal is legit. But if you don't, there is a good chance Charlie will flee when he finds out you both are missing."

"He cannot flee. He will just do this all over again," Bektmut interjected as she squared her sights with the lithe blond. After years with Chefren, she knew this was more than just a phase, it was a way of life for him. He would not stop. Shaking her head, she continued, "He has to be stopped. Too many innocent lives have been taken by his hand."

"Then do what's right. Help yourself by giving us the information...and help put him away for good so he cannot hurt anyone else," Calleigh replied, her eyes shifting from Angelia to Dafne.

Releasing a breath, Dafne bit her lip, her eyes shifting downwards. Swallowing, she blew out a tuff of air and then looked to Bektmut, "Do it, Bektmut. Just...just have them put everything they promised in writing for you."

Bektmut smiled and reached for her, grasping her at her shoulder, "I will be smart about this, Dafne. We are going to put Chefren where he belongs." Turning to Calleigh, she steadied herself and cleared her throat, "I would like all of what you promised in writing and then we can go see the lawyers."

Nodding, Calleigh turned, motioning for the officer to open up the cell. Motioning for them to follow, Calleigh waited just outside the door as both woman emerged behind her. Leading them out, she breathed a sigh of relief, hoping they could not get the information and evidence they needed to go after Charlie Wright.

* * *

After spending the afternoon collecting statements from both Angelia and Dafne and then going to the site they'd been given where the mummification's had taken place, the team had gathered enough evidence to take him down. Talking further with Angelia and finding out her true name along with Charlie's, they were able to obtain a warrant for the home. Moving into position down the street so they could take him as he came home, Calleigh unfastened her seat belt, ready to move as soon as he arrived.

Glancing to the time on the dash, she breathed outwardly and whispered to Horatio, "Been a long while since we did a stake out for a suspect."

"Yes, it has, Calleigh. I would consider that a good thing, however," Horatio answered with a sly smile. Keeping his eyes on the house, he exhaled heavily, "From what I've heard, we're doing the city of Miami a serious service." To know that a murderer lived and worked within full sight of society chilled Horatio to the bone, astonished at how easily he'd been undetected. Shaking his head, he glanced at his watch and groused, "He's running a bit late, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Angelia...I mean Bektmut said he sometimes did when he had meetings. At least this way he won't be able to have hostages," she replied, knowing if they would have gone to the museum it could have turned into something different. Taking a sip of her coffee, she set it back into drink holder, as the radio came to life.

"This is Carpenter...got a car matching the description that just entered the neighborhood and is heading towards Sunflower from Daniels Street."

Looking in her side mirror, Calleigh then saw as the headlights lite up the street behind them, "Coming up behind us, Horatio."

"I see him," Horatio answered quietly, watching as the car approached. When it passed, he took the radio in hand and relayed, "This is Lieutenant Caine, I have visual confirmation on the target. We wait until he's parked and out of the car before we move. Keep this simple, folks." Replacing the radio, he looked to Calleigh, "Nice and easy, Calleigh. I promised Speed you'd come back in one piece."

Unsure of why he would do that being no one knew about them, Calleigh's brow crinkled as she drew her weapon, and kept her eyes on the vehicle as it pulled into the driveway of the home four houses down from them, "Remind me later to ask why."

"The long and short of it, Calleigh is that he loves you. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that." Leaning in, he gave her a small smile and winked, hoping the lighthearted chatter would diffuse the situation, "We are detectives, you know."

"We were gonna eventually tell you..." she said and then stopped as Chefren el-Tahtawi shut off his vehicle and prepared to get out. Having already went inside and turned on the lights so he wouldn't get suspicious, they were as prepared as they could be to take this monster down. Watching him, she saw his door open and the interior car light come on. Taking the safety off her pistol, she looked to Horatio, "Now?"

"Now," Horatio answered as they moved quickly. Bursting from the confines of the car, Horatio and Calleigh zeroed in on the unsuspecting man with their weapons drawn. "GET YOUR HANDS UP! GET THEM UP!"

Hearing yelling coming from behind him, Chefren turned, seeing the police running towards him with there guns drawn. Reaching into his satchel, he pulled out a dagger he'd acquired earlier in the day and then dropped the satchel. Holding it out to protect himself, his eyes darted around, seeing more police as they emerged from the darkness of the shadows. Clenching his jaw, he held it up for them to see and yelled out, "AQUERT PROTECT ME FROM THESE TANTED SOULS!"

Noticing he had a weapon, Horatio called out, "WEAPON! He has a weapon!" Slowing his stride, Horatio kept his gun raised and bore down on the man, watching him intently. The last thing he needed was for this to get out of hand. Moving slowly, he spoke directly to him, "Chefren, it's time you paid for the lives you've taken. Drop the weapon and come along with us. No one has to get hurt."

As his anger rose, his sights shifted to the red head that moved in front of the others. Not knowing how they knew of his given name being he'd made sure to hide his true identity, he glared at the man. Gripping the dagger tighter, he hissed, "How do you know of my name, Undesirable?"

"We know all about you, Chefren," Horatio responded tightening his grip on his gun. Inching forward more, he continued, "We know about the mummies…the victims…about Bektmut." Noticing as Chefren tensed up, he warned, "It doesn't have to come to this, Chefren. Put the weapon down and we can talk this out."

Realizing they probably already had both her and Dafne in custody, Chefren shook his head and then stood up straight. Lifting the dagger to his throat, he began to speak, his eyes set towards the darkened sky, "To the Gods...Anubis, Horus, Khepri, Nun, Osiris, Ra, Seth, Sobek...and to the Goddess...Ma'at, Nephthys, Sekhmet, I send you this body as an offering for your safe return from the spirit world. Aquert, I offer you my ba."

Lowering his eyes back, an evil grin took over as he looked to the red head and then without another word pressed and pulled the dagger across this throat. Gasping, the dagger fell from his hand as blood poured down him and he fell to the ground.

Rushing toward the fallen man, Horatio called out, "MEDICS! GET THE MEDICS OUT HERE!" Coming to his side, he hurriedly took off his suit coat and attempted to apply pressure to the wound, coaxing the man to stay with them.

Holstering her weapon, the officers began to call in for an ambulance and Calleigh went over, pulling out a set of gloves and picking up the golden dagger. When the man's body stopped moving and a sickening discharge of air from his chest left his body, Calleigh watched as Horatio sat back on his haunches and stared at the man. "You tried, Horatio...you tried."

"We will never know why he did what he did, Calleigh." Standing slowly, he shook his head as he stared at the corpse, "One thing is for certain, he will never hurt another soul again."

"I'll call in the night crew and get them processing the house and get Doctor Wiggins out here too. Do you want me to tell Bektmut and Dafne?" she asked as she finally looked to Horatio.

"Yes, they are going to have to be notified." Looking toward the darkened home, he sighed, "I'm willing to wager that there is a lot to still uncover in that house."

"Both said that the inner room was where Dafne was kept and we'd find a chain with a shackle hooked to the bed...and similar one's in the master bedroom," Calleigh replied softly as they both looked at the house. Shaking her head, she sighed, "At least they were able to get out of there alive."

"Yes. They were both strong enough to survive." The silence of the night was shattered by the blaring sirens as they approached, leaving Horatio to peruse the neighborhood. He couldn't believe that amongst the normalcy of this sleepy neighborhood, a monster resided. Turning to walk away from the body, he exhaled heavily and glanced to Calleigh, "C'mon, let's get back to the lab."

"I'll bag this and get Michelson to start running it when we get there," Calleigh replied as she motioned to an officer to bring her an evidence box for the dagger. When he brought it to her, she placed it inside and then sealed it, making sure to also tag it. Carrying it with her back to the undercover car they drove, Calleigh pulled out her cell phone to call the night shift team in along with the ME.

With his thoughts on the two women back at the PD, Horatio started the car and drove off, glad that this ordeal was finally behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Bektmut sat passively at the window sill, staring into the darkness, her mind wandering. With all the waiting, she thought about her time with Chefren, realizing with some difficulty, that most of it was filled with horrendous acts against humanity and even herself. She'd been brutalized by this man, even when he swore to protect and cherish her. As she stared at the bright moon that hung heavy in the sky, she felt a small tear drop from her eyes and exhaled heavily, her hand resting on her stomach. The baby that now grew within her was a product of that madness but she could not help but love it unconditionally. Yes, every time she looked into the eyes of her child, she would always see Chefren but that did not negate the love she would carry for the baby. In place of the despicable acts, she would work hard to erase those horrible memories.

Feeling her hand on her shoulder, Bektmut turned to see Dafne standing behind her, a small smile riding her lips. Even though she was forced to lure the young woman to certain death, Bektmut was glad that she'd met Dafne. Despite her youth, Dafne possessed wisdom beyond her years and a strength Bektmut had never known. In many instances, the young woman had saved her life.

Squeezing her hand, she sighed, "I wonder if they've gotten to him yet."

"I don't know," Dafne said softly, leaving her hand there on Bektmut's shoulder. Rubbing it gently, she could see the sadness in Bektmut's eyes and her heart went out to her. Kneeling down beside her, she looked to see her hand resting on her stomach and looked back up at her, "What's the matter, Bektmut? You can always talked to me about anything and everything. I will not judge you."

Again lifting her hand to her eyes, she wiped the tears away and averted her eyes to the darkness once more, "I just keep thinking…why didn't I do anything to stop him? How could I have let this go as far as it did?" Folding her lips under in an effort to stave her cries, she shook her head violently, "I do not deserve someone like you…someone who I was willing to lead to the slaughter. Yet, despite that you've stood for me…even when I couldn't stand for myself."

"Because I saw something there...you let me see the real you," Dafne whispered as she reached up, wiping at her tears. Moving her fingers to her chin, Dafne turned her chin so she could look into Bektmut's eyes, "You did what you had to do to survive. You know if you would have tried to stop him he would have killed you...you waited...and bided you time, even if you don't realize that now. You held on...and we found each other."

"I am glad to have found you," Bektmut whispered softly. The sound of the door opening drew their attention and she looked to see the blond detective along with the red haired lieutenant, their eyes indiscernible. It was in that moment that Bektmut knew Chefren was dead. Walking toward them, she asked, "Chefren's dead, isn't he?"

Looking to Horatio and then back to the women, Calleigh nodded, her voice soft, "Yes, Bektmut, he is. He took his own life. I'm sorry."

Unsure of how Bektmut would react, Dafne wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close to reassure her that she wasn't alone. Looking to them, she asked, "You find everything you needed then, right? Bektmut will be free to go when she see's the judge?"

"Everything seems to be in order," Horatio started as he looked to Calleigh. "There is another team on the scene and as information surfaces, we are going to deal with it." Stepping aside, he gave her a faint smile, "I have come to tell you that you're about to go before the judge. It shouldn't be long after that you'll be freed."

Bektmut, despite the last vestiges of sadness on her heart at the news of Chefren's demise, she smiled and nodded, "I am ready, Lieutenant." Grasping hold of Dafne's hand, she smiled wider, "I am ready."

"Once you are released you will need to stay in Miami until the case closes. Do you have any family here you can both stay with?" Calleigh asked, hoping they both had someplace they could go.

Shaking her head, Dafne frowned some, "No...neither of us do. And the money I got I was gonna buy us bus tickets back to Hoboken and get us a place there." Looking to Bektmut, she shrugged some, "We'll have to get a hotel or something here I guess and when we get up north I guess we'll have to see about staying at my parent's house."

"I don't want to be a burden, Dafne," Bektmut responded as she looked to her. Her heart swelled at the look in Dafne's eyes and she amended her statement, "I would like to help as much as I can. I have a small amount in a bank…Chefren established it, so the information is in his study…"

Cringing inwardly, Calleigh raised her brow, "Unfortunately until the investigation is closed, everything in the home is considered evidence and cannot be released."

"I am sorry, Dafne. I wish I could help more," Bektmut replied as she took her hand. For long moments, they stared at each other and Bektmut saw a devotion in her eyes that she'd never seen anywhere before. She could see that Dafne would do anything to keep her safe from harm. Gratitude warmed her and she sighed, "I have never really stayed in a hotel room; this will be something nice."

Nodding some, Dafne then looked to the red head, "Will I be able to go with her when she see's the judge?"

"No, she will have to face the judge alone. You may wait for her but she will have to stand with her lawyer," Horatio answered gently. "The process shouldn't take long."

Looking to her, Dafne nodded and raised her brow, "I'll be waiting for you then, okay? I want you to stay strong...and just tell the truth to that judge, okay? Remember, you survived this, Bektmut...even with all he did to you, you were the stronger one."

"I will remember, Dafne." A worried expression passed over her face as she looked between Dafne and the lieutenant, "I have never been in a court room before."

"I went once with a friend...just tell the truth and only speak when they ask you a question, right Lieutenant?" Dafne asked, unsure herself if she had told Bektmut right.

"That is exactly right, Dafne." Addressing Bektmut, he offered, "You have the truth on your side, Bektmut. That cannot be disputed, especially in light of what we are finding."

Smiling, Calleigh looked to her and added, "And Lieutenant Caine and myself will both be there also, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Well, then I have nothing to fear," Bektmut answered as her smile widened. Taking Dafne's hand, she squeezed it, "I will be right back."

"I'll wait for you," Dafne replied, looking Bektmut in the eyes and giving her a smile. Nodding, she whispered, "I won't leave without you."

Watching the two women, Calleigh then went over, opening the door for her. When she left out, Calleigh followed with Horatio right behind them. Amazed at how both women were able to give each other the comfort and strength they needed, Calleigh could also see something else there between them and smiled to herself as she thought, _I guess Horatio was right, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know._

"A penny for your thoughts, Calleigh?" Horatio asked as he looked over at her. Smirking, he glanced at the couple and nodded, "It's very evident when it's true, isn't it?"

"You're right...it is." knowing she needed to speak with him more about it, she lowered her voice, "Horatio...about Tim and I...it's not gonna effect our work..."

"It hasn't so far, has it?" Horatio asked pointedly. When she shook her head, he laughed as he continued on, "Then I don't see a problem. Just make sure to keep Stetler's nose out of your business. That's the last thing you need."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh then sighed, nodding as they followed the officer and two women, "Yeah, I agree. That's why we haven't said anything around here to anyone. I uh...I might as well tell you though, Tim and I are moving in together. That's what I was doing this morning."

Astounded at the pace of the relationship, Horatio's brow furrowed, "Just as long as you two know what you're doing, Calleigh…I wouldn't want to see either of you hurt." Coming to a set of doors, Horatio nodded as the uniform continued to walk. Holding the door open for Calleigh, he smirked, "So, when are you going to tell the team? And you know Alexx…"

Cringing at the mention of Alexx, Calleigh raised her brow and frowned some, "I don't know. We haven't talked about that. Guess we'll need to though." Going inside, Calleigh held onto the evidence folder as they moved toward the front of the small room. Taking a seat on the front row with Horatio, she handed him the file, already knowing he'd be the first to be called on to testify.

Coming into the small court room as the bailiff called the case, Judge Jamal Williams nodded to the court room and then took a seat. Opening the file, he then looked to the attorney's "Mr. Humphries...Ms. Nevins...I read over the case you have presented me with and understand you both have come to an agreement of sorts regarding the charges against the defendant, Bektmut el-Tahtawi. Please present your cases."

Stepping forward first, Michael Humphries addressed the judge, "Your honor, my client, Ms. el-Tahtawi has been a victim throughout this entire ordeal. Her captor, the deceased Chefren el-Tahtawi kidnapped her from Egypt and brought her here where she experienced more than her share of horrors. He raped her repeatedly, pimped her out, and most importantly, threatened her into assisting in committing these heinous murders. Yes, she was an accessory, but she did so under duress. I move that all charges be dismissed in light of favorable evidence, substantiating the claims of violence against my client and proving that she had reason to believe that her life was threatened by Mr. el-Tahtawi."

Taking notes as they went along, Judge Williams then pointed to the DA and raised his brow, "Ms. Nevins..."

"Thank you, your honor," Rebecca started as she stood up, addressing him. "Your honor, in light of the evidence that has come forward thanks to the help and cooperation of Mrs. el-Tahtawi...which in fact resulted in the Miami Dade Police Department along with the Crime Lab obtaining an arrest warrant for Chefren el-Tahtawi, the state agrees to drop all charges against Bektmut el-Tahtawi. We also ask that Lieutenant Caine, supervisor of the Crime Lab day shift, be allowed to present what evidence has been uptained thus far as well."

Nodding, Judge Williams looked up and over to the red head, "Lieutenant Caine...please approach the bench."

Moving expeditiously, Horatio approached the bench with the file in hand and glanced toward Bektmut, giving her a small smile. Arriving at the bench, Horatio placed the file in front of the judge and spoke efficiently, "Your honor, in the file, we have evidence of her captivity as well as another young woman. There are also pictures and reports from a physical to establish that Mrs. el-Tahtawi was repeatedly raped as well as assaulted. A pregnancy test confirms that she is pregnant with his child."

Looking over the information along with the photo's, Judge Williams nodded and looked to him, "It's my understanding that when the arrest warrant was served that Mr. el-Tahtawi took his life? Is this correct, Lieutenant Caine?"

"That is correct, Your Honor. Mr. el-Tahtawi slit his throat from left to right with the dagger that you see in the file. Emergency medical attention was given but it was futile. The ME's preliminary report states that the deceased's cause of death was exsanguination."

"And when exactly did Mrs. el-Tahtawi seek the assistance of the Crime Lab?" The judge asked, writing down more information.

"Mrs. el-Tahtawi was able to escape with another victim, Dafne Azoulai, from the home. Immediately, she called Detective Calleigh Duquesne and they met at a gas station before being transported to the Crime Lab," Horatio responded succinctly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Caine. That will be all." Waiting as he returned to his seat, he then looked over at the defendant, "Mrs. el-Tahtawi...I commend you for your bravery in coming forward with the information you gave Lieutenant Caine and the Crime Lab. And after looking over the evidence presented here tonight, and also over the motion from the State to drop the charges being that full cooperation was given on many different levels...the State of Florida hereby grants the request. Mrs. el-Tahtawi...you are free to go. Counselors...I'd like to see you both in my chambers later."

"Yes, your honor," Rebecca replied as she gathered her case file and placed it back into her briefcase.

At the sound of the gavel rapping, Bektmut stood and gave Humphries a hug, the tears falling at will. Once she let him go, she turned to Horatio and Calleigh, reaching to take both of them into an embrace. Stepping back she wiped the tears away, "I cannot thank you enough. You have…freed me."

"No, you freed yourself, Bektmut with the truth," Calleigh replied with a smile, glad to see that the woman's spirits come up some. Holding out her card, Calleigh handed it to her, "In case you ever need me again...don't hesitate to call."

"I won't," Bektmut responded as the doors opened. Spying Dafne as she entered into the courtroom, Bektmut started for her, the tears dropping once more. Taking the younger woman into her arms, she whispered, "It is over, Dafne. It's finally over."

Holding onto her, Dafne's eyes closed, her hand resting on the back of Bektmut's head as an invisible weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. Feeling her tears wetting her shirt, Dafne whispered to her, "You're safe now, sweetie...no one will ever hurt you again, I promise you that. You'll be happy from now on."

"Yes, and you'll be with me, right?" Bektmut asked, pulling away from her. Moving a stray tendril from her eyes, she smiled as the tears fell, "And we can leave Miami as soon as they release me to do so, right?"

"Yes. We will go where ever you want to go," Dafne promised as she gave her a smile and looked into her brown eyes. Taking hold of her hand, she nodded and sighed, "Whatever you want, you will have now...I'll make sure you have it someway."

"You won't have to do it alone, Dafne, I assure you." Squeezing her hand, she promised, "I will do any and everything I can to help us along the way. Although…with a baby coming, that could prove to be difficult."

"Well make it," Dafne responded with a smile. Looking over as both the red head and blond came over to them, she finally gave them both a smile, "Thank you for what you have done for Bektmut."

"It's our pleasure but truly, Bektmut was the one who helped us. Without her testimony, we would've been dead in the water with the case. The people of Miami can sleep a little bit easier now," Horatio answered with a soft grin. Looking between the both of them, he added, "No matter the reason, ladies, don't hesitate to call."

"We won't," Dafne replied, looking back to Bektmut and squeezing her hand. Remembering there belonging's being in the PD's possession, Dafne then looked back to the Lieutenant, "Uh...what about our stuff? When we were taken to the cell they took everything and our bags we haven't seen since we arrived."

"They should be released to you in short order," Horatio responded with a small smile, "if you want someone to accompany you, I can arrange it." Gesturing toward the door, he added, "As soon as the paperwork is filed in this case, we will be able to release the house. As his wife, you are entitled to whatever is in there."

Bektmut looked to Dafne and then shook her head, "All I want is what is due to me. I do not want another thing from Chefren."

"Then sell everything...take the money from it and make a fresh start for yourself," Calleigh added, looking at them both. "It'll help especially with a baby on the way."

Bektmut smiled and nodded, "That is a good idea. We definitely could use the money. It would make finding a place to stay that much easier."

Seeing the attorney's coming out, Calleigh nodded to them and looked back at the women, "Look's like things are wrapped up. Once you have your personal belongs I can give you a ride to a hotel if you like."

"That sounds great." Bektmut smiled shyly at Dafne as she nodded, "I could definitely lose myself in relaxation."

"We won't be able to afford much. There's no telling how long we'll have to stay...plus we'll have to eat too," Dafne said as she looked from Bektmut to the blond. "Is there a cheap motel close by?"

Glancing to Horatio, Calleigh then nodded and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes, "There are a few. I'll go ahead and take you down so you can collect your things from booking."

"Then we can go." For once, Bektmut was looking toward the future, a future without pain and sorrow.

* * *

Unlocking the door and going inside the room, Dafne flipped on the lights of the hotel room and nodded as she took in their new surroundings. After being released, Calleigh had driven them both to the hotel closet to Bektmut's home and thanks to an anonymous person, there hotel had been covered for a week's stay. Once they had gotten the room key, they had went to the small restaurant next door and had gotten a late night dinner before heading to the room.

Turning back and setting their bags down, Dafne smiled as Bektmut closed the door, "This place is pretty nice. We even got a pool if we want to go swimming tomorrow."

"It is very nice," Bektmut answered with a small smile. She arched her brow as she looked over her surroundings and sighed, "It was nice of someone to pay for an entire week."

"Yeah it was. Wonder if it was that one attorney lady," Dafne said as she picked their suitcases back up and placed it on the bed closet to the door. Opening hers, she smiled, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a shower and to get into some comfortable clothes for a change. You want to shower first?"

Shaking her head no, she offered, "You take one first. I will take mine afterwards." Making her way toward Dafne she smirked and sighed, "We can take our time tonight. We do not have to worry about taking too long."

"Yeah, that's true. Tomorrow we'll go to the store and get some things we'll need...shampoo, conditioner, that type stuff. I can tell you the hotel one's aren't the best in the world," Dafne chuckled. Giving her a quick kiss, she smiled, "I'll only be a few minutes."

Gathering her things from her bag, she then nodded to the TV, "Why don't you turn it on and relax while I'm in there."

Bektmut moved involuntarily, turning on the television and sat down, glancing to Dafne as she disappeared behind the door. The sound of the shower starting made her smile and she exhaled lightly and sat back, staring at the television. After only a few minutes she grew bored with the contraption and stared longingly at the bathroom door.

Taking her shower, Dafne washed her body & hair, rinsing it thoroughly before shutting off the water and sliding the curtain back. Reaching for one of the towels, she wrapped one around her hair and then got another for her body. Drying off completely, she then got out and reached for the tee shirt she had brought in with her. Slipping it on and noticing how it covered her to mid thigh, she bite her lip and then decided to go without her panties, needing her freedom back once more as well.

Gathering her clothes up and making sure the bathroom was clean, she then headed out, finding Bektmut laying on the bed and smiled, "Okay, sweetie, your turn. And trust me when I say you'll feel a hundred percent better...I know I do."

"I'm looking forward to that," Bektmut responded as she stared at Dafne. Licking her lips, she smiled a little more, "You look as if you enjoyed the shower immensely."

"Oh I did," Dafne replied as she went over and placed her dirty clothes into a small pile next to the dresser. Taking the towel off her head, she began to rub it on her hair to dry it, "And the water here feels wonderful too...and the shower has good pressure. Why don't you go get yours and I'll go down the hall to the soda machine and get us something to drink for the night. Then we can lay in bed and chill out for awhile."

"I'll be right back then." Turning around and going into the bathroom, Bektmut left the door unlocked and began to take off her clothes piece by piece. Staring at herself in the mirror, she took note of how hollow she looked around her eyes and her gaunt appearance. Scowling slightly, she asked, "How could anyone love this?" Refusing to linger, she moved to the shower and started the water, getting it the right temperature. Once the shower was to her liking, she stepped in and exhaled heavily as the water seemed to take away all of the stress.

Hearing the water running, Dafne went to her bag and pulled out a pair of shorts. Slipping them on, she then got her wallet out and pulled out a few bills and got the room key. Quietly so she wouldn't scare Bektmut, Dafne slipped out the room and headed down the hallway to the soda machine. Placing her money in, she made their selections and then headed back to the room. Once back inside, Dafne placed a Bektmut's soda on the bedside table and then slipped off her shorts. Tossing them over on her own side, she then pulled back the covers and slipped in the bed.

Getting comfortable with a pillow behind her, Dafne opened her soda, taking a long drink and relaxing for the first time that day.

After a completely satisfying shower, Bektmut emerged from the bathroom refreshed, her hair still damp. Turning out the lights, Bektmut took her dirty clothes and put them in a bag. Looking up to see Dafne staring at her, she blushed and acknowledged, "You're right, the shower was fantastic."

"I told you it would be," Dafne replied with a soft smile. Pointing over to her side of the bed, Dafne sat up more, "I got you a Sprite. I wasn't really sure what you might like and I didn't want to disturb you in there. If you want something different I can go you whatever you might want."

"Sprite's fine," Bektmut answered as she moved toward her side of the bed. Dropping the towel, she slipped under the covers and sighed, enjoying the softness. Maneuvering herself in a comfortable position, she asked, "What are you watching?"

Smirking some, Dafne chuckled, "_Law & Order_. There wasn't really anything else on worth watching. But..." Turning it off, Dafne then turned to Bektmut more, scooting down under the covers more and propping her head up on her hand. Looking to her, she smiled and sighed, "You don't mind us sharing a bed do you?"

"No, I don't mind in the least bit," Bektmut answered gently. Giving her a small smile, she asked, "What about you? You don't mind, do you?"

"No...never." Moving over closer to her, Dafne reached up, moving a wet strand of hair from Bektmut's eyes and whispered, "I don't ever want you to feel scared again. So if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable in any way, please let me know. I won't be mad or anything."

"Nothing you do, Dafne, will ever make me uncomfortable." Grasping her hand, Bektmut smiled more, "However, the same goes for you. If there's something you're just not comfortable with, please do not hesitate." Kissing her fingertips, she chuckled some, "I'm here to be what you need me to be, Dafne."

Looking into her eyes, Dafne nodded and then slipped her hand from hers. Taking the covers in hand, she pulled them down, exposing Bektmut's torso to her. Seeing no hesitation in her eyes, Dafne then gently traced her fingertips up Bektmut's chest, then between the valley of her breasts and whispered, "You are very beautiful, Bektmut."

Dafne's touch sent shivers down her spine and Bektmut reacted, exhaling heavily. As her eyes slid shut, she arched into Dafne's hand, biting her lip and willing her to go further. Whispering breathlessly, she admonished her, "Do as you wish, Dafne. I am yours."

Both hearing and seeing Bektmut's willingness to what she was doing, Dafne's fingers then moved, skimming over her left breast and the pebbling nipple there. A soft smile emerged and she moved her hand to her right breast, doing the same to it. When Bektmut moaned softly, Dafne leaned in, her tongue slipping out and swirling around her nipple before wrapping her lips around it. Circling her other hardening nipple with her finger, she gently pinched it, coaxing another moan from Bektmut.

Arousal pooled between her legs and coursed through her body like a river of fire. For so long, Bektmut wanted to feel the touch of a concerned lover with no expectations attached. Losing herself in Dafne's touch, she cooed, "Yes…Dafne….yes."

Swirling her tongue around her nipple, Dafne looked up, seeing Bektmut lost in pleasure and continued on her task. Pulling her nipple with her lips, she let it slip from them, giving it a quick lick before sucking the nub back into her mouth. With her other hand, she pinched and pulled at the other nub, keeping it hard and then freed it. Slowly, Dafne began to slip her hand back down her body, her fingers splayed out and caressing Bektmut's skin. Coming to her trimmed mound, she slipped her hand between her legs, feeling the heat and wetness wafting off her. With her middle finger, she pushed thru her slit, finding her clit and skimming over it.

Inundated with so much pleasure, Bektmut allowed her legs to fall open in abandon, giving voice to her pleasure. She relished the tenderness in Dafne's touch, the willingness to bring her pleasure stoking her fires more. Grasping at the covers, Bektmut arched her body off of the bed as Dafne continued to circle her sensitive pearl. Calling out her name, Bektmut grunted and groaned, hoping she would continue to delve deeper.

Feeling how wet Bektmut was getting, Dafne released her nipple, blowing on it softly and then whispering, "Tell me what you want, Bektmut."

"You," she whispered breathlessly. Opening her eyes, she gazed at her young lover and grinned deviously, "Any and every way that I can have you." Feeling the confidence build within her, she lifted slightly and pressed her hand to Dafne's shoulder, "Allow me to please you, Dafne."

Leaning back into her, Dafne's lips pressed against hers, giving her a heated kiss before parting from her. Reaching down and lifting the night shirt up and off her, Dafne tossed it aside and laid back down, "I'm all yours, sweetie."

Inching over her body, Bektmut dipped to skim her lips across her skin, leaving a trail of wet kisses through the valley of her breasts and leading up to her neck where she settled and nuzzled her softly. Breathing in deeply, she released it slowly and smirked against the warmth of her supple skin, asking, "Have you ever been with a woman before, Dafne?"

"Once...but not like this," Dafne whispered as her hands trailed over Bektmut's back. "It was something different then."

Bektmut could hear the hint of regret in her voice and frowned as she covered her body completely. Tracing her way to her ear, she thrust her hips against Dafne and groaned, her arousal becoming more and more evident. Huskily, she asked, "It was not pleasant?"

"It could have been much better then it was. It was all about the other woman, not me...it was what I was paid to do," Dafne said, reflecting back to the days she had worked the streets for money with Janice.

Lifting from her, Bektmut reached to push her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek, shaking her head, "It is all about you, Dafne, your pleasure." Thrusting her hips against her again, she moaned and licked her lips, "It will always be all about you."

Running her hands down her back to her ass, Dafne palm her firm cheeks and smiled, "It's also about your pleasure too, sweetie. You deserve it too." Lifting her head up some, she stole a kiss from her and breathed out softly, "I love the feel of you against me."

"Hmm," Bektmut grumbled as she flexed her body against hers, enjoying the sensation of her nipples scraping against the younger woman's chest. Keeping her eyes on her, Bektmut drifted downward, trailing her skin with her tongue. With each inch she moved, her body was on fire, a rush of arousal flooded her core.

Moaning softly, Dafne's muscle's jumped under Bektmut's soft touch causing ripples of pleasure to wash through her. Never had Dafne felt the way she did for anyone else, Bektmut having taken place in her heart. Reaching to her, she ran her hand over her head and purred, "Have you done this before?"

Flicking her tongue across her taut abdomen, Bektmut closed her eyes and savored the aroma of Dafne's skin, whispering, "No. It just feels normal…like something I would desire." Moving down more, she stretched her arms to cup her breasts and manipulated them, rolling her hardening nipples with the palm of her hand. Lost in her actions, she breathed out, "I know what feels good to me."

"Use my body to show me what you like," Dafne whispered as she arched her chest up into her hands. Biting her lips, she breathed out, "Pinch my nipples."

Doing as she requested, Bektmut pinched her nipples, reveling in her response, "Does that feel good, Dafne?"

Moaning and arching her chest up into her hand more, Dafne's eyes closed, breathing out softly, "Y-Yes...oh yes. So...good..."

Bektmut scented her arousal and smiled nuzzling the patch of dark curls, inhaling the sweet scent of Dafne's core. Slowing her manipulation of her breasts, she took her time tracing the plump lips of her sex, darting her tongue between them. Licking at her, Bektmut pulled her hands down to Dafne's legs and lifted them over her shoulders, delving further into her essence.

Pushing her hips up to her, Dafne released a loud moan at the feel of Bektmut's tongue on her, the sensation making her wetter with each lap. Her own hands went to her breasts, kneading them before pinching and pulling her nipples while Bektmut continued to taste of her. Letting her legs fall open more and giving the other woman more room, she panted, "God your good."

Smirking at her admonishments, Bektmut traced her tongue over her clit, flicking at the hardened pearl before nipping at it. In turn, she sucked it between her lips and moaned, sure that the vibrations were driving Dafne wild with pleasure. She could feel her body shifting and before she allowed her the moment to fall over the edge of bliss, she lifted, bringing some of her essence with her.

Moaning at the loss of contact, Dafne looked down towards Bektmut to find her looking back up at her, her lips glistening with her juices. Licking her own lips, she smiled and nodded for Bektmut to move up to her, "I want us to go together. Turn around and straddle me, sweetie. Let me taste you while you taste me."

Confused for only a moment, Bektmut moved and turned to face her feet, her heart thumping in her chest. Looking back at Dafne, she admitted, "I've never done anything like this. Is this right?"

"Yes, now straddle my face, sweetie." Once Bektmut was in position over her, Dafne ran her hands over her ass cheeks, "I'm gonna make you feel as good as you've made me feel now. Just do what you were doing before...and enjoy baby." Wrapping her arms around her, Dafne pulled her down some, her tongue darting out and gently teasing Bektmut's puffy outer lips. Reaching around, she used her fingers to spread her open more, seeing her for the first time and licked her from her clit all the way to her puckered hole.

"Oh God!" Bektmut exclaimed as Dafne continued her exploration. Unable to help herself, she flexed her body against her mouth and spread her legs more, wanting her to go deeper. Arching her back, she cried out as Dafne's tongue danced around her sex, paying close attention to the sensitive nub. Just as she felt as if she were losing control, Bektmut dipped her head back into the dark curls and returned her attention to Dafne's core, humming as she gorged herself on her sweet essence.

Sucking and pulling back on Bektmut's clit several times and pulling pleasurable moans and gasps from her, Dafne's tongue settled as she closed her eyes and pushed her sex up more to the other woman. A small cry of pleasure left her lips as Bektmut teased her clit and Dafne reopened her eyes, her tongue lapping once again at her. Wanting to bring her all the pleasure she could, Dafne moved her right hand around and brought it up, rubbing Bektmut's clit in tight small circles and wetting her fingers in her juices. Without a word, she then slid them through her slit and then inside her wet core, seeking out her g-spot.

Surprised by her actions, Bektmut moaned and began to thrust her hips, wanting more of what Dafne was doing to her, "Harder…Dafne…harder."

Thrusting into her with her fingers, Dafne then began to tease her clit with her tongue. When Bektmut cried out, Dafne then hooked her finger inside her, massaging her g-spot as she sucked on her clit. Feeling as Bektmut's body began to tremble, she released her clit and breathed out, "Cum for me, sweetie...let go and cum for me."

Feeling her body wrack loose, Bektmut screamed, the sensation of Dafne's tongue coaxing her driving her insane with bliss. Wanting to give her the same, she circled her clit rapidly, breathlessly requesting the same of her, "Dafne…release yourself."

Relaxing her pelvis, Dafne let her body go, giving in to the waves of pleasure Bektmut was giving her. After a few minutes more, Dafne began to pant rapidly and pulled Bektmut down to her more, her mouth devouring her as her body tensed. Unable to hold back any longer, her body released itself, moan after pleasurable moan muffled under Bektmut's body. Her body shook with it's release, the sensations like none she had experienced before with anyone.

Rolling off of her, Bektmut turned her body upwards again and came to rest next to Dafne, settling on her back. Staring at the ceiling, she exclaimed, "I never thought it would be this good." Glancing to her, she smirked, "You were delicious, by the way."

"So were you," Dafne smiled back and then rolled onto her side. Resting her hand on Bektmut's abdomen, she gently rubbed it, "Any regrets?"

"None," she responded with a small smile, "you?"

"Not any at all." Moving her other arm from under her, Dafne held it out and waited as Bektmut moved closer to her. Wrapping her arms around her, she then reached down, pulling the covers over them and then settled. Giving her a kiss, Dafne whispered, "We should get some rest now. We've both had a really long day. Nice thing is...we can sleep in."

"Yes, sleeping in sounds glorious. Finally, I can look forward to a day without fear…only hope."

"And happiness," Dafne added as the settled in together. Closing her eyes, she smiled, "Maybe I'll give you a special wake up call in the morning."

"A special wake up call? What will that be?" Bektmut asked as she looked to Dafne. Seeing the young woman's eyes closed, she prodded gently, "Dafne, what is a special wake up call?"

Slipping her hand down between her legs, Dafne slid her fingers between her wet folds and circled her clit, "This."

Lost in the action, Bektmut cooed gently and resisted the urge to push her away. With a small smile on her face, she replied, "I understand completely…and I won't complain the least bit."

"Good," Dafne whispered and kissed her head once more. Moving her hand back over her abdomen, she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as her body began to relax from the exhaustion of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Opening the door, Tim passed through and stepped aside, allowing Calleigh passage before closing the door behind her. In a day full of cases and irate suspects, Tim had found little peace and as such, he was literally exhausted. Even when he and Calleigh took a brief lunch together, he found that he was struggling just to put one foot in front of the other. He would've blamed it on the caseload but with Chefren el-Tahtawi's suicide, the mummy case was closed, relieving him of much of the stress and frustration that had been building for months. He didn't know what was sapping his energy but with the next day off, he was going to concentrate on refreshing himself.

Following Calleigh into the living room, he plopped down on the couch opposite of her and watched as she slipped her heels off and rubbed her feet. Reaching for her, he smiled lightly and instructed, "Lay back, babe. Let me do that for you."

Turning some, she brought her feet up into his lap and laid back, closing her eyes. Since the night before she'd been going at full speed and was thankful to finally be back home. Resting her arm over her eyes, she sighed, "If Horatio hadn't given us tomorrow off I would have called in sick I think."

Tim chuckled and shook his head, "Well, it's good that you got this in. Now we can enjoy our day off together- and you can tell me about how the mummy case took care of itself."

Smiling some, Calleigh moaned softly as Tim rubbed her feet. Moving her arm, she looked down towards him and sighed, "It was weird actually. I was having lunch with my dad...hmm, that feels good." Closing her eyes back, she felt herself relaxing more, and continued, "I got the call from Bektmut...she told me she needed help and had information on the mummies." Looking back to him she shook her head, "I could hear the fear in her voice."

Having heard of the two women and their plight, Tim sighed, "So this woman was kidnapped from Egypt and forced into some sort of servitude that led to her being an accessory to murder?" Shaking his head absently, he continued to rub her feet, "I couldn't imagine going through anything like that." Coming back to himself, he stared at her feet, "I heard that she and another woman were inseparable. That this other woman was her victim?"

"In some ways she was," Calleigh replied softly, enjoying her foot rub. Reaching behind her and unhooking her bra she then pulled the straps out of her short sleeved shirt and then reached under, pulling it out and setting it aside, "Her and another woman were basically kidnapped, but Bektmut apparently saw something in Dafne. She got her husband to spare Dafne's life...and the two formed a sort of bond...but nothing like Stockholm Syndrome...more like lovers."

"Interesting. I also heard that Dafne was more like a protector to Bektmut. There wasn't anything said or done that Dafne didn't vet first." Massaging deeper, he sighed, "I guess that's what devotion is all about."

"Yeah, she really went to bat for Bektmut. She and Frank went toe to toe...and she wasn't gonna back down from him," Calleigh chuckled as she thought back to it. "Then again, I jumped his shit too once they left out the room...and I think Horatio had a chat with him also."

"Well, that explains the sour look," Tim answered with a small smile. Arching his brow, he shook his head, "He wasn't very approachable after that but I think he's going to be okay." Silence pervaded over them for a moment before he cleared his throat and asked, "About this Chefren person…was there any motive to what he was doing?"

Shaking her head, she breathed outwardly and frowned, "No...he didn't say anything about it. But...you remember him from the museum don't you? He was quick to answer our questions and you thought something was off about him. He went by Charlie and she by Angelia...she worked in the cafe there."

"I knew there was something about him. He was just to…overbearing and she was way too passive." Remembering their conversation clearly, Tim continued, "She looked afraid. What we didn't know was that she was being abused and exploited."

"Yeah, well, both women had some faint bruising on them from him...and Bektmut is pregnant with his child now," Calleigh said and pulled a strand of hair back.

Pausing his action, Tim stared at Calleigh, "She's pregnant? Anyone know how far along?"

Frowning more, Calleigh sighed heavily shook her head, "Thirteen to fourteen weeks. She said she'd been trying to hide it from him. She was damn lucky he didn't kill the baby when he beat or raped her...although, she said it got to where she began to sometimes enjoy being intimate with him...when he was as she called, being nice."

Starting back on her feet, Tim frowned, "She'd resorted to her own Stockholm Syndrome. In my opinion, she did that to survive. I really don't believe she was in love with him at all."

"Neither do I. Yeah, she cried some when we told her he was dead, but...it was more tears of being free of him for good." Sitting up and adjusting the throw pillows behind her, Calleigh then laid back once more, "But, the good thing is, they both got out of there with there lives. Oh...and I didn't tell you..." Smiling, she chuckled, "Horatio paid for there hotel for the next week...but did so anonymously."

"Leave it to Horatio. He would never see anyone without." Placing her feet aside, he ascended her body and settled over her, hovering to keep his weight off of her. Dipping his head slightly, he nuzzled her, "I think we can leave work at work now. I have you right where I want you…Alone."

Draping her arms around him, Calleigh closed her eyes and smiled, breathing out softly, "I love the sound of that."

"I thought you would," Tim answered with a hint of mischievousness. Skimming his fingers along her hip and under her shirt, he smirked as he dipped to nuzzle her once more, his arousal piquing at her responsive moan, "So, do you feel like a long bath or a quick shower?"

Thinking for a moment as he peppered soft kisses on her neck, Calleigh sighed contently and moaned, "How about a long hot bath together?"

"A long hot bath sounds perfect. I'll get it started," Tim answered as he pulled himself away from her. Gazing down at her, he smiled lightly and moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah...I do. And I love you too." Reaching up, Calleigh's fingers trailed his jawline and smiled, "I love you more then anything actually."

Relishing her touch, Tim smirked, "More than your guns?"

Smiling more, she nodded and whispered, "Yeah, more then my guns."

"Well, then…" Tim started as he brought his fingers down to caress her hip, "it seems to me that the only thing left to do is to show it." Tickling her abdomen, he grinned deviously, "I'm game…how about you?"

Laughing, Calleigh wiggled under him, trying to get his hand to stop, "Yes...but...tickling isn't...it..."

"What do you suggest?" he asked as he moved his fingers to the opposite hip. Skimming it up and down, he exhaled heavily, "You didn't believe that all I had was tickling, did you?"

"No, but why don't we take this to the tub and I can show you what I can suggest for us," she replied with a sweet smile. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his curls and sighed, "By the way...my dad wants to meet you."

Taken by her tone, Tim narrowed his brow and lifted some, allowing her to sit up as well. Settling by her side, he remarked, "You don't seem too enthused about it."

"Well, dad and I had two fights about it if that tells you anything. But...he's promised to be on his best behavior. He wants to meet the man that's captured my heart," she replied as she looked up into his eyes. Nodding, she gave him a warm smile, "And I'm with that man right now."

"If he wants to meet me, then so be it. Set the date and we'll have dinner," Tim answered easily.

"So you wouldn't object to tomorrow night then?" Calleigh asked, testing the waters with him to make sure.

"I wouldn't in the least bit. Seven o'clock sound good to you?"

Leaning over to him, Calleigh gave him a kiss and nodded, "Seven sounds good. I'll call him in the morning and let him know. And Tim, if you want to get on his good side, be yourself around him and don't be afraid to speak your mind. It's how I was raised. He see's it as a strength."

Tim pursed his lips and shook his head, "When have you known me not to speak my mind, Calleigh?" Rubbing her leg, he offered, "It's going to be alright, Princess. There's nothing that he can say that will get on my bad side and I'm always going to be who I am. No one is going to change that."

"Good, cause I love you just the way you are," she smiled and moved back to him, giving him another kiss. Standing, Calleigh held out her hand to him and watched as he stood up. Looking up into his eyes, she raised her brow, "Now, I think there was mention of a long hot bath together. I'm ready to kick back and relax with you."

Tim took her hand and grinned, "A long hot bath coming right up then." Leading the way, he glanced back at her and raised his brows, "Start stripping on the way and your job will be done." Licking his lips, he retained his gaze forward, "I want to spend as much time as I can worshiping your body tonight."

Letting go of his hand and following him, Calleigh peeled off her shirt as they went towards the bathroom. Unbuttoning her slacks and unzipping them as they went in, she then stopped just inside the door as he went to the tub to get the water ready. Pushing both her slacks and panties down as he turned on the water, she placed them into the hamper with her shirt and went to the sink. Pinning up her hair, she smiled as he came up behind her and slipped his arms around her, "I have a special request for tonight..."

Turning around in his arms, Calleigh slipped her hands up around his neck, "Romance me and make love to me tonight...nice and slow, Tim. I want to experience that with you."

Running his hands up her back, Tim smiled more and licked his lips, "You can have that, Princess. You can have that." Bending to nuzzle her neck, he chuckled, "I'm going to make love to you all night long."

"Umm, sounds like music to my ears," she purred, closing her eyes and loving the feel of his hands on her. Leaning her head to the side, she breathed out, "Tim...get undressed and let's get in the tub. We can continue this there."

Hearing the impatience in her voice, Tim laughed lightly and let her go, taking the buttons on his shirt slowly. Watching her, he finally divested his shirt along with his trousers and then made his way toward the tub. Pouring in her favorite bath salts, he arched a brow, "Give me a second and I'll finish this."

Waiting patiently, Calleigh's eyes roamed over his nude form, a small smile forming as she gazed upon him. When he finished, she walked over to him and took his offered hand. Stepping into the tub of hot water, she then waited as he got in behind her and sat down. Following suite, she sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest as the water enveloped them. Closing her eyes, her head rested back against him and she released a long breath, "Damn this feels so good."

"In more ways than one," Tim quipped with a wide grin. Calleigh's body against his further roused his arousal and he exhaled heavily, "You're reminding me of something, you know?"

Relaxed, her eyes remain closed as she enjoyed the water and his arms around her, "What's that?"

Tim tightened his arms around her and chuckled darkly, bending to whisper in her ear, "That I need you so much." Brushing his lips behind her ear, he groaned as he felt himself harden even more, "I've never needed someone as much as I need you."

Smiling, Calleigh turned her head and opened her eyes, looking at him and whispering, "I need you too, sweetie." Giving him a soft kiss, Calleigh then turned her body to face him and straddled his lap. Feeling his hard cock between her folds, she began to moved her hips, rubbing herself on him as she kissed him again and then licked at his lips as she pulled back. Seeing the hungry look in his eyes, she reached for him, pulling him towards her, "I need you."

Remembering that she wanted something different, Tim reigned in his hunger and placed a small kiss on her lips, "Let me love you, Calleigh." Turning her around, he grabbed the scented soap and smiled as her body went rigid, "You requested that I be romantic…I'm going to be romantic." Soaping up the cloth, he began to run the cloth down her arm, "Don't get me wrong, you're going to get laid tonight but we're going to do it a different way."

"Different...different can be very good," Calleigh let him continue with his tasks. Raising a brow, she turned her head to him some and chuckled, "You're very good at this, ya know?"

"I try." Washing her methodically, Tim then lifted her up to get to her back. Relishing the sound of her pleasure, he smiled as he ran the cloth over the expanse of her back and sighed, "You deserve every moment of this, Princess."

"You deserve this too, sweetie. I want to do you when you finish, ok?" she replied, closing her eyes and moaning softly.

The water shifted slightly and he shook his head, "No, this is all about you, Calleigh. You've worked so hard, taken on so much…You need to be pampered. Forget about me, okay?" Finishing with her back, he rinsed it and then turned her to face him, seeing her expression, "Don't be upset, Calleigh. You are what's important. Now, lay back against the tub."

Doing as she was told, Calleigh laid back and then waited as he folded a dry cloth and placed it onto the side for her head. Laying her head onto it, she gave him a small smile as she watch him soap up the washcloth again, "No one has ever done this for me before...thank you, Tim."

"I think it's a shame that you've gone through your entire life without having this done to you." Smirking as he advanced on her, he arched a brow, "That ends now." Running the cloth down her chest, he watched as her eyes slid shut and she bit her lip in anticipation. Cupping her breasts, he sighed, "How someone couldn't shower you with adoration, I'll never understand."

"The others were nothing like you," Calleigh moaned out as he carefully washed around her nipple rings. Licking her lips, she opened her eyes to mere slits, "They weren't even close."

Traveling down her body, he chuckled lightly, "Their loss, my gain. I want to spend my life making you happy, Calleigh." Perceiving her moving slightly, he looked up to see her looking down at him, her eyes wide. Smiling widely, he asked, "What?"

"You...you want to spend your life with me? Forever?" Calleigh asked, not wanting to get her hopes up if he meant something totally different.

Smiling more, Tim nodded, "That's what I said." Moving down more, his hand skimmed her curls and licked his lips, "Is there a problem with that?"

Pushing her hips up some under the water, Calleigh shook her head, "No...there's nothin' wrong with that. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Positive, I mean…why not?" Spreading her legs more, he traveled between them and groaned, "You're perfect for me, Calleigh, in every way."

His hand made contact with her core and Calleigh's eyes slid shut. Biting her lip as he gently washed her, she moaned out his name, "Tim..."

Finishing up, he laughed, "Not quite yet, Princess. Not yet." Leaving her wanting, he rinsed her completely before sitting back and staring at her. Her beauty nearly stopped his heart and he groaned as her fingers began to play with her nipple rings, a wanton smile gracing her lips. Instantly, his member hardened and he shook his head, moving to stand, "I think we need to move this along, don't you?"

"Only if we're moving it to our bedroom," Calleigh replied as she watched him stand. Her eyes gravitated to his erection and she licked her lips and breathed out as her fingers continued to toy with her nipples, "You should come with a warning, babe."

Quickly taking another cloth, he took up his soap and started to wash, "And what type of warning would that be?"

"A warning about how damn hot you are," Calleigh replied and moved over to him. Running her hands up his legs, she looked up at him as he washed himself, "And trust me, Tim...you are hot."

Tim paused briefly as her hands moved up toward his erection, struggling to keep his mind on what he was doing. Glancing down at her, he grinned, "I'm not the only one. You're a walking fantasy."

Wrapping her hand around his cock, Calleigh began to stroke him, knowing he would unravel. Leaving her hand on him, she turned some, sitting sideways in the tub and leaved back against the side. With her free hand, she skimmed down her stomach and let her hand disappear under the water. Teasing her clit with her finger tips, her other hand resumed stroking him, "I do hope you're almost done washing."

Gritting his teeth, he thrust into her hand and groaned, his knees buckling. Struggling to refocus, he glanced down at her taking in her devious smile, "You…have a way…with your hands, Princess."

"I also have a way with my mouth and tongue...but you'll have to wait for that until all this soap is off of you," Calleigh replied back with a smirk.

Moving quickly, Tim rinsed himself and then stepped out, grabbing a towel. Taking her hand, he helped her out of the tub and wrapped it around her, bringing her close, "As great as that is, I think I remember telling you it's all about you tonight."

Chuckling, Calleigh rested her hands on his chest, "Yeah, you did. But, you can't blame a girl for tryin'. Besides, You worked the case just as hard..." Quieting as he placed his finger to her lips, she cocked a brow at him and then before she could say a word, he bent slightly, picking her up into his arms and causing a small surprised cry to leave her lips. Laughing, she batted playfully at his shoulder, "You know, you could warn me when you're gonna do that."

"What fun would that be?" Tim asked as he started for the bedroom. Cradling her in his arms, he kicked the door open and then moved toward the bed and gently laid her down, bending over her slightly, "Now, I'm going to dry you off and then…well, we'll see what pops up."

"I already know one thing that's popped up," Calleigh replied as she glanced to his erect cock and then back to him with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, well, we'll deal with that later. Right now, you need attention." Methodically drying her off, he then laid the towel out and instructed, "Roll over onto the towel and stay on your stomach. I'll be right back."

Doing as she was told, Calleigh rolled onto the towel and got herself comfortable as he left her. Resting her head on her folded arms, she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and waiting for his return. A small smile formed as she thought back to their first date at the museum, the day filled with many first for them both. They had taken a leap of faith into the unknown with each other, and now it felt as if they had been made for each.

* * *

The shrill sound of both her phone and Tim's going off caused Calleigh to jump slightly, the familiar sound making her groan as she reached blindly in the darkness to the nightstand for her phone. In the two week's since closing the case of the mummies, the team had picked up various more cases, each one having it's own unique complications.

After spending the evening having dinner with her father and letting him and Tim get to know each other more, Calleigh had seen him off late that night and the two lovebirds had retired to their room soon afterwards. Now in the early morning hours, she knew if both their phones were ringing, they were being called in. Opening her phone, she placed it to her ear, her eyes staying closed as she listened to dispatch give her the information they would need.

The dispatcher on the other end finally gave the location and Calleigh's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. Looking over at Tim as he groaned and opened his own phone, Calleigh let them know she was on her way and hung up. "Tim...you're not going to like this."

Groaning, Tim folded his phone back and let it rest on his chest as he rubbed his eyes, "What am I not going to like, Calleigh?"

"That was dispatch. DB at the Museum...all of the day shift team is on deck," Calleigh replied softly as she watched him for his reaction.

At the mention of the museum, Tim groaned and opened his eyes slowly, looking up at her, "You are not serious…the museum? Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

"I'm afraid not." Pushing the sheet off, Calleigh got out of bed and headed over to the dresser to get out a pair of panties and bra, "Better get up and dressed. At least we don't have to go to the lab for our stuff being we brought the kits home with us."

"Thank God for small miracles," Tim groused as he sat up on his elbows. The sight before him brought a small smile to his lips and he sighed, "Although the early wake up call has given me something to be thankful for. I do love watching you dress- just to know that I'll be taking that off this evening."

"Yeah, well depending on what we're walking into will depend on if you will or not. Hopefully this is an open shut case...and not long and drawn out," she replied, slipping on a pair of black lace panties.

Getting up quickly, Tim approached her from behind and took her by the waist, his lips skimming her neck. Moving his hands down to her panties, he whispered, "You know these are my favorite pair, don't you?"

"I know...that's why I'm wearing them," Calleigh said leaning back into him. Smiling some, she whispered, "Maybe I'll get a few more pair just like them."

"That would make me a very happy man," Tim continued, running his hands back up, cupping her breasts. Pulling at the rings, he smirked, "Too bad we have a call out, I would've given you a morning work out to die for."

Closing her eyes and arching her chest out to him, Calleigh purred, "Hmm, that sounds wonderful...but..." Placing her hands onto his, she stilled them and sighed, "we do need to get ready to go. Next Thursday when we're off you can have me all day and night, okay?"

"Next Thursday seems so far away," he lamented as he reluctantly released her. Stepping away, he started for the closet, turning to look back at her. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her beauty and had to remind himself that she'd chosen to be with him. Chuckling, he opened the closet and took out the first thing his hands settled on and then turned to see her walking into the bathroom. The sway of her hips was mesmerizing and for a brief moment, he thought to steal a minute or two to pleasure her but as it was, they were on a strict time clock. He was just going to have to wait.

Getting dressed and brushing out her hair and pulling it back into a tight ponytail, Calleigh finally emerged from the bathroom fresh and ready to go. Heading to the closet, she pulled out her black heels, slipping them on and then going over to the dresser. Smiling into the mirror as she placed her ID and badge into place on her slacks, she watched as Tim brushed through his hair, "You about ready?"

"Yeah, I just have to grab my side arm and my shield and we can leave." Placing the brush down, he stared at her through the mirror and arched his brow, "One can only wonder who we're going to find at the museum. I seriously thought we were done with that place."

"I'm just hoping it has nothing to do with mummies," Calleigh replied as she clipped her gun onto her side. Moving to him, Calleigh gave him a quick kiss and smiled, "I'll get my purse and keys so we can get going. I think Chancey's is open by now, we can get a cup of coffee on the way over there."

"I would've much rather taken breakfast but seeming as if we have a time constraint, coffee is what it will be." Walking out after her, he checked his watch and then headed back to the room, grabbing his gun and his badge. Securing both to his hip, he joined her at the door and smirked, "Think we should go separately?"

Taking his hand into hers, Calleigh shook her head and spoke gently, "No. I think we should go together. Horatio already knows...I think it's time we stop hiding it from the others."

"I couldn't agree anymore," Tim answered with a wide smile. Reaching to caress her cheek, he emphasized, "People may see us but that doesn't give them the right to know everything." Leaning in, he whispered, "There are just some things that shouldn't come to light."

"We're not gonna tell them everything. But you know the longer we keep it from Alexx the more trouble we'll be in with her," Calleigh added as he opened the door for her and she walked out.

"It would be in our best interest to tell her," Tim answered seriously. Closing the door behind her, Tim made sure to lock it up and then joined her as they both made way toward the car. Despite cohabiting for several weeks now, Tim was still in awe of the feeling of completeness he had when thinking about his relationship with Calleigh.

Driving across town to the museum, Calleigh pulled in behind the CSI county Hummer and several MDPD cars that had arrived before them. Shutting off the car and taking her coffee in hand, Calleigh got out, making sure to lock the doors behind them and went to the trunk. Opening it, they each got out there kits and then closed it back and began to walk towards the entrance. Looking around and seeing Alexx's van already there, Calleigh shook her head and sighed, "Must be high priority...they got Alexx out of bed too."

"High priority means more work. Let's just hope we can get to the bottom of this." Shifting his kit in his hand, he expounded, "Who knows, it may just be a security guard."

"Guess we're gonna find out." Going up the few steps, they nodded to the officer standing at the door as he opened it for them, letting them in and both headed towards the main entry into the museum itself. Going thru, Calleigh saw Horatio talking with a few officers and pointing to an area upstairs before he noticed them. Watching as they left, Calleigh glanced at Tim and then looked back to Horatio as they approached, "We got the call about a dead body. It's not another mummy is it, Horatio?"

Regarding his CSI's with a slight grimace, he shook his head and sighed, "Ah…no, no mummies, but we do have a body. A Doctor Rice."

Looking to Calleigh before shifting his gaze to the upper balcony, Tim asked, "Doctor Rice? Who found the body?"

"One of the guys on the security staff was coming on shift and found the good doctor on the balcony. He says that he didn't touch anything, he just called it in as soon as he found it. Of course, we're not going to rest on that." Focusing on Calleigh, he explained, "Alexx is already with the body. Process it for anything preliminary. Speed…we're going to canvas the area around the body, see if our perp left us anything to give us a head start."

Remembering how nice the former curator had been to them, Calleigh shook her head and sighed, "Do we have any idea what type of murder weapon we are looking for?"

"At the moment, it's just speculation, Calleigh. There is, however, a lot of red up there so the unofficial version is that he was stabbed to death. From what Alexx was telling me, there's a deep laceration to the chest. She's unsure of what could've caused it." Horatio tapped his badge at his hip and sighed heavily, "There's a million weapons that could've been used housed right here in the museum."

"Yeah, no doubt," Calleigh frowned as she looked up towards the second level. Shaking her head once more, she looked back to the red head, "I'll get up there and see what I can find."

Horatio gave her a nod and then watched as she made her way to the second level, noticing her demeanor. Once she was out of sight, he turned to Tim and noted, "She's taking this kinda hard, isn't she?"

"Yeah, well, we worked closely with Doctor Rice in the mummy case; I think she became fond of him." Letting the silence settle between them, Tim glanced around and asked, "Do we know the time of death yet?"

"Alexx estimated between midnight and one am. So we'll need a time line started. Also, we need to find out if Doctor Rice met with anyone last night or if anyone was holding a grudge against him." Seeing Frank come in, Horatio then looked back to Tim, "Speed, watch Calleigh and let me know if I need to pull her from this."

Tim's line of sight caught Calleigh as she arrived on the upper balcony and exhaled heavily, "I'll keep you abreast on the situation, H."

"Thanks, Speed. I'll fill in Frank and then be up there to help out shortly," Horatio replied as Frank walked over to them.

"Don't you dare tell me more mummies pulled me out of my bed at this time of the mornin', Horatio." Nodding to Tim, his sights then went back to the red head, "Did King Tut or whoever awake from the dead?"

"No, but we do have a dead body up on the balcony, Frank. The deceased is Doctor Rice, the curator. He was found by the security team during their morning rounds; the staff member that found him says that he did not touch anything, he just called." Glancing around, Horatio sighed heavily, "There is a lot of ground to cover here, we should get started."

"Right. I'll get up with the staff and get statements...maybe we'll have some luck from them. Oh...and Horatio, that one woman we let go on the mummy case, she worked here with her husband," Frank said, knowing that they could be looking at something totally different. "Might want to bring them back in for questioning also."

At the mention of Bektmut, Horatio realized Frank was right. Because she'd been exonerated in one case didn't mean that she couldn't be held responsible for another. Reluctantly, he nodded, "Yes, we are going to have to bring her back in as soon as possible."

"I'll have a car pick her up," Frank said firmly and turned to leave. "I'll call you if I get anything."

"Thanks, Frank."After the departure of the burly Texan, Horatio set toward the stairwell, slipping on a pair of gloves, his thoughts centering on the case. Someone killed the doctor and it was up to them to figure out who and bring them to justice.


	17. Chapter 17

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Startled by the news of the doctor, Jan Walker had immediately made her way to the museum, only to find it over run with several police officers. As she got out of her car, she was amazed at the amount of activity present; on a normal day, the museum would be devoid of any noise, only the sounds of the birds chirping greeting her as she entered each day. As the assistant curator of the museum, Jan had her fill of responsibility, but she relished it as well as the job she was chosen to execute. She knew that hard work and determination would lead her to bigger and better things but at the moment, she was going to have to work with what she'd been given. Now faced with the loss of Doctor Rice, her perfect vision for the museum had been altered forever.

Exhaling heavily, Jan pushed through the growing crowd and produced her identification badge with the hopes of someone allowing her entrance. After about thirty minutes or so of waiting, she was finally given permission to enter, noticing handily that the police presence dwindled significantly. Among the exhibits, she heard the sound of a camera and glanced up at the second floor balcony, swallowing hard. She didn't know if she could do this but it was now her responsibility.

Passing through the main exhibit, Jan made her way to the balcony, aware of all of the eyes on her. Smiling politely, she nodded and continued on her way, startled by the policeman who stood by the stairwell, guarding it relentlessly.

Producing her credentials, Jan cleared her throat, "Jan Walker, assistant curator. I was told to come here about Doctor Rice."

Looking at her ID, Officer Gibson shook his head and stood his ground at the base of the stairwell, "Sorry ma'am. I cannot allow you up there with an active crime scene." Pointing over to a small group of men, he looked back to her, "You'll want to speak with Lieutenant Caine, ma'am. I'm sure he'll be having some questions for you."

"So, he's the one in charge then?" Jan asked narrowing her gaze. Instantly, the red hair took her by surprise and she stared at him, lost in her own musings. Only the insistent calling of the policeman brought her back to the present. "Alright, well, I need to speak to him then."

"Yes, ma'am. He's the tall red haired man over there," the officer pointed out and then narrowed his eyes at her. "You okay, ma'am?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Jan responded, giving the officer a small smile. Making her way over to the small cadre of men, Jan again took the moment to peruse her surroundings, somewhat unnerved at the disruption. Beyond anything, she had a responsibility to the museum and as such, she was determined to get it back on schedule. Coming to rest in front of the small grouping, she cleared her throat once more and addressed them, "Ah…I'm looking for Lieutenant Caine. My name is Jan Walker, I am the assistant curator."

Looking at the beautiful leggy brunette that had made her presence known to them, Horatio raised his brow, glancing at the other men in a silent acknowledgment that he was done with them. When they disbanded he took a step forward and addressed her, "I'm Lieutenant Caine, ma'am."

Immediately taken with his arresting blue eyes, Jan stared at him for a moment before bringing herself back, her eyes set in a frown, "I'm trying to gain access to the balcony; one of our security personnel notified me of Doctor Rice's death. As the assistant curator, it is my duty to assure that the museum continues to run accordingly. I was told in order to get up there, I'd have to talk to you."

Placing his hands on his hips and looking down at the floor, Horatio licked his lips as he listened to her and then raised his eyes back to her, "With all due respect ma'am, right now your museum is my crime scene and I cannot allow anyone except my team or MDPD up there or even into this museum."

Shaking her head, she moved to the right and cast her gaze upward, the disbelief running through her. Of all the people, who would want to kill Doctor Rice? Running a hand through her hair, she asked, "Is there anything I can do to exacerbate this?" Turning to see the red head's expression, Jan amended her words, "Doctor Rice was a highly respected authoritarian in his field. He would want for us to continue the work are doing."

"Ma'am, I understand, but...we still have a killer to find along with a murder weapon. I think Doctor Rice would want us to find this person so no one else on the staff or that visits this museum gets hurt," Horatio countered back, hoping she'd see it his way.

Realizing that he was right, Jan exhaled and conceded, "Alright, I'll back off. Is there anything you need from me? If not, I'll be in my office."

Tilting his head slightly as he looked to her, Horatio then lowered his hands from his hips, "Uh...well, I'm going to need a list of all the museum personnel...including the janitors, security staff...everyone. I'll also need Doctor Rice's emergency contact information. Do...do you know if he was married?"

Frowning slightly, Jan glanced away and then answered, "Ah…he was in the middle of getting a divorce from his wife. He has a fifteen year old daughter at home…I'm not sure they know about Alexander's death."

"I'll make sure they are contacted," Horatio replied, noticing a change in the woman. Tilting his head, his eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her and then asked, "And was he in another relationship with someone?"

Jan's eyes crinkled as she shook her head, glancing away, "No…he was very dedicated to both his marriage and his work. Cecilia just couldn't handle his dedication, I suppose." Feeling the tears beginning to well, she sighed heavily, "Alex was the greatest…His level of care was unmatched. Who would want to do such a thing to him?"

"Ma'am, I intend to find out. By chance...did Doctor Rice know anyone that might have been holding a grudge against him...or might have recently had a disagreement with?"

Wiping away the tears, Jan shook her head, "Alexander got along with everyone. I can't think of anyone who would have a problem with him. He was well respected among his peers…and his friends." Shifting her focus back to the balcony, she finished, "Alexander was one of the good ones."

Wanting her to focus on the questions at hand, Horatio took a step forward, his right hand going out for her to go ahead of him, thinking if he got her at least to her office she might be able to tell him more. When she began to walk with him, Horatio looked to her, "Do you know if Doctor Rice was meeting with anyone last night?"

Jan focused more and nodded, "Yes, he had a meeting with the department heads. There are a few positions opening within the museum and he was wanting them to offer up any suggestions. I was in the meeting myself, and it adjourned at about eight thirty, maybe nine o'clock. Afterwards, Alexander and I talked for a few minutes and then I said goodnight. It was nothing for him to stay after everyone had left. That was just how determined he was."

"Do you know if any of the others might have stayed behind also?" Horatio asked, as they put some distance between them and the scene just upstairs.

Thinking for a minute, Jan nodded, "Yes, Richard Lawson, Sabrina Jackson, and Michael Milton all stayed behind last night. Richard is the head of the department while Sabrina and Mike are his assistants…well, Sabrina's his assistant. Mike is well…Mike is what you would call determined to get his foot in the door."

"And the positions that are open were the ones that Sabrina and Mike were trying for?" Horatio asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes. Sabrina was upset that Mike was even in contention." Pausing for a moment, Jan turned to him and smirked, "You see, Mike, although very green under the gills is a hard worker. Hard workers get noticed. Sabrina thought that Mike brown nosed to get what he wanted. So..they were…vying for the position."

"And what position would that be?" Horatio asked, his brow crinkling in concentration.

"Head of research. The candidate chosen will have a say in what exhibits to consider for show. It's why Alexander wanted to pool from the best of the best. The selection round was due to begin this week." Folding her arms, she bit her lip slightly, "Sabrina and Mike are the two front runners, Alexander stated as much in a previous meeting."

"I'll need the contact information for both Sabrina and Mike, Ma'am," Horatio replied as they stopped walking and he placed his hands on his hips. Looking to the woman, he raised his brow to her, "I'll also need the museum's security tapes from last night as well."

"I can get both of those," Jan responded with a small smile. "They're in my office. The tapes, we'll have to see the security staff for those." Staring at the red head, she asked, "You don't think one of them did it, do you?"

Choosing his words carefully, Horatio exhaled, "Well, Ma'am...right now I have to consider everyone that works here a suspect until I check there alibi's. That includes yours also...just so we can eliminate you. Can anyone verify where you were last night after you left?"

"I went home alone, Lieutenant. Straight home, no stops." Exhaling frustratingly, she added, "It was a long day."

"Can your spouse..."

"I'm single, Lieutenant Caine and I live alone," she replied sullenly. Turning away from him, she sighed, "There's a surveillance camera in my building if you want to check what time I entered the building. Once I got in, I didn't leave."

Looking down and taking in a deep breath, Horatio nodded, making a mental note of what she'd said and then looked back up to her. Seeing how upset she was, he spoke softly, "Why don't we go to your office and get those things I need, Ma'am. Then you can make the necessary calls you need to make from your office. I'll uh...I'll post an officer outside your door while you're here."

"Do you think that someone will try and kill me?" Jan asked, glancing around. Inching closer to him, she shook her head, "I never thought Alexander would be killed, what's stopping someone from doing the same to me?"

Understanding that she was scared, Horatio nodded, taking her arm gently and walking with her once again towards her office, "That is why you'll have police protection, Ma'am. We'll find who did this to Doctor Rice." Coming to her door, he waited as she opened it and then followed her inside. Looking around some, he could tell she spent a lot of time within the four walls, the decor seemingly fitting to her. A small smile formed and he stood next to her desk, "For the next day or so I'll need the museum closed until we can find the murder weapon used...and all evidence is collected."

"Closed?" Raising her eyebrows, Jan chuckled mirthlessly as she rounded her desk and sat down, "The board isn't going to like that but I would think they'd want to find Alex's killer." Setting her eyes on the picture of the entire staff, she sighed heavily, "You don't know how much friends mean to you until they're gone. Alex helped me out quite a bit."

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, Horatio nodded in agreement and then gave her a small smile, "I'm sure you did the same for him, Ma'am." Knowing time was wasting, Horatio pulled out his cell phone to get an officer to her office, "I'll uh...I'll get an officer here for you while you get those things I requested."

"Ah…thank you, Lieutenant. Do you want me to call you when I have all the information?" Jan asked lowly.

"Uh, yeah...that'd...that'd be great." Pulling out one of his cards from his inside breast pocket, he then walked back to the desk and handed it to her, "My number is on there...and the sooner the better, Ms. Walker."

Taking the card in her hand, she smiled and nodded, "As soon as I get it, you'll get it."

"Thank you," Horatio replied softly, turning to leave. Reaching the door, he opened it and looked back over to her to find her already turning on her computer and smiled, leaving out and closing the door behind him. Flipping open his cell, he dialed Frank's number to get a detail on Ms. Walker and to find out if any new information had come in.

Looking over the information in hand as she walked to interrogation, Calleigh couldn't believe they were having to call Bektmut el-Tahtawi and Dafne Azoulai back in for questioning for a different case. With Doctor Price being the curator of the museum where she worked, and with her having been involved in previous murder cases, Bektmut was once again a suspect. Coming to the room, Calleigh looked in to see the woman sitting alone at the table, her gazed on the window as she stared out.

With Tim questioning Dafne, Calleigh hoped they'd be able to catch the killer before they disappeared for good. Pushing her way through the door, Calleigh gave the woman a smile as she looked to her and went over, taking a seat across from her. Placing her folded hands onto the table, Calleigh sighed, "I'm sorry for having to call you back in Bektmut. Thank you for coming back down here."

Bektmut exhaled heavily and then looked to Calleigh, "I do not understand why you've called me here once again. I didn't do anything."

Raising her brow slightly, Calleigh then opened the file and pulled out a photo, "Bektmut, last night the museum curator, Doctor Price, was murdered." Showing her the photo of the Doctor, Calleigh then looked back to her, "I need to know where you were last night Bektmut."

Feeling the heat coming up and flush around her, Bektmut shook her head, "We have been looking out for something for the house and so Dafne and I were shopping. Why?"

"I should have been more specific, where were you between midnight and one this morning?" Calleigh replied, watching her closely for any signs that she could be guilty.

Crossing her legs under the table, Bektmut answered with a knowing smile, "We were in bed. Dafne and I …what would you say…made an evening of it." Arching her brow, she asked, "Do you need to know the details of what we were doing?"

Smirking some, Calleigh shook her head, and then pulled the photo of Doctor Rice back, "Uh, no. That's alright. the hotel you stay at uses electronic room keys, correct?"

"That is correct. We have two but we were both in for the night last night." Taking the key out, she slid it closer to the blond detective, "Dafne has hers and she is waiting for me in the other room."

"You can keep hold of it. I can have the hotel pull up the room information, Bektmut. Do you know of anyone that might have wanted to hurt Doctor Rice?" Calleigh asked, not sure if the woman would be able to help them.

Thinking for a moment, Bektmut sighed, "I'm afraid not, Detective. I didn't have much interaction with the staff members, save for when they came down to the snack bar. Doctor Rice was always nice to me. Jan was nice too but I didn't like Sabrina…She's a part of the staff…She did not have anything nice to say to anyone."

"What about Chefren? Was there anyone there that he might have had under his thumb?" Looking to her, Calleigh sighed, "I know it's a long shot, Bektmut...but, anything you might know could help."

At the mention of her late husband, Bektmut grimaced and shook her head, "He rarely told me about anything that happened during work- but I worked at the snack bar. I saw everything. Michael Milton usually followed Chefren around like a lost puppy. That really made Chefren feel as if he owned the world."

Writing down the name, Calleigh then looked back to her, "Did they ever hang out together away from the museum or go any places together?"

"Not that I know of. Chefren rarely went out with anyone. He didn't want to pull any attention to what he was doing." Running a hand up her neck, she exhaled heavily, "Chefren was pretty serious about his privacy."

Nodding some, Calleigh exhaled and gave Bektmut a small smile. Closing the file in front of her, Calleigh stood up and pushed her chair in, "Thank you for coming down, Bektmut, and answering my questions. Also, Horatio asked me to tell you that the house has been released now and you can go back to it if you like."

Smiling widely, Bektmut exclaimed, "We can get our things? Truly?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Calleigh nodded and reached back into the file, pulling out the release form, "Yes. And this is your copy of the release form, so keep it with your records. So...have y'all thought about staying in Miami and making a go of it here?"

"I'm not sure. With the release of Chefren's belongings and my finances, it is a possibility." Glancing out of the window leading to the corridor, she spied Dafne and smiled more, "I will have to speak to Dafne about this."

"Well, just keep in touch with us, Bektmut. And if you ever need anything...even just to talk, you have my number," Calleigh replied, opening the door for the other woman.

"Thank you, Detective, for everything." Crossing the threshold, she motioned for Dafne to come to her and then looked back toward the petite blond, "Thank you so much."

Giving them a smile, Calleigh watched them leave out together and felt Tim come up beside her. Continuing to watch the two women, Calleigh sighed, "I take it you reached the same dead end as I did?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Dafne says she knew nothing about what went on at the museum. She was barely let out of the room, much less the house." Watching the couple as they embraced, Tim smirked, "Life's crazy…In the middle of something so traumatic they found each other."

"Yeah. Well, we need to get back to work. I'm gonna call the hotel and have them fax over the records for there room, that should eliminate them. I also have a couple names we need to look into that Bektmut gave me. There the same one's Horatio got from Ms. Walker at the museum."

Frowning, he asked, "I thought you said you hit a dead end. This is a lead, Calleigh. Two names pop up twice. I'd definitely call this something."

"Dead end as in Bektmut knowing what could have happened," Calleigh amended as they turned to head back to the lab. Walking with him, she pushed back a strand of hair and glanced up at him, "I was thinking, maybe on our next weekend off we can invite the team over and tell them all at once...about us."

Stunned by her request, Tim paused for a second and stared at her, "You're sure about this, Calleigh? You're ready to come out about us?"

"I am. What about you?" she asked as she looked back up at him. "I mean, Horatio has already figured it out and I'm sure Eric and Alexx have there suspicions..."

Holding her gaze, Tim nodded, "I'm more than ready, Calleigh. Especially if it will give Eric the answers that he so desperately needs." Catching her expression, he added, "He's been on me about going out."

Chuckling some, Calleigh adverted her eyes, noticing Frank watching them, "Yeah, well...he's not the only one. Frank asked me earlier this morning if there was something going on between us. I guess he's noticed how we've been hanging around each other more."

Following Calleigh's line of sight, Tim waved to Frank and smiled widely, "Well, I just gave him something else to talk about."

Smirking, Calleigh cut her eyes to Tim and then started walking again, "We can invite him too...maybe fire up the grill and have steaks or something. Make a day of it."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Leaning closer, he chuckled, "It's going to be a shock to their system, that's for sure."

"Yes, well, we're all a team and like family. I think they should know," Calleigh smiled as they came to the elevator. Pressing the button, she turned to him more and looked up into his eyes, "I think it'll also give us the break we need from work. Lately, we only see each other here...we haven't done anything together like we usta in a while."

Overcome with the desire to take her into his arms, Tim sighed heavily and shifted his weight, a small smile passing over his lips. In her eyes, he could see the sincerity as well as the love that she held for the people who had become so important to her. He couldn't help but be awestruck with her ability to love so openly.

Running a hand through his hair, he glanced away, "It will be nice to be able to connect with them again without work getting in the way."

"Hey, I got an idea, we could even do a poker night. You and Eric had been wanting to do one...this would be a good time for that," Calleigh suggested as the doors slipped open and they stepped inside.

"A poker game? No offense, but…do you know how to play poker?" Tim asked as he followed her in. Coming to rest against the wall of the elevator, he snickered, "Delko's relentless when it comes to poker."

"I know how to play," he chuckled, pressing the button for there floor and turning to him. Leaning back against the wall opposite of him, she cocked a brow, "I've even won plenty of strip poker games even."

Arching his brow at her comment, Tim turned to her more, "So you've played strip poker before? And this slipped your mind because…"

Shrugging some, Calleigh tilted her head as she gazed at him, "Because we've never talked about playing poker before. It was when I was at the academy and all. Nothing big really."

"Nothing big, huh?"

"No. The most I ever had to take off was my shoes and socks...oh, and my shirt, but I had a tank top on under it," she chuckled as they arrived at there floor. Leaving out, they headed for the break room and she looked up at him, "Does that bother you?"

Shrugging, Tim answered, "No…should it?"

"No...but I just wanted to make sure. You mean a lot to me and if it did I'd want to know," Calleigh emphasized as they walked the hallway.

Pausing slightly, Tim sighed heavily, "Calleigh, it's a part of your past, a past I was not involved in. It doesn't bother me…trust me."

Stopping, Calleigh turned to him more, looking up into his eyes, "I'll always trust you, Tim. You've never given me a reason not to."

"I never will," Tim responded as he held her gaze. Feeling several sets of eyes on them, he exhaled heavily and nodded toward the break room, "Shall we? I get the feeling we're the star attraction at the moment."

Realizing that several techs had stopped what they were doing to watch, Calleigh smirked and nodded. Starting to walk again, she whispered so only he could hear, "Sorry about that, Handsome. I guess I'm wishing lunch would hurry up and get here."

"I know the feeling. For right now, however…We should continue on." Holding the door to the break room open, a thought flashed through his mind and he smirked deviously. Just as she passed, he whispered, "Want to live on the wild side, Princess?"

Narrowing her eyes and looking to him as he entered into the break room and closed the door, they went over to the vending machines and she pulled out her change, "And just what did you have in mind?"

Tim leaned against the vending machine and watched passively as she made her purchase. Licking his lips, he smirked deviously, "Check your purse when you're down in the lockers. I left a little something just for you. Text me when you've got it."

A shy smile made birth on her lips and Calleigh reached down, getting her drink and bite her lip as she stood back up. Looking at him, she whispered, "You got me a surprise?"

"I did. You can go and check it out once we leave here." Retrieving his own snack, Tim chuckled, "I guarantee that you're going to love it."

Walking over to the table with him, Calleigh pulled out her chair and sat down, opening her soda and smirking, "You're making me want to leave my drink and go see what it is, Tim."

"I say you act on your desires, Princess. Go check it out." Watching as she moved toward the door, he reminded her, "Text me when you've gotten to it."

"I will...and put my drink in the fridge for me," she called back, opening the door and heading out.

Making her way through the halls of the lab, Calleigh headed for the locker room, unsure of what would await her there. Going in, she walked halfway down the row of metal lockers until she reached hers and then began to work the combination lock. Once it was open, she opened the door, looking in and seeing a small wrapped box. Smiling, she pulled it out, looking at it and then looked around to make sure she was alone. When she found she was, Calleigh began to tear open the paper, a small chuckle leaving her lips. Lifting the lid, Calleigh's eyes grew wide at the purple bullet that laid inside and quickly replaced the lid.

Pulling out her phone, she began to text him and then hit send. _You got me a vibrator?_

Seconds later, Tim felt his phone vibrating and smirked, reaching for it. Flipping it up, he read and chuckled, typing furiously. _Of course, I did…Problem?_

Reading his text to her, Calleigh chuckled and typed back as she sat down on the bench. _No problem here. So what did u have in mind?_

When his phone vibrated again, he read the text and answered, _How about you slip it on and find out?_

Waiting on his reply, Calleigh slipped the small vibrator out of the box and into her pocket. Just as her phone vibrated, she pulled up the message and raised her brow a she read it. Smirking some, she got up and headed towards the ladies bathroom. _If we get caught it'll be our jobs, ya know?_

Preparing to go back to the trace lab, Tim heard the phone hum once more and smirked. Flipping it up, he shook his head as he read, already knowing how hesitant she was. It was up to him to ensure that they wouldn't get caught.

_Then, we shouldn't get caught. Trust me we won't._

Biting her lip as she read his return message, Calleigh looked around, seeing she was still alone and pushed into the ladies bathroom. Checking to make sure no one else was in there with her, she went into one of the stalls and locked the door behind her. Typing out her message, she breathed out, "You better be careful with this."

_Just don't do anything while anyone is around, ok?_

While walking toward his lab, Tim felt the phone once more and immediately his heart began to race. Either she was notifying him that she wasn't about to jeopardize their jobs or she was letting him know that she was down for it. Reading her response, he grinned widely and laughed just as a lab tech passed by. Catching their quizzical glance, he offered, "Someone's got a good sense of humor." When the lab tech continued on, he replied quickly: _Just let me know when you have it on, Princess._

Making quick work of taking her pants and panties off, Calleigh slid the thin elastic harness into place and made sure the vibrator was in the proper position. Redressing, she then left out the stall and looked in the mirror, making sure no one would be able to notice. Satisfied, she pulled out her phone, noticing he'd sent her another message and read it. Taking in a deep breath, she sent him her response. _Ok, it's on and heading up now._

Pausing slightly at his lab door, Tim took up his phone when the message came through and nodded. Sending her a quick message, he pushed through the lab and slipped his phone in his pocket, his mind on what he was going to do.

Heading back the way she'd come, Calleigh then turned into the Trace Lab, finding Tim already processing evidence. When he looked to her, she gave him a small shy smile and went over, getting her lab coat. Pulling it on, she then buttoned it up and went over to see what he was working on. Looking over his shoulder, she whispered, "Just please be careful."

Tim chuckled as he continued to work and shook his head, "I won't do anything to get us in trouble, Cal." Turning to look at her, he grinned more, "I think the challenge to you would be if you could control yourself. Want to test that theory?"

Raising her brow and looking at him, she then looked around the lab and then back to him, "In here? Now?"

"Yes, now." Reaching in his pocket, he turned on the contraption and turned the knob once, "Let's see how much you can take."

Taking in a sudden breath as the vibrator came to life, Calleigh's eyes went wide and she swallowed hard. Taking in a deep breath, she breathed out slowly, trying to focus on anything except the vibrations. Reaching for an evidence bag, she whispered, "I so owe you for this, Speedle."

In response, Tim jacked it up one level and then moved to the opposite side of the table, taking in her expression. Tilting his head slightly, he smirked, "Tell the truth, it's exciting, isn't it?"

Stilling her hands, her eyes closed as the vibrations increased some and she tried to focus. Reopening her eyes, she looked across the table at him and then around to make sure no one was watching them. Finding everyone still working, she breathed out, "Yes...but...you know how I get, Tim."

Reaching for the evidence bag, Tim focused intently on the bag, listening for any response from her. When he heard her exhale heavily, he glanced up and smiled deviously, asking, "Are you wet?"

Nodding slightly, she couldn't focus on the work in front of her and shifted her weight. Not finding any relief, Calleigh breathed out, "Yeah. How much longer to lunch?"

Tim could hear the discomfort in her voice and brought it back down, watching as she relaxed some. Laughing lightly, he answered, "We have a little more than two hours. I won't go any higher than that, Cal. I just wanted to see how you dealt with it."

"Lunch can't get here quick enough," she groused, able to focus some again and opened the evidence bag. Pulling out the shirt inside, she looked at it and then reached for the magnifying glass. Noticing some shards of glass, she then reached for the tweezers, "I got some glass shards here on Rice's shirt."

Frowning slightly, Tim returned to her side and peered closely at the shirt, "Glass shards? I wonder where that came from. Is it tempered?"

Lifting a piece with the tweezers, Calleigh looked at it, "Yeah, it is. I don't remember seeing any broken glass upstairs though. Do you?"

"I didn't but I saw some down in the exhibits…around the weapons area." Reaching into the box, he leafed through the rest of the envelopes and came upon the one he wanted, breaking the seal quickly. Gently, he pulled the sample out and took a pair of tweezers in hand, picking up a shard and placing it on the scope. Moving aside, he noted, "This was found near a casing that was broken into. There was no hint as to what was in the casing. Whatever was in that casing could be the murder weapon."

"We need to get back to the museum and get an inventory list so we know what we're looking for then," Calleigh replied as she looked to him. Seeing his nod, she sighed, "This isn't good. How could we miss this?"

"We are human, Calleigh. We're going to make mistakes. Good thing is, we caught ours." Carefully taking the shard off the scope, he placed it back in the evidence envelope and sealed it once again. Marking it with his initials, he sighed, "I'll let H know we need to get back to the museum. Care to take a ride with me?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need full details of the weapons and whatever is missing so we know what we're looking for." Shaking her head, she began to unbutton her lab coat, "I'll call Frank and have him meet us back there."

"Good." Glad that they had somewhat of a lead, Tim gave Calleigh a smile and nodded, "Don't worry, Calleigh. This is a good thing, it's leading us to where we need to be."

"Yeah, true. At lead we got some leads, unlike the mummy case," Calleigh said, taking off the coat and going over to hang it up. Going back, she began to help place the evidence back into the box and whispered, "You do plan on turning this thing off, don't you?"

"Yes," Tim answered genuinely, "eventually. We'll see how the ride over to the museum goes." Looking up to see her nonplussed expression, Tim relented and sighed, "Sure, no problem, Princess."

"Thank you. Last thing we need is for it to accidentally get turned up. I don't think I could handle that," she replied as he closed up the box. Giving him a small smile, she tilted her head, "Maybe on the way back...okay?"

"We'll see. I was actually going to leave it here," Tim responded as he grabbed the box. Walking toward the door, he added, "We don't want it to get out of hand."

Chuckling, Calleigh followed him and pulled out her phone, "Good idea. I'll go ahead and call Frank and get our kits."

"Great. I'll just put this in the evidence locker and meet you down at the Hummer," he remarked turning in the direction of the locker. Glancing back, he smiled faintly, "See you in a minute, Cal."

"Yep," she replied as she dialed Frank's number. With everything going on with the case, Calleigh still couldn't believe they had overlooked something that could be vital to the case. Sighing, she placed the phone to her ear, her mind already back fully on the case and what she needed to do.


	18. Chapter 18

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Finishing the last of the dishes, Tim turned out the light to the kitchen and retired to the living room, grabbing a bottle of beer on his way out. After a long day at work, both he and Calleigh had returned home slightly exhausted but glad that the day had concluded. They had a quick meal and afterwards, Tim insisted that Calleigh take the shower first while he cleaned up. As he worked efficiently, his thoughts treaded on the day and the leads that they'd happened on. Returning back to the museum had proven to be beneficial; they were able to ascertain what was encased in the broken casing and even though it was still missing, they at least knew what they were looking for.

Content that the day was finally done, Tim exhaled heavily as he sat down on the couch, reaching for the remote. When he sat back, he inhaled and frowned, taking a look around him. Since coming home, Tim had immediately noticed the faint odor of gas but dismissed it quickly. Now, however, after a hour, he smelled it again and it was beginning to bother him. Noticing Calleigh as she appeared, he smiled at the sight of her refreshed and relaxed. Throughout the day, he could tell that missing a key piece of evidence had affected her; it was his job to make that anxiety go away.

Patting the spot next to him, he beckoned her, "Join me over here, Princess."

Feeling refreshed from her shower, Calleigh smiled as she walked to the couch and then stopped. The smell of gas wafted through the air and Calleigh frowned as she began to head towards the kitchen, "Did you happen to leave a burner on, Tim? I smell gas."

Getting up, Tim followed and answered, "No…I made sure I turned them all off. I thought I was the only one who smelled it. It was the first thing I smelled when we got in today." Passing her up, he went into the kitchen and flicked the light on, showing her, "See…they're turned off."

"I smelled something, but wasn't sure what it was," Calleigh said, sniffing the air more. Leaving out the kitchen, she stopped in the middle of the living room, noticing it was getting stronger. Walking over to one of the vents, she inhaled and backed away, "Tim...it's strong around the vent."

Feeling apprehensive, Tim grabbed her arm and pulled her back more, eying the vent, "It's probably a leak. We need to get out of here and inform the other tenants before this place blows." Looking to her, he noticed her clothing and gestured to the room, "Get dressed and meet me outside. I'm going to see if I can't get my neighbors to evacuate."

"Okay. I'll call dispatch and get trucks rolling also," Calleigh said she she left him and headed for their room. Going in, she quickly began to dress and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing the number, she then went for her shoes, "This is CSI Duquesne, we need Fire Rescue to eleven seven fifty one North Cedar Drive. Possible gas leak, CSI's on scene and evacuating residence." Finishing her call, she hung up, sliding the phone in her pocket and slipping on her shoes. Turning, she ran out the room, grabbing her keys on the way. Reaching the living room as Tim came back in, she could see the worry etched on his face, "Helps on the way..."

"Then we need to get the hell out of here. I've gotten most of the residents out, now it's time for us to go." The sound of sirens in the distance quelled his fears for the most part but he was still anxious. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her close, "Let's go, Princess."

Taking his hand, Calleigh followed him out the door and towards the parking lot. Moving quickly with him, Calleigh glanced back at the building, and then back forward. A sudden blast from behind them caught both off guard as the apartment building exploded behind them. Screaming as she felt her body being thrown forward and lifted off the ground, time seemed to stand still and then suddenly everything went dark around her.

As the air erupted into a forcible explosion, Tim felt Calleigh's hand leave his and panicked as his body lifted into the air. Opening his eyes in time enough to see his projected path into the parking lot, Tim braced himself for impact, throwing his hands in front of him as his body plummeted toward a parking block.

Ducking behind a car as the building exploded, Jim Hardison covered his head as debris began to rain down on everyone. When he thought it was clear, he slowly stood, looking towards the building to find it engulfed in flames. Seeing his neighbor on the ground, Jim took off running, reaching him and kneeling down next to him. Helping Tim turn over, he looked to see how bad he was injured, "Tim...Tim, can you hear me?"

Vaguely, Tim heard someone calling his name and he tried to open his eyes, wincing as the pain began to barrel through him. He could feel the warmth of his blood as it ran down his face and the brunt of the force of the explosion over his body. Blinking rapidly, he finally focused on the face above him and reached to grasp his arms, readying himself to sit up. As the smoke swirled around them, he coughed and then rasped, "Calleigh…she…she was right beside me."

Looking around some, Jim squinted as the smoke stung his eyes and found her near the cars parked on the other side, "Over there..." Helping Tim up, he then let him go and ran to the woman's still form. Reaching her first, he saw her head resting on the concrete car stop and saw the blood running down it. Kneeling beside her, he reached to check her pulse and looked up as Tim reached them, "She's still alive..."

With great effort, Tim knelt beside her and took her hand into his, squeezing it tightly. Expecting her to respond, his heart dropped when she did not and he looked to Jim just as the first ambulance arrived, "Get them over here, now, Jim. She looks like she hit her head pretty hard on the concrete."

Nodding, Jim moved quickly, running towards the ambulance as it pulled in and the medics began to get out, "Hey! We got a woman over here...she's hurt bad." Firetrucks and police cars began to pour into the apartment complex as other neighbors from the other building watched in horror. When the medic's had there bags, Jim ran back with him to where Calleigh and Tim were, "The place went up and they both got caught in the blast."

Surveying his surroundings, medic Matthew Morrison grimaced as he moved ahead, glancing over to his partner. Finding the woman and man, he groused, "Tell me you didn't move them, sir."

"Tim look's to be ok...he got up and went to her. Calleigh's hurt bad though. I think her head it the concrete car stop," Jim said as they got to them and the medics knelt down next to them.

Having heard the call out for a gas explosion along the route he would take home, Horatio turned on the light's of his hummer, and headed for the address. Finding it easily, he pulled in, noticing instantly it was the same apartment building Tim lived in. Slamming the vehicle into park, he hurriedly got out, leaving the driver door open, his heart racing. Knowing that Calleigh had moved in with his trace expert, he prayed that they hadn't been inside when the building went up.

Seeing the medics with someone on the ground, Horatio then saw Tim on the ground next to them and ran over, "SPEED!"

Having heard his name being called, Tim turned to see Horatio approaching but couldn't bring himself to leave her side. As the medics worked on Calleigh, he felt his control slipping, the emotions welling within him. When Horatio came to rest in front of him, Tim shook his head as he stared at the two medics working hard to stabilize Calleigh.

"We smelled gas and then we tried to get out of there," Tim said hollowly. Remembering his instructions to her, he bit back a cry even as his eyes began to well with tears, "If I had told her to leave at that moment, we would've cleared the building before it blew." Finally having the strength to pull his attention away from Calleigh, he looked to Horatio as a lone tear dropped from his eyes, "I can't lose her, H."

"Speed...Calleigh's strong." Noticing the blood from the cuts to Tim's face, Horatio reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Tim. Looking back to the medic's as they continued to work on her, he looked around to see more ambulances arriving. Waving them over, he then began to bark out orders to the patrol officers near them, "GET THOSE PEOPLE BACK!"

Focusing back on Tim, Horatio could see exactly how much Tim was hurting over Calleigh, "Let them help her, Speed. She's in good hands and I'll call and get Alexx to meet us at the hospital."

Hesitant to let her out of his sight, Tim started toward them, "I'm riding with her. I can't let her go without me, Horatio." Wiping the blood out of his eye, he refocused on the red head, "I won't let her go without me."

"Speed, they have to have room to work on Calleigh. Let these guys focus on her and you and I will follow right behind in the hummer. Calleigh knows you love her," Horatio said, trying to reassure his trace expert. "We'll be right behind them."

As the medic team began to move Calleigh, Tim started for them, "I can't lose her, Horatio."

Putting his hands out and talking hold of the other man, Horatio spoke firmly, "Speed, you won't loose her. You know she's a fighter. But you have to let them help her now."

Powerless, Tim allowed them to go before him and then turned to Horatio, "Let's go. I want to be right there when she arrives."

Approaching the two men, Medic Brad Turner could see easily that the younger man was injured and moved efficiently, "Sir! Hold on…You're injured."

Staring at the medic, Tim frowned and stepped back, "I have to go. I don't have time for this."

Flashing his badge, Horatio raised his brow to the medic, "I'm Lieutenant Caine...and I'll be transporting him to the ER behind the other ambulance and he can get checked out then."

"Alright, just be careful, okay?" Garnering nods from both me, Brad moved on to help with the other numerous victims.

As the young medic departed, Tim focused as much as he could on Horatio and nodded, "Let's go, H. Let's go now."

Ushering him along, Horatio saw as they began to load Calleigh into the back of the ambulance and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing Alexx's number, they reached the Hummer and Horatio got back in behind the wheel as Tim got in on the other side. Closing his door, he put the vehicle in gear and waited for the ambulance to pull out.

Hearing her pick up, Horatio glanced at Tim, "Alexx, it's Horatio. Can you meet me at Dade Memorial? Tim and Calleigh are on there way there now."

At the sound of the intensity in Horatio's voice, Alexx became alarmed and glanced at her children as she stood and walked away for some privacy. Around the corner, she asked fearfully, "What do you mean, they're on their way to the hospital? What happened?"

"There was a gas explosion at their apartment building and they were injured. I'm taking Speed in now and Calleigh's in the ambulance," Horatio said as the ambulance began to pulled out and he followed. Flipping on his light's, he maintained a safe distance as they headed for the hospital, "I know it's getting late..."

"That's not an issue, Horatio. Henry is here; he can put the children to bed." Starting to pace, she continued, "How bad is it, Horatio?"

Glancing over at Tim and seeing his worried expression, Horatio the focused back on the road, "Speed's got some cut's and bruises...he may need a few stitches. Calleigh...she uh...she's unconscious, so we don't really know, Alexx."

Worrying her lip, she exhaled and then shook her head, "I'll be there in ten minutes, Horatio. Please tell Tim…tell him I'm on my way, okay?" Alexx moved back into the living room and caught Henry's concerned expression, "I'll see you when I get there, Horatio."

"Thanks, Alexx." Hanging up with her, Horatio continued to follow behind the ambulance and glanced over to Tim again, "Alexx is gonna meet us there, Speed."

With his eyes on the ambulance in front of him, Tim answered absently, "Good."

With his phone still in his hand, Horatio held it out to Tim as they slowed for a turn, "Speed, get on the phone and call Calleigh's father. Duke's number is in my contacts list. He need's to be there too."

Hesitantly, Tim began to dial Kenwall's number, knowing that this would be the hardest thing he'd have to do. Steeling himself for what was about to happen, Tim took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, grimacing as his body protested under the strain.

When Kenwall answered, Tim cleared his throat harshly and spoke, "Kenwall…it's me…Tim."

Sitting in his recliner with his feet up and his dinner plate in hand, Kenwall set his plate aside and reached for the remote, turning the TV down so he could hear better, "Tim? How's it goin', son? I hope my Lambchop fixed you a good dinner tonight when y'all got off work."

Tim's heart clinched at the thought of Calleigh and he sighed heavily, "There's…there's been an accident, Kenwall. There was an explosion at the apartment. Calleigh's hurt."

His smile left his face and Kenwall sat up more at the news of his daughter. Reaching down, he lowered the footrest and got up, "What do you mean she's hurt? How bad is she, Tim? Is she gonna be okay?"

Tim ran his hand through his hair as he attempted to quell the raging emotions. As the sight of Calleigh unmoving ran through his mind, he blinked back the tears and answered, his voice cracking slightly, "I don't know…she…she hit her head. They're taking her to the hospital."

Moving through his home, Kenwall got his shoes, slipping then on his feet and then put his wallet into his back pocket, "Calleigh...She...She's a strong girl. She'll make it...she has too..." Getting his keys, he headed for the door, "What hospital, Tim? I'm on my way out the door right now."

"Dade Memorial, I'm on my way there as well." Feeling somewhat woozy, Tim exhaled heavily and shook his head, "We tried to get out of there as fast as we could, Kenwall."

Hearing the change in Tim's voice, Kenwall locked the front door and headed for his car, "The main thing is your both alive, Tim. It could have been much, much worse." Getting in his car, he started it and began to back out, "I should be at the hospital in a few minutes. Tim...I know this wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself for this, son."

"I could've gotten her out quicker," Tim lamented as he stared into the darkness. Slivers of images assaulted him and his brow crinkled as he tried to hold it together, "I could've been faster."

Slipping the gears into drive, Kenwall switched ears, as he headed towards the hospital, "Tim, you got my girl out of there. Both of you could have been blown to bits otherwise. My girl's a fighter, she'll pull through this, you'll see."

Tim nodded, his voice thin, "I hope that you're right, Kenwall. I don't know what I would do if I lost her." Aware of Horatio's presence beside him, he grimaced, "I'll see you there."

"Stay positive, Tim. She's gonna need all our strength now," Kenwall replied, trying to keep himself as positive as he could as well. hanging up with him, Kenwall tossed his phone into the passenger seat and sighed, "Lambchop, you stay with us now...you stay with us."

Tim hung up the phone and exhaled heavily, glancing to Horatio, "Can you get there any faster?"

"I'm staying right with the ambulance, Speed...we'll be to the hospital here in a few minutes." Looking over at him, Horatio could tell he was in pain and distraught, "Speed, how are you doing? You hurt anywhere besides those cuts or feeling dizzy or anything?"

"I…I'm…okay…" Tim responded brokenly. Blinking heavily, he placed his hand to his head and felt the wet stickiness of his blood, "I'm a little dizzy…"

"While the doctors are looking over Calleigh I want you to get checked out too. And that's an order, Speed. They aren't gonna let us in there while they are working on her, so you might as well get taken care of so when you are allowed to see her, you'll be up to it."

Knowing that Horatio was right, Tim conceded, "As soon as I get there, they can take me." Looking to him quickly, he continued, "But I want to be there when they come out, H. I've got to be there…no matter what."

"You will be, Speed. I'll make sure of it," Horatio promised his friend as they slowed for the hospital entrance. Following the ambulance in, Horatio turned off the siren and went around as they pulled into one of the bay's to unload Calleigh. Parking, he shut off the light's and the engine and moved to get out. Coming around to help Tim, he saw as hospital staff rushed out to meet them and the ambulance.

* * *

Sitting in waiting room of Dade memorial, Horatio starred into his cup of coffee as they waited on word about Calleigh. For hours, she had been in surgery for her injuries sustained in the explosion. With Tim having been checked out and stitched up, he had at least one less worry. Lifting the cup to his lips, he took a long drink of the luke warm black liquid and then lowered it back down and looked over to Tim. Seeing the far off look in his eyes, Horatio looked back down at his cup, unsure of what to say to him.

Several minutes passed and Horatio finally sat back as Alexx came back with her hands filled with drinks for all of them. Getting up, he went to her, taking the cup of coffee she'd gotten for him and Tim from her and whispered, "How long does the type of surgery Calleigh's having take, Alexx?"

Gazing at Tim before turning her attention back to Horatio, Alexx exhaled heavily and shook her head, "There's really no telling. From what I've been hearing, there's massive amounts of trauma to her head. The biggest problem, however, are the internal injuries. Exploratory surgery can take hours alone." Biting her lip, she asked, "How's Timmy doin' Horatio? He hasn't moved since he got here."

"He's taking this all pretty hard, Alexx. Him and Calleigh...well, they're in love...have been for awhile now. They we're just waiting to tell everyone together," Horatio replied softly and looked over to see Tim starring out towards the door. Shaking his head, he sighed, "I wish there was more we could do."

Alexx saw the devastation in his eyes and frowned, "Once your heart is broken, it takes a miracle to put it back together again. The only thing that is going to help him is that Calleigh pulls through."

Nodding, Horatio knew she was right, Calleigh would have to make it through in order for Tim to be able to function. The sound of the door opening pulled his attention and Horatio looked to see Kenwall coming back in from calling the rest of their family. Walking back over to Tim, Horatio lowered the cup of coffee down in front of him, "Speed, drink this. You need something on your stomach."

Staring at the cup thrust before him, Tim grimaced and shook his head, "I'm alright, H. We ate before…before this happened." Shifting his eyes back to the door, he exhaled and shook his head, "This is taking too long, H. She's been gone for hours…"

"Alexx said these type surgeries do. They'll be out soon and will let us know what's going on and how she's doing," Horatio replied as Kenwall came back over to them and sat down. Handing him the cup of coffee Tim had refused, Horatio nodded to him, "Were you able to reach them, Duke?"

Taking in a deep breath, Kenwall took the offered coffee and sighed heavily, shaking his head, "Yeah. Her momma was pretty upset...blaming me for this happenin' to her. Said if I hadn't gotten her into law enforcement none of this would've happened." Seeing Horatio expression, he waved him off, "She's been sayin' stuff like that for year's now. Even when Calleigh would break a nail it was my fault according to her."

"Is she coming?" Tim asked absently, his attention still focused on the doors. He willed the doctors to come, hopefully bringing good news. When the doors remained closed, he sighed heavily, "The longer she stays in there…"

"Tim, we're just as worried about Calleigh as you are, son...but you need to be patient. They'll be out here soon with news," Kenwall said, trying to reassure the younger man. Taking a drink of the coffee, Kenwall then sighed, "As for her momma...she ain't comin'. Now, Ricky, Calleigh's younger brother is flying out as soon as he can book a flight. He'll call and let me know when."

"Well, at least she has us," Tim grumbled as he leaned on his elbows. Closing his eyes, he replayed the entire night, searching for the moment that could've changed the outcome of all of this. Feeling his emotions starting to grow once again, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up into familiar eyes. He'd never know just how much Calleigh resembled her father but now, he could see it completely in the older man's eyes.

"I can't lose her, Kenwall. She means everything to me," Tim rasped lowly.

"I know she does...I've seen that. You're good for each other," Kenwall replied, his hand remaining on Tim's shoulder. Nodding, Kenwall sighed, "She's told me how much she loves you...and you her. You make her happy, which not many men have been able to do."

"She's done so much more for me." Getting up and beginning to pace, he began to think about the explosion more and asked Horatio, "Have they found out why our home blew up?"

Setting his cup of coffee aside, Horatio raised his brow, "On the last report I got the fire department thinks a gas leak from a neighboring apartment is what caused it. They are still investigating though and will let me know as soon as they finish. If you and Calleigh need a place to stay..."

Tim answered lowly, "No…Calleigh hadn't quite finished moving her stuff over. She still has her place." Staring at the doors again, he groused, "I doubt I'll see it any time soon. I won't leave here without her."

Gripping his shoulder slightly, Kenwall shook his head, "You'll need your rest, Tim. Can't have Calleigh seeing you all rumpled and all. Besides, you know her, she'll have a fit if she knows you ain't been takin' care of yourself."

"I know…I just can't bring myself to leave her. I want her to know that I'm here," Tim answered as he looked to Kenwall. "I'll take care of myself but she's my priority."

"I understand," Kenwall said lowly, gripping his shoulder once more and then removing his hand. Taking in a deep breath, he then took another drink of the coffee and looked over towards the doors. Blinking, the doors suddenly began to open and the doctor he's spoken to earlier in the evening emerged. Standing, he patted Tim's shoulder to get his attention and then walked towards the doctor, "How's my daughter, Doctor?"

Surveying the group, Doctor Lydia Masters shifted her gaze between them all and then gestured toward a door, "Perhaps it is better if I talk to the immediate family first." Looking to the older blond, she smiled warmly, "It won't take long, sir."

Stepping up, Tim countered, "I'm apart of the family…She's my fiancé!"

Raising his brow at Tim's statement, Kenwall cleared his throat and then looked back to the doctor and decided it would be best not to counter Tim, "All these people are her family. They can all hear what you have to say, Doctor."

Raising her eyebrows, Dr. Masters nodded and answered, "Well, to start, Calleigh's suffered an ruptured spleen which has been taken care of. We also extracted debris from the explosion without any problems. However, the problem is the trauma to the head. She's suffered a fractured skull and the swelling has presented a problem." Taking a breath, she continued, "Calleigh's slipped into a coma."

"A coma," Tim whispered as he looked to the doctor. When she nodded, he averted his eyes and cringed, "How…how long could she be in a coma?"

"Well, comas are tricky…Some patients come out of them rather quickly…Some have a little bit of difficulty. It all depends on the patient."

"Can...can we see her," Kenwall asked, his brow furrowing as he looked between then all and then back to the doctor. "If she knows were here with her, that could help...right?"

"Yes, that's true, Mr. Duquesne but Calleigh's going to be in the Critical Care Unit. The visiting hours are strict." Glancing around, she added, "Only one for five minutes each hour during the visiting hours."

Stepping up some, Alexx raised her brow, "What's your prognosis, Doctor? From what you've seen so far with Calleigh's condition that is."

Pursing her lips, Dr. Masters sighed heavily, "At the current time, we don't know much. The swelling's presenting a huge problem and with her being in a coma, there's no way we can tell if she is getting better." Running a hand through her hair, she offered, "She's alive and healing, if at her own rate."

"When can we see her?" Kenwall asked, anxious to be able to see his daughter. "She needs to know we're here."

"She's being transferred up to the CCU now. Someone will come down and let you know when she's settled." Glancing over the group once more, Dr. Masters offered, "She is alive, that's the most important part to remember. Calleigh's going to need all of you to get better."

"And she will have it," Tim vowed as he held her gaze. Looking to Kenwall, he nodded, "You should see her first, Kenwall. We can wait."

"No, Tim. You go first. She needs to know you are still with her. I'll go after you," Kenwall said, knowing Calleigh might respond better to him. Giving him a slight smile, he nodded, "She uh...she'll want her fiancé close."

"Only if you're sure," Tim answered hesitantly. Garnering Kenwall's response, he sighed, "Well, as soon as they come for me, I'll go. Thank you, Doctor."

"Any time. If you need anything, just let the nurses know. I'll be Calleigh's primary for her stay." Smiling more, she added, "Remember, she's still here."

"We will. Thank you doctor." Watching as she left them, Kenwall turned to the others and sighed, "I need to go call Ricky and Calleigh's momma. I'll be back in a little bit."

Placing his hands on his hips, Horatio nodded and raised his brow, "I'm gonna go to the lad and check on the investigation. Do either of you need anything while I'm gone? Speed...want me to get a change of clothes for you out of your locker?"

"I'd appreciate it, Horatio. After I visit with Calleigh, I'm going to stick around a bit." Looking to Kenwall, he asked, "Will you be here when I get back from the CCU?"

"I will. Like you, young man...I'm not gonna leave," Kenwall replied as he pulled out his cell phone. Lifting it, he nodded, "I'll be outside if there is any change. I shouldn't be too long."

Tim exhaled lightly and felt his body relax somewhat, knowing that Calleigh would have all the support she would need. Hearing the door open behind him, he smiled faintly and then looked to Kenwall, "I guess that means we're up…See you in about five minutes."

"Tim...remember she's still with us, son. Be strong for her," Kenwall reminded him, knowing this would be hard for them both.

"It's what's keeping me going, Kenwall," Tim responded truthfully. In order for him to put one foot in front of the other, he would constantly remind himself that she hadn't perished…not yet.

* * *

Lovingly, Tim placed a vase of fresh tulips on the side table, turning to give her a smile as he took up her hand. After spending almost twenty four hours at the hospital, Tim was finally persuaded to take a break and to freshen up. Even though he was hesitant to leave her side for even a moment, Tim knew that he would have to keep himself together for Calleigh's sake. He took the time to shower , shave, and put on some clean clothes before returning back with the tulips in his hand. On his way in, the shift nurses, whom Tim got to know very well with the short time period, all smiled at him as he made way to Calleigh's room. He heard them whispering and giggling as he passed the nurses station and chuckled himself. What they didn't know was how far Tim would go for Calleigh.

Moving his hand over to slip a strand of blond hair behind her ear, Tim exhaled lightly and spoke gently, squeezing her hand tightly, "I took a few minutes to get myself together, Calleigh. I finally got a good look at myself in the mirror. Let's just say my boyishly good looks are taking a break." Laughing, he pulled the seat closer to her bed and sat down, continuing to hold her hand, "Your dad has been good enough to let me have a lot of time with you. He thinks that you will respond better to me. What do you think, Princess?"

Expecting her to answer, Tim waited, the silence of the room unnerving. He was used to her peppering their conversations with her own brand of happiness, her laughter making his heart flutter. When she didn't respond, Tim cringed and stroked her hand with his thumb, "C'mon, Cal. Open up those beautiful eyes for me. Say something…anything."

Coming into the room to check on her patient's IV and vitals, nurse Patsy Fiacco gazed at the man sitting with the young blond and went over to the opposite side of the bed and checked the IV leading into her arm and then checked the line itself. Seeing everything was as it should be, she then began to check her vitals, "Has she responded to your voice any?"

"Not yet, but I'm just getting started. We have a lot to talk about…I kinda asked her to marry me," Tim answered back with a small smile. Glancing up to Patsy, he chuckled, "Well, I didn't propose in the most conventional way. I asked her to stay with me forever."

"And she said yes I take it?" she replied as she got Calleigh's chart and began to write down the readings.

Tim shifted his gaze toward Calleigh and answered absently, "You know, I never really got a clear answer from her. I would like to say that she said yes. She hasn't left me, you know?" Reaching to caress her cheek, he followed, "When she wakes up, I'm going to get a clearer answer."

Smiling, Patsy closed her chart and then turned to walk away, "That'll be good..." The sound of the alarms starting to go off caused her to turn and rush back over. Checking them, she then reached for the call button, "CODE BLUE...ROOM 115." As others began to rush into the room, Patsy looked to Tim as she lowered the head of the bed, "Sir, you have to leave."

Tim met Patsy's gaze and instantly knew that whatever was happening was not good. His heart began to hammer against his chest as the room flooded with nurses and doctors, pushing him out of the way. As he was being ushered out of the door by Patsy, he asked, "What's wrong with her? What's happening?"

"She's stopped breathing...you have to let them work on her," Patsy said, leading him down the hallway away from the room. "As soon as I know anything I'll come back and get you...but for now you have to return to the waiting room."

Stopping his forward movement, Tim fearfully asked, "Is she going to be okay?" He could see the uncertainty in Patsy's eyes and felt his heart plummet, staggering toward the wall. Resting against it, he shook his head, "She's got to be okay…"

Coming around the corner of the Critical Care Unit, Horatio stopped as he saw Tim leaning against the wall in the hallway with a nurse close by him. Crinkling his brow, his pace picked up more until he finally came to rest next to the younger man. Looking towards Calleigh's room, he could see the activity within and knew it wasn't good. Looking to the nurse, he nodded to her so she could leave and then focused his attention back on Tim, "She'll pull through this, Speed. You have to believe that."

"She stopped breathing, H," Tim responded, looking up at him. He could feel the control slipping as he glanced toward her room once more, the frantic calls echoing throughout the Unit. Running a stiff hand through his hair, he conceded, "I don't know what I would do if I lost her, Horatio. I can't…lose her."

Looking back towards the room, Horatio placed his hand onto Tim's shoulder, his voice lowering as they both watched from a distance, "They'll get her back. Calleigh's too stubborn to give up this easily."

Appreciating Horatio's attempt to lighten the situation, Tim looked to him and smiled faintly, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Horatio was right; if there was anything that Tim could count on, it was Calleigh's stubbornness. Once the southern blond got something in her head, she wouldn't let it go. He could only hope that she was holding on.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he turned away from her room knowing he needed to get away. Feeling Horatio coming to his side, he spoke quietly, "She was doing so well. Everything seemed normal and then…all hell broke loose."

Walking with him, Horatio took in a deep breath, licking his lips and nodding slightly. He hated to see any of his team laying in a hospital bed injured and there being nothing he could really do. Deciding it best to try to keep Tim as positive as he could, Horatio finally spoke up, "The doctor's said there could be some complications because of her head injury. This might be one of those bumps in the road. She knows your here with her and that gives her even more to fight for."

"I make sure I'm there as much as I can be, Horatio. Calleigh's my life. " Realizing that this was just the beginning, he added, "Whatever I need to do for her, I will, Horatio. Including taking some time off."

"Speed...it could be months before Calleigh's able to come back to work..."

"Well, then it will be months," Tim responded tersely. Looking to Horatio, Tim steeled himself and explained, "I owe it to her to be there for her, to support her. I don't want her waking up and finding herself alone. She's my priority at the moment, H."

Looking down at the floor, Horatio realized he would be doing the same as Tim if he were put in the same position with a loved one. Taking in a breath, Horatio lowered his voice some, "I'll hold off on having to fill your spot at the lab as long as I can, Speed. But...I...I cannot guarantee anything. I'll put you in for medical leave for right now and when that is up you'll have to use what allotted sick and vacation days you have saved. But...once they are used, my hands will be tied if you aren't back."

"Then we'll get to that road when we come to it," Tim answered strongly. "Don't worry about me, Horatio, I'm going to be just fine." Tim pushed through the door to the waiting room unceremoniously and then sat down heavily, closing his eyes and rubbing them tightly. The thought of Calleigh fighting for her life pulled at his emotions and he exhaled brokenly.


	19. Chapter 19

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting in the hospital room with his hand on his daughter's, Kenwall looked up at the machine that was now keeping his daughter breathing. After arriving back at the hospital with his youngest, Horatio had filled them both in on Calleigh's new condition. She was still alive, but, because of her injuries and the coma, she could no longer breath on her own.

Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, his eyes went back to her, taking in the cuts and bruises that marred her face and body. Inhaling a shaky breath, he them released it as he lowered his head and leaned forward, kissing her hand and whispering, "You have to come back to us, Lambchop. You got a lot of people here that love you and want you back with us. Tim...Tim's beside himself. I can see how much he really does love ya, sweet pea. You were right about him...he's a good fella. One you need to stay with."

Sitting back up some and clearing his throat, he then sighed and shook his head, "I called your momma. She's not comin', but Ricky is here and waitin' down the hall to see you. He dropped what he was doin' and flew out to be here with ya. I'm sure he'd love to have you wake up...then you can get on to him about how he needs ta get rid of that purple and green hair of his." Reaching up with his free hand, Kenwall pushed her hair back from her face and sighed, "I love you, Calleigh. It's killin' me to see you like this. Wake up for you 'ole dad, okay? Let me see those pretty green eyes you got."

A small knock at the door caused Kenwall to turn in his seat to find Calleigh's nurse there waiting to escort him back out. Nodding to her, he looked back to his daughter and stood up, his hand staying on hers. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I have to go now, Lambchop, but I'll be back in a couple hours. Rest some so you can wake up for us later. We all love you...I love you."

Giving her one last parting kiss to her head, Kenwall then let go of her hand and went to the door. Looking to the nurse, he sighed, "Please call me if she wakes up. I don't want her alone when she does."

"I assure you, Mr. Duquesne, Calleigh's never alone. If it's not you, it's Tim and believe me, he's as stubborn as you are when it comes to adhering to the policy." Giving him a good natured pat on the back, she opened the door and allowed him to pass first seeing Tim enter into the waiting room, "He always comes an hour before hand so that he can get all the time he can with her." Looking back at Calleigh, she sighed, "If you ask me, I think you guys are helping."

"Tim was in here this morning when she stopped breathin' though. It's affected him pretty bad. Never thought there would be a man worthy enough for my Lambchop...Tim's proven me wrong," Kenwall said softly as he looked in Tim's direction. Looking back to the woman, he nodded to her, "I'll get goin' so Tim and Calleigh's brother can see her before time's up."

"Alright, take care Mr. Duquesne," the nurse answered with a warm smile. She watched as the older man met Tim and embraced, seeing for herself, just how much these two men loved the young woman lying in that bed. After a moment, she saw as they parted and Tim looked to her expectantly as she waved him on. When he approached she smirked, "I heard you were here earlier."

"Yeah, it was…a nightmare," Tim responded quietly. Chancing a glance toward Calleigh's room, he asked, "You sure it's okay for me to go in?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Like I told Mr. Duquesne, I think you guys are helping. This morning it was her body protesting to recovery, but, we have her stabilized and she's on a respirator to help her breath. It'll give her body the extra help it needs to recuperate. Just remember to talk to her, hold her hand...let her know your there and she's not alone." Giving him a warm smile, she nodded, "I'll be just across the way watching incase you need me."

"Thanks." Wordlessly, he pushed through the door and paused as it closed behind him, effectively shutting them off from the world. In here, nothing else mattered; the cases, the grind from day to day, not even the prospect of being jobless. She was and would always be the most important thing in his life. Crossing the room slowly, he exhaled heavily, the addition of the respirator making his heart heavy. She was fighting but it seemed as if her body just wouldn't cooperate.

Taking a seat and then taking her hand in his, Tim squeezed it and smiled even as tears pricked against his eyelids, "Hi, Cal. I went away for a moment to gather myself and to allow your Dad some time. He really needed to see you." Silence echoed in between his words and he dropped his head, shaking it back and forth, "I told H that I won't be going back until you're better. I'm not going to leave your side for a moment. I don't want you to be alone."

Watching from across the hallway, Lisa sat down at the desk and then looked over at Patsy as she came back from one of the other patients room. Nodding towards Calleigh's room, she sighed, "Must be nice to have a man so devoted to you."

Patsy smiled and nodded, matching Lisa's gaze and chuckled, "Must be. You can see the love in that man's eyes every time he comes in. He told me that he proposed to her but didn't quite get an answer." Shifting her gaze toward Lisa, she arched her brow, "She would have to be crazy not to say yes. Something tells me that Calleigh already knows how devoted Tim is to her."

"She'd have to be blind not to see it," Lisa chuckled, reaching for her drink. Taking a sip, she then looked back up to Patsy, "Her father isn't bad looking either...same with the red head that was here with them. He's a real looker."

"She's one lucky woman, that's for sure." Cutting her eyes at the younger nurse, Patsy laughed, "You think the red head is a looker? I would've never known, Lisa."

"Hey, to me age doesn't matter. I look at what's on the inside. The look's is just the icing on the cake," Lisa laughed as set her drink aside. "Like I said though, her dad...not bad looking. And very southern...have you noticed?"

"Yes, it's hard to miss. He's such a gentleman," groused Patsy. Frowning, she continued, "Only the lucky ones find a man that good. I always manage to find the bad apples."

Smiling and taking another drink, Lisa sent it back down and raised her brow, "Calleigh's dad and the red head are not wearing wedding bands. Which one you like?"

"I'm going to go with the red head. There's something about red that really gets my blood boiling. Have you seen his eyes? They're enough to melt you," Patsy admonished as she laughed a little more.

"Then go for it. I like Mr. Duquesne for some reason. I don't know...something about him, you know? Then again, I love southern charm. I heard Calleigh's one of those CSI's...so's Tim. Wonder if her dad's in law enforcement or something." Seeing Patsy's expression, she laughed, "What?"

"I really can't believe that you're into Mr. Duquesne. I mean, there's nothing wrong with him to be sure, but…I just thought you were too young for that old southern gentleman type." Eying Lisa decisively, she asked, "Are you planning on asking him out?"

"Not while his daughter is here recovering. I might offer to buy him a cup of coffee on my break though. See if there is anything there and then...go from there," Lisa replied as she looked at her friend. "Hey, I was dating a forty two year old when I was eighteen. I'd still be with him, but...at the time I wasn't ready for marriage."

"Lisa…you're kidding? You dated a forty –two year old? Seriously?"

Nodding, Lisa got up to collect Calleigh's chart as she noticed the time, "Yeah. He was in the Navy...a Chief Petty Officer. We dated for almost eight months and then he got his orders to go overseas. He asked me to marry him, but...I didn't feel as though I was ready to be married yet. So, when he got shipped out...that was the last time I saw him."

"That's sad, Lisa. Well, at least you may have a chance with Mr. Duquesne." Noticing her checking the time, she sighed and stood, "I hate to do this to him. You can see the hurt in his eyes when you go and get him. Be right back."

Handing her the chart, Lisa sighed, "Okay I'll be checking on Mrs. Morganson."

"Alright," Patsy said as she moved toward the door. Placing her hand on the knob, she hesitated for a moment before opening it, hating to disturb him.

Hearing the door open behind him, Tim sighed heavily as he brought Calleigh's hand to his lips and kissed it softly, his voice full of regret, "I've got to go, Princess but I think your brother's next. He's…ah…an interesting character." Chuckling gently, he leaned to kiss her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Calleigh. Come back to me."

Waiting silently as he said his goodbye's to her, Patsy then gave him a warm smile as he stood up and came to the door, "She's doing a lot better then she was this morning, Tim. Her vitals have come up more which is good, she's fighting."

"That's good…very good," Tim answered with a slight smile. Looking back at Calleigh, he grinned more and then chuckled, "If she knew I was making such a big deal about this, she'd probably use me for target practice."

"Maybe not. Just show's how much you love her," Patsy replied with a smile and opened the door for him more. Walking out with him, she left the door open and walked with him towards the nurses station, "Louvenia will be Calleigh's nurse for tonight when you come back after dinner, so if you need anything, just let her know."

"Thanks, Patsy. I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for me…For all of us." Lifting his sights to her, he smiled more, "So I guess this is it for you until tomorrow, huh?"

Looking at the clock, she smiled and looked back to him, "Still got another hour, but then I'll head home for the night. I'll be on in the morning when visiting hours start back again."

"Well, I'll see you then," Tim replied pausing for only a second. He hesitantly glanced back at Calleigh's door before exhaling heavily and starting off again, "Well, I should go in and tell Ricky his turn is next. You have a good evening."

"You too, Tim...and try to get some rest," Patsy added, watching him head back towards the CCU waiting room. Shaking her head, she whispered to herself, "Such a nice guy shouldn't have to suffer like he is."

Slowly, Tim made his way toward the waiting room, once again feeling the pain of leaving her side. Despite the despair he felt, he was determined more than ever, to be there for her.

* * *

Taking the old tulips out of the vase that was situated near her, Tim tossed them in the wastebasket and replaced them, sorting the vibrant yellow hued flower. As he finished with his work, Tim glanced to Calleigh and smiled, feeling optimistic about her progress. After two weeks, the respirator was gone and the bruising as well as the lacerations were beginning to disappear. Along with the fading scars, her internal injuries were beginning to heal as well. The only thing that remained was for her to wake up and he was hedging a bet that she was just waiting for the right time.

Settling next to her, Tim took her hand and rubbed it against his stubbly cheek, smiling as he looked to her. Even though she hadn't opened her eyes, the light he so loved began to surround her once more, giving him the hope that she would soon wake. There was nothing more that he missed than her infecting smile and her effervescent laugh. If he could hear that just once more, he was sure he could die a happy man.

Turning her hand to his lips, Tim whispered, "It's a beautiful day, Calleigh. The sun is shining, and for once, hell has gone back underground." Reaching to caress her head, he asked, "Won't you wake up for me?"

Hearing a faint voice, Calleigh tried to open her eyes, finding it hard to. Her body ached all over and she didn't understand why she couldn't move. Feeling warmth on her hand and then a soft touch to it and then her head, she she heard the voice again. Slowly, her eyes began to cooperate with what she wanted to do and a small sliver of light made it's way to her. Warmth seemed to envelope her and a small soft moan left her lips.

Startled by the sound that came from Calleigh's lips, Tim inched forward, tentatively watching as Calleigh began to surface slowly. Despite the adrenaline that was now coursing through his body, he remained calm, speaking in a gentle voice, "Calleigh…it's me, Tim. Can you open your eyes for me, Princess?"

A soft whimper made it's way out as her body began to wake up more for her. The voice talking to her became more clear and seemed closer then before. Struggling, her eye lashes began to flutter as she tried once more to open her eyes. When her lids finally parted her vision was slightly blurred as her eyes tried to focus on her surroundings. Parting her lips, she breathed out a whisper, "W-Where...am...I?"

"You're in the hospital, Calleigh," Tim answered quietly. When she struggled to open her eyes, he frowned slightly and coaxed, "Take it easy, Calleigh, okay? You've been through a lot." Worry began to suffuse through him as he held her hand tighter, asking, "Are you hurting anywhere?"

After a few moments, Calleigh tried again, her eyes opening and settling on him, "All...over. Who...who ...are you?"

Ice ran through his veins at that question and he frowned as he narrowed his eyes, "Calleigh…It's me…Tim." Confusion pooled in her green eyes and Tim exhaled heavily, "Your fiancé."

Not remembering him, Calleigh blinked slowly and swallowed before speaking once more, "I...I don't...know you."

Tim could feel her slipping away from him and released her hand as they continued to stare at each other. Venturing to speak, he asked, "Calleigh…do you know what city you're in?"

Trying to remember where she lived, Calleigh then shook her head and breathed out, "No. Is...is my name Calleigh? I can't...I can't remember."

"Yes…your name is Calleigh Duquesne and you're in Miami, Florida," Tim responded. When she continued to stare at him blankly, he reached for the nurses' button and waited for them to respond. At the sound of an answering voice, Tim said, "Patsy, Calleigh's awake and there's…complications."

Not liking what was going on around her, Calleigh began to fell fear seeping in and she began to get restless in the bed. Unsure of who the man really was, she tried to sit up to move further away from him. When her body ached in protest, she whimpered, her eyes closing tight. The feel of his hand on hers caused her eyes to shoot back open and tears pricked her eyes threatening to spill, "NO!"

Startled completely by her intense reaction, Tim retracted his hand and sat back, allowing her the space she needed to process things. It was obvious that something was amiss; the fear that enveloped her now was something he'd never seen in all of the time he'd spent with her. Attempting to calm her, he spoke softly, "Alright…I won't touch you. I'll stay right here, okay? I'm not here to hurt you."

Coming into the room, Patsy could see how upset Calleigh was and both sadness and frustration in Tim's eyes. Going to the bed, Patsy spoke softly to the now awake blond, "Hi Calleigh, I'm Patsy, your nurse. It's good to see you awake finally."|

Eying the woman for a moment, her eyes then darted back to the man sitting beside her bed, but directing her statement to the woman, "I don't know you. I...I have to get out of here."

Shaking her head, Patsy kept a warm smile as she began to check the IV and line and then looked to Calleigh, "No honey. You got hurt really bad and got a nasty bump on your head. That's why you don't remember. Tim's been here with you since you were brought in...so has your dad and brother."

Tim remained passive as they talked averting his eyes when Calleigh turned away from him completely. He could see the lost expression on her face and wondered if this was a permanent situation. Once Patsy finished explaining things, Tim cleared his throat and asked, "When will the doctor arrive?"

"She should be here shortly. I paged her before I came in," Patsy replied, as she clicked Calleigh's arm where the IV went in. Noticing how upset he was, she raised her brow, trying to reassure them both, "This is probably just something temporary. Calleigh, I need you to lay back and relax. Your body is still healing and we don't want you having any setbacks."

Doing as she was told, Calleigh took in a deep breath, her eyes staying on Patsy, "You said my dad and brother was here. I...I don't remember having a brother...or my dad."

Bringing the covers up on her more, Patsy nodded and then looked her in the eyes, "You do, honey. As I said, you hit your head pretty hard. The doctor will be able to explain it more when she comes in."

Noticing how difficult it was for Calleigh to relax, Tim stood slowly, "Um…maybe it would be better if I left. I can see how uncomfortable Calleigh is…"

Shaking her head, Patsy looked to him, "No, you need to stay with her. Keep talking to her, tell her about the life she had. Sometimes that will trigger memories. Your voice can even do that." Looking back to Calleigh, Patsy gave her a warm smile, "Calleigh, Tim's not going to hurt you. He's your fiancé and from what I've seen these past few weeks, he loves you a lot. Would it be okay if he stays and just talks to you...to try to help you remember things?"

Eying the woman for a moment, Calleigh then slowly looked over at the man sitting in the chair. Swallowing, she then nodded slowly, "Just...just don't touch me...okay?"

"I won't. I'll stay right here where you can see me," Tim responded quietly. Outwardly, he conveyed calmness but inwardly, the doubts ran rampantly. Giving her a small smile, he added, "Maybe you can ask me some questions and that will help out."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh lowered her eyes and then looked back to the nurse, "Can I have some water? My throat is dry."

"Sure thing...but just a little. We don't need you getting sick," Pasty said as she reached for the small plastic pitcher and a cup. Pouring some in, she then placed a straw in it before moving back to the side of the bed. Lowering it, she held it so Calleigh could take a sip and raised her brow as she watched, "Good." Placing the cup back, she then tuned back to Tim, "If she starts having any pain, just give me a call. It shouldn't be too long before the doctor is here."

Tim acknowledged with a smile and raised his brows, "Um…thanks." When Patsy left, Tim sat back and watched as Calleigh stared into nothingness. Wanting to break the ice between them, he cleared his throat and spoke, hoping he would spark something, "So…what exactly do you remember, Calleigh?"

Crinkling her brow as she tried to remember anything, she then shook her head and sighed, "Nothing. I don't remember anything." Keeping her eyes down, she swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip. So many questions swirled around in her head that she didn't know where to start. Deciding on a question, she asked softly, "How...how long were we engaged?"

"A little less than a month. We just recently moved in together. You haven't even let go of your old place yet." Feeling awkward, he decided to fill in the information that she was missing, "We work at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. We're crime scene investigators. You're a firearms expert and I work in trace. We've been good friends for a few years now…we just started a more intimate relationship."

Listening and taking in the information, her brow furrowed and she looked back over to him, "I kept my place? Why did I do that? I mean if I was supposed to be moving in with you..."

"We work very odd hours, Calleigh. We didn't have a chance to get everything yet." A string of frustration flushed through him yet he remained composed, "We were supposed to finish the weekend before my place went up in flames."

"Is that how I got hurt?" she asked softly as she continued to look at him.

"Yes. There was a gas leak in one of my neighbor's apartment. I went to try and get people out, you called fire and rescue. I came back for you and we got out. The place went up just as we made it out." Averting his eyes, he sighed, "You were thrown and hit your head against a concrete parking chock."

Lowering her eyes slowly, she tried to remember what he was talking about but couldn't. Shaking her head, she frowned, "I don't remember any of it."

"You had a skull fracture. For a while, it was… scary. I thought I was going to lose you," Tim said as he looked to her. Wanting to take her into his arms and hold her tightly, he instead leaned forward, "If you are going to get better, we are going to have to talk…a lot. Are you okay with that?"

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh nodded and lowered her eyes, "I wish I could remember something...anything. Who I am, where I'm from..."

"Well, we can start simple. Your name is Calleigh Duquesne, you're from Louisiana, you graduated from Tulane…You love guns, tulips, and sunrises. You do a lot of running." Trying to think of other things, he smiled, "You've got this thing for Egypt. You're really fascinated by its culture."

"Egypt? Have I been there or something?" she asked, not sure why she would be so taken with it.

"Yeah, the museum had a big exhibit and we both went to it." Smiling shyly, he rubbed his neck, "That was actually our first date. It wasn't soon after that we started seriously seeing each other."

"Oh," Calleigh replied softly, unsure of how to react or what to say. A soft knock at the door pulled her attention to it and she looked up to see an older man walking in with a vase of tulips. A wide smile instantly spread across his face and Calleigh glanced to Tim and then back to the man.

Coming into the room and seeing his daughter finally awake was exactly what Kenwall had been praying for. Chuckling softly, he carried the flowers over to the small table, placing them there and then headed for the bed, "Lambchop, your awake. I told Tim you'd be waking up soon."

Feeling a bit corned with two men she didn't know so close to her, Calleigh frowned and pulled the covers closer to her, "Who are you?"

Stopping at her question, Kenwall's brow furrowed and then he smiled somewhat, confused at her question, "Calleigh, it's me...you know who I am."

Standing, Tim went to Kenwall and pulled him back, keeping his eyes on Calleigh. When Kenwall attempted to move, Tim held him with a hand, "Ah…there's a bit of a complication. She's got amnesia…We don't know how long she can have it but it's pretty extensive. She doesn't know her name, where she's from, you…me. She's a blank slate so, easy does it." Looking to Calleigh, he continued, "She's very uncomfortable with not knowing who we are so keeping our distance is…advisable."

Feeling his heart drop, Kenwall nodded slightly as he starred over at his daughter and then looked to Tim, lowering his voice, "Can they do anything for her? She'll get her memory back...right?"

"At this point, it's unknown, but I've been told to just talk to her." Gazing at her forlornly, Tim sighed, "The only way she's going to get through this is for us to take our time and help her. The worst thing we can do right now is force anything on her."

Nodding, Kenwall took in a deep breath and then slowly moved past Tim. Stopping at the foot of the bed and looking to his daughter, Ken smiled and then slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers, "Hey, Calleigh. I'm...I'm your father...Kenwall Duquesne."

Eying the new man that had entered into her room, Calleigh held tight to her covers, "I don't remember you."

Seeing for himself, the fear and confusion in his daughter's eyes, Kenwall's expression dropped a little before he shook it off. Smiling warmly, he nodded, "Well, that's okay, sweetie. We can talk our way through this." Showing her the tulips, he asked, "May I put this on your stand? These are your favorite flowers, I thought they would brighten your room a bit. Although…" he started as he looked back at Tim, "it seems as if I was beaten to the punch."

Biting her lip, Calleigh hesitantly nodded and then glanced at Tim as he came back over and sat back down in his chair. Noticing how he was giving her the space she needed, she took in a deep breath and then asked softly, "Can I have some more water, please?"

"Sure," Tim responded as he moved slowly toward the pitcher. Pouring her a cup, he looked to her expectantly, "Ready?"

"Yeah," she said softly as he lowered the cup down to her. Taking the straw between her lips, she took a few sips and then pulled back, watching his every move, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Setting the cup down, he moved back to his chair and sat down, "Are there any questions you have for us, Calleigh?"

Biting her lip some, Calleigh looked over at them both and shrugged some, unsure of what to ask or say. Both men seemed to know her, but she couldn't remember either of them. Taking in a deep breath, she released it, the frustration mounting at her loss of memory and groused, "I don't know. I...I'm just so confused right now."

Hearing the tension in her voice, Tim nodded, "It's okay, Calleigh. We'll take this one step at a time."

Taking in what went on between the two of them, Kenwall exhaled lightly and shook his head, "I say we start from the beginning. I'll tell you about your life before going to the academy and Tim here can tell you about your time at the lab. How does that sound, Lambchop?"

Considering his offer, Calleigh adverted her eyes, knowing it might help her in remembering her life up to that point. Being confused, scared and in the dark she felt wasn't her cup of tea. She needed to know. Looking back to them, Calleigh slowly nodded her head and blinked slowly, "Okay. Just...just don't overload me too much."

Trading glances with Tim, Kenwall smirked, "Well, I'll do my best not to do that, Cal." Leaning forward some in his chair, he started, "Your childhood…was chaotic. I'm not going to sugar coat anything…I'm a recovering alcoholic and your mother…She's…complicated." Taking a second to breathe, Kenwall continued, "Jill and you did not have the best relationship and with my drinking, the situation got worse before it got better."

"Was she abusive or something," Calleigh asked as she tried to understand a little better what he was telling her. "Or did we just but heads or something?"

Kenwall smirked and chuckled lightly, "More like butting heads. You and your mother are alike in so many ways that you're like two rams locking horns. When you got older, it got worse. Sadly…I wasn't there." Averting his eyes, he sighed and spoke again, "There was a lot that you missed from the both of us, Calleigh, but I'm trying to make that up to you."

Taking in the information, Calleigh nodded silently and loosened her grip some on the covers. Crinkling her brow some, she looked back over at the older man, asking, "You said you were an alcoholic...are you still?"

Kenwall met her quizzical gaze with a wide smile, "I've been sober for almost a year. It's been a challenge but I finally realize that I have to be responsible for what I do." As silence pervaded over the room, Kenwall cleared his throat and laughed nervously, pulling at his tie, "I've taken up enough time with the bad…"

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh curiosity got the best of her, "Why did I get into law enforcement?"

"Well, I'm a lawyer. You hung around the office a lot when you were coming up and when you saw your first policeman, you asked why he wasn't a girl. And when you started field stripping my rifle, I kinda knew one or two things- either you were going to hunt for a living, or you were going to be on the force."

A small shy smile formed and Calleigh lowered her eyes, wishing she could remember what he was talking about. Sighing some, she shook her head, "I wish I could remember."

"It's okay, Lambchop. It will come to you," Kenwall assured her. Looking to Tim, he raised his brow, "I guess it's your turn, sport. I think you have happier memories."

Tim smiled and looked to Calleigh, "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You have the ability to see every dark spot as a potential for a positive outcome. Your smile…it's enough to make me want to walk the earth on my knees to keep it on your lips." Exhaling heavily, he finished, "I need you, Calleigh."

A feeling of déjàvu swept over Calleigh and her brow crinkled some as she adverted her eyes. His words continued to wrapped themselves around her mind and she shook her head, confused, "A yellow motorcycle. I...I remember a yellow motorcycle...and those words."

Careful not to get a head of himself, Tim smiled more, "You remember my Ducati and the moment I told her how much I do love you."

The image in her head began to fade fast and Calleigh closed her eyes wishing there was more. Reopening them slowly, she looked over to him, "I'm sorry..."

"It's…it's okay, Calleigh. This is a process. The importance here is that you're remembering some."

Looking back to him, Calleigh shook her head, "But I can see the disappointment in your eyes."

"I am disappointed because you have no idea of the life you've left behind. I'm disappointed because I can't help you," Tim answered back.

"But you are helping her," Horatio said as he stood at the door, his fingers toying with his sunglasses in his hand. When she looked his way, Horatio gave her a small smile and then looked down before looking back to her, "Hello, Calleigh. I just stopped by to check in on you. Patsy filled me in already."

Walking into the room more, Horatio acknowledged Tim and Kenwall before looking back to her, "I'm Horatio Caine. I'm your supervisor at the Crime Lab...and a friend of your dad's and Tim's."

His red hair drew her attention and before Calleigh could realize it, she spoke softly, "Bullet girl...I remember Bullet Girl."

A small smile formed and Horatio nodded, looking down shyly and raising his brow, "I gave you that nick name when you started working at the lab for me."

Tim watched as Calleigh's eyes brightened at the recognition and shifted in his seat. Granted, the ultimate goal was for her to recover her memory but he felt a little nonplussed that it was Horatio she was beginning to recognize and not him. Feeling the need to move, Tim stood slowly and moved toward the door, "Ah…it's a bit crowded in here…I think I'm going to go and get something to drink. I'll be back."

Watching him leave out, Calleigh took in a breath before looking back to the red head, "I didn't mean to upset him..."

Shaking his head, Horatio continued to stand in place, giving her the room she needed, "We know that, Calleigh. Tim loves you a great deal...it hurts him to see you hurting in any way."

Looking back over to her dad, Calleigh asked, "Can you check on him for me please?"

"No problem, Calleigh." Moving toward the door, he glanced back at the two and smiled, "Anything you say can help her, Lieutenant. I'll be right back." Pulling the door open, Kenwall stepped out in time to see Tim rounding the corner and started off to catch him, hoping that he could stop the young man from making a mistake. Just before Tim could walk out the door he called out, "TIM!"

Turning at the sound of his name, Tim saw Kenwall hurrying toward him and sighed heavily. The last thing he wanted to do was to overwhelm Calleigh and with Horatio sparking her memory, he felt that he would be just adding to the confusion. When the older man stopped in front of him, he asked, "Is everything okay, Kenwall?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's okay. Calleigh asked that I come and check on you. She felt bad about upsetting you," Kenwall said as he looked up at Tim. Rubbing his brow with his fingers, Kenwall exhaled, "The important thing is that she is back with us, Tim. Granted she don't remember us, but, she's still with us."

"I know and I'm…glad about that, over the moon. I just wish…"Tim started as he glanced way. Attempting to gather his thoughts, he shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to maintain control. Speaking deliberately, he continued quietly, "I just wish that she could remember us. You don't know how it feels to go from almost losing the one you love more than anything in this world to realizing that she's lost already. It kills me to know that when she looks at me, she can't see what we've built together."

"That's when you make that extra effort to show her, tell her about it. For all we know she could wake up in the morning and have her memory back fully...or she could have a relapse and not even remember today. It's our job to make sure she knows we are there for her, that she'll have our strength and our love." Moving to Tim's side, Kenwall placed his hand onto Tim's shoulder and began to walk, his forward motion directing Tim, "I know it hurts, Tim. She's my only daughter and she don't remember me even...but it's up to us to make sure we give her new memories and tell her of her past."

Knowing that Kenwall was right, Tim exhaled heavily and nodded, "I have to be a lot tougher than this if I'm going to help her." Giving him a small smirk, he added, "Calleigh would kick my ass for being ridiculous- if she remembered, that is."

"I think deep down she does remember, we just have to help those memories make there presence known better to her," Kenwall added as they continued to walk. Letting go of Tim's shoulder, he slipped his hands into his pockets, "I know one case I worked, the lady was in a bad car accident...she couldn't remember her husband, children...nothing. We were sitting in court being the guy who had hit her decided to sue...and suddenly, without warning when the judge hit her gabble, the lady's memory came back fully and she could remember. So see, all it could take is a word, sound or touch to bring her back to us fully...we just have to be patient."

"Yeah, I know. Patience," Tim answered back as her door came back into view. Stopping for a moment, he stared at it before speaking, his thoughts on how to navigate this predicament, "I just don't want to overwhelm her. That can do much more damage than anything else."

"Then we take it one step at a time," Kenwall said as turned to look up at Tim. Nodding to him, Kenwall raised his brow, "But no matter what, no matter how hard it get's in there...even if she remembers something from something off TV...just because it wasn't something about you and her doesn't mean they won't come. When they do come, it could be the icing on the cake that she needs."

Understanding fully what Kenwall was saying, Tim nodded and exhaled, "Just give it time."

Nodding, Kenwall smiled and then turned towards her door, looking at it and then back to him, "Okay, Sport...let's get back in there with her. I want to be there when the doctor comes in to examine her."

Tim took in a deep breath and then let it go, running his hand through his hair, "Here goes nothing." Reaching the door, he poised his hand to knock, pausing only slightly before knocking twice.

Hearing her command to enter, Tim opened the door and walked through; the sight of her brought a smile to his face. Waiting for her to beckon him closer, Tim glanced at Horatio and nodded. "Looks like things are going well. How are you feeling, Calleigh?"

Watching as Tim and her father came back in, Calleigh nodded slightly and then exhaled, "Still the same."

Wanting to try something with her, Horatio unholstered his gun, making sure the safety was on and then removed the clip. Checking the chamber, he looked to her to see fear in her eyes and softly spoke, "You've got nothing to fear here, Calleigh. I've disarmed my weapon...but, I'd like for you to just hold it. Nothing more then that."

Tim watched as Calleigh stared at the gun in Horatio's hand, seeing the reluctance in her eyes. Surprisingly, she reached for it, taking it in hand and holding on to it tightly. Looking to her in amazement, he asked, "Are you okay, Calleigh?"

"What...what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, confused as she looked at the black gun in her hands. Looking up at Tim, she shook her head, her breathing increasing, "I...I don't know what to do with this thing..."

"Horatio, this isn't working," Tim said as he kept his eyes on Calleigh. She was beginning to unravel, her eyes growing wide as her hand shook. Reaching slowly, he said, "I'm going to take it away, Calleigh, okay?"

Shaking his head, Horatio held his hand out, stopping Tim and then spoke softly to her, "Calleigh, I want you to close your eyes. Tim, your dad and I will remain right where we are. I just want you to relax, feel it's weight, the indentations of the metal, try to picture it in your mind. That's all I'd like you to try."

Staring up at him, she shook her head, swallowing hard, "I don't think I can do this..."

"You can, Calleigh. Your safe and none of us will let anything bad happen to you."

"Horatio…" Tim warned, "she's uncomfortable."

"Speed...Calleigh will be fine. She's strong, aren't you, Calleigh?" Horatio asked, wanting to giver her the encouragement she needed.

Biting her lip, she took in a shaky breath, hesitantly closing her eyes. Tears began to form under her close lids and she breathed out, "I'm scared..."

"Calleigh, listen to my voice, sweetheart. You are safe here. The weapon is safe. Tim and your dad won't let anything bad happen to you." Looking at both men and seeing there stricken expressions, Horatio raised his brow to them, keeping his voice soft for her, "Isn't that right, gentlemen?"

Tim could barely keep his temper under control, clutching his hands into fists. Still, he managed to speak calmly, turning his gaze to Calleigh, "That's right, Princess. We won't let anything happen to you."

Slowly her left hand began to move over the gun, shaking as she went. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, confusion as to why they would be having her do this taking over. Shaking her head, her hand continued to feel the cold metal and her chin quivered. Without thinking, her fingers moved to the barrel and pulled it back, the clicking causing her to jump slightly. The red heads voice continued to speak softly to her, giving her words of encouragement to continue her exploration.

Watching her, Horatio then looked to Tim and her dad, a small smile forming as she began to inspect the gun with her mind.

Her tears began to subside, and Calleigh pulled down the slide lock on both sides of his gun. Pushing the slide forward until is was fully separated from the receiver, she then pushed the recoil spring slightly forward and lifted it away from the barrel. Not understanding what her hands were doing, they continued to move, removing the barrel and then setting the pieces of the field stripped gun onto the covers.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at them, "What...what did I just do?"

Silence pervaded over the room as the three men stared at the pieces of the gun that were now before her. Kenwall, nudged Tim with his elbow and then nodded toward Horatio, realizing that they'd made a huge step. Chuckling warmly, Kenwall answered, "Well, Calleigh, it looks like you just field stripped the Lieutenant's gun. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. Is that a good thing or not?" she asked, unsure if she'd just done something wrong.

"It's good because that's what you do, Calleigh. You are a firearms expert," Tim explained as he approached slowly. Intrigued himself, he asked, "Do you think you could put it back together again?"

Shrugging some, Calleigh looked down at the parts as they lay on the white covers and exhaled, "I don't even know how I took them apart."

Tilting his head slightly, Horatio gave her a small smile, "Just like before, Calleigh...close your eyes and let your hands be your guide."

Taking in a breath, Calleigh nodded and then closed her eyes back. Placing her hand onto the gun once more, she picked it up, and then stilled her hand. Images flashed behind her close lids and Calleigh's brow crinkled in confusion once more. Feeling the gun's weight, images of a set of hands holding a gun filled her mind. Slowly, her hands began to move as she began to piece it back together.

"Place the barrel back into it's chamber...then the recoil spring and setting it back into place. Place the slide back, pushing it back into the receiver and then push up the slide locks on both sides." Once she had finished, she pulled back the barrel, lifting it up as if checking it and then placed it back into her lap and reopened her eyes.

Shocked herself, she shook her head, "I...I remembered."

Tim grinned as she held the gun in her hand, "Looks like you have, Princess. Was there anything else that you remembered?"

"When I had my eyes closed, I saw a gun...I think it was me putting one together," Calleigh replied softly and looked up at him.

Taking his gun back and checking it, Horatio smiled and then placed his clip back in and made sure the safety was on. Placing it back in his holster, he then smiled down at her, "Good work, Calleigh."

"You need to clean that barrel a little better next time, Horatio. I could smell fired gunpowder and the last thing you need is a misfire if you're in a fire fight," Calleigh said absently as she moved to get more comfortable.

"Listen to you, Lambchop! Sounds like you're coming around more and more," Kenwall interjected readily. Smiling from ear to ear, he continued, "All it takes is something to spark your memory."

Realizing what she'd said, Calleigh looked up at the three of them, seeing there smiles and raised her brow, "I don't know where that came from. But...I...I could smell gunpowder."

"It only takes one thing to spark your memory, Calleigh. Anything could be a potential help," Tim reminded, the hope evident in his tone. If she was able to remember to chastise Horatio for his lack of cleaning surely, other memories would not be far off. "Is there anything else that you can remember?"

Settling back down under the covers, Calleigh shook her head and sighed tiredly, "No...and I'm getting pretty tired. Would...would y'all mind if I get some rest?"

Turning some, Horatio nodded and raised his brow, "Get all the rest you can, Calleigh. I need to be heading into to the lab anyways. Speed, Duke...call me if any of you need anything."

"Sure," Tim responded with a slight nod. Once Horatio was gone, he refocused and asked, "Would you like for me to stay, Calleigh? I…"

"If you want...I just won't be good company right...now," she yawned as she grew more tired.

Remembering Kenwall's words, Tim nodded and moved to take a seat, "If you don't mind, I would like to stay, Calleigh. Your father is welcomed to stay if you are okay with it?"

Kenwall stepped forward and shook his head, "No…no, I think I'm going to try and find her doctor and talk to her. You two…just relax together, okay?"

"'Kay..." Calleigh replied softly as her eyes closed and she settled down even more. Her body began to relax as sleep began to overtake her and Calleigh breathed out softly as she drifted off to sleep, "Stay, Master..."

The moment the words left her lips, Tim swung his sights to Kenwall, feeling the heat of embarrassment coursing up his neck. Of all the times she could've called him that, it came up at the most inopportune time. Tim gave Kenwall a half smile and stuttered, "I…um…"

Kenwall frowned and held up his hand, unwilling to hear any of it, but helpless to ask anyway, "Did she just call you…Master? What is the meaning of this, _Sport_?"

Tim shifted his weight under the heavy, discerning gaze of Kenwall and felt the words leaving him. When he needed it the most, he could not explain away the title she so lovingly bestowed to him. Try as he might, he cleared his throat, "Well…it's like this…"

"You know what? Save, it alright? I don't have to know everything. Just take care of her."


	20. Chapter 20

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

The sound of soft whispers seemed to break through her dreams, and Calleigh's body took in a long deep breath before releasing it and stirring slightly. In the few days she been awaken from her coma, she'd been gradually getting her memory back. Even with the process being slow and sometimes frustrating and scary for her, she still tried to push threw it all, making the best of what she could. Tim had even been a constant figure at her side, helping her when she needed it or telling her about their life together at home and work. Her memory of them together was still in the shadows, but she could feel the connection between them.

A change in the air of the room caused Calleigh to stir more, her body shifting under the covers and her eyes slowly fluttering open. Blinking tiredly, she watched as he approached the bed from the door and mumbled, "What time is it?"

Coming to a rest at her side, Tim placed the bag on the tray and took a seat, keeping his eyes on her. The confusion was giving way to frustration but Tim was determined to stay the course. Calleigh had begun to recover most of her memories…except their relationship. Even though he was discouraged, Tim knew he had to push it back in order to support Calleigh.

Checking his watch, he looked back to her and reported, "It's eight thirty. You didn't sleep well last night- was there something the matter?"

Raising the head of her bed some, Calleigh nodded and then released the control, getting comfortable once more, "I kept having weird dreams. Like I was in a tomb...and there was dried up bodies and paintings on the walls."

Leaning to empty the bag of breakfast onto the tray, Tim arched his brow and answered, "Well, that's because you were in one, Calleigh. It was a case we were working. This guy..Chefren el-Tahtawi, was killing prostitutes, mummifying them and encasing them in tombs all around Miami. We were stumped for months. The case took its toll out on us all."

"Guess that would explain it." Looking down some, she breathed outwardly and frowned slightly, "I had another dream too. I was outside somewhere...it was dark, but...someone was covering me, like shielding me and I felt as if there were eyes watching my every move."

A smile came to his lips as he remembered what she was talking about and he chuckled quietly, "That was us. We were…ah…intimate together that night." Pausing for a moment, he added, "Outside on our porch."

"I thought we lived in an apart..." Realizing what he said, Calleigh's eyes grew wide and she could feel the heat in her cheeks growing, "You mean we...in public? Why?"

Bringing himself closer, Tim realized he had to tread this subject lightly. Calleigh still hadn't fully remembered their relationship and anything he revealed could have the potential for destroying any advancement, especially if she felt differently about it now. Deciding to just bite the bullet, he explained, "Calleigh, our sex life was a bit on the alternative side. We dabbled in BDSM. We talked about our sexual fantasies together. You had your nipples pierced. One of my fantasies was to have sex in public…"

Blushing more at the thought of having such an open sex life, Calleigh adverted her eyes not sure of how to respond. In the days she'd been awake, she had already discovered she had tattoo's and her nipples were pierced but didn't know why she would have had it done and was leery about asking. Now however, one question was answered for her. Taking in a deep breath to steady her voice, she kept her eyes from his and asked, "Same with my tattoo's?"

Tim could see her hesitancy but remained steady, "You had the tattoo on your back already but you got another one when you got your nipples pierced. The second one is on your…buttock."

"On my ass?" Calleigh replied, as she looked back at him, her eyes wide with shock. Fidgeting with the covers, her fingers twisted the sheet around them, "What...what are they of?"

"The one on your back is a Celtic knot. The one on your ass is an Egyptian hieroglyphic. You never told me the meaning of it but at the time you said it would be a reminder." The more he talked about the subject, the more he saw her retreating. Rubbing his eyes, he exhaled heavily, "Maybe this is too much information at one time, Calleigh."

Closing her eyes, she exhaled and then shook her head. Finally looking back over to him and seeing the lost look in his eyes, she asked softly, "Were we in love?"

"I still am," he answered as he held her gaze. Silence blanketed them and Tim rubbed his neck, expounding more, "To answer your question though, yes…we were in love. I asked you to marry me. You never really gave me an answer."

Sadness began to creep in and Calleigh looked away. Tears began to prick at her eyes and then fall, running down her cheeks and leaving a hot wet trail behind. Blinking slowly, everything began to weigh itself on her and she closed her eyes. Feeling his hand gently cover hers, she whispered, "I want to remember. I want to remember my life...how I felt, what I liked...how I loved..."

"It's going to take time, Calleigh. Until then, we have to do what we can to get you there." Squeezing her hand, he smiled lightly, "What matters is that you're here and you're trying. Granted, I want you to remember us…but if it doesn't come then…well, we'll have to start over again. If you want, that is." Chuckling mirthlessly, he shook his head, "You could come to find that you don't like me at all."

Opening her eyes and looking to him, she shook her head, and whispered, "No." Staring into his eyes, she could feel the attraction there between then but also felt something deep down. Unable to figure out what it was, she turned some towards him, "I feel something there, I just don't know what."

A hint of hope sparked within him and he smiled more but he checked himself, knowing the road was still long and winding. Squeezing her hand more, he answered, "I'll help as much as I can, Calleigh but I won't overwhelm you. If we are to remain good friends, then that's how it will be. I won't pressure you."

"'Kay," she whispered as she held onto his hand. Blinking away her tears, adverted her eyes for a moment and then looked back, "Why am I craving breakfast burrito's with lot's of bacon and hot sauce?"

Tim smiled as he gestured toward the tray, "It's because it's your thing. I went by your place and cooked something that you liked." Releasing her hand, he nodded, "Dig in. I'm sure you're hungry."

Sitting up some as he moved her tray over to her, a small smile formed as she took in the breakfast burrito he'd prepared for her. Once she was in a comfortable position, she picked it up, taking a small bite and then sitting it back. Chewing, she reached for her napkin, wiping her mouth and then swallowed, "God that's wonderful." Reaching for it again, she looked at him and smirked, "You gonna watch me eat or are you gonna have something too?"

"I'll watch. I've already eaten something," Tim answered gently. The smile on her face caused his chest to bloom with warmth and he sighed, "A big departure from the so called food they serve here, huh?"

"What they serve here shouldn't be classified as food. Should run it through the mass spec to see what it really is," she rambled off and then took another bite of the burrito.

Taken by surprise, Tim stared at her as she ate and asked, "What did you just say, Calleigh?"

Chewing, she then swallowed and shrugged as she eyed another bite, "I said you should run it through the mass spec to see what the food they serve here is." Picking out a big piece of bacon, she popped it in her mouth, chewing it and then smirked, "That or it should be all taken down to Alexx's morgue so it can get a proper burial."

"You're remembering again," Tim responded with a wide smile. "You just talked about the mass spec and the morgue. Is there anything else that's coming up?"

Looking to him as she finished the bite in her mouth, Calleigh wiped her mouth, "I...I don't know. This all feels so weird...but at the same time, I'm glad I'm remembering."

"I'm glad you're remembering as well," Tim responded with a satisfied grin. Although he was disappointed that her spurts of memory were minimal, he was content that she was at least progressing. Watching as she ate, he wistfully reflected on the countless memories of their time together and felt his heart drop. The possibility of her never recovering her memory of them was daunting and remained in the back of his mind. Still the same, he gave her a smile, "You're progressing pretty well."

Covering her mouth with her hand as she ate, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, I think so. Wish it would all come back though. It's like being in a closet."

"Being in a closet?" Tim asked with a wide smile, "Explain that one to me."

Swallowing, she then reached for the juice he'd also brought and took a sip to wash the food down. Wiping her mouth once more, she shrugging, "Well, I'm sure when you were a kid you'd hide in a closet to play hide and seek...or to scare someone. It's like that...kinda. It's like a darkness is there, but you know at any time the door could open. But there are times when it cracks and you get a glimpse. That's why it reminds me of being in one."

"Ah…well, when you explain it like that," Tim said as he sat back some, "it makes sense. You're getting some good glimpses."

"Yeah, but I wish it was more then that." Taking another drink of her juice, she then picked the burrito back up and pulled out another piece of bacon and ate it. Lifting the food to her lips, she eyed her next bite, "Did you ever call your mom and dad and tell them about us?" Taking a bit, she then set it back down and chewed. Lifting her eyes to him, she saw his blank expression and crinkled her brow. Swallowing, she licked her lips, confused, "What?"

Tim rubbed his brow roughly as he shook his head, "Ah…I haven't talked to my parents in years, Calleigh. I don't believe they care to know what's going on in my life at the moment." Looking to her, he saw her stricken expression and amended, "That does not mean that I'm not in love with you, Calleigh. It just means that I have no one to share the good news with."

Dropping her eyes, Calleigh felt as if she had stuck a nerve with him and shook her head. Tilting her head slightly, she looked back over at him, "I'm sorry, Tim. I didn't know...I mean...I probably knew that..."

"No…we barely talked about my parents. I did tell you why though." Leaning his elbows on his knees he sighed, "When I was a kid, I did all the wrong things…to say I was bad was putting it lightly. I didn't make it easy for my parents." Smiling mirthlessly, he sighed, "I believe that they are glad our contact is limited. I put them through hell."

"Have you ever thought about calling them...so they would know you are okay?" she asked, her curiosity growing once again.

"I haven't thought about calling them. I think they made it quite clear by their silence what they want from me." Giving her a small smile, he shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Calleigh. I don't need them to be happy. I've already found that person."

The look in his eyes told her he was referring to her and a slight blush emanated over her cheeks. Leaning back against her pillows, her eyes stayed on him and she asked softly, "Did I ever tell you that I loved you?"

"Constantly. We always said it to each other. The first night was when we…ah…had sex on the porch." Smiling widely now, he laughed, "From there, we couldn't say it enough."

A small smile formed as she listened to him and found she couldn't take her eyes off him. Even though her memory of there relationship wasn't there, she felt something deep down inside her heart for him. Whatever they had shared between them, she figured it had been something that she treasured the most. "Maybe one day soon I'll remember how I felt so you can hear it again."

"Yeah, maybe," Tim responded as he looked to her. His heart dropped at the uncertainty of her words and he tried to amend his expression. Clearing his throat, he said, "What matters now is that you're getting better. Without all of the pressure."

Nodding in agreement, Calleigh looked down at her hands as they played with the edge of the sheet, "This isn't fair to you though, Tim. I can see how much this is hurting you."

"You've got to know something about me, Calleigh. I will sacrifice anything…anything for the people I love. Your inability to remember us…yes, it hurts, but it's only a sliver of the pain I would've felt had you not survived this." Placing a reassuring hand on hers, he gave her a small smile, "I'm going to be fine, no matter how this turns out."

Lifting her eyes back to him, she turned her hand over in his, holding onto him and whispering, "Your still in my heart...that I can feel."

Tim stared at their hands and exhaled heavily. As much as he did not want to concede his love for friendship, he knew that the subject was at rest for the moment. Squeezing her hand once more, he nodded, "You'll always be in my heart, Calleigh."

Silence filled the room as they held hands, both feeling the effects of the conversation. In the matter of minutes, their lives had been turned upside down and their plans for a future together brought to a stand still. Even with bits and pieces of her memory coming back, both were unsure if she would ever remember what they had shared. Keeping hold of his hand, Calleigh's eyes drifted shut and her body relaxed as sleep began to overtake her once again, sending her back into the darkness she was growing to hate.

* * *

Tim sat in the darkness of the room, ruminating over the past three weeks while Calleigh slept. The days were filled with them talking about everything; from the job to her life at home, Tim wished that her memory of them would be sparked by some of these conversations. Unfortunately, she hadn't and Tim was starting to think that she would never have those memories back. As such, he began to prepare himself for the change of the dynamics of their relationship. Admittedly, it would be difficult for Tim to mask the deep seated feelings he had for Calleigh but in order for her to navigate her life seamlessly, he would do anything, including sacrificing his emotions.

As the flickering lights of the television illuminated the room, Tim glanced in Calleigh's direction to see her moving minutely, her body jerking slightly as she began to toss and turn. Her erratic sleeping patterns had been something Tim had come to expect; on more than one occasion, Calleigh suffered from terrible nightmares, usually of the memories that eluded her. Usually, he could gently shake her out of the nightmare and they would spend the rest of the night talking about them. It was then that Tim believed she was making the most progress.

Hearing her groan some, Tim's attention focused fully on her, moving to her side in case she needed him. As he peered down at her, he saw that she had began to thrash and decided that he would have to wake her.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he called to her quietly, "Cal…wake up. You're having a nightmare again."

_The smell of natural gas filled her nostrils and her heart began to race. They had to get out of the building. Trotting down the hallway, she came to the living room as Tim came in thru the front door and over to her. Seeing his lips move but hearing no sound from him, her breathing began to increase as he took her hand and they headed out. Picking up the pace, Calleigh looked back at the building, the front door left open as strands of her hair flew into her face. Turning back, his hand tightened around hers as they began to run towards the parked cars._

_The sound of the building exploding behind them rocked thru her body as the shock wave from the blast threw her forward, her feet leaving the ground. The feeling of weightlessness took over and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Crying out as bits and pieces of wood, concrete and glass penetrated her clothes and skin, she suddenly saw the ground coming up towards her. Bracing herself for the impact, everything suddenly went dark around her._

Gasping for air and sitting up quickly, her eyes shot open as sweat ran down the side's of her face. Tim's frantic voice pulled her attention and she looked to him, wide eyed and shaking from head to toe. A since of relief washed over her and she suddenly threw her arms round his neck, holding onto him, afraid to let go.

Tim held on to her trembling form, his heart hammering in his chest. In the nights that she suffered the worst, it hadn't been as bad as this. Running his hand over her back, he spoke in a comforting tone, "It's okay, Calleigh. You're here…nothing's going to hurt you here." Expecting her to pull back, Tim's brow furrowed when she didn't. At first, he thought that she just needed some comforting but as her grip continued to become tighter, it was then that he knew something was wrong.

"Calleigh, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked as he lifted his hands away from her back. Assuming that she would retract herself from his arms, he was astounded when she exhaled contently. As good as it felt to have her near him again, he was also fearful, "Calleigh…are you alright?"

"I could have lost you..." she breathed out as tears began to fill her eyes and fall. Keeping a tight hold on him, she closed her eyes as a small sob left her body, "I was so scared...everything seemed to slow...I could feel the debris hitting me...I...I saw the concrete stop..."

Reliving that moment over again as she spoke, Tim answered in a trembling voice, "You survived, Calleigh. You're going to leave tomorrow, you're going home. We talked about this…You're going back to your place and I'm staying with Eric. Everything's going to be fine."

"No..." she cried as more tears fell and her hands clenched at the material of the back of his shirt. Taking in a few breaths, she then breathed out, "I want you home with me. You promised you'd never leave me."

Stunned, Tim pulled her back and gazed upon her, her eyes beginning to swell from the tears. Running his hand over her head, Tim asked, "Calleigh…you remember, we talked about this. We were going to take this one step at a time so you could be comfortable." Narrowing his brow, he decided to tempt fate, "What do you remember about us, Calleigh?"

Wanting him to know that she wasn't just remembering a part of her life that he'd told her, Calleigh's eyes pleaded with his, "Everything...the time at the lab...and you had me wear a vibrator...the night of our first date we slept together..." Reaching up and caressing his cheek, she cried, "That I love you..."

To hear her speak the words he longed for, Tim felt his heart flip and smiled widely, "You remember us? Calleigh…" Unable to hold in the emotion, he pulled her into his arms again, his eyes closing slowly, "Calleigh…I thought I'd lost us forever. I thought I'd never hear you say those words again."

Holding onto him and not wanting to let him go, she continued to cry, his hand gently rubbing her back to sooth her. Minutes passed before Calleigh gained enough control to speak again, and when she did, her voice came softly, "I didn't think I'd ever remember...I felt so lost. I could feel you in my heart...I never lost you there." Closing her eyes tight, her tears continued to fall as her emotions ran away with her.

"You remember..."

His hand stilled on her back and she felt his body tremble against to hers as his arms tightened around her, "Yes..."

"Calleigh…" he whispered softly, "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you," she replied, thankful he had toughed it out with her. A small shunder ran through her as she cried and she whispered, "I want to be your wife. I want us together always."

"Always," Tim responded with a small smile, "that sounds good to me, Princess." Again, he pulled her away from him and cupped her cheek, "You don't know how hard it's been Calleigh. Every day, listening to you gain back memories of your life…of everything except us." Trailing his fingers up to her forehead he frowned slightly, "I tried to tell myself to be there for you, despite my heart breaking. I tried to tell myself I would be okay just being your friend. I couldn't do it. I held on to the hope that you'd remember."

Her chin trembled and more tears came at his words and Calleigh shook her head, "I wanted to remember, Tim...I really did. I could see how much you were hurting...how this was killing you." Closing her eyes, she cried as she leaned into his soft touch, "I never wanted to leave you."

"We don't have to worry about that anymore," Tim answered gently. His heart fluttered as he moved even closer to her, "Welcome back, Calleigh." Leaning to take her lips in a soft kiss, he sighed as he held her against him, loving the warmth she provided with him.

Feeling the love he held for her, Calleigh kissed him back and when they parted she laid her head onto his shoulder, her face nuzzling against his neck. Closing her eyes, she whispered against his skin, "Thank you for not giving up hope."

"I couldn't," he answered breathlessly, "I couldn't just give up on us, Calleigh." Running his hand over her hair, he chuckled, "I told you everything, hoping that some of our wildest exploits would spark something. There was a moment that I thought you'd pass out from all the blushing you did."

A small smile formed and she sighed, "Well, it was like hearing it all for the first time. Not only that, I was trying to picture it all and well...it was like walking in someone else's shoes."

"I couldn't imagine what you were going through but I knew it was difficult. That's why I didn't pressure you. You were going to find your own way…A wise man told me to employ patience and understand by just being here was what you needed." Slipping his finger under her chin, he tilted her head up and smirked, "Your father is pretty cool. He stopped me from making a regrettable decision."

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh looked into his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Horatio," Tim said simply as he exhaled heavily. Seeing the confusion still in her eyes, he expounded, "Horatio was able to pull one of your first memories out by giving you that gun and I thought…I thought that what we had wasn't as important as your love for your guns. When you recognized the gun and not us, I felt that I had failed you…failed us. I was willing to fade into the background before your father talked some sense into me."

Shaking her head, Calleigh moved back into his arms, slipping hers around his neck and hugged him tight, "No. I love you more then my guns, Tim. I'd gladly give them up if I ever had to choose between you and them. I can't live without you."

"That's good to know," Tim answered cheekily. Chuckling lowly, he felt her fingers winding in his hair , relishing the normalcy of it all. Just hours ago, he had been wondering how to navigate Calleigh's new world but now she had fully returned to him. Running his hand over her back, he whispered, "You're getting out tomorrow, anything special you want to do?"

"I just want to be with you. I don't want to leave your arms," she whispered softly, needing this connection with him.

"That can definitely be arranged," Tim answered with a small smile. "As soon as we get home, no phones, no visits…Just us. Sound good?"

"Yeah," she replied softly and released a breath. Slowly opening her eyes, she lofted her head from him and then looked into his eyes, "All your things...and most of mine...it's all gone."

"Unfortunately so, Princess." Cupping her cheek lovingly, he smiled, "We can replace that stuff but what we can't replace is each other." With his eyebrows raised, he added, "The beauty of insurance comes into play here. It's all replaceable."

"True," she whispered, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes. Moving her head and kissing the palm of his hand she then looked back at him, "I don't have my IV anymore, sleep in the bed with me please."

"You sure?" Tim asked hesitantly. The consternation in her expression gave him pause and he amended his words, "Alright…I'll sleep with you but only if you are completely comfortable."

"I'll be more comfortable with you next to me," she replied softly and then moved from his arms. Scooting over some in the bed, she then pulled back the covers and smiled, "Sleep with me."

Tim grinned wildly and glanced away furtively, "You know… that oddly sounds like a lewd invitation." Climbing in beside her, he pulled her into his arms, "Luckily, I like that sort of thing."

Settling in beside him, Calleigh wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Pulling the covers up around them, she then reached over him, hitting the control for the lights and turning them off. Darkness surrounded them and Calleigh sighed, "I love you, Tim."

"I love you, Calleigh. Always." Surrounded by her familiar scent, Tim felt his life come back into focus, content that from this moment, nothing that would come between them again.


	21. Chapter 21

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Checking her watch once more, Sabrina Jackson headed out the main entrance to the museum with her bag lunch in hand. After a morning of helping do inventory in the large store rooms of the museum, she'd been able to take a late lunch and get some time to herself. Rarely did she have to work in the darker recesses of the museum, but when she did, she like to be alone afterwards so she could collect her thoughts.

Heading towards the small picnic area on the museum grounds, she slowed her steps as the red head Lieutenant from the crime Lab stepped out from behind one of the trees next to the sidewalk and made his presence known to her. Cocking a brow at him, she stopped a few feet from him, "I thought you already interviewed me, Lieutenant."

"Yes, well, some concerns have risen, Ms. Jackson," Horatio answered smoothly. "Mind if I ask you a few questions? I promise they will be brief."

"Well I hope so. This is my lunch break and I'd like to eat before I have to get back to work," she sighed and shifted her weight, frustrated that he was invading on her personal time.

"Alright, shall we take a seat then?" Gesturing toward the picnic tables, Horatio added, "You can start your lunch."

Eying him for a moment, Sabrina pursed her lips and sighed, "Fine." Walking over to one of the tables, she took a seat opposite of him and starting pulling out her sandwich and cup of fruit, "Ask away, Lieutenant."

Noticing right away that she was less than accommodating, Horatio cleared his throat and started in, "Well, Ms. Jackson, I just wanted to ask you a few more questions. It seems as if there are some conflicts with your alibi. You stated that you went home a hour after the meeting that night, correct?"

Opening her soda, Sabrina then opened her sandwich baggie and pulled out a cut section of it, "Yeah, that's right. I got home, fed my cat, took a shower and then had a snack."

"What do you say then to the conflicting reports we've been getting about your whereabouts? There have been reports of your presence at the museum after you said you left." Centering his icy gaze on the young woman, he asked, "Now, if you were at home feeding your cat, how could you still be at the museum?"

"Look, Lieutenant, I don't know who told you what, but I wasn't here," she said firmly as she stared back at him. "I was at home. Check the electronic logs if you don't believe me. Hell, check the dam security videos. I didn't kill, Rice."

"We did that, Ms. Jackson and what you're saying doesn't match. The logs state that you left later than what you said you did…and the videos conveniently happened to be out of service."

Squaring his sights with her, he asked, " You're telling me that you didn't do it, yet the evidence is pointing to you. If you didn't do this, who did? Who would want to frame you for something like this?"

Setting her food back down, Sabrina pursed her lips and leaned forward slightly, "Hell if I know. Probably half the staff has it out for me...with Richard Lawson and Michael Milton at the top of that list. Both of them we're up for the same position as I was. Michael was pissed he didn't get it being he's a slacker."

"So, two other men have framed you for Dr. Rice's murder. That's what you're telling me?" Horatio asked as he averted his gaze briefly. Exhaling heavily, he continued, "Did these two men have an altercation with Dr. Rice the day before he died? A couple of people have stated that you were seen arguing with Dr. Rice. Did he tell you that you weren't going to get it?"

"No..." she breathed out and looked away, remembering that night well. "It...it had nothing to do with work."

"If you weren't arguing about work, then what was it, Ms. Jackson? Witnesses say that it got heated between the two of you. Something happened…"

"We were arguing..." she started and then stopped as two museum workers walked by and she waited for them to get out of ear shot. When she felt they wouldn't be able to hear, she looked back to the red head in front of her, "We were arguing because he...he decided not to leave his wife after all. He was going to go back to her."

"You were sexually involved with Dr. Rice?" Horatio asked incredulously. When she nodded, he continued, "You were upset that he was going back to his wife. Upset enough to kill him?"

Shaking her head, she blinked and then closed her eyes, "No...never." Looking back to him, she spoke softly, "I loved him too much to ever hurt him like that. He...he just didn't love me like I thought he did. He was still in love with her."

"Did anyone know of your relationship with Dr. Rice?"

"Not that I know of. We tried to keep it on the down low being he was going divorce her...but I never told anyone. Not even my family," she replied and then pushed her lunch aside, her appetite now gone. "I want to know who killed him, Lieutenant...same as you. But I didn't do it. I'll do whatever I have to to prove it. DNA, lie detector...anything."

Mulling over his next move, Horatio nodded and shifted is gaze to the woman, his voice calm, "If you have any additional information, Ms. Jackson, now would be the time to let me know." With most of the evidence processed and the interviews done, Horatio was looking at an empty barrel. Ms. Jackson was the last effort.

"I don't know what else to say, Lieutenant. I wasn't at the museum when he was murdered...I was at home. If my cat could vouch for me then I'd let you talk to her," Sabrina said sarcastically and then looked away towards the museum.

"Well, we're going to have to do better than that, aren't we?" Horatio nodded and stood, regarding her with a stern expression, "New evidence has turned up. If you're anywhere near it, if your fingerprints or DNA's found on it, you can be rest assured that you'll be seeing me again, Ms. Jackson. Enjoy your lunch."

Rolling her eyes at his comment, Sabrina then reached into her pocket bringing out her pack of cigarette's. taking one out, she lit it, taking a long drag before blowing the smoke into the light breeze. Watching him walked away, she shook her head and sighed, "When I find out who's setting me up then you can arrest me for murder...asshole."

As Horatio made his way back to the Hummer, he replayed the conversation back and realized with some frustration that the cusp of this investigation rested on one piece of evidence. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the number quickly and sighed heavily. The investigation was turning on a dime and he could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

Entering the lab, Horatio finished buttoning his lab coat as he came to rest next to the table, watching Eric keenly. In the young Cuban's hand was the retrieved murder weapon, found tucked in the attic of the museum. Perusing the long blade, Horatio took the moment to appraise the intricate detailing of the ancient weapon, appreciating the workmanship that went into forging the artifact. The blade was long and sharp, definitely capable enough to do the job.

Shifting his weight, Horatio glanced to Eric as he handled the blade with care, watching as he peered at it intently. Leaning against the table, he asked, "Find anything yet, Eric?"

"Hard to say, H. With all this engraving and all I'm having to check each and every crevice for possible eppies, hair...you name it." Eric said as he continued to peer at the weapon. His eyes went over each inch carefully until his brow crinkled. Moving to a bigger magnifying glass, he placed the handle under it, looking into the crevice at the hammer end of the weapon, "Think I might have something here, H."

"What have you found, Eric?" Horatio asked, moving toward the magnifying glass. Watching as Eric continued his search, he asked, "Think it's biological?"

Reaching for a swab, Eric opened it and then ran it over the area and lifted it to the magnifier. Smirking some, he chuckled, "I think our suspect has bad hygiene...looks like well...they might have went digging for another type of gold...in the mucus form."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head, "Well, that's nice. The person left us a little parting gift. Send it to DNA to see if our generous perpetrator is in the system."

"Will do," Eric replied and reached for an envelope. Placing it inside, he then sealed and and began to log the information on it, "Any idea when Speed might be back being Calleigh's at home now?"

"None. He said that his leave was indefinite. I suppose he wants to make sure that Calleigh's recovering nicely," Horatio answered as he met Eric's questionable gaze. Exhaling heavily, he shook his head, "I think, for the moment, Calleigh wants him there too. So, it's definitely a wait and see."

"Well, it was good hearing Cal got her memory back. Let's just hope they both get back here soon," Eric said as he finished up and then moved back to the weapon. Placing it back into it's own evidence box, he resealed it, initialed and then gathered it and the DNA sample, "I'll put this back in the evidence locker and get the sample to DNA and tell Valera to put a rush on it."

"Do that. I'm going to run through some of the other evidence as well. I have a feeling that the suspect is right in front of us- we just can't see it yet." Remembering the conversation with Sabrina, he remarked, "I think that there's something underlying here. I went to question Sabrina Jackson once more regarding the discrepancies in her alibi and she says that she went directly home. I also touched on the fact that she was seen fighting with Dr. Rice a day before his death."

Crinkling his brow, Eric nodded to him slightly, "Did she give you a reason why they were?"

"They were having an affair. She was confronting him about his decision to go back to his wife." Garnering Eric's expression, Horatio chuckled, "Yeah, I thought the same exact thought, Eric. That is definitely motive, but…she didn't do it."

Chuckling some, Eric shifted his weight, "That's what they all say."

"Yes, I realize that, Eric. However, Ms. Jackson is being set up. I talked to the security personnel at the museum and they said that they had a back up camera going on the night in question. This camera captured Ms. Jackson as she left out the back door, the exact time she says she left. One of the security staff states that they ran into her as she left and then minutes later said goodnight to Dr. Rice while doing their rounds. So…you see, she couldn't have done it."

Pursing his lips at the information and nodding in agreement, Eric then raised his brow and sighed, lifting the envelope containing the DNA, "And this is probably the person we're looking for then."

"More than likely, it is Eric. For the moment, however, we have to continue to work the evidence. Even though we have the murder weapon, it can still be deemed as circumstantial."

"Well, I'll get this to Valera and then get back here and help you. The more eyes the better," Eric said as he then headed for the door. Pushing it open, he then looked back at Horatio, "Oh, H...meant to tell you the Stetler was looking for you earlier. Something about the budget."

Groaning, Horatio rolled his eyes and refocused on the evidence before him. Reading over a transcript, he groused, "I'm sure that's not all Stetler's prowling for. He's definitely gotten wind about Speed and Calleigh, I'm certain. The budget is just the cover."

"Probably so. I'll be back in a few." Leaving out, Eric headed towards DNA to drop of the sample he'd found and would then take the ancient weapon and lock it back up in the evidence locker.

Horatio remained steadfast in pouring over the evidence in front of him, determined to find more clues linking their suspect to the case. Completely immersed within his search, Horatio barely heard the door open, only to lift his eyes from the evidence at the sound of a throat clearing. Smirking, he stood up straight and shook his head, reaching for another item, "Good morning, Rick. I see you found me."

"I told Delko to let you know I was looking for you..." Rick replied with a raise of his brow.

"And he did, Rick." Realizing that he would not be able to get any work done, Horatio afforded all of his attention to the towering IAB agent and asked, "What can I do for you , Rick?"

Nodding, Rick took a step forward and slipped his hands into his pockets, "You can tell me when Speedle plans on returning to his post...or are you stalling on finding a new Trace analyst?"

Already growing tired of Rick's presence, Horatio answered, "At the moment, I can't tell you when he's coming back, Rick. He's put his request through the proper channels and he's going to be out on medical leave for another two weeks. After that, if he hasn't come back, then we will discuss a replacement. Does that satisfy you, or do you need his shield right now?"

"Medical leave? Is he injured? Sick?" Rick asked frowning slightly as he stared back at the red head. "Last I heard he was cleared to return to work, Horatio."

"He has two weeks left of medical leave that he's taking, Stetler. After those two weeks, he's fair game in your eyes." Tilting his head toward Rick, he asked, "Is there a specific reason you're worried about Speedle?"

"Not about Speedle, Horatio...more like about this lab. Things are falling behind in Trace," Rick said not taking his eyes off Horatio. "In order for this lab to run properly, it needs proper staffing."

"Trace is just fine," Horatio countered stiffly. Shifting his weight slightly, Horatio met Rick's glare and sighed, "What we could do without, Rick is your constant badgering. The lab isn't at risk, everything's in working order. Now…will there be anything else?"

"Yeah, this thing that Speedle and Duquesne have going on needs to stay out of this lab, Horatio. There's already been talk," Rick replied, knowing he'd be hitting a nerve. "Wouldn't want to have to split your team up."

Horatio stepped up to Rick and averted his eyes before glancing back up to him. Shaking his head, he smiled, "You have nothing else better to do than to dig up things about my team. I think we need to speak to the Chief about the hours you put in, Rick." Hardening his gaze, Horatio intoned darkly, "Stay away from my team. We are functioning just fine and within protocol."

"We'll see about that, Horatio...we'll see," Rick smarted back, holding the icy blue eyes of the red head before turning and heading to the door. Pushing it open he called back, "Would hate to see you loose your team."

As Rick left, Horatio stared after him, the undercurrent of anger starting to surface. Snapping off the gloves and tossing them into the trash, Horatio realized quickly that he was going to have to talk to them both. The situation regarding their relationship had just been put on notice.

* * *

Sitting on the couch and sipping on the glass of tea Tim had made for her, Calleigh relaxed in comfort after having been released from the hospital. Having come back to her place, they had gotten situated the best they could, both thankful that she still had most of her things there. Even with Tim having to go shopping for more clothes the day before, they still had each other.

Looking over as he came out the kitchen, Calleigh smiled and held her hand out to him as he came around to her and took a set beside her on the couch. Giving him a warm smile, she purred, "Thank you for lunch. It was just what I needed."

"You're welcome," Tim answered as he settled in beside her. Looking to her, he asked, "Are you okay? Do you need anything else?"

"I'm good. I was kinda thinking about taking a shower...one longer then five minutes," she chuckled as she held his gaze. Reaching up to him, she traced her fingers along his jaw and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," Tim responded with a smile. Exhaling lightly, he asked, "So, about this shower, you think you can do it on your own, or do you need my assistance."

"I'll need you to help me with my back. I'm still a little stiff and can't reach around to get it good myself," she replied softly.

Leaning into her some, he brushed his lips against hers and asked, "Are you sure you just want me to do the back?" Skimming his fingers over her exposed leg, he sighed heavily, "I know a way we can make the shower last far longer than five minutes."

"I know you do...but you heard the doctor...no strenuous activities for another few days," she replied softly as she gazed into his eyes. "But you can help me wash my front if you're volunteering."

"I'll take it," Tim answered back with a wry grin, "as a consolation to what I really want." Kissing her on the forehead, he moved to get up and then turned to her, "Ready, or do you need a moment longer?"

"I'm ready," she said and then waited as he got up. Taking his offered hand, she slowly stood, getting her balance and took in a deep breath, "A few weeks in bed has it's advantages and disadvantages."

"Yes, I agree. Just take your time, Calleigh. We have all day," Tim chuckled as he watched her for any signs of her faltering, holding her by her waist. When she seemed steady enough, he smiled softly, "Ready?"

Nodding, they began to head back towards the bathroom, Calleigh allowing him to help her along. Reaching the bathroom, they went in, Calleigh immediately taking off her shirt and setting it onto the counter top. Smiling as he turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water, she then began to take off her shorts, "I meant to tell you that Dad said he wouldn't be by tonight. He's got a dinner date."

Testing the water, Tim crinkled his brow as he turned to face her completely to ask, "Your father has a date? Is this someone we know?"

Letting the shorts fall to the floor, Calleigh stepped out of them and them and then pushed her panties down, "Yeah, kinda. Lisa...the nurse that was on my floor in CCU."

"Lisa? Get out of here! Really? Lisa's a bit…young, right?" As astonished as he was about this new information, Tim couldn't help but stare at Calleigh, taking in every natural curve of her body. Licking his lips, he spoke absently, "Well…you are as young as you feel."

Smirking, Calleigh cocked a brow at him and then walked over to him slowly. Slipping her arms around his neck, she purred, "You gonna stare at me or join me in the shower?"

"Staring has its advantages but I think I'll join you." Carefully extracting himself from her arms, he slipped his clothes off and then entered the shower, holding his hand out to her. Grinning, he eyed her body unabashedly and chuckled, "The water's just fine. I think you're going to enjoy this."

Stepping in and under the spray of the shower, Calleigh closed her eyes as the hot water cascaded down her body. When his body became flush with her backside and his arms encircled her, Calleigh leaned back against him and purred, "This feels good."

"Yes, it does," Tim responded, his voice filled with content. His body began to awaken with their close proximity as he fought to reign in his desires. Because of her injuries and recovery time, Tim hadn't been this close to Calleigh in a long time. Now that he had his chance, he was hard pressed to let it slip away from him. Instead, he ran his hands over her slickened skin, exhaling heavily as he continued, "You feel good."

Enjoying the feel of his hands as they roamed over her body, her right hand lifted, reaching back and running her fingers through his hair. When his lips began to skim her skin of her neck and shoulders, she moaned softly, "Tim...we...we can't yet..."

Frustration welled within him and he stopped, lifting away from her. Preparing her cloth, he sighed, "We should get this done."

Hearing the agitation in his voice, Calleigh turned around to face him and reached to stop his hands. Looking up into his eyes, she could see the desire within them, "It's only a couple more days. I want to as much as you do...Lord knows how much I want to...but I also don't want you getting upset."

"We deal with what we have to," Tim responded as he motioned for her to turn. Once she faced the wall again, he sighed, "I promise to be on good behavior for the remainder of the time we're in here."

Feeling bad about not being able to tend to his needs, Calleigh sighed heavily and frowned as he began to wash her backside. His stiff movements with the cloth denoted the mood he was slipping into and Calleigh shook her head, "If this bothers you I can do it myself."

"You asked me to help you, didn't you?" Tim asked as he continued to wash. He could feel Calleigh's body stiffen and grumbled, "I'll help you and then we'll be done. There's nothing wrong with that is it?"

"Then can you ease up some. You don't have to scrub my skin off," she groused back, and felt as his hand still on her. Turning her head and looking back at him, she then sighed and turned fully, "I know you want me, Tim...and I want you too. But getting this frustrated isn't gonna help us."

Realizing she was right, Tim nodded and handed the cloth to her, "I'm sorry, Calleigh. I…I just. I miss us. You don't know what it's doing to me to see you here, to feel you but I can't do a thing about it. It's amazingly frustrating…"

Reaching up and placing a gentle finger to his lips, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I feel the same, babe. But for now, we have to make due. We can still touch, and feel...we just can't, well..."

Tim saw that she was trying to diffuse the situation and allowed himself to calm down more. Giving her a gentle nod, he responded, "I won't tempt fate again. At least until you're ready." Grinning wildly he added, "Then all bets are off."

Smiling, Calleigh nodded, "I agree..." Reaching down, she took his cock in hand and raised her brow, "Then I want you to fuck me into the mattress all night long."

Taken by surprise by Calleigh's hand, Tim answered breathlessly, "Believe me, Princess, it will be relentless." With each stroke of her hand, Tim could feel himself drifting powerless under her soft, yet firm grip of his hardening erection. After having told her he wouldn't tempt her again, Tim was finding it hard not to touch her, his knees buckling as she began to stroke him harder and faster. "Calleigh…"

"I said we could still touch...and feel," Calleigh purred as she dropped the washcloth and moved closer to him. Running her free hand up his chest, she whispered seductively, "I know you need a release...Master."

The sensual tone of her voice shook him to the core and he groaned as she continued. Bracing himself against the wall, he struggled to tamp the desire to take her fully. Breathlessly, he said, "More than you'll ever know."

Leaning in and kissing his chest, Calleigh then trailed her tongue up to his his throat before placing another wet kiss there. Her hand pumped his cock, stroking him from the bottom of his shaft to the tip and circling the engorged head before sliding back down again. Knowing he might not last long she whispered, "Your cock feels so good in my hand. So hard...makes me want to fuck you and never stop."

A surge of energy exploded from within and he pinned her against the wall of the shower, his lips hovering over her ear as his hips thrust forward into her hand. His control was slipping with each second passing, her heat enticing him to do more. Running his hand over her cheek, he responded roughly, "You'll get your wish, Princess."

Lifting her eyes to his, Calleigh licked her lips slowly, and then breathed out, "I want to make you cum. You're so close now..."

"Too close," he bit out as he thrust into her hand more. Tim closed his eyes tighter and grunted as she pulled at his last reserves, his body finally giving in to her deft touch. Stiffening as his seed exploded out of his body, his back bowed and he threw his head back biting back the primal bellow that threatened to rip from his chest. Once he was spent, Tim collapsed against Calleigh, holding himself above her as so not to crush her. Gathering himself, he heaved, "That was….phenomenal, Calleigh."

Pleased that she could at least take the edge off, Calleigh held onto him, both of them needing the connection and time to themselves. Nuzzling against his chest, she purred, "You needed that. I could see it in your eyes."

"I need you," he whispered lowly as he began to wrap his hands around her. Holding her close, he sighed, "I just want you to experience the same thing." He ran his hand down her silken arm and smirked deviously, "The very moment we get the okay…"

"I'll be all over you like white on rice," Calleigh sassed, her southern accent thickening more. Both of them laughed and Calleigh buried herself against him, "I love you, Tim...so much."

"I love you, always will," Tim answered as he held her close. Smiling, he added, "It's official, you're never getting rid of me now. You're stuck with me."

"Good, cause I'll never give you up," she replied and pulled back some. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled, "I want to be Mrs. Timothy James Speedle for the rest of my life."

"Well, I always say there's no better time than the present," Tim replied as he tilted her chin up, "how about we make that happen faster?"

"Really?" she asked, her smile growing even more.

"Yes, really. If you're up to it, how about…today? I know someone down at the courthouse…We can fast track a ceremony…We can do this." Tim watched her intently, looking for any signs of her hesitancy in her eyes. When she didn't answer, he started, "I mean…only if you want to…"

"I...I do want to. I want to go to bed tonight as your wife," Calleigh replied softly, tears starting to rim her eyes. Giving him a smile, she shook her head, "Are you sure though?"

"Positive. Nothing would make me happier, Calleigh." Casting her a serious look, he cupped her cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb, his voice full of commitment, "You have to understand something, Calleigh. Once I find what I'm looking for, I snatch it up and hold on to it. You're the one I want to spend my life with. I want this more than I've wanted anything in my entire life."

Reaching up and placing her hand onto his, Calleigh gave him a small smile and sighed, "I think we need to get out of this shower and get ourselves ready to go to the courthouse then."

"I agree fully." Reluctantly, he released her and then smiled, "It's going to be an interesting wedding night, that's for sure."

"I know...and I'm sorry we won't be able to...consummate the marriage tonight. But it'll still be special when we do," she replied softly, her heart filled with a happiness she'd never felt. Rinsing off with him, Calleigh then turned, looking up at him, "My dad...we have to at least have him there, Tim. He's done so much for us already..."

"Call him and tell him to meet us at the courthouse," Tim answered easily. Finishing with the shower, he turned it off and helped her out, grabbing a towel to wrap her in. Drying her off gently, he added, "Since my parents are…conspicuously absent, I should have someone there with me. I was thinking of calling Alexx to see if she's available."

"She's been like a mom to all of us, I'd love her there. And if she can't...maybe Horatio would come down. We need two witnesses anyways...so with my dad and either Alexx or Horatio we'd be able to have the ceremony." Lifting her arms as he dried her off, she smiled, "Maybe we could go out for dinner tonight...just you and me."

Encircling her with the towel fully, he pulled her closer, "Just you and me sounds great, and I have just the place in mind." Leaning to kiss her, he let her go and whispered, "Do you need help dressing?"

"Maybe zipping up my dress. I know which one I want to wear," she replied softly, unable to believe in a few short hours she would be his wife. Licking her lips, she smiled, "I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure that I will." Arching his brow, he murmured, "I would love to take it off tonight, though." Catching her glare, he amended, "Another time, another place."

Smirking some, Calleigh moved over to the sink and began to brush out her hair, "Maybe if your good, I might let you undress me and help me into bed. I do believe I said something about we can touch and feel...just not go all the way."

Coming behind her, he encircled her waist gently and leaned to whisper in her ear, "I'm looking forward to that, Princess. I'll make it the best yet." Kissing her on the cheek, he then let her go, "Alright, I'm going to get ready. I'll call Alexx, do you want me to call your father?"

"I can if you can bring me the phone. We still need to go get me another cell being mine is gone," Calleigh replied as she started brushing again. Turning to look at him, she smiled, "Any particular way you want my hair? Up, down...?"

"Can you wear it up?" Tim asked, smiling down at her. "I kinda like the idea of taking it down later."

Smiling more Calleigh nodded, "I will just for you, babe." Turning back towards the mirror, she continued to run the brush through her golden locks, "Give me a few minutes then to get it up and all...and bring me the phone and call Alexx."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." Leaving her, he went into the room and picked out a suit, going over it with a fine tooth comb. It wasn't often that he dressed up and he wanted it to be perfect for her. Satisfied with his choice, he then went for the phone and dialed Alexx's number quickly. Waiting for her to pick up, Tim went back to the closet to pick out a suitable tie.

After what seemed like forever, Alexx finally picked up and he smiled, asking, "Alexx…it's Tim. What exactly do you have planned for the day?"

Tossing her gloves into the trash, Alexx smiled at the sound of his voice and headed for her office as her assistants move the body she'd been working on into one of the lockers, "Well, hopefully not a lot, but you know that can change at any minute. Why, what's up, baby? Is Calleigh okay?"

"Calleigh's fine. I was just wondering if you could take the time to accompany us to the courthouse," Tim replied as he perused his ties. Picking out a blue one, he smirked, "It's kind of important."

"The courthouse?" Alexx asked as she walked into her office and went to her desk. Placing her cell phone between her shoulder and ear, she then reached for her water bottle and opened it, "What's going on, Timmy? You aren't in any trouble are you? I know Stetler has been hovering over the lab..."

"It's not about Stetler or the lab. It's about us, Alexx." Beginning to dress, Tim glanced at the clock and asked, "So…can you swing it?"

Taking a drink and then looking towards her clock, Alexx set the bottle down and took the phone back up in her hand. Grinning, she smirked, "I can take a late lunch for you two being I haven't gone yet...if you fill me in on why we're meeting at the courthouse."

Relenting, Tim sighed, "Oh, alright. I was going to surprise you but..." Taking in a deep breath, Tim let it out slowly as he finished, "Calleigh and I are getting married today. I would like for you to be there."

"Married? Oh, Timmy, I would love to! What time should I be there?" she asked moving to her locker to make sure she had a nice set of clothes to wear. "And do either of you need anything?"

"Just you there. I was thinking of taking the rest of the team out for dinner one night…but tonight is saved for me and my…wife." Running a hand through his hair, he smiled warmly, "I can't believe it, I'm getting married today."

"Well, believe it, baby. I've seen you two together...the look's you give each other. You were made if each other, Timmy," Alexx replied softly with a warm smile of her own. Pulling out her clothes, she closed the locker door back and hung her dress suit up. "So what time do I need to be there, baby?"

"Well, we're dressing now. I'm going to hazard a guess and say an hour. Can you make it?"

Chuckling, Alexx went back to her desk to gather up the files she needed to drop off, "I wouldn't miss it, baby. I'll be there." Heading towards the door, her brow crinkled and she asked, "Timmy...what about rings? Have you guys picked out any?"

At the mention of rings, Tim exhaled heavily and ran a stiff hand through his hair. In his haste, he hadn't thought about any rings and suddenly, he wondered if Calleigh would mind. Clearing his throat, he responded, "We haven't had the chance to pick them out. You don't think she'll mind, do you?"

Leaving out her office, Alexx chuckled, "Baby, she's marrying you, not a ring. Besides, you both can always go pick out some once she's up and moving more and give them to each other say at a special time or...or maybe even on your honeymoon."

Realizing that she was right, Tim smiled more, "Yeah…you're right. We don't have to have them right now." Glancing at the clock, he frowned, "Look, Alexx, I've got to get going, see you in an hour?"

"I'll be there," Alexx replied as she went to the lab window in the morgue and handed off the files in her hand.

Coming out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up in bun with ringlets cascading down and framing her face, Calleigh gave him a warm smile as she caught his eye. With the towel still wrapped around her, she walked over to their closet, "Was that Alexx?"

Following her with his eyes, Tim barely heard her speak, his eyes gravitating to her towel clad body. Rubbing his hand over his face roughly, Tim attempted to push the lurid thoughts out of his mind, reminding himself that she was still recovering. For now, he would have to temper his desires.

Vaguely hearing her again, he asked, "What was that, Princess?"

Smiling some, Calleigh opened her jewelery box and pulled out her favorite diamond earrings to wear, "I said was that Alexx? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…ah…I'm good." Arching his brow, Tim sighed, "She…ah…asked about the rings." Catching her expression, he amended quickly, "I don't have any…"

"We can get some later, Tim. Don't worry, I'd much rather have you anyways," she replied and then put one earring on. Doing the same with the other, she then checked them in the mirror, liking how they looked and then opened her top drawer. Pulling out a pair of white lace panties, she then went over to the bed and took off the towel. Setting it onto the covers at the foot of the bed, she then bent to slip on the panties and chuckled as Tim came up behind her. Standing back up, she laughed lightly as his arms encircled her, "Tim...we have to get ready and I still have to call Dad."

Squeezing her gently, he sighed, "I…I'm finding it difficult to relinquish you just yet." Skimming his lips against her neck, he whispered, "You're going to be my wife today, Calleigh. It's…unbelievable."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh leaned back against him and whispered, "Believe it, sweetie. I love you...there is no other man for me, only you."

Allowing his hands to stray, he sighed heavily, "You have captured me like no other, Calleigh. I would do anything…anything for you." Forcing himself to let her go, he turned her around to face him and cupped her face lovingly, "I love you so much that it's scary."

"I know how you feel, Tim." Tilting her head into his touch, Calleigh gazed into his eyes, whispering, "Let's finish getting ready, sweetie...I don't want to wait any longer."

"Alright, I'll finish up in the bathroom. Call me when you get your dress on and you're ready for me to zip you up, okay?"

"Okay." Watching him head into the bathroom, Calleigh couldn't help the permanent smile on her face. Slipping on her panties, she then got the phone and dialed her dad's number. Going to the closet, she waited for him to answer and she began to go through her dress's looking for the one she wanted to wear for Tim.

Immersed within the file before him, Kenwall frowned at the sound of the phone ringing, his hand reaching out absently to grasp it. Since Calleigh had been released, his anxiety levels had decreased and he found he could concentrate once more on work. As it was, he was already a bit behind but nothing would stop him from being there when his daughter needed him the most.

Still reading, he answered, "Ah…hello?"

Placing the phone between her ear and shoulder, Calleigh found the dress she was looking for and pulled it out as he answered the phone. Able to tell he was concentrating on something, she chuckled and asked, "Is whatever it is that good, dad?"

Glad to hear from Calleigh, he smiled warmly as he placed the file down, "Just a case I'm trying to get caught up on, Lambchop." Sitting back and rocking in his chair, he asked, "To what do I owe this surprising phone call ? Is everything okay?"

Taking the dress back to the bed, Calleigh laid it out and then went in search of the shoes for it, "Everything is good, dad. I was just wondering...are you busy this afternoon?"

"This afternoon?" Kenwall glanced toward the clock and arched a brow, "Other than a lunch date, no, nothing at all. Why? What's going on, Calleigh?"

"A lunch date? Dad, it's past lunch..."

_Caught_. Clearing his throat, Kenwall searched for the answers, "Ah…um…Well, I'm meeting Lisa for a late lunch."

Finding her heels, Calleigh stood back up and then turned, leaning against the closet door. Frowning slightly, she then headed for the bed, setting the shoes next to the dress, "Oh. Well, I guess you are busy then."

Hearing the disappointment in her voice, Kenwall frowned again, "Not too busy for my Lambchop. What's the story? What's going on, Calleigh?"

Taking a seat on the bed, Calleigh shrugged some and then sighed, "Nothing really...except me and Tim going to the courthouse to get married. We were hoping you'd be there with us."

"Getting married? Calleigh…when did you…" Stunned beyond reason, Kenwall stood and began to pace, his brow furrowed, "Calleigh…you just got engaged and already you're getting married? Are you sure this is the step you want to take?"

"I'm sure, dad. I love Tim more then my own life. I can't see myself with anyone else but him," she replied with a soft smile and then stood up. Taking the dress off the hanger, she unzipped it and then stepped into it, pulling it up, "I don't want to wait any longer, dad."

Her voice struck him and he stopped in his tracks, answering, "Well…if you are that determined then I suppose I should be in attendance. What time do you need me there, sweetheart?"

Calleigh's smiled grew as she pulled the dress up around her and then held it with one hand, "Is forty five minutes too soon? We'll be having the ceremony at the courthouse."

"Forty – five minutes is just right, Lambchop. I'll meet you right there. I'll have to call Lisa and cancel," Kenwall replied gently, "I'm sure she'll understand the circumstances."

Not wanting him to have to cancel his date, Calleigh pursed her lips some and then shrugged, "Why don't you bring her with you, dad, and then go to lunch afterwards?"

"Are you sure, Calleigh? This is kind of a family thing. I don't want to impose upon you."

"And I don't want you having to cancel your date because of me. Bring her, dad...then go on your date. Alexx is gonna be there too and she and Lisa know each other. Besides, Lisa helped take care of me when I was in the hospital."

Beaming, Kenwall nodded, "Alright, well, I'll just let her know of the change of plans. We should be there in about forty-five minutes." Pausing slightly, he added, "Congratulations, Calleigh. You deserve all the happiness you can get."

"Thanks, dad. Look, I need to finish getting ready. We'll see you both here shortly," Calleigh replied as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay, Calleigh. I love you," Kenwall responded with a wide smile. "See you then."

Hanging up with her dad, she headed into the bathroom with Tim and smiled as he looked in her direction. Seeing he'd shaved, she went over to him, "You look good, handsome."

Smiling, Tim brushed his hair, "Thank you…and you look like we're going to be late." Laughing lightly at her expression, he added, "You talked to your Dad?"

"I did. He'll be there...and he's bringing Lisa with him. They were gonna be going on a lunch date...so I told him to bring her with him and then they can go afterwards so he doesn't have to cancel. I was wondering, can you zip me, please." Turning her back to him, she smiled as she held the dress in place, "And I'm not gonna make us late, I promise."

Zipping her up, Tim placed his hands on her shoulders, "Good. Afterwards, we can leave your father to his date and move on to the business of us."

Smiling, Calleigh turned back to him and placed her hands onto his hips, "Sounds good. I'm almost ready, just need another five minutes or so."

Eying her appreciatively, Tim grinned, "You look…phenomenally beautiful, Princess."

"Thank you." Giving him a quick kiss, she then pulled away from him and headed to the door. Turning back, she raised her brow, "Hurry up, sweetie. We don't have much time."

"I'm done," Tim answered as he took one last look in the mirror. Giving himself a nod, he then smiled, "Nothing's going to hold me back from finishing this."

"Good." Walking back to the room with him following, Calleigh tied the neck strap into place and headed back to the bed. Getting her heels, she slipped them on and then went over to recheck herself in the mirror Liking what she saw, she reached for her purse and then wallet. Pulling out her ID, drivers license and social security card she then opened her jewelery box and pulled out her birth certificate. When Tim came over to her, she smiled, "Can you put these in your wallet for now? That way I don't have to hunt down a purse to carry with me."

"Not a problem," Tim responded, taking the items in hand. Reaching across from her, he took up his wallet and slid them in. Slipping the wallet in his trousers, he smirked, "All I have to do is tie the tie, grab the jacket and we can go." Chancing a glance at her, he sighed and shook his head, "I really can't believe that I'm this lucky."

"I don't think it's luck, sweetie. I think it's fate...we were meant to be together," Calleigh replied softly as she watched him try to tie his toe. Smirking, she moved his hands and then took the ends of the tie in hand, "Let me do this for you. I know how much you hate dressing up."

"With a passion," Tim answered irritably. Watching her passively, he gave her a small smile, "On the off chance that I'll have to dress up again, you'll be handy to have around." When she was done, he felt her hand smooth the tie out against his chest and sighed, "I can't help but wait for tonight."

"Neither can I," she purred softly, gazing up at him. Giving him a small smile, she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "I think I'm ready."

"No hesitation?" Tim asked, arching his brow facetiously. Laughing at her expression, he offered his arm, "Well, I suppose that we can get going then."

"Oh, your suit coat," Calleigh said going over to the bed and getting it for him. Coming back to him, she smiled as he took it and slipped it on and then took his offered arm. Gathering the keys to her car, they both headed out, only to return as husband and wife.


	22. Chapter 22

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Kenwall watched as Lisa returned to the table, the brilliant smile on her lips quickening his heartbeat tenfold. Reflecting on the steps that brought him to this moment, he smiled widely, standing to take her chair and then pushing it in gently, settling his hand on her shoulder. Once she was settled, he returned to his own chair, clearing his throat almost nervously, chancing a glance toward the younger woman. With only having been on a few dates with her, Kenwall was still in awe at how he'd come to this point with her. Lisa was the example of everything he'd thought he had lost out on in life. Her youth, energy, and intelligence begged to question just what she wanted with Kenwall but as they got to know each other a little more, he quickly understood that she wasn't like all the others.

Folding his hands over his plate, he asked, "So…what did you think about the ceremony today? I know it was a bit off the cuff but nothing that Calleigh does is considered by the book."

Giving him a smile, Lisa licked her lips and then reached for her glass of white wine, "Well, I thought it was wonderful actually. When Calleigh was in the hospital, I remember all those times Tim would go in and sit with her...all of us that worked the floor could see how much he loved her. I think it was just a matter of time for them both before they would tie the knot. Sometimes all it takes is a close call to realize how much you love someone...and how much you really want to be with them."

"And apparently, how quickly you want to be with them," Kenwall added humorously. As his brows lifted, he shook his head, "I didn't think that she would get married so fast. I thought the idea of getting engaged would be to put some time between the engagement and the wedding. She kinda threw me for a loop."

Taking a sip of her wine, Lisa placed it back and shrugged some, "Well, they both seemed genuinely happy...and in love with each other." Tilting her head some as she watched him, she then lowered her eyes and asked, "It still bothers you though, doesn't it?"

Unable to help himself, Kenwall answered, "A little. I know how good the wolf can show up in sheep's clothing. Although Tim's a decent man and he thinks he loves her, something tells me that they haven't really thought this thing out. Either time or circumstance has forced them into this and both of them are very passionate about each other…" Growing quiet, Kenwall stared into nothingness, the doubts swirling around in his mind, "I just don't want them to burn out too quickly."

"My advice...be happy for them, but also be there for them both." Smiling some, Lisa raised her brow and then looked back over at him, "My parents only dated for about a month before they got married. My dad was being shipped overseas...but he didn't want to leave mom behind. So, he asked her to marry him...that was almost thirty years ago and they are still just as in love as they were then."

Realizing that she was right, Kenwall nodded, "I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill aren't I? I am happy for Calleigh; she's found happiness with Tim. I just don't want her to get hurt is all?" Shaking his head, he laughed and looked to Lisa, "Enough about them…we're here now. I have to ask…what drew you to me, Lisa? I admit fully that I'm not the youngest nor the most handsome out there. What made you ask me out for coffee?"

Smiling more, she moved her plate aside and then leaned onto the table some, "Duke, to me age is a number...I look at what's on the inside. From talking with you when you'd finish visiting with Calleigh, I could tell you had a good heart and seemed friendly. Plus, you treated me with respect."

"Well, as a rule, I never disrespect a lady. It's just not in me to do that." Smiling more, he inclined his head, "As a southern gentleman, it is my duty to assure that you are comfortable...and enjoying yourself. I would do my heritage a serious disservice if you are not, my dear."

"Until I met you I thought chivalry was lost. I'm glad I was wrong." Holding his sights, she let the silence settle on them for a moment before asking, "Okay, what's good for this goose is also good for the gander...what made you say yes to coffee with me?"

Feeling a flush of color, Kenwall answered, "Well, you are a beautiful, compassionate, and loving young woman. I would be a fool to say no. Having coffee with you…it was refreshing. Gave me the chance to see that I'm not ready to sit out the dance just yet." Grinning wildly, he added, "You've inspired me to live more."

Taking a chance to tread on ice, Lisa lowered her eyes to her hands and raised her brow, "And how does Calleigh feel about you having lunches and dinners with me?"

"She's over the moon. Anything that makes me happy…and sober, is good in her book. You just happen to do both." Placing his hand on the table, he grinned shyly, "If you're willing to take a chance on me, Lisa…"

Lifting her brown eyes to him, Lisa gave him a soft smile and nodded slightly, "Duke...I think I'd like that a lot."

"Well, good. I'd say we should start by having a great meal." Looking over the menu, he smiled as he glanced up to see her staring at him, the look in her eyes unmistakable. Clearing his throat, he chuckled lightly and shook his head, "See anything on the menu that you'd like to have?"

Reaching over and picking hers up, she looked it over before speaking again, "The southwest chicken with peach mango salsa sounds good...and refreshing. But I insist on us having dessert at my place. I fixed a homemade Key Lime pie this morning...that is if you like Key Lime of course."

"Key Lime just happens to be one of my favorites and it's homemade to boot? There's nothing stopping me from going over there," Kenwall laughed. "Dessert at your house it is. For right now, we should enjoy the meal."

"I agree." Placing their orders when the waiter came back, and both getting a refill on their drinks, Lisa then gave him a shy smile, "Tell me more about yourself, Duke. Like what got you into wanting to be an attorney."

Taking a swig of his tea, Kenwall shook his head and admitted, "Seriously, it was a mistake. I wasn't really interested in law at all. I was more of a public speaker. It was by chance that I when I went to college, I enrolled in pre-law just because a girl I was sweet on did the same. I thought that if she saw my initiative, she'd come around a lot more." Setting the tea down, he looked to Lisa and grinned, "She went out with a quarterback, dropped out because of a subsequent pregnancy and I went on to graduate and pass the bar. Funny how life turns on a dime, isn't it?"

Smiling more, laughed with him and sighed, "Yeah, it is. When I graduated high school, I wanted to go to cosmetology school. And one day, I was going home from a friends house and there was an accident a few blocks from my house. It had apparently just happened because 911 hadn't been called yet. The vehicle was on it's hood and I could hear the woman inside pleading for help. I called it in and then despite all the glass and metal on the ground, I laid on the ground next to the woman's door and waited with her until fire rescue was able to get her out. She had a broke ankle, dislocated shoulder and a bad concussion...but I couldn't leave her other there. After that...I knew my calling was to help people, so I went to school for nursing."

"That was admirable, Lisa. You had the desire to help people in you all along. That could be why you're such a great nurse." Kenwall's smile dropped somewhat as he added, "You took care of my little girl with as much love as a mother should have. She needed that and I can't thank you enough for it." Silence impeded upon them briefly before he chuckled, "Is there anything that you want to do but haven't yet?"

Nodding and blushing some, Lisa adverted her eyes downwards and smiled shyly, "Yeah, but...I can wait on them."

"Well, what are they? There's no harm in giving voice to your desires, Lisa." Leaning forward, he asked, "I'm highly interested in finding out what those are."

Biting her lip, she then glanced over at him and took in a deep breath before sighing, "One day I want to be able to settle down with someone...maybe even have a family of my own. That's the one thing I've always wanted."

"Spending life with someone you love is one of life's best kept secrets. Having a family just adds to that joy." Reflecting back to his past, Kenwall smiled wistfully, "If I knew then what I know now… But…there's nothing saying that it's too late for me, is there? There's still a chance. I haven't completely screwed up."

"You've come a long way, Duke...you turned your life around for the better...so there will always be that chance there for you." Giving him a warm smile, she took in a deep breath and asked softly, "Do...do you have a problem with...with me being younger...younger then what Calleigh is?"

"I can't lie, Lisa, your age makes me a bit apprehensive but…It's not going to stop me from being happy. If you are what makes me happy, then I won't let it get in my way." Looking around, he gestured to the restaurant, "People will gawk, make fun…my question to you is if you can handle it?"

Smirking, Lisa leaned forward once more and cocked a brow, "Duke, when I was eighteen I was dating a forty-two year old man. It didn't bother me then...and I seriously doubt it would bother me now."

"Forty-two, huh? Well, this must seem like a walk in the park then." Reaching for her hand, he asked, "So, you're willing to make a go of this?"

Placing her hand into his, Lisa nodded and whispered softly, "I am if you are."

"Indeed." Covering her hand with his, he squeezed it gently, smiling more, "You and I are going to make the best of this, and we're going to be happy."

"I agree," Lisa replied sincerely as she gazed at him. Her smile grew and she sighed, "You know...when I asked you for coffee I wasn't sure you'd be interested in anything else but that coffee. I'm glad I took that chance."

"I'm glad you did as well," Kenwall answered gratefully. Smiling, he added, "Taking chances is what life's all about in my opinion."

"Yes it is." Seeing the waiter coming with there food, Lisa sat back and waited as there orders were placed before them. Taking her napkin and placing it into her lap, she picked up her fork as she looked at the presentation of food on her plate, "This look's wonderful."

"Only the best, Lisa. From here on out, only the best for you," Kenwall responded, watching as her smile grew. Taking a look at his own plate, he grimaced, "You definitely get what you pay for."

Chuckling, Lisa cut a piece of her chicken, "You don't like what you ordered?"

"Oh no, that's not it at all. I love everything on the plate. There's just a lot of it." Taking up his fork and knife, he smirked, "There's going to be a lot going home."

Taking a bite of her chicken and chewing, she nodded and then swallowed, "Well, just think...if you get hungry later all you'll have to do is heat it up."

"And I'm sure I'll be hungry later. Besides, I have to leave room for dessert." Chuckling, he arched his brow as he poised the fork at his lips, "I'm desperate to taste your pie."

Cutting another piece of chicken and getting a small amount of the peach mango salsa with it, Lisa nodded, "Well, I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," Kenwall answered with a knowing grin.

Continuing to eat and have a lite conversation between them, Lisa enjoyed the time they were able to start sharing and getting to know each other better. The road would be long for them, dealing with people that wouldn't approved of them having a relationship, but she didn't care. Deep down, she felt as if they would be able to overcome what might get thrown at them and with that it would make there relationship that much stronger.

* * *

Making sure there were enough glasses out on the table, Calleigh then headed back into the kitchen to help Tim finish getting the food ready. After spending there first night together as a married couple, they both had gotten up early to take a walk on the beach and then called the team to invite them over to share the news of there marriage with them. Coming to his side, Calleigh began to place the dip for the vegetables into a bowl, making sure to get it all out of the container and then tossed it into the trash. Placing it into the center of the vegetable tray, she picked it up, carrying it back out into the dining room and placing it onto the table with the rest of the food there. Happy with the way it was looking, she glanced over as he brought in the tray of cold cuts and cheeses.

Going over to him as he placed it down, she slipped her arms around his waist, looking up at him, "Think they'll be surprised?"

Relishing the warmth that she possessed, Tim smiled as he looked down at her, the brilliance of her eyes nearly stopping his heart. Since marrying, he could not take his eyes off of her, committing the warm smile and her infectious laugh to memory. Holding on to her, he arched his brow, "I think…if Alexx was able to hold her water, that they will be surprised."

"Well, she promised to to say a word to any of them so we could tell them all ourselves. I'm just glad they had the day off so we could," she replied softly. Still a little sore from her injuries, Calleigh arched her back forward some, stretching it, "I'll be glad once I work out all these kinks."

Concern traced his expression as he pulled away from her gently, "Why don't you go and sit down for a bit? I've got this." The hints of reluctance in her eyes prodded at him and he shook his head, "We don't want to go backwards in your recovery, Calleigh. Just humor me and take a seat for a while."

"Well...okay. But at least bring me the flowers you bought me so I can arrange then in the vase," Calleigh replied as he escorted her back to the living room. Sitting down stiffly, she laid back against the cushions, "After everyone leaves I'll take one of those muscle relaxers. I don't want to be falling asleep while they're here."

"Yeah, well, if it becomes a problem then we'll have to shorten the festivities," Tim responded gently. Seeing that she was about to rebut, he put his hand up, "Calleigh, I'm serious. They'll understand if you need the rest. You were in an explosion for cripes sake."

"You don't have to keep reminding me, Tim...my body does that enough," Calleigh sassed back and then laid her head back. Closing her yes, she sighed, "If it get's too bad I'll let you know. Until then...can you please bring me the tulips? I don't want them to wilt."

"Sure, no problem," Tim answered back drolly. Retrieving the tulips he handed them to her, "Let me know if you need anything else."

Taking the tulips, Calleigh looked at them and then held her hand out to him, "Tim..." When he turned back to her and took her hand, she gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Princess." Taking a seat next to her, he turned to her completely and held her face in his hand, "You know, I'm just concerned for you, Calleigh. You went through a lot and as your husband, it's my job to take care of you. Remember the words in sickness and in health?"

"Yeah...and I love you for taking care of me. I promise I won't overdue it, okay?"

"That's what I want to hear," Tim answered with a soft smile. Leaning to kiss her, he whispered, "Maybe later, I can draw you a bath and give you a massage?"

"I'd like that...but I was hoping we could go back to the beach tonight and watch the sunset...maybe get something to eat on the way and eat it while we're there," she replied, gazing into his eyes.

"That sounds even better. The bath can wait until we get back then." Giving her a small smile, he kissed her again, "You just don't know how much I love you, Calleigh…but, when the time is right, I'm definitely going to show you."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "I can't wait until I get my medical release then."

"You have no idea what's coming to you, Princess." The doorbell chiming tore his attention way and he sighed, "I guess the gang's all here. I'll go let them in. You stay here; they can come and greet you."

"'Kay..." she smiled as he gave her one last kiss and then get up, heading for the front door. Sitting up again, Calleigh reached for the vase on the table, bringing it closer and then opened the wrapper on the tulips. Placing them into the vase, she arranged them as the voices of her friends began to filter into their home making her smile more. Setting the vase into the middle of the table, she then discarded the wrapper into the small trash can under the end table.

Turning as Eric, Horatio, Frank, Valara and Alexx came in with Tim in tow, Calleigh gave them all a smile, "Hey, guys."

Grinning ear to ear, Eric nodded to Calleigh, seeing her for the first time in almost a week. With being busy with cases, he'd barely had time to sleep, let alone be able to go visit the blond beauty in the hospital. Going over to her, he bent down, giving her a hug, "Hey, Cal...you're looking good."

Hugging him back, Calleigh then let him go, looking up at him, "Thanks, Eric. I'm doing a lot better then I was."

Making her way toward them, Valera chimed in, "Even on the worst possible day in your life, you still are a knock out, Calleigh." Leaning to hug her, she smiled, "Welcome back…er…not back, I suppose."

Chuckling, Calleigh hugged her friend and laughed, "No, I'm back...and will be back to work soon hopefully." When Valera stood back up, Calleigh pointed to her hair, "I like the new look."

"Oh this…it's a part of my new outlook on life. I had to do something to put some spark back into it," Valera responded with a sly smirk. Glancing back, she stood aside, making room for Frank and Horatio, "I won't hold the rest of the team up, we'll catch up."

Watching as Valera moved to the other side of the coffee table, Calleigh then focused on Frank as he knelt down in front of her. Raising her brow to him, she chuckled, "We so have to cut you off at the knees, Frank."

Frank blushed and took her hand, "No matter how tall I am, Calleigh, you're always able to stand up to me. How have you been, Cal? I trust you've been keeping an eye on sport here."

"More like he's been keeping an eyes on me...but I'm doing better. Defiantly glad to be out of the hospital," Calleigh replied, giving him one of her bright smiles. Seeing a small cut above his eyes, her brow crinkled and she nodded towards it, "What happened to you? Get in a fight with a cat?"

"Oh you know, it's the rigors of the job. Some suspect took a pot shot at me while I was bringing him in. It's really nothing," Frank answered gently. "But you…you're looking better and better. You gave us all a scare there for a minute."

"Yeah...but if it wasn't for Tim getting me out I might not be here now." Looking over at her new husband, she gave him a warm smile, "He's been my rock through all this."

"Well, he's good for something, that's for sure," Frank answered with a grin. Standing, he stepped aside, "We can't wait for you to come back to the lab, Calleigh. It's just not right."

Taking in a breath, Calleigh smiled and sassed, "Yeah, well, I can only imagine the mess I'll have to clean up in my lab when I get back. But, if all goes well I should be back in a couple weeks. the doctors just want to make sure I don't have a relapse or anything."

"Take the time you need, Calleigh. The lab will be there," Horatio chimed in. Looking back at Tim as he stood off to the side with his arms folded, Horatio asked, "So…I take it there's some news…"

Moving toward Calleigh, Tim answered, "Yes, actually we wanted to make this official." Coming to rest next to her, he took her hand, "You ready?"

Watching the couple, Alexx couldn't help the smile that formed as she looked at the both. The afternoon before had been filled with love and devotion on their parts, and Alexx felt privileged to have been able to witness the ceremony.

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh nodded as she held onto his hand and moved closer to him as he sat beside her. Looking to him, she raised her brow slightly and smirked, knowing her statement would drive their friends up the wall, "We didn't decide which one of us was going to tell them, ya know?"

Catching on rather quickly, Tim added, "That's right, we didn't, did we?" Tim smirked as he looked to her and nodded, "Well, do you want to do the honors, or shall I?"

"Well, you know the last time..."

"Oh will you two please just make up your minds and tell us," Eric piped in as he watched them going back and forth with each other.

"Alright…alright. If you just have to know, Delko, I thought it would be important to let you know that Calleigh and I got married." Tim watched as their faces went blank from surprise and then glanced to Calleigh, grinning, "I think we just left them speechless, Princess. That's kind of hard to do for this crew."

Chuckling lightly at everyone's reaction, Alexx nodded to them both, smiling from ear to ear, "Maybe we should check them for a pulse."

Looking at Alexx and then back to Calleigh and Tim, Eric pointed at his friends, "You two...married? But I thought you just got engaged."

"We did but I learned a long time ago, you act on the important stuff. Having Calleigh in my life – for the rest of my life was highly important. Besides, an engagement is just practice. We've had all the practice we're going to need."

Looking around at everyone, Valera shook her head and moved forward, leaning down to Calleigh to give her another hug, "Well, congratulations are in order."

Hugging her back, Calleigh smiled and then looked to Valera as she pulled back, "Thanks, Maxie."

"Uh...yeah...congrats," Eric said, still a bit shocked. A small chuckle emerged from his lips and he shook his head, "You two...married...well, I gotta say, it's about damn time. Seeing you two tip toe around the lab was getting old."

"Now we won't have to tip toe," Tim answered back with a smug smile, "so that takes care of any bullshit investigation that Stetler was trying to start up." Tim stood and smiled, rubbing his hands together, "Enough about him, we have plenty of food and drink at your disposal. We're here to celebrate and have fun."

Stepping up to Tim, Horatio held his hand out to him, a sly smile gracing his lips as he shook his hand, "Take good care of her, Speed. You both deserve some happiness now."

Shaking Horatio's hand, Tim answered, " That's my life's mission now. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for her." Releasing his friend and mentor's hand, he gestured to the kitchen, "There's too much food for you not to get you something, Horatio. Enjoy."

"Well then..." Horatio said as he turned and looked at the others, "if Speed cooked at least we have Alexx here to nurse us back to health."

Laughter filled the room and Calleigh rook Tim's offered hand and stood up slowly. Laughing with him, she then wrapped her arm around his waist and chuckled, "Now, now...he's a good cook. He's only burnt one thing that I'm aware of and that was months ago."

Taking their good natured joking in stride, Tim nodded, "True…very true. I'll remember that when it's time for cook outs and the such."

Clasping Tim on the shoulder, Frank bent down to him some and chuckled, "If you don't man the grill then I will...and no one will be able to eat then."

"See, a man after my own heart." As they laughed and began to meander away from him and Calleigh, Tim turned to her and smiled more, "Well, it looks as if we did pretty good, Cal. What do you think?"

"I think we did," she replied softly as she smiled up at him. Pushing up on her tip toes, she gave him a kiss then then nodded towards the dining room, "Come on...let's get something to eat too before Eric and Frank eat it all."

"We better move fast then, Delko's faster than he looks," Tim responded with a small laugh. Taking her hand, he led Calleigh toward the dinning room, happy that their friends had received their announcement fully.

* * *

Walking toward the DNA lab, Horatio felt his phone vibrate in his breast pocket and sighed heavily as he reached for it, hoping that it wasn't important. As it was, he was up to his neck in cases and being down one trace analyst and still fumbling with Calleigh's replacement hadn't helped matters. As much as he knew that Calleigh needed to take her time getting back, he finally understood how integral she and Tim were to the team.

Pushing through the doors, he came to rest at a table, watching intently as Valera worked on a sample. Clearing his throat as so not to startle the lab tech, Horatio spoke softly, "You paged me, Ms. Valera?"

Looking up at him, Valera gave him a small smile and then reached for the print out of the results she'd gotten. Handing it over to him, she them nodded to it, "We got a hit on that mucus sample you and Eric found on the murder weapon. It belongs to a Michael Milton of Coral Terrace. I took the liberty of pulling up his information...no priors or warrants."

Remembering the name easily, Horatio nodded as he studied the report, "Yes, but he does have one very nasty reason to murder Dr. Rice. Was there anything else that we could get off of the weapon?"

"I swabbed the entire thing," she replied as she pulled out another couple reports, "I got eppies from the handle that also come back to Mr. Milton...and of course the blood we found matched Doctor Rice's. But..." Smirking some, she then produced one more report, "because I'm thorough, I swabbed every inch of the blade...and found another donor." Handing it over, she smiled, "It also belonged to..."

"Another donor?" Horatio asked as he looked to Valera. When she handed him another report, Horatio glanced at it and steadied his gaze with her, "Interesting revelations, Ms. Valera."

"That's why I called you as soon as I got the last of the results," she replied with a smirk.

Lifting his gaze to the young woman, Horatio grinned and nodded, "This definitely improves our chances; thank you, Ms. Valera."

"You're welcome, sir," she smiled as she watched him turn and leave. Satisfied that she'd been able to give them a solid lead, she then moved back to the sample she'd been working on, wanting to get done.

Once out in the corridor, Horatio fished for his cell and dialed Eric's number, a small smile running across his lips. The lead that they were looking for had finally come through and now it was time to set the precipitating events in motion to capture the killer.

When Eric finally picked up, Horatio intoned firmly, "Eric, meet me in the layout room. I have some very interesting developments."

Looking up for the fingerprints in front of him, Eric then picked up the sheets and got up, "Be there in a few, H." Closing his phone, he went over to the small lock safe and opened it. Placed the print cards inside, he then locked it back and headed out towards the layout room.

Going in, he raised his brow and went over to where Horatio was standing and placing out the information collected, "What's up?"

Handing Eric the reports, Horatio smiled lightly, "I do believe that we have found our killer. He had means, motive, and opportunity." Shifting his weight, Horatio added, "It's someone we've already talked to…numerous times."

Crinkling his brow as he read over each report, Eric shook his head, his brow knit in concentration, "He was right under our nose and we didn't see it."

"Exactly. The one who sought to cast doubt on others now becomes the one who must stand in responsibility," Horatio responded with certainty. "How about we retrieve Mr. Milton."

"I'll get Frank and go round him up. As soon as we have him in custody I'll call you," Eric said as he began to take off his lab coat.

"The warrant will be waiting for you when you leave, Eric." Satisfied that this case was finally coming to a conclusion, Horatio nodded, "Good work on finding the biological, Eric. It's what broke the case."

Nodding, Eric took in a deep breath and then looked to Horatio, "Too bad Speed and Cal couldn't have been here for this. You uh...you gonna let them know we got the guy?"

"That's my next call, Eric. They deserve to know how it ended," Horatio responded easily.

Chuckling, Eric headed headed towards the door to go in search of Frank, "Tell them to get back to work soon for me."

"I will," Horatio called out as the young CSI left. Taking out his phone, Horatio dialed their number and waited, knowing that both Tim and Calleigh would be ecstatic over the closing of the case.

Fresh out of the shower, Calleigh laid on the bed, the towel laying open under her, exposing her nude body. After spending the morning out changing her ID's and bank account information, they had returned back to the house and Calleigh had decided to take a shower while Tim looked some things up on the internet. Once done, she made her way back to their room and had decided to lay down for awhile before starting on dinner.

Feeling the bed shift next to her, Calleigh's eyes opened slightly to find Tim eying her body, "It won't be much longer, babe."

Enticed by the display of her body, Tim sighed heavily as he placed his hand on her stomach, running his fingers up and down slowly. In an exercise of restraint, Tim had somehow been able to control himself, a feat he couldn't believe. Being in her presence without touching her was murder on his sensibilities and yet, he still found a way to function.

Giving her a small smile, he nodded, "Yeah, I know. Not much longer." His fingers inched down more and he focused on them, his brow arching, "But that doesn't mean I can't still play, right?"

A knowing smile formed on her lips and Calleigh looked down, watching his hand move slowly over her skin, "You can still play." Biting her lip, Calleigh then yawned, stretching her body seductively for him and opening her legs more and exposing her newly bare mound. Settling back down, she sighed lazily, "I decided to go bare for you."

Tim met her gaze, entranced by the beguiling beauty in front of him. Sliding his fingers down more, he slipped his forefinger between the folds and remarked, "You do know the way to my heart, Calleigh." Stroking her lazily, he continued, "You're about to be rewarded for your selflessness."

Pushing her hips upwards, Calleigh moaned softly as his finger gently touched her clit. Needing and wanting more from him, a thought crossed her mind that would hopefully bring her what she needed. Licking her lips, Calleigh then stilled under his hand and closed her legs, falling into a role she hoped he'd remember, "What if I want to make you work for it? I'm not that easy you know."

"Make me work for it?" Curiously, Tim stared at her, his brow furrowing slightly as he questioned, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Mr. Speedle, do you really that I'm thank kind of girl?" she asked, hoping he'd understand more.

Tim's heart sped up as his eyes drifted down once more, "Well, what am I to think when you present yourself in such a manner?" Forcing her legs apart, he grinned, "It seems to me that you don't want me to work at it at all, do you?" To emphasize his point, he slipped his finger between her folds again and caressed her clit, "You want this as much as I do."

"And why..." she moaned as her eyes closed and her breathing hitched, "why...do you think...I do?"

Increasing his tempo, Tim lifted his eyes to see her descending into a sexual frenzy, a slight moan eliciting from her lips. He could feel the effects of her response, his shaft hardening with each pass of the sensitive nub and groaned as she arched her back. Eying her pebbled nipples, he whispered huskily, "Because you are a show off. Your body's giving me all the signals that you want to be fucked." Advancing on her, he slowly licked her nipple, the rush of adrenaline flooding his system, "You want me to fuck you…"

"Yes..." she moaned softly as he licked her nipple once more and then took hold of her nipple ring with his lips and gently tugged at it. Grasping at the covers, her body arched into his touch and she remained in the role she'd choose, "You can't...do this..."

With a nefarious grin, Tim slipped one then two fingers into her, slowly moving in and out. Releasing her nipple ring, he whispered, "I am doing this…and you like it." Thrusting harder, he demanded, "Tell me you like it, Princess."

Biting her lip and waiting to hold out longer, she writhed beside him, his fingers playing havoc with her senses. A small cry left her lips and she shook her head back and forth so he'd do more, "N-No..."

Building on the tempo he'd established, Tim pounded into her relentlessly, biting out, "Yes. You like it so much, you want me to do it harder and faster." Licking his lips, he demanded, "Spread those legs wider."

Loving his dominate side, her body reacted to his voice, the wetness between her legs growing from both his voice and touch. Letting her legs fall completely open to him, her hips pushed up with each thrust of his hand and before she could stop it, her voice gave in to him, "Master..."

"Always," he reminded forcibly. Slowing his thrusts, Tim chanced a look at Calleigh and smiled, "I've got another gift for you. Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes...Master..." she moaned out and arched her hips up once more at his advancements.

Changing positions, Tim hovered before descending her body, letting his tongue trace over her skin. Whispering breathlessly, he sighed, "You don't know what you do to me. But you're about to find out what I'm going to do to you."

Her muscles jumped and caved under his talented tongue as he licked and kissed. His stubble picked at her skin, the sensations heating her body more for him. Releasing the covers, Calleigh raised her arms above her head and she held on to the headboard, bracing herself for his sweet torture.

Settling within the cradle of her legs, Tim inhaled taking in the scent of her arousal. Slowly, he placed himself in position, his eyes darting to her face and then returning to her lovely sex, his own arousal jumping at the site of her wetness. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and slipped his tongue between her folds, spearing it to tickle at her clit. Ensconced within her heat, Tim's eyes slid shut as he enjoyed both her taste and her response, the sensation of her legs tightening over his head further egging him on.

Lifting to see her lost within his touch, he asked, "Are you going to admit it now? You like this, don't you?"

"Y-Yes...Master...please...don't stop," she moaned as she lifted herself to him, wanting more contact from his mouth. "Please..."

Her desperate tone prompted him to dive back down, taking her sex vigorously. Thrusting his tongue in and out of her, he moaned, sure that the vibrations would add to the blissful sensations, a fact that was evidenced through her delirious response. Lifting her legs on his shoulders, he continued to feast upon her, alternating between spearing her with his tongue to mercilessly assaulting the sensitive nub that had distended. The more attention he gave her clit, the more wanton her body became. In an effort to stave his own arousal, he thrust his hips into the softness of the bedding, imagining it was Calleigh's sheath covering him hungrily.

Gripping the headboard, Calleigh cried out as his tongue circled her clit and then teased it. A thin sheen of sweat began to cover her body as her sexual energy grew. Panting heavily, she breathed out, "Master...please...let me cum..."

Instead of answering with words, Tim continued to circle her clit as he thrust into her sex with his fingers. Turning them and hooking them both, Tim grinned as her body registered the new sensation, knowing that stimulating her g-spot was a surefire way to get her there. Continuing to indunuate her with pleasure, he lifted briefly to encourage her, "Cum, Calleigh. Now!"

The combination of his demanding tone and his skillful finger was her undoing and Calleigh's body released itself to him. Crying out in pure pleasure, her orgasm tore through her, causing her body to arch up off the bed and writhe around on the bedding. Wave after wave washed through her, his tongue and fingers continuing their assault on her body and keeping her on cloud nine.

Gorging himself on her, Tim did not relinquish her until her body stilled, lifting slowly as the remnants of her essence coated his lips. Watching as her body still twitched, Tim grinned mischievously, marking his trail back up her body with his lazy tongue. As he covered her completely, he could feel her the electric hold of her release still upon her, the minute tremor of her body holding its sway over him. As much as he needed this release, he gladly gave it to her, the sight of her unhinged satisfying him just the same.

Pressing kisses to her taut abdomen and then through the valley of her breasts, Tim whispered, "Feeling relaxed, I see."

Laying with her eyes closed and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, a small smile played at her lips as he finally settled above her. Slowly opening her eyes to find him smiling down at her, she reached up and caressed his cheek, "I'm feeling very relaxed thanks to you."

"Glad I could do that for you." Arching his brow as she continued to caress his face, he frowned, "Did you hear the phone ring at all? I thought I heard the phone…"

"I think so...but I was kinda distracted," she chuckled and then slipped her hand behind his neck. Pulling him down to her, she kissed him softly and whispered, "Whoever it was probably left a message...or they can call back."

"Yes," Tim answered with a knowing smirk. Skimming his fingers across her skin, he sighed, "We've got the rest of the day…what in the world can we do with all this time?"

"Well..." she said giving him another kiss and smiling, "we can always stay here in bed."

Pursing his lips, Tim nodded, "Yeah…we could. It would definitely be choice, that's for sure." Reaching for his side of the bed, he pulled back a file and smiled as he returned back to her. Catching her quizzical gaze, he chuckled, "I thought we could talk…about this." Handing the file to her as she sat up, he encouraged her, "Go ahead…open it."

Sitting up fully, her brow crinkled as she looked at the file in her hands. Glancing to him, he nodded to it and she focused back on it. Opening it up, the first printed sheet starring back at her was a picture of a pyramid. Smirking some, she chuckled and looked back at him, "Okay...it's a picture of a pyramid. Is this about the case?"

"Always quick with the questions. You should investigate further, Detective." Tim took the picture away from her and prodded, "Keep reading, Princess."

Looking at the next printout, Calleigh lips parted, unable to believe what she was reading. Swallowing, she then looked to him, "This...we're...is this a joke?"

"No, Calleigh. It's not a joke. You said you wanted to go to Egypt…I'm taking you." Smiling more, he added, "Think of it as your dream honeymoon."

Looking back at the information he'd printed out, Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back and then smiled more. Turning to him, her arms went around his neck, "Egypt...oh, Tim...thank you."

Holding on to her, Tim's eyes closed, satisfied with her exuberance. Gently rubbing her back, he sighed, "You deserve it, Princess."

Happiness filled her heart at the thought of being able to go to Egypt and share the experience with him as her husband. Tears fell from under her closed eyes lids and Calleigh pulled back, looking into his eyes, "Even without this trip...you've made me so happy. I love you so much."

"I love you," Reaching to cup her cheek, he smiled, "The fact that you said yes will always make me happy, Calleigh. I love you…always will."

Blinking through her tears, Calleigh then looked back at the file and picked up the itinerary. Seeing that they would be leaving in only a few days, she took in a deep breath, "We don't have a lot of time before we leave."

"No, we don't. It's good you went and got your identification turned over. It's going to come in handy." Loving the way her smile brightened, he whispered, "Are you excited now?"

"Very!" she laughed and then dropped the paper beside her and lounged onto him. Falling back onto the mattress with him, she looked down into his eyes as her hair curtained around them, "Maybe the doctor will give me my medical clearance to have a little fun before we fly out."

"That would be advantageous," Tim remarked easily. Running his fingers through her hair, he studied each strand, "I struggled with making the reservations. I didn't know if you'd be ready to travel so soon after…"

Placing her finger to his lips, she then leaned down, giving him a kiss and whispered, "I'm ready...and what makes it so much better is that you'll be there to share it all with me."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Staring at her unabashedly, he grinned, "Two weeks of relaxation with you…Did I die and go to heaven?"

"If you did, then I'm there with you," she whispered back as her nude body lay on top of him. When his hands went down to her ass, she cocked a brow, "You know, we can't take any toys with us."

Kneading her ass gratuitously, Tim frowned, "Yeah, I know. Maybe we can find something while we're over there. Or…stumble onto something entirely new. Who knows?" Thrusting his hips, he chuckled lowly, "You…in a foreign country…I'm hard already."

"I can tell," she chuckled and then yelped as he gave her ass a smack. Smiling widely, she leaned back down to him giving him a kiss, her tongue slipping past his lips and then pulling back from him. Giving him a sly smile, she purred, "Look's like I'm gonna have to take care of you here shortly. I don't want you getting blue balls from having to wait so long."

"I would be much obliged," Tim responded with a small smile on his face. Thrusting once again, he said, "Only if you feel like it."

"Oh, I do," she replied softly, giving him another kiss. A year before she would have never been able to say she was really happy with her life. Having let work consume her, she'd never felt what real love felt like. Having taken that step with Tim, he'd opened up a whole new world to her, showed her true love and was not only her lover and husband, but also her best friend.

The End!


End file.
